From Dusk 'Till Dawn
by DarthAnimus
Summary: AU The city of Domino is in chaos when vampires and the like roam the streets. Two teams fight against each other without realizing that they are on the same side. Can love bring them together? YYY KJ BR MM
1. At Night

Author's Notes: This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! AU fic. I got interested in this genre only recently and this is the result of my newest passion for AU fics. The world of this fic will be explained in the first chapters, so I won't be putting any details here. But I will inform you of the pairings I have so far decided to put in this fic: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Katsuya, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou, Saguru/Kaito.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, Magic Kaitou or the characters.

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

**At Night**

I ran as fast as I could. I was not sure if they were still behind me or not, the adrenaline was causing my ears to ring too much for me to hear anything at all. But I was certain that I should keep on running, because if they were still following me, stopping would mean my death.

It was tiring, how this happened everywhere I went. Just when I was about to settle down and finally fit in, someone would realize I was not human. That I was something much stronger, much more dangerous. And then I would have to escape an angry mob.

I stumbled and almost fell flat on my face on the wet concrete. I had been running for a long time now, not to mention I had not slept well in days. It was just my luck to get myself into trouble on one of the weeks I had nightmares. I have had them since forever, ever since I realized I would never fit in anywhere.

My breath was coming out in faint puffs of smoke. That was the first thing that made people notice that something was off with me. Everytime I would get extremely angry, scared or exhausted, my insides would feel like they were burning. And I guess they were, kind of, since there would be smoke coming out of my mouth and nostrils.

I tripped over something and crashed down on the concrete below. The ground underneath me is wet from the rain that continues to fall around me in the night. I must have yelped in suprise when I fell since I heard someone call something out. Then I heard steps approach my current location.

Someone stopped right next to me and I saw a pair of shoes that are too small to belong to any of the hunters that had been after me. The person knelt down and I came face to face with large purple eyes. A hand reached out and brushed some of the long locks that were over my face away.

"What happened?" a gentle voice asks. The person was male, I could tell that much by his voice. But I could not determine his age, the voice spoke in a tone much younger to its sound.

A groan escaped my mouth as I tried to struggle up. A pair of arms were wrapped around my chest as the stranger tried to help me up. I heard him struggle to keep my weight up and I realized that he was too weak to get me up on his own.

I tried to move my legs to carry my own weight but I fear only keeps one going for so long. With another groan I let my legs give away as I fell against the smaller frame of my 'rescuer'. My face was buried in a mass of hair like I have never seen before. But the locks felt soft against my abused face and I sighed in contentment.

I heard some grumbling from the body that almost collapsed beneath my weight. Then there was a series of shouts. The boy called out various names. There were some running steps and people began to close in on us and I could not help but hope they would be as kind as the small being of light holding me. Light? I decided that it was a suitable name for him before I learned his real one. Hikari.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Between Night And Dawn

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

**Between Night And Dawn**

"Hey, Yugi! Where are you going?" Yugi turned to the sound of his name being called. He saw a group of three people playing cards at the living room table. There were two girls and one boy.

One of the girls had spiky mousy-colored hair and a glare on her face as she eyed her cards. The girl sitting next to her had light hair tied in two ponytails. This girl looked less-threatening on the outside, which might have been because of the large glasses covering her face. Or the fact that she was not glaring murder.

The third member of the group, the boy, had spiky brown hair and deep purple eyes. He was grinning widely at Yugi, for he had been the one that had spoken.

"I'm going to go do some shopping!" Yugi told the brunet.

"But it's not your turn!" the other boy argued. "Come play with us."

"I wouldn't if I were you", the mousy-haired girl put in. "Kaito is cheating, like always."

"Aww, how can you say such a thing, Aoko?"

Yugi could not stop the giggle that came from his mouth.

"I know it's not my turn but I need some fresh supplies to tend to our unconcious friend properly", he explained.

"You mean he still hasn't woken up?" the fair-haired girl asked.

"I'm afraid not, Keiko-chan. He was really badly injured when I found him."

Keiko shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't understand how anyone could be so cruel. He's but a boy."

"I don't think he's any younger than us", Aoko commented. "And on the previous topic: it's Mai's turn to do the shopping." Kaito chuckled at that.

"Oh, I bet she's shopping alright", he said. "But as for what, I bet it's nothing we can use!"

The whole group let out a sigh. Mai was well-known for rushing off to make her wide attire collection even wider. Of course she paid for the things she bougth with her own money, but she was just never around. If she was not shopping, she was dancing in one of the shady night clubs that part of the city was well-known for.

There were some running steps as two messy-haired teens rushed into the room. One of them had pure white hair and a pale skin and brown eyes. The other young man had blond, sun-dyed hair and his skin was well-tanned. His eyes were a dark color, a mix of crimson and purple.

"What's up, Marik, Bakura?" Kaito asked as he turned around in his armchair to lean over the backrest. Aoko took this chance to reach over and pick up the cards Kaito had forgotten there.

"What the-?" the girl yelled. "Four Aces of Clubs? KAITO!!!"

Kaito managed to only barely dodge the mop that was swung his way. Aoko had apparently stashed it underneath the table before the game had started just in case Kaito decided to cheat.

"Calm down, Aoko", Keiko said soothingly to her best friend. "Kaito-kun just is like that. He can't resist the urge to perform his sleight of hand, you know that." With a huff Aoko leaned back into the couch. But she still kept her mop close.

Seeing that there was no immediate danger from that factor, Kaito turned back to the new arrivals.

"What did you two want?"

"I heard someone mention going shopping", Marik said first. "Me and Bakura can do it."

"No way", Aoko interrupted. "We're not sending you out without supervision, it was embarrasing enough when Anzu found all those stolen shackles in your rooms."

Keiko shivered visibly at the memory Aoko's words brought her. Even Kaito let out a nervous cough.

"I'll just get what you need", Yugi offered with a sweet smile.

"Ok", Bakura said. "I need a few new knives. Try to get them from Sleeves, he makes the best ones."

"And I need a new whip", Marik continued. "Don't get me any of those useless three-metre ones, either. I want a real, leathered riding crop."

There were a few nervous looks at Marik from the group. Of course they all knew Marik was the biggest pervert that roamed the streets of Domino, and that was a lot said, but it did not have to mean that they were comfortable with it.

Marik did not seem to notice the way everyone reacted to his request and continued: "I also need a couple of new lighters. My current ones are running out of juice."

Kaito walked over to Yugi and draped an arm over the shorter boy's shoulders.

"I'll come with you", the brunet said. "There's no way they'll sell that stuff to someone that looks like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked. Kaito pinched the smaller teen's cheek.

"It means you look like you just got into junior high."

"Oh, and you're any better off?" Aoko asked from her place on the couch.

There was a 'tsk' from Kaito as the brunet waved his finger disapprovingly.

"Aoko, Aoko, Aoko..." the boy drawled. "We've been friends forever and still you underestimate me."

"You're going to disguise yourself then?" Aoko asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think a short skirt will get you any weapons."

Kaito chuckled softly before he was engulfed by a cloud of colorful smoke. The smoke faded to reveal a bulky man with many scars all over his face and muscled arms.

"How's this?" asked a low voice.

There was some approving clapping from Bakura and Marik as Aoko sighed.

"I still don't know if you do that with skill or if you're just creating an illusion", she said softly. Kaito grinned at her.

"You know what they say", the boy-turned-man said. "A magician never reveals his secrets." With that he pulled Yugi with him out the door and into the cool autumn air.

"You go get the groceries and I'll get the other stuff", Kaito told Yugi. "Let's make this fast." Yugi gave him a nod.

"Alright!" he said in agreement.

&&&&&&&

Aoko gathered all the cards that hed been spread on the table and shuffled them.

"Kaito is such a jerk..." she muttered.

"But he does know great magic tricks", Keiko offered. "I wish I just knew if he's really doing them or if it's just an illusion." Aoko only shrugged. Kaito was a magician, trained by his father before the man had passed away. Kaito had also had the power of creating illusions since his birth.

There was no doubt in Aoko's mind that Kaito liked to perform magic by just the lessons he had received from his father. Kaito was a proud person and usually only resorted to his illusions when in battle.

Their group was a colorful bunch, Aoko was the first one to admit this, but she also believed firmly that they were possibly the best hunter and fighting group out there.

There were plenty of different beings in their world. They were humans, but not quite. Their special abilities had gained them names from old stories. Demons, vampires, witches and the like. They are not naturally evil, but with the way things were, those with power used it. And it did not always have good consequences.

It all started when a man named Maximillion Pegasus had gathered humans with special abilities to his side. Then he had started to gather power and fortune with their power. That was how every so-called 'overhuman' became feared by most of the population.

There had been various experiments on 'normal' people to give them power to fight against Pegasus' super-powered army. Their group also had someone that had gone through gene manipulation. Mai Kujaku was granted powers over wind and she had decided to use them well. To help bring Pegasus down.

Most of their group had abilities that had been granted to them in birth. Keiko, for example, had the power of healing. But that was not all. She was also an animorpher. An animorpher was a person that could change their body to mach one of an animal. Keiko could make her body resemble that of a white cat.

Mai also had a similar gift to that of Keiko's. Before her enhancement she had posessed the ability to grown eagle-like wings on her back which fit well together with her wind power.

Aoko herself was extremely strong physically, an ability gained through enhancement. Anzu had obtained the powers of the element of earth. Marik had also been a pyrochinetic but he had been given the ability to transform his body into an elemental weapon thanks to some engineering on his cells.

Bakura had always had the ability to levitate and go through walls. Invisibility was also one of his abilities. Bakura had actually been quite the accomplished burglar before joining their group. He had told them that fighting Pegasus' minions offered him much more challenge than petty thieving.

Yugi was probably the weakest link of their group. He was able to create light and use it to his advantage. But even though he was not much of an attacker, his enthuasim to help was what fuelled the rest of the group on.

Aoko wanted to believe that once they defeated Pegasus and his supporters things would become more normal. That people would once again stop judging people by what they could do and where they had gotten their abilites. That was a goal she was willing to risk her life for.

Aoko had not been a member of the team for long. She had joined with The Dragons six months ago, two months after Kaito and three before Keiko. Ever since her first day in the team Aoko had admired Anzu's ability to lead their group, even though Marik and Bakura tended to be almost completely out of control.

When the deck of cards in Aoko's hands was snatched away the girl was forced to come out of her musings. She looked up to meet Bakura's grinning face.

"Let's play a round", the albino said in a tone that added an unspoken 'or I'll squash you' into the end. Despite his harsh attitude Bakura loved games. No one knew why, he just did.

With a sigh Aoko complied, gesturing with her hand for the boy to deal the cards.

"Fine, I'm game", she said. Marik and Keiko also decided to join in.

"So, what shall we play?" Aoko asked. "Poker?"

"That game is for kids", Bakura said.

"I won't participate in strip poker", Keiko piped in. Bakura huffed.

"Like anyone would want to see **you** naked..."

Before a fight could break out Aoko reached out and snached the cards to deal them.

"Then what do we play?" she asked. Bakura grinned a predatory smile.

"A game meant for only true masters", he said dramatically. "We play Go Fish."

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: The characters introduced in this chapter, meaning Kaito, Aoko and Keiko aren't my creations. They're from a manga series that's one of my biggest favorites; Magic Kaitou. In the manga, Kaito is really a magician and a phantom thief and Aoko is his classmate and tries to beat him with a mop every time he acts foolish, mean or irresponsible. It's an adventure/humour manga by Gosho Aoyama.


	3. Morning Light

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

**Morning Light**

Yugi tried to balance the tray he was holding on his hip while he grabbed the doorknob. A task that was easier said than done, since Yugi did not exactly have as wide hips as Anzu, for example.

Yugi was suprised himself when he had gotten the tray safely on a bedside table. He then turned to look at the still figure lying on the bed. The boy still had not woken up. Not even after three days of unconciousness. Absent mindendly Yugi brushed a few blond bangs away from a faintly tanned face.

The emotionless face had a calm look on it but Yugi could see from the slight twiching of the eyebrows that it was not a usual look on the boy. Yugi could only wonder what kind of a life this person had, unable to look peaceful even when asleep.

Suddenly a frown appeared on the sleeping boy's face. Apparently he was going to wake up. Yugi pulled slightly away, to give the boy room. The eyes snapped open and Yugi found himself looking straight into the chocolate brown orbs of his patient.

"Yah!" There was a suprised shout from the boy on the bed as he sat up and backed away to the wall behind him. "Who? What? Where?" The eyes came to focus completely on Yugi as the boy glared. "Where am I?" he demanded in a fierce voice.

Yugi let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, good afternoon to you too", he said carefully. "This is a safe house", he then explained. "I found you on an alley three days ago. You were seriously injured so me and my friends brought you here. My name is Yugi Mutou, by the way."

The blond-haired boy eyed Yugi warily before speaking.

"I think I remember you", he said finally.

"Really?" Yugi could not keep the exitement out of his voice.

"Yeah, you're Hikari."

Yugi blinked at the name the other boy called him. It sounded faintly familiar but Yugi decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Just call me Yugi, like everyone else", he asked. The blond nodded. "And what may I call you?"

"My friends call me Jou", the boy on the bed said. "Before they see what I really am. Then they start calling me 'monster' and 'freak'." The blond sounded awfully bitter and lonely when he said this.

Yugi sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, you have special abilities then?" he asked. Jou nodded. "That's alright", Yugi assured him. "Everyone here has abilities. Some are from birth, some are through different forms of enhancement. What are your abilities like?"

Jou pulled his legs to his chest.

"They are horrible", he said as if that was the end of discussion. But Yugi was not going to have any of it.

"One of my friends can go through walls", he said exitedly. "Another one can turn into a cat and heal people. And one of them is super strong!"

Jou carefully moved to sit cross-legged on the matress.

"What about you?" he asked. "What can you do?" Yugi blushed in embarrasment.

"I can control light", he said quetly. Jou lifted an eyebrow.

"That's unusual", he said.

"And almost completely useless!"

Yugi was suprised to feel a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok", Jou said gently. "At least no one fears you because of your powers."

"But our team is supposed to fight! A weak member is worse than a frightening one!"

Another hand was placed on Yugi's other shoulder as Jou turned the shorter boy to face him. He gave Yugi an encouraging grin.

"Then it's good thing I'm frightening enough for three people!" Yugi placed his hands ontop of Jou's arms.

"You mean-?"

"That I will help you to fight anyone. I own you that much. I'll protect you as long as I can."

Yugi shook his head.

"There's not need for that", he said. "I helped because I wanted to, not because I expected to gain something from it."

"And I will protect you because I want to." Yugi sighed.

"Fine, since there seems to be no way to change your mind."

There was a moment of silence as both Yugi and Jou pulled their hands back to themselves.

"Can I see your powers now?" Yugi asked, breaking the quiet atmosphere. Jou did not look Yugi in eyes as he nodded. The blond lifted his hands up for Yugi to see.

"Try not to scream, ok?" Yugi nodded.

The spiky-haired boy eyed Jou's hands carefully and gasped as they suddenly changed. The fingers and nails grew longer and the hands themselves widened. The new claws were covered in shiny, black scales.

Yugi reached out carefully and ran his fingers over the smooth reptalian scales.

"Wow", he breathed. "What are you? An animorpher?" Yugi looked up to see Jou shrugh.

"I've been like this...always I guess. But no one has ever been able to say what I am."

Exitement shone is Yugi's large eyes.

"Can you change more?" he asked. Jou nodded.

"I can grow wings", he replied. "Would you like to see them?" Yugi nodded eagerly.

"I'd love to see your wings, Jou-kun."

With a smile Jou stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"Just 'Jou' will do", he said as he pulled his shirt off. He tossed it to the bed next to Yugi.

"It's a real bummer when I have to change in a hurry", he spoke. "I don't usually have time to take my shirt off and that has resulted in most of my favorite shirts being torn to shreds."

Jou turned his back to Yugi, so that the shorter boy could see the transformation properly. Yugi stared in awe as he saw small wings grow up from right below Jou's shoulder blades. The wings were first awfully small but they kept growing until they reached the walls of the room as Jou spread them out.

Not a word escaped Yugi's lips as he eyed the large, black wings. They shone in the faint light of the room and Yugi decided that if he ever got the chance to change his power, he would definitely want wings like Jou's.

Jou pulled the wings back against his back so that they took less room as he turned to face Yugi again.

"So", the blond started. "What do you think?" Yugi smiled at the boy to wipe away the insecurity in the brown eyes.

"I think I might just die of jealousy", he said. Jou chuckled at this.

"They aren't that great", he said. "I can't actually use them that much because they're so..." Yugi smiled. "I know what you mean", he admitted.

Jou grinned brightly and the wings started to shrink, finally disappearing completely. The blond picked his shirt up and pulled it back on.

"There's still one more thing I can do", he said to Yugi. "Would you like to see?" Yugi nodded and let out a faint giggle.

"You're like a christmas present", he said. Jou also laughed at this.

Jou sat back down on the bed next to Yugi.

"I can breathe fire", he said, starting to sound enthuastic aswell. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw dark whisps come out of Jou's mouth.

"Wait!" he shouted out as Jou seemed to be ready to spit a ball of fire out. "You can do that in here! You'll burn everything."

Brown eyes widened in realization at Yugi's words.

"Uhh..." The smoke faded away as Jou apparently cooled his insides down. "You're right. Sorry about that. Wasn't thinking." Yugi laughed.

"Hey, it's ok", he said. "As long as you remember not to do that inside the house, that is." Jou nodded, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Of course", he replied.

"Anzu will be so excited when she hears you want to join our team!" Yugi cheered brightly at his new friend.

"Umm..." Yugi blinked at the reluctant noice that escaped Jou's mouth.

"What?" he asked. "Don't you want to be a part of our group?"

Jou sighed.

"Look, Yugi..." he said. "I've never really belonged anywhere. I've been forced to leave my home behind before that." He petted Yugi's head affectionately. "I don't want to rush into anything. I'll stay around, help you when you need it, and if it seems like I could finally settle down here, then I will join you."

Yugi nodded.

"Ok, Jou", he said. Yugi understood Jou's reasons for not trying to include himself. Apparently the blond had faced many disappointments and did not want to have another one.

A thought came to Yugi's mind. He wrapped his arms around Jou's chest and rested his cheek against the other's body.

"Hey, Yug'! What's up?"

"Just as I suspected!" Yugi cheered and pulled away to beam at the taller boy. "Your body is warm!"

Jou laughed at the other boy's anticts.

"Well, what do you expect from a person that breathes fire?"

"Can you control it?"

"Mostly. My normal body temperature is 40 degrees celcius. It isn't really all that high, probably because my body is mostly human."

Yugi was really excited to learn this about his newest friend.

"How far up can you go?" he asked. Jou thought about it for a moment.

"No one has ever taken any measurements", he said. "But I can make water boil."

"That means you can go to at least to one hundred degrees", Yugi said. "You're like a walking rice boiler."

"Hey!"

"Just joking!"

Carefully this time, Yugi layed his head on Jou's strong shoulder.

"Would you mind if I rested against you?" he asked.

"Not at all", Jou replied. "It's been a while since someone has actually wanted to do that."

Yugi sighed in content when he felt Jou's warmth against him.

"I've always hated cold", he said. "You can sleep in my room durin your stay here. You can keep me warm at night." There was a low laugh from Jou.

"Sure thing, Yugi."

The two of them stayed like that for a while before Yugi spoke.

"Would you like to meet the others?" he asked. "They've been waiting you to wake up really anxiously."

"Sure", was Jou's reply.

Yugi stood up and took a hold of Jou's arm.

"Just a small warning first", he said as he began tugging Jou out of the room. "Bakura and Marik are **scary** and weird but don't let it get to you. It only encourages them." There was yet another laugh from the taller teen.

"I can hardly wait", he said and Yugi could tell he was being honest.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Introductions

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 4**

**Introductions**

Yugi could tell that Jou was slightly nervous about meeting his friends. He could not really blame him, judging his past. Yugi gave the wrist he was holding a light squeeze to calm the blond's nerves.

Yugi walked into the living room and noticed, to both his suprise and joy, that everyone was actually in the same place at the same time. Bakura's ever-sensitive ears had apparently heard the sound of their steps, since he was looking straight at them when they walked inside. The next one to look up was Keiko, because of her feline hearing.

"Hi, Yugi-kun!" Keiko cheered. "Our guest finally woke up? Great!" Everyone's heads came up at the mention of their guest being up and about. Yugi smiled at Jou who was blushing ever so lightly at all the attention he was getting.

"Uh, hi", the blond said. "My name is Jou."

Marik was the first to get to Yugi and Jou, much to Yugi's horror. And his fears were justified when Marik gave Jou's behind a slap.

"That's one firm piece of meat you got there", he said.

Suddenly there was a yell and Marik started running around the room, his hair aflame. There were still traces of smoke coming from the sides of Jou's mouth. Series of wild laughter escaped from Bakura, who managed to say between his wheezes that the newcomer was ok in his books.

"That was an interesting display of the fire element", Anzu pointed out as she walked over to Jou and Yugi. "My name is Mazaki Anzu, the crude pervert is Marik and the laughing maniac is Bakura. They never told us their full names."

Jou gave the brown-haired girl a nod and then asked: "You're the leader? Yugi gave me such an impression." Anzu let out a soft laugh at this.

"I lead this unit, if that's what you mean", she said. "I also have superiors who I answer to."

After Anzu had taken the lead Keiko hopped her way to the trio. Aoko and Mai followed aswell.

"Call me Keiko!"

"My name is Nakamori Aoko."

"Kujaku Mai, pleased to meet you." Yugi noticed Jou blush red when he answered to Mai's greeting. It was reasonable, considering that Mai's top left little, if anything, to the imagination. And the miniskirt did not help the situtation at all.

Aoko yelped suddenly in suprise when Kaito appeared on her back in a cloud of smoke.

"Kuroba Kaito, illusionist and master magician, at your service", was the brunet's introduction.

"He's also a cheater", Aoko put in. "A piece of adive, Jou-kun, never play cards with him." Yugi noticed the slightly disapproving look on Jou's face at the use of the 'kun' after his name.

Before the blond had the chance to comment on what he preferred for others to call him, Marik let out another scream. There was a sigh from Anzu and with a wave of the girl's hand, a pile of sand from a plastic plant pot flew up and covered Marik's head. The fire was gone. Marik collapsed on the floor.

"Wow", Keiko said at the display. "Do you think he died?" Just then Marik jumped back up. "AIEEE!"

"I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Marik declared. There was some crumbling from both Jou's and Kaito's stomachs in reply.

"I guess that's two votes for." Kaito said. "Do I hear any more?"

"I could use some food aswell", Yugi added. Keiko nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" came Marik's victorious shout. "We're eating!"

&&&&&&&

After dinner was over Kaito walked outside. He had really stuffed his face, actually daring to do so since Jou was putting up such a good example. Aoko had not said anything. Apparently the memory of what had happened to Marik had still been fresh on her mind.

Kaito did not think Jou would have fried Aoko's hair for just pointing out she did not approve of his table manners. Jou seemed like a really nice guy to him, and Kaito took great pride in his ability to judge a person's character.

The sun was beginning to set and a cold wind blew by. The autumn was nearing its end so it was wise to put a coat on before going outside. Kaito had not put one on but his navy blue sweater was keeping him warm for the time being. Of course it would not be much use after the sun had gone completely down but Kaito was planning on only taking a short stroll around the street.

Their safe house might have been safe but that did not mean that the streets outside it were. They had put their base because of the large ammount of NA activity in that part of the city. Most of the NA:s, meaning naturally enhanced, were Pegasus' supporters and tended to cause trouble to the humans that did not have any special abilities, NO:s for short.

Kaito was startled when a someone rushed past him. The fleeing person hit Kaito on the chest, pushing him out of the way. Kaito managed to see the other's face, realizing that he was a vampire before he fell down right against the waste bins next to the wall.

With his head spinning Kaito had some difficulties with focusing on his surroundings. That was mainly the reason he was extremely suprised when someone pulled him up.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked.

Kaito finally managed to get a clear look at the person helping him. Seemingly human the young man was about his age with bright blue eyes and curly blond hair. The boy was a few inches taller than Kaito. The blue eyes were serious but there was a touch of concern shown in them.

"I'm fine..." Kaito managed to mumble.

"Excellent." With that the stranger tried to take off.

"Wait!" Kaito shouted out grabbing one of the blond's arms. "You're going to chase after that vampire on your own?" The stranger nodded his head.

"It's my responsibility."

"I'll help."

"No." The firm tone startled Kaito a bit.

"Why can't I help?" he asked.

"I let him get away so I should be the one to recapture him", the blond explained. He tugged his arm a bit. "Mind letting go now?"

"Oh, sorry!" Kaito felt his face grow warm as he let go of the limb in question.

Kaito felt really embarrased of his previous action but he managed to keep eye contact with the blond without showing too much on his face.

"I could come along just in case", Kaito suggested. "You can capture the guy but I would be there to watch your back." The blond shook his head.

"As I said before, it's my responsibility." He turned around and walked a few steps to the direction the vampire had taken.

As if remembering something the taller boy turned his head to give Kaito one last look.

"Thank you", he spoke softly as the slightest of smiles touched his lips. Kaito felt his cheeks redden once more. Before the brunet could say much of anything the blue-eyed boy was gone.

'I wonder what his name is?' Kaito thought to himself. 'He wasn't all that bad-looking...' Kaito shook his head to get his thoughts back under control. No, he was definitely not straight, how else could he not have ever felt any attraction towards Aoko, even though they had been together since forever? Not to mention he had not felt anything towards any other girl, either. Not even Mai's revealing clothes did anything to him.

Kaito let out a disappointed sigh. Such a beautiful boy and he did not even learn his name. Kaito had been thinking that he was uncounciously asexual when he had felt nothing towards any of the people he had met. But the blond from only moments ago still had his heart beating rapidly.

A frustrated groan escaped Kaito's mouth. There was no such thing as love at first sight. His hormones had just suddenly decided to work. He had finally reached puberty. In just a few seconds.

"ARGH! Who am I trying to fool?"

After yelling his frustration out Kaito took a few deep breaths.

'Poker face, poker face, poker face...' he repeated in his mind over and over again. His father had always taught him that even though a magician failed to do a trick, he must never let the audience know.

Kaito had perfected his poker face durin the years. He used it in daily situations, never giving out what he felt inside. But somehow, when he had faced the blond boy, his poker face had been burned away by the blue flames raging in the bright blue eyes.

With his head whirling Kaito walked back towards home. He had only belonged to The Dragons for eight months but he already saw the safe house as his home and his teammates as his family. A really crazy family with way too many siblings, but a family none the less. And now it seemed that the family had obtained a new member.

Still, Kaito could not help but wonder. Why had Jou told them only that one name? Kaito knew that Bakura and Marik had not been in legal circles before joining The Dragons but Jou did not seem to be that way. Why would he hide his identity if not because of a shady past?

There was one option that seemed like the most likely one to Kaito. Jou was on the run. He had most likely run away from home. The most likely reason for that would be that his parents did not approve of his powers. It seemed likely, considering what damage one could do when breathing fire while angered.

One other thing bothered Kaito, but not as much as the previous one. He had heard Anzu talk to Aoko about Jou after dinner. Anzu had gone through a much more difficult training than the rest of their group, that is why she was the leader. Anzu had learned to sense other people's auras when they were using their abilities.

Kaito had heard Anzu tell Aoko that when Jou had set Marik's hair on fire she had sensed his aura, but had not recognized it. Either Jou was something really rare or he was an entirely new entity.

But this did not bother Kaito all that much. Jou was a cool guy and trustworthy, that was enough for him. But he did wonder why Marik did not put the fire lit by Jou out himself. He was, after all, pyrochinetic.

Kaito shrugged at this thought.

'He probably could not concentrate on it', he decided in his mind. 'I mean, I don't think I could think clearly with my hair on fire.' That had the magician thinking. 'I wonder if I could persuade Anzu to put us through practise to learn to focus even when on fire...'

_**To be continued...**_

Author's Notes: I thought it would seem strange if the characters did not refer to themselves as humans, so I came up with the different names for different kinds of abilities. NA comes from NAturally enhanced, NO comes from NOn-enhanced and LA comes from LAboratory enchanced.


	5. The Shadow Side

Author's Notes: It's a good thing I have the first ten chapters done beforehand, since than means there are going to be updates very often. Usually it takes me about a month to get a chapter done but now I fortunately have some material "in storage".

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 5**

**The Shadow Side**

Yami balanced himself on the balance beam. He pulled himself on the beam with one swift movement and rose up to his feet. Malik was eyeing his movements carefully, for he would have to perform the same trick himself.

With a high jump Yami landed on the matress below, performing a volt as he did so. He always felt the fullest when performing balance practise. His real name was not Yami, but that was what he had called himself for years, even since he had gotten the VAM virus.

Yami himself did not know what VAM meant, he always zoned out whenever Kaiba was explaining it to him. All he needed to know was that it made him stronger and gave him strange abilities. But the virus fed off the iron in his blood, which meant that he was always in danger of anaemia.

As Malik it so politely puts, Yami always looked like he was suffering from anaemia, with his pale skin and slim body. The reason Yami was so pale was partly because of the virus eating away his iron, but also because of the fact that Yami rarely went out into sunlight. The virus made his eyes very sensitive to light and skin burned easily.

The symptoms of the VAM virus had similarities with the capabilities people at one time believed vampires to have. That was why people with the virus were called vampires. Well, that and the fact that the virus spread through blood.

Yami had still been in secondary school when he had been infected. He had gotten the infection when a vampire had bit on his arm, trying to feed on some of his blood in order to put his own iron level back up.

Yami's parents had not taken the infection lightly. In order to escape spending the rest of his life in some closed hospital ward he had run away from home. He had spent two years wandering around before he had met Kaiba Seto.

Kaiba was a person Yami owed a lot to. Kaiba had promised to help Yami with his infection in exchange to some servises on Yami's part. These servises mainly cosisted of Yami taking out every NA or LA that was a danger to the society that Kaiba pointed to him. Of course Yami would have done that anyway, but Kaiba was keeping his end of the deal quite nicely.

Yami had been working under Kaiba for two years now and he had gathered himself a team of fighters. Some of them had abilities from birth, some had obtained them through genetical engineering. But they all had two things in common. They were all loyal and wanted to rid the world of Pegasus' dark rule.

Dark. That was what they called Pegasus and his followers. But it was more than just that. It was the name Yami had chosen for himself when he had left his former life behind himself. None of his team mates questioned the name, even though Kaiba had asked about it once. It was long ago, when Yami had just joined the other teen.

Kaiba had inherited his father's huge electronics company when he had just gotten out of primary school. It did not mean that the boy had even then been unqualified for the job. Kaiba had always been highly intelligent and had proved his father of his skills very early. Kaiba had a sixth sense when it came down to making deals.

When Kaiba had managed to gain the company enough notoriety and power he had noticed Pegasus' rising influence on almost everything. It had not taken long for the brunet to find out what the man had been doing to gain such power. And then he had started to work against him. Around that time he had met Yami.

Yami and Kaiba had many things in common. They did not like to be taken for a fool, nor did they trust easily. Not to mention they both had quite the ego. That last feature was the one that often sent the two almost into each other's throats. There was only one feature that they both posessed that stopped them from doing so. They both recognized a strong and useful companion when they saw one.

Despite all of their fights and brawls Kaiba and Yami had grown into an inseperatable team durin the two years they had worked together. Neither one of them would ever even consider betraying the other and they knew each other better than well.

Yami eyed Malik's attempts to swing himself ontop of the beam he was working on. Ishtar Malik was a tanned boy with sun-dyed blond hair and violet eyes. He had joined Yami's team, the Shadow Wyverns, one year ago with his older sister, Ishizu.

Ishizu was in every way as different from her brother as she possibly could. Whereas Malik was impulsive and enrgetic, Ishizu was calculative and collected. Ishizu's appearance was also different from that of her brother's. Ishizu's eyes were bright blue and her long hair was black.

Malik and Ishizu's abilities were granted to them from birth, but they only obtained them because their father had gone through genetical enhancement. Ishizu had been born with power over wind and Malik with power over lightning. Together the two of them could create a thunder storm.

Other members of the Shadow Wyverns were Honda Hiroto, Bakura Ryou and Koizumi Akako. Honda Hiroto was an animorpher from brith. He could alternate his body to resemble that of a wolf. He had belonged to the Shadow Wyverns for ten months.

Ryou had been born a telepath but the had been enhanced to control the element of water. He had been a part of their team for five months. Akako was a witch but had powers very similar to Yami's own. She had gotten her powers in birth and was quite the seductress. If this was because of her magic or her beautiful body, long dark red hair, crimson eyes and pale skin, no one knew. Yami only knew for certain that she had belonged to the group for fifteen months.

Honda was currently lifting weights as Ryou watched over him. Honda had a habit of over exterting his body and then getting himself injured. The kind Ryou had apparently taken it upon himself to keep the brunet safe.

Akako was on the other side of the training room, giving Ishizu targets to aim her gusts of wind at. Akako would form targets of bloody red energy and Ishizu would attempt to shred them with her wind. She was doing a very decent job of it at the moment.

There was one thing that made it difficult for Yami to stay still. Kaiba had told him a week ago that they would be getting a new member on their team. Kaiba had told Yami many things about the newcomer, that he was partially English and an expert of various forms of weaponed fighting. Their team had not gotten any bigger since Ryou had joined. Yami wondered what the new guy would be like.

Kaiba had told Yami the new arrival's name. Hakuba Saguru. According to the other information he had gotten Hakuba had gone through genetical engineering at a young age. As a result the boy had obtained fast reflexes. His body also moved quickly enough to match that of an animorpher. But that was pretty much it. He did not know much more about Hakuba, except that he had received previous training and was skilled.

&&&&&&&

After the training session was over Yami and the group gathered inside the living room to relax. They were also waiting for Hakuba Saguru to arrive, but Yami had decided not to tell them that quite yet. He wanted to suprise them all.

Everyone's attention was turned towards the door as it opened. A blond young man walked inside, dressed in a warm iverness coat to protect him from the cold pre-winter wind.

"Who are you?" Malik hissed.

"Malik!" Ishizu hushed her brother. "That's no way to talk to a guest." Ryou eyed the blond stranger shyly whereas Akako was fullout trying to check the guy out through his jacket. Yami was not certain if the crimson witch could do that or not, but he was willing to take a guess on the affirmitive.

Yami stood up and walked over to the blond standing at the doorway.

"Hakuba Saguru, I presume?" he said calmly.

"At your service", the blond replied, offering Yami his hand. Yami instantly grabbed it and shook it.

"You're _nosferatu_", Hakuba said suddenly, pronouncing the foreign word carefully but expertly. Yami's eyes widened.

"Yes", he replied. "How did you-?"

"And a strong one none the less", the blond continued without giving Yami a chance to ask his question.

Malik and Honda were eyeing the newcomer warily. Malik more so than Honda. This Hakuba Saguru did not seem all that great to him. Casually, as if not noticing the stares he was getting, Hakuba took off his tweed coat, folding it over his arms. He then turned to the group.

Malik could not stop his mouth from watering at the sight the blond displayed. There were two guns strapped to his chest and one was hanging from his belt next to his right hip. There were twin katanas strapped to the blond's back and there was also a small knife strapped to the blond's left thigh.

Hakuba lifted an eyebrow at the stares he was getting.

"What?" he asked. "I was told to travel well-prepared!" Malik could easily see that this Hakuba was a person who believed in overkill. Malik could not help voicing his opinion.

"I **like** this guy!"

"Good", Yami said. "Because he will be staying with us for quite awhile."

Yami pulled Hakuba with him as he walked to the Shadow Wyverns team.

"Everyone", Yami started. "He is a new member to our group. May I present to you; Hakuba Saguru, the fastest...well, anything on this side of the globe."

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Koizumi Akako and Hakuba Saguru are not my characters. They're from Magic Kaitou, like Kaito, Aoko and Keiko. Akako is a witch in the original series, and Hakuba is a detective with a habit of dressing like Sherlock Holmes.


	6. Setting The Stage

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 6**

**Setting The Stage**

Yami walked into the training room to witness a complete chaos. The training equipment seemed to have grown by half a dozen feet and both Honda and Malik were lying on the floor. Honda had somehow turned completely blue and Malik was bright green. A pink-haired Hakuba Saguru was yelling something in English at a furious-looking Akako.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yami bellowed on top of his lungs. Akako and Hakuba both froze and turned to look at him. Hakuba's face turned a deep red color and he coughed nervously. Akako took her chance and reached out to pinch the blond's behind. Hakuba manged to dodge only barely.

A suspicion started to rise in Yami's mind. He was starting to form a guess on what might have happened to cause the mess in the training room. Apparently Akako had not been able to resist the urge to play with their new team mate but found Hakuba too quick for her.

"Cancel all your spells", Yami ordered Akako. "Kaiba has an important mission for us and I don't want to tell him that we're two members short." With this the gestured to Honda and Malik. "Fix them first."

With a sigh and a pout Akako snapped her fingers. Honda and Malik both returned to their own color and picked themselves up from the floor. There were a few muttered words from Akako and all the training equpment settled down on their original places.

As Akako walked past Yami in order to leave the room Yami poked her on the shoulder. When the witch turned to look at him Yami pointed at Hakuba.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. Akako took one look at the bright pink locks and shook her head.

"I don't think so", she replied and walked off. There was some English muttering from Hakuba.

"It's ok", Yami assured the half-briton. "I can fix you." He reached out and grabbed Hakuba's shoulder. He ran his free hand over Hakuba's head. The pink color first turned into dark grey and then back to the golden blond it had been before the whole circus. Yami noticed Hakuba shiver from the touch of the shadows. Not many would have noticed anything at all. Hakuba's senses were more than just a little bit more sensitive than those of a normal person.

"What's the mission?" Hakuba asked as the two of them made their way to the briefing, towards the living room.

"We need collect a guy named Creeper. He works for Pegasus and Kaiba found out that he will be at the night club 'Bloodlust' tonight." Hakuba nodded.

"I know that place. It's got quite the reputation." Yami let out an agreeing grunt.

"If you want to put it lightly", he added.

&&&&&&&

"So, do you have any experience about this kind of work?" Malik asked from Hakuba as they settled down in their respective spots to eye the back door of Bloodlust. Hakuba shook his head.

"I was the best in my class at the academy but this is my first real mission", he said.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Ryou questioned. "Things often turn ugly pretty soon after the bad guys catch sight of us." Hakuba grinned at the white-haired boy.

"I'm good-looking enough to handle a little ugly", he stated. Neither Ryou nor Malik could tell if he was kidding or not.

"Hey, ladies", Honda's voice interrupted the trio. "Share beauty tips some other time, we have a mission."

"I resent that 'lady'-comment", Hakuba argued. "I'm way too handsome to be female." This earned him a few snickers from Malik.

"Quit it, you four", Yami hissed. "We move out as soon as Creeper comes out. He mustn't realize we're here, got that?" There was a group of affirming mumbles and grunted apologies. "Ok. Now don't move and most of all Do. Not. Speak."

The group waited for a while until they noticed the back door open. A tall man stepped out of the door, dressed completely in black leather.

"Look", Malik whispered. "It's Yami's older brother." There was a whack. "What was that for Haku-" Another whack was heard.

"Shut it."

"Gotcha."

Ishizu moved closer to Yami.

"When?" she asked. Yami lifted his hand.

"At my signal", he replied. Everyone's eyes locked on the tanned hand as they waited for their leader to give them the silent command.

When Creeper turned to leave Yami dropped his hand. Creeper would have never seen them coming.

&&&&&&&

"Are you sure that Creeper will be here tonight?" Kaito asked Anzu. "I would be very unhappy if this turned out to be another one of those wild goose chases."

"When have I ever lead us to a wild goose chase?" the girl in question asked back.

"Only seven times", Bakura mumbled.

"Durin these two weeks", Marik ended.

Anzu ignored all of the three whiners and turned her attention back on the alleyway ahead of them.

"This time I'm certain that the sources were reliable", she said. "Nothing will go wrong if you three stay out of trouble."

"When do we ever get in trouble?" Kaito asked with a grin.

"Only nine times", Yugi pointed out.

"Durin these two weeks", Aoko said with a glare.

"It's not our fault", Kaito said in a way to defend himself.

"How were we supposed to know that you should never throw a fireball at a firedemon?" Marik said.

"Well, maybe because it's called a firedemon?" Aoko suggested. Bakura shot the girl a dirty look.

"Your sarcasm burns..."

"Calm down everyone", Yugi said with a nervous smile. "Let's just be more careful this time so that there won't be a repeat of last time, ok?"

"And besides", Anzu hissed. "You'll inform Creeper of our location with your whining."

"Shush now!" Keiko called suddenly. "Someone's coming out."

Everyone's eyes turned to the club's back door to see it open slowly. Out stepped a tall and bulky man dressed in skintight leather. The man stopped for a moment to smoke a cigarette.

"Ok", Anzu said in a low whisper. "I'll attack first. Everyone moves after me and follows my lead." There were nods from each member of the group Anzu turned back to eye Creeper. The man dropped his cigarette and turned to leave. Anzu moved from her sitting position into a crouch.

Anzu did not notice the movement on the other side of the alleyway as she bolted up, drawing her weapon.

"Now!" she hissed and took off, her whole team behind her.

"Creeper!" Anzu shouted out. Just then she saw another group approach from the other side of the alleyway. On the lead was a young man that looked very much like Yugi. Anzu was not fooled by the stranger's appearance, though. She could feel a dark aura surround the man.

Creeper seemed to be frozen in place, not sure what to do as he was completely surrounded. Anzu did not think of him as a threat. Her eyes were locked with the man that looked like Yugi. She now saw that the man did not have the same amethyst eyes that Yugi had. The stranger's eyes were dark crimson.

"What are you doing here, vampire?" Anzu hissed, finally recognizing the stranger's aura. She knew very well that Pegasus often used vampires for various assignments. Crimson eyes narrowed at the girl.

"I should ask you the same thing, human." The man had a low voice and his tone was as heartless as his eyes.

"Umm...Yami", spoke one of the other people that had come with the vampire. Anzu felt a slightly familiar aura from the brown-haired young man but she could not remember which ability caused it. The vampire turned his head as his eyes focused on the spiky-haired man.

"Shouldn't we deal with Creeper? That was our mission."

"Sorry", Anzu said, interrupting the two men. "But we're here for Creeper."

A woman with long dark red hair stepped forward.

"You want to fight over him?" she asked. "I could use a little work out."

Anzu's hand moved to grab the second weapon hanging next to her hip. She had not lost a fight with her tonfa yet, but the woman peering at her with red eyes reeked of shadows like her leader. She had been face to face with sorceresses before but there was something really wrong with this one. She might have actually been a real witch.

"We're here to give you back-up", Aoko spoke from right behind Anzu. The silent reminder actually managed to ease Anzu's mind the slightest bit. Aoko was extremely strong physically and could strike fear in anyone when armed with a mop. The fact that the girl was in posession of a spear at the moment was very couraging.

There was a small movement right by the wall. Anzu turned her gaze slightly to see Creeper move.

"Keiko! Get Creeper!" she ordered. Creeped was fast, it said so on his file. But Keiko posessed cat-like agility and speed. She should be more than a challenge.

As Keiko took off towards Creeper Anzu heard the vampire, Yami, shout out an order of his own.

"Hakuba! Stop him!" Anzu watched in amazement as a blond-haired man took in a run towards Creeper and had him pinned against the wall when Keiko was only half-way to the leather-clad man.

Creeped sunk to the floor into a heap and the blond was already pointing a gun at Keiko.

"I suggest you don't make any sudden movements", he said to the cat-girl. Anzu took off to help Keiko, only to have the blond shoot at her after a few steps. Anzu clutched her stomach, sinking to the ground.

Everyone took the assault on their team leader as the sign to attack. Anzu was soon pulled aside from the battle about to start by Aoko's strong arms. A strong wind began to blow in the alleyway as Mai began to work on her powers. Two dark brown eagle wings sprouted from her back as he took off into the sky from where she continued sending gusts of wind at her oponents.

Aoko left Anzu's side to rush to meet Yami in a battle. The vampire had pulled out two swords as his weapons. Aoko's spear happened to be completely made of metal, which made deflecting multiple attacks easier.

Keiko had gotten the brown-haired man as her oponent. The man seemed to look more like a wolf as the battle became faster. Keiko's cat claws seemed to be an even enough match to the stranger's suddenly clawed hands. Anzu finally realized that the brunette's aura had an animorph signature to it.

Marik and Bakura were seemingly trying to engage a joined attack. Bakura was drawing the enemies' attention to himself, making himself disappear and reappear at will while Marik launched fireballs at the distracted enemies. A tanned woman with long black hair was the first to go down, followed by an equally tanned young man with soft blond hair. A young boy with long white hair was fending off Marik's attacks with water attacks.

Kaito was trying to take on the crimson witch but his illusions did not seem to affect the woman much. The fight was made even by the fact that the witch could not hit Kaito with any of her attacks since Kaito kept moving around so quickly. Kaito managed to get a few shots here and there with his card gun but it was not the most effective of weapons around.

Anzu's eyes finally found the person she had been looking for. Yugi was trying to fend off Hakuba, but it was clear that the blond was not only faster, he was also far more skilled in the use of a sword. Anzu was worried. Yugi would most definitely lose this fight if he did not get help soon.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. First Confrontation

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 7**

**First Confrontation**

Yugi knew he was in trouble. The tall blond he was battling was not only faster and stronger than him, he was also an exremely skilled swordsman. Not to mention the katana Hakuba was using was much more faster than Yugi's long sword.

"AAH!" Yugi yelled out in suprise as Hakuba managed to knock his weapon out of his hands. A well-aimed hit from the blond's elbow sent Yugi to the ground. In alarm Yugi thrust his hands upward, putting all his faith into the one move he knew.

A blinding light that came from Yugi's hands caused Hakuba to cry out in pain. The clatter of metal against concrete informed Yugi of the fact that Hakuba had dropped his weapon.

When the light faded Hakuba looked extremely pissed off. His unseeing eyes were locked on Yugi's exact position Yugi and Yugi became awfully aware of how hard he was breathing. Just then a dark shadow loomed behind Hakuba.

The blond whirled around just in time to be hit on his forehead with a strong punch. Hakuba fell to the ground right next to Yugi. Yugi rolled to the side as Jounouchi approached the blond on the ground. Yugi closed his eyes when he saw Jou pull his foot back. He only heard the awful sound of Hakuba being kicked to the head.

When Yugi peeked through his fingers he saw that Hakuba was unconcious but he was relieved that there were no traces of blood. He still thought Jou had been a bit too harsh on the guy, though.

"Must you always go for the overkill?" Yugi asked from his friend.

"I had to make sure his lights were really out", Jou explained. "He's dangerous." Yugi let out a deep breath.

"Yeah", he admitted. "I guess you're right." He looked at his taller friend.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

&&&&&&&

'This isn't working!' Yami thought as he pushed the mousy-haired girl away from him once more. 'Malik and Ishizu are down and Ryou is being worn down rapidly.' Yami unleashed a wave of dark energy on the girl, knocking her back. "Retreat!" he shouted out.

Two bat-like wings appeared on Yami's back as he took off to the sky. He quickly picked up Ishizu on the way and noticed Honda doing the same with Malik. He sent a mental command to Akako to pick up Creeper. Soon they had all drawn back from the battle.

Yami landed on a rooftop to catch his breath, his friends gathering around him.

"Why did we pull back?" Akako asked in an annoyed voice. "I could have taken care of that runt!"

"It wasn't worth it", Yami said firmly. "Ishizu and Malik were already down and Ryou was wearing out fast. It was all for our benefit."

Akako accepted this explanation, signaling the fact that she agreed by throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Where's Hakuba-kun?" she suddenly asked.

"Oh shit!" Honda shouted out, snapping Ishizu and Malik out of unconciousness. "They must have gotten him!"

Akako let out a heavy sigh.

"That's what you get for taking a new guy on a mission", she said.

Yami rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Kaiba's gonna boil us for letting Hakuba get caught", he growled. "Hakuba might have been new and inexperienced but he was a good asset."

"What made him so special, anyway?" Malik asked. "I mean, he's just a human, right?"

Akako glared at the Egyptian.

"And you are?"

"Definitely stronger in magic!"

"Silence!" Yami shouted out in annoyance. "Hakuba has incredible speed and his reaction time is less than a second. This is because of his extra-sensitive senses", Yami explained, remembering clearly all the things Kaiba had told him about the half-Briton. "Hakuba is not only extremely intelligent, he also has a sort of a sixth sense. He could immeadiately tell I was a vampire on our first meeting and I wasn't even using any of my powers at that time."

"You haven't told us anything about his battle skills", Ishizu pointed out. "Does he have a specific speciality, like my wind powers?" Yami blinked once.

"Actually..." he said. "I don't think he is particularly strong. That's why he has worked hard to master so many different weapon types."

Malik looked a tad bit disappointed.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything", he started. "But I don't see how he could be of any use to us."

"He's a tactical asset", Ryou said. "His abilities would allow us to analyze our enemies, thus preventing a fiasco like the one of today."

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

"Now now Malik", Akako said. "Can't you see how stressed Yami is already?"

Yami growled and stood up.

"Come on", he said. "We have to be in time for Kaiba's lecture and name-calling session." The whole defeated group followed their leader away from the dangerous part of the town, Akako whining about why she had to waste her magic powers on levitating the unconcious Creeper.

&&&&&&&

Kaito felt his insides churn as he watched Bakura and Marik tie Hakuba up tightly. The two seemed to be taking much pleasure from making sure the blond could not move any of his limbs.

"Don't you think you're going a bit too far?" Kaito tried carefully. "He has to be able to breathe, you know."

"Kaito's right", Anzu said. Keiko had managed to heal her wound perfectly. "If he chokes to death we can't question him."

Kaito's eyes filled with sorrow as he saw Bakura roughly haul Hakuba over his shoulder in order to carry him to their safe house. The beautiful face seemed paler to Kaito and for a moment he actually feared that Hakuba had died. The small movement of the blond's back signaled Kaito otherwise. Hakuba was still breathing.

All the way to their hideout Kaito's eyes did not leave Hakuba for once. He did not think he could trust Bakura to keep the handsome blond alive.

&&&&&&&

As Saguru came to he found himself completely tied up and lying on a wooden floor. He also noticed that he had an incredibly painful headache. That explained why he could not concentrate on eyeing his surroundings. All the colors were just a blurr to him. That could mean two things. Either Koizumi had thrown a party the previous night or he had been captured.

"Hey..." a silent voice called. Saguru managed to turn his head enough to focus on a purple fog that he assumed the be the person's eyes. Koizumi's eyes were dark red. That could only mean that Saguru had been captured.

A hand was pressed on the side of Saguru's face.

"Are you in any pain?" the voice continued quietly. Saguru noticed the voice to be young and male. He also decided that sarcasm would not help him in this situation.

"My head...is killing me..."

"Yeah, Jou gave you quite the kick there."

The hand rubbed the back of Saguru's head soothingly.

"I could get some pain killers if you'd like", the boy offered. "I just don't know how they might affect you. Mind telling me what you are?"

Saguru almost laughed at that. His captors did not even know what they had captured.

"I'm human", he said simply.

"Really?" the voice sounded suprised. "I've never seen a human that fast."

"I've been enhanced quite the bit", Saguru admitted. "Not the ordinary psykoelemental capability programming; ability engineering."

The boy next to him was quiet for a moment.

"What's ability engineering?" he asked.

"Increased sensitivity and speed."

"Sounds useful", the voice said helpfully. Saguru let out a bitter laugh but groaned in pain when the shaking caused his head to trob some more.

"I'm the weak point of our team", he said. "I'm neither strong nor do I posess any useful powers. I'm just dead weight."

There was some more silence. Finally the voice spoke out again.

"I could go get you that pain killer now", it offered. Saguru nodded slowly, being careful not to cause another wave of pain to go through his skull.

"I would appreciate that", he said quietly. There was the sound of movement and then steps. The sound of a door opening and closing followed.

As Saguru waited for the mystery person to come back he started to see things clearer. He could make out spots of different colors around him, that he assumed to be furniture and paintings. The light came from the side from a square-formed source. Saguru assumed it to be a window.

Soon Saguru heard the door open and close again. He could now make out more of the person walking to him. He seemed to be dressed in light colors and appeared to have short brown hair. The person kneeled next to Saguru.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the voice asked.

Saguru shook his head, trying to clear it but only managed to get his banging headache to worsen. He groaned in pain and tried to focus on the form of the boy next to him that had become blurry again.

"You look at me like you don't see me..." the voice spoke gently. "Are you becoming blind?" The voice was starting to sound worried and slightly paniced. Saguru shook his head and groaned again.

'Now, that wasn't very smart...' he thought to himself.

"I have trouble with headaches", the blond managed to say to the boy next to him. "They blurr my vision completely. I'm lucky to be able to see your location..."

"Ok then..." There was some sound of movement and something was pressed against his lips. A small pill.

"It's medicine", the brunet said. "I swear." Saguru opened his mouth and allowed the pill to be put inside his mouth. Then he felt an arm sneak around his back to hold him upward in a sitting position. A glass was pressed against his lips.

"You should drink", the familiar voice advised. "It'll be easier to swallow." Saguru did as he was instructed and ended up downing the whole glass in small swallows.

There was soft clatter as the glass was placed on the floor and Saguru felt another arm wrap itself around his waist.

"I'm going to move you", the boy told him. "I think you might be more comfortable on the carpet than the floor."

Saguru did not object as the brunet began moving him. He could not help because he had been tied up so thightly that he could only move his fingers and toes. Which left him to wonder where his shoes had went.

Soon Saguru felt himself being laid down on a soft carpet that he assumed to be artificial fur. It did not tickle him like real fur used to do. It felt calming even though he could not feel his hands, since they had been under him long enough to fall asleep.

A hand was run through Saguru's hair.

"Is there anything else I can do to make you feel more comfortable?" the voice asked. Saguru let out a chuckle.

"Opening these damned binds might be a good start", he pointed out happily. The boy fell silent as the hand was pulled away from his hair. Saguru kind of missed the calming touch.

"I'm sorry", the brunet said quietly and Saguru believed him. "I hate to see you like this but you tried to hurt my friends. I-"

"It's ok", Saguru said calmly to ease the other's mind. "I know this is standard procecure. But..."

"But what?"

"Could you turn me on my side? I don't think my hands are getting any blood at all."

Quickly and gently the brunet grabbed Saguru and turned him on his right side. Saguru hissed as he felt his hands begin to prickle like as if they had been burned by nettles.

"That's better..." the blond said with a sigh. "Much better..."

Saguru felt a hand begin to rub the back of his head in relaxing circles. The tips of the fingers pressed on the right spots to ease Saguru's headache. Saguru sighed and let his eyes flutter closed. He did not notice falling asleep but as he woke up his headache was mostly gone, and so was the brown-haired boy.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Troublesome Hearts

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 8**

**Troublesome Hearts**

Kaito flinched as he heard a door slam shut. He looked up from his card house to look at Marik whose face was red in anger. Aoko, who was sitting next to Kaito, moved slightly closer to her childhood friend. She was not the only one seemingly terrified of the fuming Egyptian. Yugi and Keiko shifted about nervously, moving inch by inch more behind Bakura.

"So", Kaito started cheerfully. "How's the interrogation going?" Marik's glare was now fixed on the magician alone.

"He refuses to speak a word", the blond hissed in a dangerous tone. "He won't tell us who he works for or who his companions are. He's not saying anything at all."

Kaito snorted at this.

"Isn't that a bit obvious?" he said. "I mean, we did only hit his lights out, tie him up and keep him emprisoned. He has no reason to trust us."

That was when Anzu walked out of the room. The girl let out a heavy sigh as she looked around the room.

"Where are Mai and Jounouchi?"

"Mai's getting ready to go out, it's her day off", Keiko said helpfully. "And as for Jounouchi-kun...I don't know."

"No one knows", Bakura put in. "And it isn't really our business. He help us out of tight spots and goes off on his merry way. I see no reason to ruin this arrangement."

Anzu glared at the albino and hissed: "It is extremely important that we know where that boy is. We can't say he's a working part of his team if we can't call him out when he is needed."

"Jou comes and goes as he pleases", Yugi said. "That was the condition we all agreed on to have him as an unofficial member."

There was an annoyed sigh from the brown-haired girl but she quickly regained her composure.

"I have gotten something out of him", she said. Everyone looked at her in interest. "He says he'll speak with 'the one with purple eyes'. He says he won't answer anyone else's questions."

Keiko nudged Yugi's side.

"I think he's a sucker for cute faces", she said with a playful smile.

"But he attacked me!" Yugi said in alarm. "What if he just wants to finish the job!"

"No need to worry about that", Bakura said with a smirk. "Me and Marik tied him up nice and tight."

"That's the weird thing", Marik said suddenly. "He shouldn't be able to move, but when we walked in with Anzu he was laying on the carpet. Me and Bakura threw him down almost immediately infront of the door."

The room was quiet for a moment.

"So... He's just letting us think he's been bound?" Aoko said.

"So it appears", Anzu said.

"Then why hasn't he escaped?"

"Because he can't", Kaito commented.

Every pair of eyes in the room came to rest on Kaito. The brunet in question felt his cheeks grow warm.

"I...I sort of...moved him...I thought he might be more comfortable like that..."

"Oh GOD!" was Bakura's reaction. "What kind of an idiot are you?"

Before the white-haired ex-thief could continue his tirade, Anzu spoke up.

"So that means you are the person he wants to talk to, not Yugi." Marik grinned at the magician evilly.

"So, your punishment for your stupid actions is to be the one to interrogate him", the Egyptian said.

"No biggie", was Kaito's calm reply.

&&&&&&&

Kaito felt extremely nervous when he approached Hakuba's still form. The blond's eyes were closed and it seemed as if he had just fallen asleep as he was leaning against a chair behind him, in a sitting position. But somehow Kaito just knew that Hakuba heard each and every move he made, even though Keiko's feline ears could not hear him when he was on his 'silent sneak' mode.

Kaito shot a quick glance over his shoulder to the door to see Yugi there smiling at him encouragingly. With a swallow Kaito turned his attention to Hakuba. Only to see a pair of blue eyes look at him intently.

"We've met before, haven't we?" were the blond's first words. Kaito nodded, remembering the meeting in the shady alley.

"You were chasing that vampire", Kaito offered. Hakuba gave him a smile.

"I remember", he said. "You had the most adorable blush I have ever seen."

Kaito felt his cheeks grow warm at the blond's words. He carefully moved closer and sat down infront of Hakuba on the floor. Behind him were two wooden chairs that had been used by Anzu and Marik. Hakuba never stopped smiling at him.

"You have questions for me?" Hakuba asked in his soft voice. Kaito could not help blushing darker.

"Yeah!" he said eagerly. The blond let out a bright chuckle that caused Kaito's stomach to jump upside down.

"What is your objective?" Kaito asked, hoping this was a question Hakuba might answer.

"I have many objectives", was the reply.

"I mean your group's", Kaito corrected himself. "What are you trying to do?"

Hakuba smirked then. It was a cold and calculative smirk. At that moment Kaito was awfully aware of the fact that this was his enemy, not just a pretty face with a wonderful voice.

"We aren't trying anything", the blond said confidently, his voice ice. But in the blue eyes scorched an intense flame of blue fire. "We **will** take down Pegasus."

It took Kaito a moment to register what the blond had said. He was captivated by the passionate eyes.

"Come again?" he questioned.

"Our mission, no, goal in life is to bring Pegasus and his whole emperium down."

Kaito stared. And stared.

"But-" he finally started.

"But what?"

"Then you aren't our enemy!" Kaito shouted out. "We're on the same side here! We're also trying to take out Pegasus."

Hakuba was silent as his eyes trailed Kaito's face, looking for any signs of deception. Finally the blond looked away, turning his face to the side.

"Can you release me then?" he asked.

"Uhh..." Kaito started. "Umm..." Hakuba let out a snort that held no amusement whatsoever.

"Figured that much." Blue eyes turned to look deep into Kaito's own purple ones. "I do not believe a single word you say."

Kaito felt a sting in his chest when he was faced with Hakuba's emotionless look. Swallowing a lump that had formed inside his throat he rose up to his feet.

"I see", was the first thing he managed to choke out. "I'll spare you the rest of my words then."

A look passed across Hakuba's face but it was gone so quickly that Kaito did not have any time to recognize it. It probably would not have mattered anyway. It was probably just relief to be rid of the brunet. Kaito turned around and stormed out of the room. He did not speak a word to Yugi who had been waiting just outside the door nor did he even look at anyone else as he rushed outside.

The cold air bit painfully on Kaito's wet cheeks. Kaito did not know why his face was wet and he had not idea why his throat hurt so much and his eyes stung. He was not crying; he never cried. His poker face was unbreakable.

Even the sob that broke out of Kaito's mouth did nothing to convince the brunet otherwise.

&&&&&&&

Saguru watched emotionlessly as the brunet stormed out of the room. He could not help but hope the other had stayed. The room was too quiet when it was just him there. And, he had not even heard the boy's name.

With a sigh the blond leaned against the couch behind him. He had to admit; the brunet was not bad-looking, and he truly had the most adorable smile Saguru had ever seen. What he had told the boy was all only the truth.

Saguru shook his head in annoyance. That boy was just messing with him, trying to gain his trust so that he would reveal his comrades' location. Saguru may have been blond but he was definitely not stupid.

Of course, Saguru did not pull any conclusions from only the fact that the brunet had not released him. He would have done the same if their positions had been reversed. It was the boy's closed off look that had thrown Saguru off. The boy's face looked normal but his eyes were dull and lifeless, like a doll's. Saguru would never in his right mind trust eyes like that, no matter how beautiful they were.

Saguru frowned. Apparently there was not going to be any more questions that night. Otherwise someone would have come to him already. The blond looked to the one small window near the ceiling. If only he had asked the brunet to open it for him.

With a sigh Saguru pushed himself up, leaning on the couch all the way up. His captors were definitely not of the smartest sort.

'But then again...' the blond thought as he tried to struggle out of the ropes. 'Maybe they're just really confident in their tying skills...' That was conclusion Saguru came to when he failed to free himself from the tight ties.

There was not much Saguru could do so he fell down on the seat behind him to think. Usually he thought better while on his feet but now he was feeling way too drained to stand.

Various plans passed through Saguru's head, most of them involving all possibilities he had of contacting someone. There were not many.

Yet another sigh escaped Saguru's mouth. The only chance he had was to somehow call Watson to his aid. But he could not call his 'winged helper' with the window closed. If there was no way to call to the wind the only way to call his familiar to his aid would be to draw his own blood.

Another frown passed across Saguru's forehead. He would need something to cut his binds with, but he would have to do it without creating any noice. The blond had recognized one aura of his captors' to be one of an animorpher. A cat to be precise. And cats had excellent hearing.

Saguru growled deep inside his throat. What good were spirit guardians if you could not call them to free you from closed emprisonment? Well, at least his head was not throbbing any more. He had that brunet to thank for that.

Saguru glared furiously at the window. Why was he thinking about that boy? He should not get distracted while trying to figure out a way to escape. If he was a sorceress like Koizumi, he could easily have the window frame melt away with the power of his glare. But, sadly, Saguru was human.

Suddenly there was noice right outside the window. Saguru jumped to his feet and tried to peer into the darkness, but it was useless. He could not see anything but slight movement. Suddenly the window was pushed open.

Saguru turned his attention to the door but did not hear anything. Apparently he had been sitting still longer than he had thought since not a single sound was heard from the other side. A thump turned Saguru's attention on the person that had just jumped into the room.

The figure walking towards Saguru was clearly male and slightly shorter than the blond. The stranger was wearing a navy blue jumper with the hood thrown up to hide his face. He was also wearing black jeans.

There was a flash of light against metal and Saguru's ropes were cut loose. Before Saguru could speak his hand was grabbed and he was pulled to the window. Deciding to question later, the blond climbed out the window, the stranger following right on his heels.

Once the duo got outside Saguru's hand was grabbed once more and the blond found himself being led through the dark alleyways on top speed. After what felt like an eternity of running the two stopped.

Saguru finally had a chance to speak. He turned to face his rescuer.

"Who are you?" were his first words. "Why did you save me?" The other boy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Couldn't you be at least a bit more grateful?" he hissed. "I just saved your sorry behind!"

Saguru glared at the hidden face. The voice was like nothing he had ever heard before but the tone was distantly familiar.

"Well excuse me!" the blond huffed. "Am I supposed to throw myself to your neck and drown you in kisses like a good 'damselin in distress'?"

That was when Saguru's arms were grabbed roughly and lips were crushed on his own. The kiss was firm, almost punishing, but somehow it felt good. Completely lost in the moment, Saguru moaned quietly into the stranger's mouth.

Soon the boy pulled away from Saguru, coughing nervously.

"Sorry..." he muttered. "I don't know what came over me..." Saguru shook his head.

"No, I understand", he insisted. "My actions were crude and inexcusable. I humbly thank you for saving me."

With a smirk on his face the blond pulled the hood up to reveal familiar purple eyes.

"But I would greatly appreciate it if you told me your name before pulling something like that again." The boy blushed bright red.

"K-Kaito..." he whispered quietly.

Saguru clicked his tongue.

"That's your given name", he stated. Kaito nodded anyway. "Fine. Then you shall call me Saguru from now on." There was a shy smile on Kaito's lips.

"Alright", he said. "I shall."

Saguru smirked again and put his fingers in his mouth. He let out a loud whistle and soon a shriek answered his call. Kaito looked alarmed.

"Nothing to worry about", Saguru assured him. "It's just Watson."

Just then a sparrow hawk landed on Saguru's shoulder.

"She will take everything from here", Saguru told Kaito. "But I truly wish we could see again."

"This Saturday!" Kaito shouted out. "In 'Hazy Dreams'!" Saguru shook his head.

"Too soon", he said. "Exactly one week from today. After ten but before eleven. I won't have all night."

Kaito barely had time to agree to the time before Saguru pulled one of Watson's tail feathers out. He blew on it softly and disappeared. That was the one thing Watson was good for. Instant teleportation spells.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Sorry about focusing only on Hakuba and Kaito in these most recent chapters. It's just that I need these two together before I can start working on the other pairings. It's all to do with the plot structure.


	9. Sacrifices

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 9**

**Sacrifices**

Saguru carefully ran his fingers down the smooth feathers on Watson's chest. The bird had been a parting gift from his friends at the hunter ring. They had always made fun of how Saguru was always burried in mystery novels, ones written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle at the most part.

Saguru's friends especially had a blast whenever Saguru had put on his iverness coat. They had actually gotten the blond a deerstalker hat to go with the coat as a birthday present. And as he had left the ring to join the Shadow Wyverns they had decided to name his companion animal Watson.

The joy of getting his own companion was still fresh in Saguru's thoughts. He had been so proud of himself, since animals with enhanced abilities were given only to really gifted fighters to provide them support in the magic area. And, according to his team mates, Saguru was the one person who truly needed support in that department.

The joy of getting the magical sparrow hawk had not the least bit faded when his friends had decided to name the bird Watson without asking Saguru's opinion first. It was not like it was a bad name or anything. Plus, Saguru had actually gotten one on them that day because of that very name.

Saguru's friends had been rolling on the floor with laughter after telling the bird's name to the blond. Saguru had completely ignored them while he looked his familiar over. Then he had waited silently for his friends to calm down and noted in a very serious tone that the bird resting on his arm was actually female.

Saguru's attention was now back on the present as Watson spread her wings, giving Saguru access to caress them for a change.

"You're a girl..." Saguru muttered quietly. "And a beautiful girl at that."

Watson let out a quiet sing at the praises she was receiving from her master.

"And you're smart too", Saguru continued. He was so tired that he was not making any sense to hismelf at all. Hopefully the bird would not mind.

Apparently Watson did not mind her companion's stupefied state as she cooed quietly and bit on the golden locks hanging infront of the boy's face. Her ministrations were affectionate and Saguru smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're part pigeon", he said with a chuckle. There was a slightly stronger tug of his hair.

"Right", the blond said. "Not a pigeon."

Soon Saguru felt his eyelids grow heavy and they started to droop shut. With a yawn Saguru stood up and staggered to his bed. He fell down on the soft matress and was out like a light. Watson eyed her master once more before settling down to sleep herself. As soon as the hawk fell asleep a new feather appeared on her tail.

&&&&&&&

Yugi rushed to his room and quickly closed the door behind him. The base had been a complete mess ever since Hakuba had managed to escape. Anzu was certain that whoever the blond worked for knew the location of their base already and Bakura and Marik were certain that it was an inside job. They had even volunteered to 'dispose' of the traitor when he or she was revealed.

With a groan Yugi turned around to fall down on his bed, only to see that it was already occupied.

"Jou!" Yugi cheered at the blond sitting on his matress. Jou lifted a hand in greeting.

"What's up?" he asked.

There was an exaggerated sigh from Yugi as the shorter boy toppled down ontop the bed. Jou's arms were quickly wrapped around the smaller frame to keep the sweet boy warm.

"Thanks."

"No biggie. Now tell me."

There was a short pause before Yugi decided to come clean.

"Hakuba got away", he said. "No one knows how."

"That explains it."

Both teens were quiet for a while. Yugi enjoyed the warmth Jou provided and Jou enjoyed the feeling of having someone close to him. But their peace was soon broken by urgent knocking on the door.

A disappointed groan escaped Yugi's mouth as he got up to answer the door. Behind the wooden barrier was Kaito, who looked like he had just witnessed the armageddon.

"Yugi!" the brunet hissed. "You have to help me!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Kaito looked just about ready to cry, his calm mask broken by whatever it was that was plaguing his mind.

"Yugi..." Kaito started. "I didn't realize it would be dangerous to us. I really, really, really didn't mean to harm anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked. He was starting to get very worried.

"I let Hakuba escape. I helped him out of here."

&&&&&&&

"What do you suggest we do?" Yami asked Kaiba. The two of them were currently in Kaiba's office. Yami had deemed it necessary for them to discuss a matter of great importance to the vampire.

Kaiba leaned backward in his chair, giving Yami one of calculative looks.

"I don't suggest anything", he drawled. "I only order or do myself." Yami's glare was enough of a clue to stop with his sarcasm. The spiky-haired teen had an even shorter fuse than usually.

"You're saying Hakuba is lying about not knowing where the people that captured him are having a base?" At Yami's nod he turned to look out of the window.

"There is really nothing we **can** do", he said.

"I could sense he was lying!" Yami yelled. "He's keeping information from us."

"He has a good reason, we can both be sure of that."

"How can you trust him?"

"I trust you, don't I?"

Yami was quiet while Kaiba thought some more.

"He wouldn't do anything to endanger our mission", he said. "As long as it's not problem to us, he may do whatever he pleases." Kaiba's voice had such a firm tone to it that Yami would have been a fool to argue.

"Besides..." Yami's sharp ears perked up when Kaiba continued. "That group was also after Creeper. We may be after the same thing, but it might also be a trick. We need to learn more about them to make a final judgement. I think that is why Hakuba is so reluctant to share his information."

"So you're saying that Hakuba might think that they aren't the enemy?" Yami asked.

"Exactly", was Kaiba's reply. "I believe you on the fact that he's hiding something but you can't tell for sure what he was lying about. Perhaps he suspects something but doesn't want to share his opinion."

Slowly, a smirk came to Kaiba's lips.

"It'll be like a game", he said. "A game to find out which side they are on." A chuckle escaped from Kaiba's mouth. Yami hated that sound. Kaiba never truly laughed. He only let out sinister chuckles or manic laughter that would make children cry.

"Alright", Yami finally said. "I'll let the thing slide for now. But at the moment that group becomes a serious threat I'll dig the information out of Hakuba's mind." He looked into Kaiba's deep blue eyes and saw that the brunet was indeed agreeing with him. With a nod he turned around and left the office. There was a low growl from Kaiba; the brunet hated it when Yami marched off like that.

&&&&&&&

"I took him through such a complicated series of turns that I'm certain he was lost", Kaito explained to Yugi and Jou. "But if they have some kind of trackers or location spells they can use them to find out where he was we're busted for sure."

"Agh, don't be such a worrywart!" Jou put in. "If they had known where he were they would have come to bust him out. They would not have let him be interrogated." Kaito's face brightened.

"So I didn't completely blow it?"

"Nope."

Clear relief washed over Kaito's face before Yugi spoke out.

"But the others don't know how he left", the shortest of the trio said.

"Damn!" Kaito hissed. "You're absolutely right." He furrowed his brows in concentration. "What should I do?"

Yugi saw Jou smile before the blond spoke.

"I can say I let him out", he suggested.

"No!" Yugi and Kaito shouted out at the same time. "You can't take the blame!" Jou shook his head.

"Think about it. I've gotten used to changing place constantly. I would have probably continued on soon anyway."

Yugi's eyes filled with sadness and tears.

"So you don't want to stay with us anymore?"

"I was never really staying with you", Jou said. "And I'll come see you again. There's no way I'm abandoning my first real friend."

"Wait a moment!" Kaito suddenly interrupted. "Who said I was going to let you take the blame? I'd never be able to live with myself." Jou reached out and poked the brunet on the forehead.

"Don't...be...stupid." he said between pokes. "The team would be devastated if you turned out to be a traitor. Which you are not."

Kaito looked utterly miserable.

"I sure feel like a traitor", he said. Yugi patted him on the head.

"I would have probably ended up doing the same thing, only more foolishly", the bright-eyed boy said. "It really was kind of cruel how he was treated."

"Hey, let's not make this into a melodrama", Jou said as he stood up and streched his arms out. "So, to whom will I turn myself in?"

"How can you take this so lightly?" Kaito asked. "They will never trust you again." Jou gave him a sad smile.

"They never trusted me in the first place", was his reply. "It's enough that you two believe in me."

Yugi knew that Jou had not settled in or gotten used to their group. The blond probably never would. But still there was a small selfish part inside him that wanted to keep Jou with him, even if it was not the best for either one of them.

"Jou..." Yugi started. The blond turned to look at him.

"Aww, come one Yug'", he said. "Please don't cry. This isn't goodbye, not really. I never belonged to this team in the first place-"

"We could relocate", Kaito said, cutting Jou off. "I mean, we could change our base of operations; that way no one has to sacrifice anything."

"Yeah!" Yugi cheered, immediately in a better mood. "Let's do that!" He was certain that he had not felt this grateful in a long time. Kaito's suggestion was like a gift from the heavens.

"We just need to find a new place for our base", Kaito said.

"There's an abandoned shop right on the next street from the shopping district", Jou said. "It's currently filled with vampires but should be easy enough to clear out." He stood up. "I'll go scout there a bit and see what we'll be up against."

"Alright", Yugi said eagerly. "In the meantime, we'll propose the idea to Anzu."

&&&&&&&

Jou walked down the dark streets of Domino, deep in thought. The shop had around six vampires, eight tops. The Dragons should be able to clear the place out on their own. He had just finished a call in a nearby phone-booth and informed Yugi of the information he had gathered. Now he just needed to get to Yugi to make sure he did not get hurt.

Jou's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps. Jou froze in place. He knew very well what had caused the even so slight sound. This area of the city was under the control of the vampires. He had thought he could use the streets as a shortcut without being noticed. No such luck. Hopefully there would not be many of them.

It really seemed like the night was going to continue as lucky as it had been so far. Three vampires came out infront of Jou and the blond could feel two more behind him.

"What do we have here?" one of them asked in a raspy voice.

"It feels strange", another one said in a high-pitched tone.

"I bet it's a hunter."

"Let's kill it!"

There was no way Jou could win again so many oponents, but he would **not** go down without a fight. He took a battle stance as he saw the first one rush towards him. A male one, apparently the leader.

There was a loud roar from Jou's mouth as a burst of fire shot out from his mouth. Vampires are extremely sensitive to light and heat so the fire on his clothes sent him running away, screaming in agony.

The four remaining vampires looked wary at first, not sure if they should attack such a strong oponent.

"Let's get him! He's outnumbered!" one of them screamed finally. Jou let his hands take the form of black claws as they all leaped at once.

With a quick movement Jou managed to tear a large wound on one of the attacking vampires' chest. The pale man backed away immediately to allow a woman take his place.

The female vampire was a lot faster than her male counterpart. She managed to get a painful kick into Jou's gut before the blond hit her aside with one of his clawed hands. This, however, left him open for attack from the two vampires that were still in full-power.

Jou soon found himself lying on the ground on his stomach.

"We don't know what kind of a freak you are but we're not going to stand you any longer!" came a high-pitched female voice from above.

The blond managed to push himself back up to face his oponents. The two vampires he had hit aside earlier were apparently willing to fight some more. Jou backed against a wall to make sure there would be no more attacks on his unguarded back.

As the four predators approached Jou could feel his insides starting to burn hotter than they had ever burned before. He felt thick smoke rise into his mouth and he proceeded to blow it out. It was so dark grey that it was almost black. The vampires eyed him anxiously.

"Your firebreath won't do you much good", one of them said. "There's too many of us, it won't save you."

'That may be so...' Jou thought to himself. 'But at least I won't be going down alone.'

As the vampires leaped at him once more, Jou let out a scream. It was unlike any sound he had ever let out of his mouth in his entire life. It clearly frightened the vampires and Jou had to admit, the sound frightened even himself.

Right after the scream was a wave of flame. Jou felt his mouth and face burn as red, light yellow, and even white flames burst out of his body through his mouth. When the flames died out, which was suprisingly quickly, all Jou could see of his attackers were four disformed corpses.

Jou was feeling utterly exhausted and he noticed, that now that the adrenaline had faded, how much his back hurt. A cold shiver went up his spine and he realized that he was bleeding. But he was too exhausted to do anything about it, he could barely even stay awake. Just then then blond's legs gave out from underneath him. Correction, he **could not **stay awake.

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Playmate

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 10**

**Playmate**

Malik groaned in frustration. Why did Kaiba always give him the lousy missions? Picking up the CEO's brother from the airport did not seem like the kind of a job that was suitable to the future savior of the world.

Mokuba smiling brightly while he sat between Malik and Ryou at the backseat of a limo. He had been abroad for a few months and today he would be united with his brother again, a fact that had him floating in happiness. Malik could not understand how someone like Kaiba could wake such happy feelings in anyone.

The limousine was currently stopped, waiting in a crossroad for the traffic light to change to green. Waiting was one thing Malik hated even more than degrading babysitting missions, even though Ryou had called this a body guard mission.

That was when they heard the scream. It was a horrible screeching sound that completely out of this world. It was frightening, it was powerful, it was scary.

Mokuba immediately kicked the door on Ryou's side open and darted out.

"Hey!" Malik shouted out and rushed after the boy. "Come back here!"

"Wait!" he heard Ryou shout behind him as the albino also took off after them.

Malik followed Mokuba to an alleyway and almost ran into the boy. He peered over the kid's spiky hair to see that the alley was completely covered in ash.

"What the **hell** happened here?" he asked and shouted out in pain when Mokuba stepped on his foot.

"Children present", he said in monotone and stepped forward.

'He really is a Kaiba...' Malik thought and stepped ahead of the boy. "I'm going first", he said outloud. "I'm the body guard here."

"Fine", Mokuba said and glared at him. "Go right ahead."

That was when Ryou finally came to the scene. He observed the damage done to the alley and commented: "A pyrochinenic erruption?" Malik shook his head.

"Don't think so", he said. "Way too much damage."

That was when they noticed the body.

A blond-haired teenaged boy was lying on the ground on his stomach, his hair covering his face. The trio crept closer.

"Do you think he's the one that screamed?" Ryou asked. Malik shrugged.

"Dunno. But if he is, then he's one dangerous bas-" He glanced at Mokuba. "...fellow."

Mokuba knelt down next to the unconcious boy and felt his neck.

"I can feel a pulse", he said. "It's quite strong and even. And he's burning hot."

Ryou also knelt down to examine the blond on the ground. Malik followed suite. The stranger seemed to be breathing steadily, so he was in no immediate danger.

"Ok", Malik said, stood up and dusted his hands off. "I say we head back to HQ." Both Mokuba and Ryou turned to glare at him.

"We can't leave him here", Mokuba protested.

"He might die!" Ryou argued.

"He's alive."

"Yes, at the moment", Ryou admitted. "But he's in grave danger lying on vampire territory unconcious."

"I'll take him home as a pet", Mokuba said suddenly.

"WHAT?" came from two mouths at the same time.

"If Malik won't save him just because he's in danger then he'll help him because he is mine." At that the boy pulled a collar from his pocket.

"I've always wished for a puppy", he said mournfully. "But this one will do." With that the collar was clipped into place around the unconcious boy's neck. Ryou actually dared to snicker a bit.

"This is madness!" Malik screeched at the other two boys. "You can't take a person as a pet!"

"He clearly doesn't have a home", Mokuba said. "He's so thin and and the tan screams that he's lived outside."

"That is all true", Ryou admitted. "Alright then. I say we take him with us."

"Kaiba will never agree to this!"

"I know how to handle 'niisama."

Ryou turned the blond on the ground to his back and seized him from below his arms.

"You take his legs", he advised Malik. Malik took hold of the legs than they started carrying the boy to the car while Mokuba happily bounced next to them. The whole time Malik mumbled about the world becoming insane and evil hell spawns.

&&&&&&&

"Well?" Kaiba asked Ryou. "What's wrong with him?" The brunet had not been pleased to find out that his brother's guards had allowed a straying from their path but he had not objected to them bringing a stranger with them nearly as much. Actually, Kaiba had seemed very interested in the blond boy ever since he had first layed eyes on him.

"I think it's just exhaustion", Ryou said truthfully. "And he also seems to be quite famished." He frowned a bit, signaling that there was something more, something he found unusual.

"He has incredibly high body temperature", the albino said to his boss. "Exactly forty degrees celcius."

"He doesn't look sick", Kaiba commented. "Why is this?"

"I'm not sure", Ryou admitted. "I think that it might be his normal body temperature."

"What is he exactly?"

"That I can't say."

Kaiba thought for a moment.

"That's why we have Hakuba", he then said with a smirk. "Malik." He turned to Malik and Mokuba, who were standing by the door of the room.

"Yeah?" Malik questioned.

"Fetch Hakuba-kun for me."

"Right away, sir." Malik was gone in a flash.

"You're going to request an aura readout from Hakuba-kun?" Ryou asked Kaiba. It was logical, that was one of the reasons Hakuba had been recruited, after all.

Kaiba nodded his head in confirmation and commented: "That's why he's here." The icy blue eyes locked on the unconcious form on the bed. Ryou felt uneasy when he saw the preculiar glint in them.

&&&&&&&

Seto was starting to grow very impatient when Malik finally arrived with Hakuba in tow.

"It's about time", the CEO growled icyly. He glared right into Malik's bright violet eyes, causing the blond to glance away when he was unable to meet his gaze.

Seto turned his attention to the paler blond and snapped: "I want a readout on this person's aura immediately."

Hakuba did not react to the harsh tone at all. He simply nodded his head and walked over to the bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, furrowing his brows in concentration. Soon a suprised look came to the face as the bright blue eyes snapped open and Seto was shot a curious glance.

"Well?" Seto asked impatiently. "What did you feel?"

"He has a very strange aura, Kaiba-san", Hakuba said slowly, apparently trying to figure out a polite way to deliver his information. Hakuba was not the type to be blunt.

"His aura is extremely powerful, even when resting", Hakuba finally concluded.

"What is he?" Seto asked. "Can you determine that?"

Hakuba shook his head and said: "I've only sensed an aura like his once before."

Seto lifted an eyebrow. "Where have you sensed such an aura before?" he asked. "Who's the same as him?"

Hakuba returned Seto's fumingly impatient glare with a blank stare and suddenly Seto knew the answer before Hakuba even spoke it.

"He has the same aura as you, Kaiba-san."

&&&&&&&

"So..." Honda started as soon as Ryou and Malik returned into the room where the rest of them were. "What's up?"

"Kaiba and Hakuba are taking the guy into a vacant room upstairs", Malik said. "I don't get it. Since when has Kaiba lowered himself to any form of physical straining?"

"Kaiba-san is apparently interested in the newcomer", Ryou commented. "You weren't in the room after he ordered you to fetch Hakuba-kun. He had this strange look in his eyes, almost like he was obsessed."

Malik shrugged. "I saw his eyes gleam in a scary manner when Hakuba told him that the two of them had similar auras", he commented off-handedly. "I'm certain that the look he had then is easier to recognize than the one you saw."

"So what are you saying?" Koizumi asked. "Kaiba has his eyes set on the kid you brought in?"

"I wouldn't say it like that", Yami cut in. "Kaiba is a person you must never take for granted. He might be interested, but it might just be the guy's abilities. You didn't hear the story Malik, Ryou and Mokuba told Kaiba. That fellow is definitely powerful."

"But he was **staring** at that blond", Ryou said carefully. He had really found that most disturbing, the powerful gleaming in the dark blue eyes. Kaiba may not be a person for emotional attachement but he was at least interested, even if it was just physical attraction.

"I agree with Yami", Ishizu commented. "Kaiba-san can't be read like a book. His eyes are difficult to read. They might show more than the rest of his face but they're probably the one thing you should never trust."

"Well, we will just have to wait and see, then", Malik said. "I mean, sooner or later we will find out what Kaiba wants with the guy. The boss will act, he always does."

Ryou would have liked to point out that he was through with this topic. It was none of their business what their employer was planning, unless it was a new operation. Then they would be told what was happening.

"I don't think we should dig into the matter too much", Ryou managed to pipe out. "I mean, he **is** our employer..."

"You're such a pansy, Ryou", Malik said with no real insult in his voice. "You're saying that just because you don't want to make the boss-man angry."

"Well, I don't exactly want to make him angry myself", Honda commented. "That guy's **scary** when mad."

"Not to mention he'll probably figure out some nice punishment for 'disrespect towards the employer' or 'handling unauthorized information' or something equally creative", Yami said.

"Sometimes I think he actually gets mad at us just because he likes to name new reasons for punishments so much", Honda growled in aggitation.

"So we're letting this thing slide?" Ryou asked in a hopeful tone. He really did not want to be on Kaiba's bad side more than he absolutely had to.

Koizumi eyed the group with disgust and then grunted: "I guess so."

&&&&&&&

Saguru closed the door behind himself as he walked out of the room that currently had Kaiba and the blond-haired boy inside. If he would have been the type to believe in love at first sight he would think that his employer was actually taken in by the stranger.

Images of brown hair and dark purple eyes invaded Saguru's mind at that moment. The blond shook his head to clear it. He did not believe in love at first sight. There had to be another reason for Kaiba's facination with the unconcious boy.

As Saguru started to walk down the hall, his attempts to convince himself that the world was still sane were crushed each time by the memory of a firm, dominative kiss. A blush crept to Saguru's cheeks when he finally decided that he wanted to experience it again. No matter what.

&&&&&&&

Seto eyed the boy on the bed with as little blinking as he could muster. The face that was currently covered by long blond locks was beautiful, even if somewhat scratched. The boy's body was too slim and the calm look currently decorating the slightly tanned face looked like it was not there often.

The blond had been though a lot, Seto could figure that much out from just looking at him. But he could only wonder what his personality was like. Somehow he did not look like the same calm type he was. But he could not know for sure until the other woke up.

Waking up. That was the thing that Seto waited anxiously for. He wanted to see what the other was like and mostly, what color his eyes were. He was hoping golden, even though it was very unlikely for them to be such an unnatural color.

Hakuba had said that the blond was the same as him. That would mean that he was very powerful. Seto wondered what the other would look like when morphed. He also pondered if his abilities were the reason he looked so roughly-treated.

Seto felt new protectiveness take over him at that thought. The unconcious boy was like him, and had been treated badly because of that. Seto decided that he would protect the other, even if he did not turn out to be the kind of a person he would want close to him the most. The blond could join the Shadow Wyverns. He would have a home here, no matter what.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: There! I did it. Ten chapter up before Christmas! The next ones aren't going to be added as quickly as the ones so far but I'll do the best I can.


	11. At Waking Hour

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 11**

**At Waking Hour**

Jou came back to with a groan. His throat hurt from the attack he had pulled and his stomach felt like it had been tied to a knot. He did not think he would be hungry in a while.

The blond blinked his eyes open to see a ceiling of pale cream. He frowned at that. He remembered clearly collapsing on the alleyway, ready to die. Then why in the world was he in a room with a ceiling that made his reconsidering the act of not getting hungry. Not to mention he was laying on a very soft and comfortable bed.

There was sounds of movement from his side and Jou turned his head to look into dark blue eyes. He forgot to think for a moment. He actually forgot to breath aswell.

The eyes appeared completely emotionless for a moment. They looked like ice but from his close place to watch them Jou saw eyes that were the exact mirror of his own. The eyes were those of a tortured and a lonely person. Jou did not like those eyes but found himself loving them none the less.

"Hmph, not golden..." a low voice mumbled. Jou breathed again in a hissing gasp when he heard that voice. It seemed to carress his raging and confused being. He smiled despite his confusion as the voice continued: "But they're still beautiful."

"Hm?" Jou hummed in question at the comment. He did not know what the stranger thought beautiful but he was pretty certain it was something about him.

"Your eyes..." the low voice said softly and Jou's smile widened. He was pretty certain that he had fallen in love with that voice.

"Who are you?" Jou asked and the stranger pulled back. Jou was now able to see the other's face completely and noticed the other to be more than just slightly handsome. His pale face had sharp features and the semi-long brown hair looked silky soft.

"I am Kaiba Seto", the brunet replied. "And what might your name be?"

"Uhh... I'm Jou..."

"Jou? Not that I don't like it but would you mind telling me your complete name?"

"Yes", Jou said and noticed Kaiba's calm expression falter slightly. "Yes, I would mind."

Kaiba was now giving him a glass-breaking glare, but Jou was not glass and was not about to back down.

"I don't want to give out my name to just anyone", Jou said with a low growl. "So...Back. Off."

The glare intensified as Kaiba leaned closer, eyeing Jou's face carefully.

"So you really are a run-away, hmm?"

"None of your business!"

"I'll let you know that I **will** find out your real name", Kaiba said in a warning tone. "I have the means to. I would have just wanted to hear it from you."

Jou shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the brunet. He did not think the other was bluffing about finding about his identity on his own. He only hoped that he was full of it.

Jou heard Kaiba get up and walk across the room.

"I'll be back in a while", he said coldly. "You will be here when I get back."

"And if I'm not here?" Jou asked defiantly, shooting a glance at Kaiba. The brunet sneered at him sinisterily. Jou felt coldness creep into his very being and suddenly he was sitting very, very still. Kaiba stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Jou was still sitting still.

&&&&&&&

Seto stormed into his office with as much speed as he could move without actually running. He had to have a little dignity even though he did not feel like it at the moment.

The brunet turned his computer on to open the files and programs he would need to find out Jou's real name. He had only gotten one name out of the blond, and such a short one even. He would have believed that to be the other's name if he had given a surname to go with it. But since he had not gotten such he figured the name to be a fake one. Or atleast a nickname.

Thoughts ran through Seto's mind as he let pictures drift across his eyes. Multitasking was one useful ability when one was as busy as he was.

The way Jou had not told him his real name and reacted so defensively to further questioning indicated that the blond did not trust him. Seto believed this to be more because of his earlier experiences than because of Seto. He had seen the way Jou had looked at him at first.

The blond had attitude. That might be either good or bad, Seto did not yet know which one it was. He just hoped that Jou did not react that agressively to everyone. Seto respected the ability to take care of oneself but he did not look kindly on a violent nature.

Jou's eyes had not been a disappointment. That was one thought that distracted Seto from his personality analyzis. Jou's eyes might not have been golden but they were the most captivating color of deep brown. Almost like a puppy's. Seto frowned at that thought. Make that a bad-mannered puppy.

An image on the computer screen caught Seto's attention. He clicked back a bit and saw Jou's face staring back at him. However, this Jou appeared to be slightly less-tanned and rounder on the face. It was Jou before he had run away.

Seto scrolled down and read all the information that there was. Apparently Jou was seventeen, the same age that him, and his real name was Jounouchi Katsuya. Jou had run away from home four months ago and there were various sightings of him from all over the cities around Domino. Jou had been moving around a lot, apparently changing location every time he had been found out.

Seto stood up from his desk and turned the computer off. That had all been very interesting, he decided. His suspicions had apparently been correct and Jou had gone through a lot durin the last months. Not to mention he had probably not been all that welcome back home either. Why else would he run away?

The CEO was already walking down the hallways towards the room he had left Jou in. There had been some mentionings about a winged monster in the interviews dealing with Jou being sighted. Seto knew that it hurt to be referred to as a monster. He had gotten some of that until he had showed just how monstrous he could be. Without using any of his powers.

Seto marched into Jou's room without bothering to knock. He had not been very tactful with the blond before but he was not going to apologise. He would have to figure out another way to make it up to Jou. He wanted the other to stay. He would not accomplish that by scaring the blond away.

The room was empty. Seto growled as he stormed over to the bathroom and threw the door open. No Jou there either. Seto whirled around the room, figuring out that Jou had left the room since he had left it unlocked.

Seto stormed into the hallway, deciding that the joke Mokuba had made with the collar would actually prove as a usual piece of advice. Seto would chain Jou to a wall in his room, making sure that he did not attempt to escape again.

A slight smirk made its way to Seto's face as he looked around, trying to figure out where Jou might have gone. For some reason he was not as angry as he would usually be. It was almost like a game to find the price. This time the price would be Jou.

&&&&&&&

Jou rushed down the corridor in an attempt to find an exit. If Kaiba was really going to go through all the data he could find out about him he was sure to find out what kind of a monster Jou really was. Kaiba's reaction to that piece of information was one thing Jou did not want to witness.

That was when Jou noticed the metallic twin doors. They looked like something that would lead outside. Jou rushed to them and tried to open them, only to find them locked tightly. It was only to be expected since the parts of the building he had seen so far made the building look very important.

Jou focused and felt his fingers tingle as claws extended. Soon Jou's hands were completely covered in black, metal-like scales. With a couple of tries the lock was torn out of the door and Jou kicked the door open, rushing inside.

It was cold in the stairway as Jou rushed down the stairs. He figured that the way he had taken would lead somewhere to the basement. Hopefully there would be a way out once he got there.

In no time Jou was at the bottom of the staircase. This time he was facing a pair of wooden doors that had been painted light blue. There were small windows on the doors but Jou simply tore out the the locks without peeking inside. Someone had certainly noticed his escape already. The doors were kicked open and Jou ran through.

Jou barely had time to register that he had arrived into a room that looked like a training room before he was hit on the head with something hard. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. The adrenaline was leaving him and he was exhausted and hungry. And now his head was spinning. Not being concious seemed like a good option at that moment. Jou fell flat on his face as his vision turned black.

&&&&&&&

Saguru peered at the blond head and realized that this was the same person whose aura he had analyzed only some hours ago. He turned his gaze to the tonfas still in his hands. He had been in the middle of a training routine when the boy had walked in and he had reacted like under an attack.

'Well...' Saguru thought as he dropped the weapons on the floor. 'This is troublesome...'

&&&&&&&

Seto did not have to wonder where Jou had gone for long. He had barely gotten to the ground floor when he noticed that the doors that were not in use were open. Torn open to be precise.

"Gotcha", Seto said with a sneer as he started walking into that direction. The blond would not find a way out from there. All the other doors were password coded. He would only get out by taking the same way out that he had come in from.

Just then a thought came to Seto. Jou had just run into the training facilities. A still-recovering Jou had run into the training facilities that were most likely in use at that time of the day. The training facilities that were used by the Shadow Wyverns who had learned to fight by instinct alone and carried very dangerous and sharp weapons when not shooting elemental attacks.

Suddenly running appeared to be a very apealing option to Seto.

&&&&&&&

When Seto came to the open doors, he was relieved by the sight of Hakuba picking up Jou's unconcious form. Hakuba was currently practising the use of a tonfa, which meant that he was the least-lethal person Jou could have run into.

"Hakuba!" Seto called when stepped into the room. Hakuba looked up at him in suprise which was quickly wiped away.

"I was in the middle of a training routine", Hakuba said in an explanation. "I reacted on instinct, sir."

"It was only expected of you", Seto said as he walked to the two blonds. He streched out his arms. "Hand him here."

Hakuba looked at him incredulously before saying: "I can't possibly allow that, sir. I was the one who made a mistake."

"It doesn't matter", Seto said firmly. "I **want** to carry him."

Hakuba did not comment on that as he placed Jou into Seto's arms and now it was Seto's turn to be suprised. He had not expected Hakuba to bend so easily. Either his tone had convinced the blond or something else.

"Carry on", Seto said as he turned around and walked out of the room. He heard Hakuba pick up his discarded weapons to continue his practise. If only every one of the Shadow Wyverns was that dedicated. They would defeat every oponent they came across.

&&&&&&&

When Jou regained conciousness the first thing he realized was that he was back in the room he had woken up in before. He turned his head to the side in an experiment and found Kaiba sitting on the edge of his bed just like he had expected.

"It's about time you woke up", Kaiba commented coldly. He sounded angry so Jou figured he had really read all his files.

"I guess you now know..." Jou said carefully. "I'll leave. I was actually trying to when I got whacked on the head."

"What do you mean 'leave'?" Kaiba snapped. "You're not going anywhere! If you even attempt something like that again I'll chain you up. I am very tempted to do that right now."

Jou looked at Kaiba's angry face in confusion and was suprised to see worry in the blue eyes. That meant that the anger was not because of what he was, but because Kaiba had been worried about him.

"You mean you don't hate me now that you know I'm not human?" he asked carefully.

"Hate you? Don't be ridiculous", Kaiba said. "We're in the same boat here, you and I."

"You mean you're not human either?" Jou asked. That meant he had hope. Kaiba did not hate him after all.

"I'm more than just that, Jou", Kaiba said. "I'm what you are."

Jou's eyes widened at that. Someone who was like him? He reached out with one of his hands, letting it turn into a black claw. Kaiba took hold of it with a white claw and Jou gasped at the pure white scales.

Kaiba's claw was not as slender as his own. The fingers were larger and the whole hand appeared stronger. Jou felt his lips curl into a smile.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt, you know", Kaiba spoke while holding Jou's hand firmly. "You were lucky Hakuba was practising the use of a tonfa when you went in. He's not very experienced on that weapon yet. If he had been practising his shooting you would certainly be dead."

"Why do you say 'certainly'?" Jou asked. "What if Hakuba would have missed me?"

Kaiba gave Jou a slight glare and said: "Hakuba never misses."

"...You talk like you think him a good shot."

"He's the best shot I've ever come across."

Jou pondered this for a moment and then smiled, saying: "I bet that's something you would never say to him face to face."

"And you better not tell him I said that either."

Jou pulled Kaiba's clawed hand to his cheek and nuzzled the metal-hard fingers to his cheek.

"I promise", he said softly.

"Good", was Kaiba's reply. Jou noticed that the brunet was trying hard not to look at their joined hands. Kaiba was clearly feeling embarrased.

Jou could not help but smile brightly. Even if Kaiba did not have claws he was sure that he would feel like this. There was something about the brunet that soothed him, convinced him that for once he did not have to run away. That someone was going to keep him safe.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Now, before I even consider putting up the next chapter, I want at least five reviews. I really don't think that's too much to ask. I want to know the things you people like about this story or what you want me to improve. I'd also like to know what characters you want me to focus on and how important do you think the actual plot behind this is. Because as far as I can see the plot isn't going to be revealed in a while. 'Til next time: bye!


	12. Base Chaos

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 12**

**Base Chaos**

When Jou smiled at him Seto had to fight the urge to give a small twitch of lips in return. There was something so warm about the other's smile that it felt like it was summer all of a sudden.

Seto kept his eyes away from his clawed hand, knowing that if he saw the other hold it he would probably send a jolt of electricity to the other. It tended to happen when he was embarrased or shocked. Not that he felt either of those things often: he was, after all, perfect.

"Thanks."

When Jou spoke that one sincere word Seto forgot all about his last thought as it made room for another one. Jou was perfect.

&&&&&&&

Jou felt the silence in the room tighten its grip around him and he realized that he was going to be the one to break it, since Kaiba seemed too busy staring at his face. Jou's smile grew a bit smaller but he smiled none the less as he spoke: "Thanks."

He had never seen anything so facinating as Kaiba's eyes on that moment. They seemed to light up from the inside, if only for a short moment. Jou felt his cheeks grow warm at the lightning he saw flash in the deep blue depths.

Suddenly Kaiba pulled his hand away from Jou's grip and stood up. For a moment Jou thought he felt electricity run through his hand before the other pulled away but he figured he must have imagined it.

"Kaiba?" Jou tried carefully, hoping that he had not been too forward with the other. Hanging around with Yugi had gotten him used to physical displays of affection and he had not stopped to concider that Kaiba probably was not like that. Actually, it was very likely that the brunet was the opposite.

"I have some work to finish", Kaiba said stiffly, his voice completely devoid of any emotion. Jou found that he could only nod at the reply.

"Ok", he said quietly. Then he added as an after thought: "What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here", Kaiba said sternly. "If you try to run away again I'll be sure to chain you to a wall."

Jou felt his insides burn from anger. He opened his mouth and shouted loudly: "You can't do that! I'm not some kind of an animal that you can treat as you please!"

Kaiba's eyes locked with Jou's own and the coldness in them stilled the inner fire burning in Jou's stomach. He knew something bad was going to come but Kaiba's next words cut him deeper that anything in a long while.

"On the contrary, you are but a mere stray mutt picket up from the street. I am above you, a master to you. And good dogs don't bark at their masters." With that Kaiba whirled around and walked out of the room.

Jou shivered from sudden cold. It was very rare for him to feel cold but for some reason the room felt like there was winter inside. As Kaiba closed the door behind him Jou could feel the lock turn as he was trapped inside.

Pulling the planket around himself tightly Jou curled up on the bed, hoping that Kaiba was not really like this. Because he did not want the same kind of care he had gotten from his father.

&&&&&&&

Seto stormed through the corridor, his insides churning from the memory of Jou's smile and especially the thoughts it had woken in him. It was dangerous to feel that way about someone he had just met so he had decided that a strategic retreat from an undesired situation had been in order.

Still something kept nagging him in the back of his mind that he was making the biggest mistake of his life. And that something had Mokuba's voice.

&&&&&&&

Yami stepped through the door that lead to the training facilities and was glad to see the one he had been looking for. And they were alone, which gave him all the cards. Yami stepped up to the taller teen.

"Hakuba", he started, gaining the other's attention as the blond turned around. Blue eyes locked with crimson and Yami realized that Hakuba had been expecting him.

"I have already said everything that I am going to say", the half-briton said sternly. "I even gave you a written report, remember?"

Yami let you a sigh before replying: "Yes, I remember your report. I've read it many times. But you never explained how you escaped."

"With Watson's help", Hakuba answered with a frown. "Or do you not trust my word? Will I have to give you proof of me posessing a familiar?"

Yami lifted his hands up in a disarming gesture.

"Of course I believe you", he said. "It just sounds so weird that's all."

"That is not my problem", Hakuba said, turning back around to the dummy he had been beating with his tonfa before Yami had walked in. "Good day to you, Yami-san."

Understanding that the conversation was over Yami turned around and walked out of the room. Further questioning of Hakuba was not an option anymore. Yami had realized that he might end up losing a team mate if he did not let the matter slip.

&&&&&&&

Ryou carefully knocked on the door. He nervously shifted his weight from one foot to another, wondering why Kaiba had chosen him for this job. Kaiba had said that he was the least likely to frighten their guest but Ryou still felt insecure. He had heard Hakuba's readout on the newcomer. The blond inside the room was a lot stronger that Ryou could ever be.

"Come in", a muffled voice came from the other side of the door. With a sigh Ryou dug out the key card Kaiba had given him from his pocket while holding a tray up with one hand. He ran the key through the lock and with a barely audible beep the door unlocked. Ryou pushed the door open with his shoulder as he held the tray firmly in his hands.

When Ryou was inside the room his gaze first went to the bed, expecting the blond boy to be resting. When the bed was empty Ryou stopped breathing. What if the boy was planning on escaping? He would have to go through Ryou to do that and Ryou did not like the thought of getting knocked out by who-knew-what.

"Jumpy much?" came an amused voice by the window. Ryou stopped turning his head and twitching when his eyes locked on the figure sitting in an armchair by the window. Deep brown eyes were staring straight into his dark emerald ones. The disarming look in the eyes brought Ryou out of his mental shell and the albino began walking across the room.

"I brought you something to eat on Kaiba-san's orders", Ryou said carefully as he handed the tray over to the blond. A wide grin spread on the tanned face as the occupant of the room accepted the food. He instantly began shoveling the food into his mouth, eating with a speed that Ryou thought was impossible to reach without throwing up.

"My name is Ryou", Ryou tried carefully. "Bakura Ryou."

"Pleased to meet cha, Ryou", the blond said in between bites. "I'm called Jou."

When the blond offered no hand to shake Ryou guessed that the introductions were now finished. He still jumped when the tray was suddenly handed back to him.

"Thanks", Jou said with the sunniest grin Ryou had ever seen. "And send Kaiba my thanks aswell, just in case."

Ryou simply nodded in reply before turning around to walk out of the room. Even though Jou seemed harmless he did not want to risk anything with the blond. Who knew what the other was capable of.

"Uh, Ryou?" Jou's voice stopped Ryou in his tracks. Ryou felt his whole body stiffen when he felt the chocolate-colored eyes on the back of his head.

"What's Kaiba like?" Jou asked and Ryou was certain he heard embarrasment in the voice. "What is Kaiba like as a person, you know, like how does he act with people?"

Ryou guessed that Jou had gotten a taste of Kaiba's nasty mood soon after he had woken up. He guessed he should probably let the blond know that it had not been anything personal. After all, Kaiba really was that way towards everyone but Mokuba.

"He's really cold", Ryou said while he turned back towards Jou. "He distances himself from others because he's been betrayed so many times in the past. It takes a lot to earn his trust."

"Ok..." Jou said quietly. "How about physical contact then?"

Ryou was slightly taken aback by the question but replied none the less: "He absolutely hates it." Ryou blinked in suprise when he saw Jou's eyes flash at the information, like there was a deep regret in the blond's mind.

That was when Ryou realized that he had not really spoken to his employers benefit and decided to soften his words a bit.

"He does care about his younger brother, though. His name is Mokuba."

Jou's head perked up, this clearly having caught his attention. Ryou decided to ponder about it later as he warmed to his topic and continued: "Mokuba is actually really kind so I don't Kaiba is all bad inside. I mean, he couldn't be if he managed to raise Mokuba like that."

Jou tilted his head to the side and suddenly an image of a golden-furred puppy came to Ryou's mind. He quickly brushed it aside when he felt Jou speak.

"That makes sense", Jou said with a faint, thoughtful smile. "Maybe he isn't a hopeless case after all." He glanced at Ryou once more before flashing another bright grin.

"Thanks a lot", he said. "For both the food and info."

Ryou smiled despite himself, the blond was just so contagious, and replied: "You're very welcome, Jou-kun."

"Agh!" Jou snorted in disgust bringing a surprised look on Ryou's face.

"What's wrong?" the albino asked, lifting his eyebrows. Had there been something wrong with the food and Jou only now noticed?

"Don't call me 'Jou-kun'", Jou said with defiance. "I've never been referred to with honorifics and I don't wish to be either."

Ryou blinked once in confusion before nodding.

"Sure thing, Jou", he said before turning around and walking out of the room. He locked the door behind him, even though he felt it to be unnecessary. Jou seemed really nice and harmless. But then again, Kaiba was the one who called the shots so Ryou would just have to follow orders.

&&&&&&&

Seto looked up from the computer when he heard the door open. Yami walked inside, looking slightly displeased. Seto could immediately guess what had the vampire heckled. After all, there were only so many nuisances in the Shadow Wyverns' base.

"I take it you attempted to question Hakuba further", Seto said in a smug tone. "And I also guess that you weren't really all that successful."

"You wanted to see me", Yami said, deciding to ingore Seto's taunts. Seto decided to cut the other teen some slack.

"Let's wait for Hakuba first, shall we?" he said. "This also has to do with him."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Right on the second", Seto said with a smirk. "Let him inside, Yami."

With a huff Yami marched over to the door and yanked it open. Hakuba walked inside with an eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"What's biting you?" he asked the vampire. Yami only huffed again, turning back to Seto.

"Spill the beans, Kaiba!" he hissed. "What could you possibly want from the two of us?"

Seto tapped on a few more keys on his keyboard before saving his files and pushing his chair back from the table. He locked eyes with first Yami and then Hakuba. The two were complete opposites at the moment. Yami was scowling and almost had steam coming out from his ears whereas Hakuba was the embodiment of patience.

"Alright", Seto started, bringing both of the teens listening to full alert. "I need you two to analyse our new friend's abilities."

"I thought Hakuba already scanned him", Yami put in.

"Of course, Kaiba-san", Hakuba said at the same time. Yami shot the blond a murderous glare. Seto leaned back in his chair, getting ready to enjoy the show.

"What's with you?" Yami hissed dangerously. Hakuba quirked an eyebrow at Yami before asking arrogantly: "What do you mean, pray tell."

"Why are you kissing up to Kaiba?" Yami bellowed. "You talk back to me but whenever Kaiba is in the situation you're acting like a lapdog!"

Hakuba's eyes flashed with blue fire when he faced Yami's anger with possibly even stronger anger of his own.

"It's called respect, Yami-**san**", Hakuba said, his voice so low it seemed to send shivers down Yami's spine. "It's something you will never get unless you change a few things."

"Respect!" Yami shouted out. "Kaiba doesn't deserve any more respect. He's a selfish prick."

"He does his job well", Hakuba said sternly. "I respect that about him and he has not broken against anyone as far as I know. He demands us to do more than our best because he does so aswell."

Seto blinked in suprise at Hakuba's defence. He had not expected the blond to read him so easily. He would definitely have to be more careful around the blond or his feelings towards Jou would be revealed before he even had a chance to sort them out.

"I do my job well, LA!" Yami said, stepping closer to Hakuba. The blond frowned before replying: "I hope you realize that you are not using a valid insult at the moment."

"I realize that very well", Yami said, a smirk appearing on his face. Seto fought back a groan. He knew exactly what Yami was up to and it was not a smart move. But then again, he was not going to stop him. Yami could do his own mistakes and then hopefully learn from them.

"I'm only pointing out your level compaired to me", Yami said, standing threateningly even though he was over a head shorter than Hakuba. Hakuba's eyes held a look that dared Yami to finish his sentence.

"You are weak compaired to me. You would never beat me in battle. That's what makes me the leader and not you."

Seto sighed as he thought: 'You idiot...'

"Fine then", Hakuba said, his voice turning malicious all of a sudden. "A battle then. I will win back my honor, the one you have tarnished."

Seto tapped on his desk, displeased.

"Fine", he growled. "Deal with your personal matter first. You're just lucky this thing isn't in any hurry or I would get very nasty very fast."

Hakuba bowed respectfully to Seto before leaving whereas Yami stomped out of the office like a tornado.

Seto rubbed his temples in aggravation. What was he going to do with those two? Their pride was the biggest problem between them and neither one of them was ready to back away even the slightlest.

"A bunch of idiots", Seto grunted to himself as he stood up from his desk. Perhaps now was a good time to go and see Jou. He definitely needed the other's bright smile at the moment.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Yami and Hakuba can be such gits, I just can't seem to be able to write them while getting along. Heh, Seto shouldn't be the one to speak about egostical people being a drag. Especially since he probably has more ego that those other two combined.

Yeah, Seto's and Jou's relationship is going to be jumping back and forth until the two learn to be honest with each other. Until then it's going to be two steps forward and one step back.

Oh, and just in case, here's a quick look on the Magic Kaitou characters so that you remember which were which:

Kaito Kuroba  
Skills: a magician, illusions  
Eyes: dark violet  
Hair: brown

Saguru Hakuba  
Skills: sixth sense, fast movements  
Eyes: bright blue  
Hair: golden blond

Aoko Nakamori  
Skills: strenght  
Eyes: blue  
Hair: mousy

Akako Koizumi  
Skills: a witch  
Eyes: red  
Hair: dark red

Keiko  
Skills: white cat animorpher, healing  
Eyes: hazel  
Hair: pale blond


	13. Showdown

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 13**

**Showdown**

Seto marched into Jou's room, not bothering to knock. He had not knocked before and he was not about to start now. Not to mention Jou really was not worth the trouble of being polite and courteus.

The blond was sitting by the window and his head snapped up immediately when he heard the door open. As soon as he recognized the arrival as Seto, his face settled into a frown.

Apparently Seto was not going to get any smiles from the blond any time soon, but the brunet refused to be bothered by this as he strided further inside the room. There was an annoyed growl from Jou before the blond hissed: "Don't you ever knock?"

"Not when I don't see it as necessary", Seto said simply, stopping only a few metres away from Jou. The annoyed frown turned into an angry scowl as Jou grumbled: "What if I hadn't been decent?"

"I'm sure I would have survived the trauma", the brunet snapped, causing Jou's eyes to flash in even further anger. Even though Seto knew he was not behaving as he should have been the angry fire in the chocolate eyes was just that delicious to observe.

"Was there something you wanted?" Jou asked with a sigh. "Or did you just come here to insult me?"

Seto smirked at the blond before replying: "Do you honestly think I find you important enough to come here solely to entertain you?" There was a quiet mumble of: "This isn't entertaining in the least", from Jou but Seto ignored it as he continued: "I simply wish to introduce you to the people you will be dealing with from now on."

Jou's eyes brightened suddenly as the angry look on his face turned into an anxious one as the blond questioned: "I get to see Ryou again? Cool!" Jou jumped out of the chair and stepped next to Seto.

"Are we going?"

Seto was slightly taken aback by the other's sudden enthuasim but did not let it show on his face as he simply nodded before replying: "But I must warn you, there's going to be a little fight."

"A fight?" Jou asked with a grin. "Sweet!" Then the blond hurried over to the door, eyeing Seto impatiently when he turned around.

"You primitive little mutt", Seto growled as he made his way to the door. He did not expect Jou to react as strongly as he did.

"Stop calling me that!" the blond shouted out loudly, hitting Seto on the chest hard enough to actually hurt. "I won't be taking this kind of crap from anyone, not even if you **did** help me. I'd rather leave than listen to you insult me any further!"

For some reason Seto felt alarmed because of the threat and actually thought that he had been acting slightly out of line. Even though he had been more offensive than what was common of him the thought of apologising never even came to his mind. Instead he simply grabbed Jou's arm roughly and pulled the blond close to him.

"You aren't going anywhere", Seto hissed in a dangerously low voice. "You're going to stay here as long as I see fit." Then he proceeded to pull Jou behind him and down the hall, to the direction of the largest practise room, an inbuilt dojo that was most commonly used for combat practise. Yami and Hakuba were most likely to have their little spat over there. And, as things went in the Shadow Wyverns' base, where ever things were about to get messy then that was the place for all Wyverns to go to witness the carnage.

&&&&&&&

Yami grabbed two wooden swords and gave them a few experimental swings. He knew little about Hakuba's battle style so he would have to be careful. Of course, Hakuba did not know much about Yami's style of fighting either so that put them on somewhat equal ground.

There was a deep frown on Yami's face as he contemplated how well he could beat Hakuba up with wooden twin blades without causing any permanent damage. Hopefully enough so that the blond would learn who the leader of the group was.

&&&&&&&

Saguru tried the balance of his wooden blades. They were a lot lighter than the twin katanas he usually fought with but if he kept the amount of power he used in check he should not have too much trouble with cordinating his attacks.

With a twirl of the sword in his right hand Saguru decided that he was ready. Or as ready as he could be when fighting an oponent he knew hardly anything about. He knew a lot about the kind of abilities one could get from the VAM virus but he was not sure how Yami used them to his advantage in battle.

The sound of the doors opening brought Saguru's attention out of his musings. All occupants of the room, which meant all of the Shadow Wyverns, were looking at Kaiba, who had just marched in with a blond teen in tow.

"I hope I'm not interrupting too badly", Kaiba said in a tone that indicated he was thinking the exact opposite. "But I would like to introduce someone to you." With that the blond-haired teen was shoved forward.

"Uh... Hi?" the tanned youth said with a nervous laugh. "I'm Jou."

Malik immediately rushed to the newcomer, his golden jewellery jingling pleasantly.

"Hi! I'm Ishtar Malik! That black-haired girl over there is my big sister, Ishizu."

Saguru almost laughed at Malik's introduction of his sibling. Ishizu was far from a girl, for heaven's sake she was already twenty.

"You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" Koizumi drawled dangerously as she also made her way to Jou. "My name is Koizumi Akako. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

Jou looked equally uneasy to how Saguru was feeling when the girl purred the last part of her sentence. No matter what everyone said, that witch was bad news. If she was not perverted, then she was probably a cannibal.

"Honda Hiroto", Honda said as he slapped Jou on the shoulder. "That over there is Ryou but you've met him already."

This time Jou let out a bit more relaxed laugh as he replied: "Yeah, I've met him."

Saguru also walked over to the group, noticing that Yami was right behind him.

"My name is Hakuba Saguru", Saguru spoke and noticed that it came out at the exact same time Yami stated his own name. Blue eyes locked with crimson in a short but heated clash of authority.

"I'm Yami", Yami said and turned away from the glaring contest. Deciding to ignore the hateful air around the shorter teen Saguru also introduced himself again. It would not make a good first impression of their team if a fight broke out when the members were trying to introduce themselves.

Now that Saguru stopped to think about it, he could swear that he had seen Jou before. Such a messy mop of blond hair was not a common feature in Japan. Not to mention the shorter blond's name was also familiar.

_"Yeah, Jou gave you quite the kick there."_

Saguru blinked once, and then twice. Jou was a friend of Kaito's. The thought of the brunet brought a pleasant warm feeling in Saguru's stomach and the Brit found himself smiling gently at their guest.

"Pleased to meet you", Saguru stated. That was when he noticed it. The twich in the other blond's smile. Apparently he had also been recognized. Deciding to let the other suffer in his nervousness Saguru grinned ever so subtly before turning to Yami again. He knew he was being awfully unfair to the newcomer but he deserved some payback. The tanned teen had, after all, kicked him in the head.

"Shall we get this started?" Saguru asked all to pleasantly from Yami. Fortunately the vampire did not notice the Brit's surprisingly good mood as he nodded and smirked at him. The shorter teen's eyes glowed in the color of fresh blood and Saguru felt a smirk tug at his own lips. Now what was that thing Honda said? Oh, yes: It's showtime.

&&&&&&&

Jou had immediately noticed that something was off about Ryou when he had met the albino. The timid boy looked exactly like Bakura but acted nothing like him. There was also something nagging at the back of his mind, demanding to be noticed.

That something made itself known when Jou was introduced to the Shadow Wyverns. There was no mistaking the Yugi look-alike vampire, it would have been too much of a coincidence for **three** people to have that hairstyle so this had to be the same guy from the previous night.

Just then Hakuba had walked up to him. You do not forget the face of a person who you kick in the head to save your best friend. And it seemed that you do not forget a person who kicks you in the head either. This Jou learned when Hakuba grinned in a manner that chilled his spine but luckily no one else seemed to notice.

Jou really did not know what he was supposed to think about the situation. He was currently in the head quarters of his best friends' enemies, introduced to them as a friend. And one of them had already recognized him.

What confused Jou further was the fact that Hakuba was not turning him in to the other Wyverns. The blond had some really good reasons for it, for one: it was the right thing considering the safety of his team, and two: Jou **had** kicked him to the head. He was bound to be angry about that.

The thing that did not only tear at Jou's mind, but heart aswell, was the matter of Kaiba. The brunet had taken him in and looked after him, he had pretty much saved his life. That meant that he could not be a completely bad person. But Kaiba lead the Shadow Wyverns that were against Yugi's team and Jou knew for a fact that Yugi could not be bad.

Jou shot a sideways glance at Kaiba and saw that the brunet's attention was completely set on the two Wyverns getting ready for their showdown. It was true that Kaiba had saved him but the other had been nothing but rude towards him ever since he had woken up. What was it that Kaiba wanted from him? Jou actually found himself not minding if the handsome brunet wanted to court him but Kaiba's actions indicated that the brunet was not interested in him at all.

A frown came across Jou's face when he came to that conclusion. Kaiba did not see him worthy enought to be treated like a human being so how could he honestly see him as a companion? No way, that was the answer.

It really hurt when Jou realized that Kaiba probably wanted him for his special powers. He was nothing more than an addition to the Shadow Wyverns, a weapon for the brunet to use in battle. Jou had been so happy to find someone that was like him and would not shun him for his abilities, only to find out the other only wanted those powers and not the person at all.

Those heartbreaking thoughts had filled Jou's head completely and distracted him so much that he missed the boy that looked like Marik give the two contestants the sign to begin the battle. The first clang of wood hitting against wood was the thing that snapped Jou out of his thoughts and had him paying attention to the battle taking place.

Yami was really strong, this was the first thing Jou noticed when he watched the star-haired boy exhange blows with Hakuba. It was really impressive when Yami pushed the much taller Hakuba away time and time again.

Yami kept his two swords apart from each other, on both sides of his body. This way he could easily block attacks, no matter what direction they came from. Hakuba, on the other hand, had one sword infront of himself and the other behind himself. The position allowed him to parry and attack easily, since the sword behind him could easily be thrust forward into a strike.

There were other differences in the styles the two used as well. The other major one was the way they held their swords in their hands. Yami had the blades pointing to the same direction as his thumbs, upwards. Hakuba's sword blades were turned towards the floor.

Yami had chosen to remain defensive for the moment. He focused on solely blocking all of Hakuba's attacks, that the blond was dealing out with astonishing speed. Hakuba swung his swords really quickly but in small swings and light strikes. The blond was using as little energy on his blows as possible, a fact Yami had by now caught on.

The fight could not be solved like this. It was clear that Yami would grow tired of parrying faster than Hakuba would of attacking. The star-haired teen needed to change his approach in order to assure his victory. Because he really wanted to win, Jou could see that easily. Yami's face was a mask of sheer determination, whereas Hakuba's own held firm focus and a small smile. This seemed to be nothing but a rougher sport game to the blond. Yami, on the other hand, looked as serious as Kaiba when the brunet had pulled him close to hiss at him.

_"You aren't going anywhere. You're going to stay here as long as I see fit."_

That memory had Jou blushing in its intensity but then he shook his head. Kaiba was nothing more than a posessive bastard. The low voice had meant to sound threatening, not seducing. He was nothing more to Kaiba than a posession, those words were a proof of it.

His mind set, Jou started paying attention to the battle again. Yami had used the sword on his right hand to perform a wide swing, which had Hakuba jumping backwards out of the way. This, in turn, gave Yami the chance he needed to start an offensive course in his movements.

The two fighters moved like in a dance. Their bodies seemed to be made of water as they moved elegantly across the battle field, Hakuba being the one retreating. He found himself smiling brightly at the exitement of seeing these two extremely skilled men face off.

Jou was so absorbed in the fight that he did not see Kaiba glance at him briefly as smile at the sunny look on his face.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Poor Jou, he's so absorbed in the possibility that Kaiba might not like him that he doesn't notice the signs of it being the opposite. Well, he is really tired of being disappointed time after time again. Seto's going to need to do a lot of work if he wants his puppy. Fufufufu...


	14. A Vampire's Ordeal

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 14**

**A Vampire's Ordeal**

Yami let a smirk come to his face when he managed to distract Hakuba with his large swipe. He kept on dealing out wide attacks, forcing Hakuba to back away out of the range of his swords. He performed a quick sting with the sword in his right hand, hoping to hit home in Hakuba's stomach. If he could get this one hit to count he would be sure to win.

Except that Hakuba, by one reason or another, saw it coming. The blond spun to the side quickly, the hit missing him clearly, and then proceeded to direct a swing to Yami's back.

The vampire lost his balance from the force of the blow. He had not expected the LA to be able to dish out such powerful attacks. Maybe he should not have been so quick to judge Hakuba, without any knowledge of the other's previous fight history.

Suddenly Yami felt his vampiric senses give him a warning. He jumped forward, sliding down the wooden floor on his stomach. He clearly heard the painful sound of Hakuba's sword hitting the floor right where he had been a moment ago.

Quickly climbing back to his feet, Yami turned around right in time to block another blow from Hakuba. The blond had spun the sword in his left hand around in order to deal a heavier blow. Yami had been lucky to have been able to dodge the upcoming hit when it had come.

Ruby red eyes met with sapphire blue ones briefly, two pairs of gems clashing when the owners of those eyes proceeded to push each other away with the swords that were still connected. Yami allowed himself to smirk, for this was the one area in battle he could always best Hakuba at. Crude, brute strenght.

Indeed, Yami easily pushed Hakuba away from him, leaving the blond off-balance. He proceeded to give the blond an elbow to the gut, except that Hakuba allowed himself to fall on his back to avoid the blow. When Yami lost his balance and almost fell on the blond, Hakuba used the opening he had gotten and kneeled Yami to the chest. Hard.

Yami fell backwards and landed on the floor on his bottom. Hakuba easily jumped up and hit Yami's hands with his swords, sending the vampire's weapons to the floor. Yami let out a yelp of pain right before the wooden blades were pressed against his throat, crossing each other and trapping Yami's head to the floor.

Frustration took over Yami's body but he had not idea where Hakuba had sent his weapons so he could not retaliate. He was panting heavily from the intense battle and as he glanced up at his oponent's face he noticed that Hakuba's fair was plastered to his face and the pale skin was glistening from sweat. Hakuba's breathing was probably even more uneven than Yami's but the blond still had enough strenght in him to grin victoriously.

Suddenly Hakuba's grin faltered as he eyed Yami is a questioning manner. He was waiting for the vampire to do something and seemed to grow impatient with every moment he was forced to wait. This could easily be seen in the narrowing of his eyes.

Yami was not sure what the other wanted from him and let out an aggravated sigh. With a grumble of defeat Yami muttered: "You won."

Hakuba straightened himself, his face twisting in barely controlled anger. Yami had not idea what he had done wrong. The blond dropped his swords to the floor and glared at Yami more heatedly than ever before.

"What are you playing at?" Hakuba snapped angrily. "You can possibly expect me to be satisfied with this?"

Now it was Yami's turn to grow angry. The star-haired teen let out an angry yell: "Then what do you want from me? Do I need to bow down at your feet?"

There was a moment of heavy silence as the two fought with the power of their glares. Finally Yami broke eye contact, turning away from him oponent.

"What ever", he mumbled and stalked off. Hakuba called something after him but Yami did not stop or turn around. He had had enough.

&&&&&&&

Jou watched Yami stalk away, not sure what was going on. And it seemed that everyone else was the same way. It was Malik who finally spoke out, directing his words at the still fuming Hakuba: "What was that all about?"

"He could have beaten me!" Hakuba snapped, seemingly to finally let himself explode. "If he had used his vampire skills he could have beaten me!"

"So you wanted to be defeated?" Koizumi asked with a lifted eyebrow. "What's the point in that?"

Hakuba ran a hand through his hair, seemingly at a loss. With a defeated sigh he spoke: "I gave the fight my all and in return I get half of him."

Jou thought he knew what Hakuba meant. It was like if you ordered a full cake and the waiter only brought you a piece of it. Hakuba felt cheated. He had expected to get it all, only to get barely half.

"You can always ask for a rematch", Ryou said soothingly to the angry blond. "I'm sure Yami will definitely want one."

"And besides", Honda interrupted. "Now you got to prove your point to Yami. You're not weak or useless only because you don't have special attacks. You whipped him good in an even match."

"But it wasn't an even match!" Hakuba exclaimed. "He didn't give it his all!"

"Stop your whining", Kaiba said, interrupting Hakuba before the blond could start to rant. "It doesn't matter. You won, fair and square. Yami chose a strategy against you and it proved to be ineffective." The brunet turned to Jou before continuing: "Now which one of you will show our guest around?"

"I could", Hakuba started but before he could say anything more Malik shouted out: "But you haven't been here for even a week! How could you possibly be able to show anyone around?"

Hakuba looked extremely smug when he admitted: "I memorized the tower layout on my first night here."

There was a disbelieving look on Malik's face as the tanned blond commented: "You're one nutty nutcase, you know that?"

Jou had to bite back a snicker at the two Wyverns' interaction. It was cut short, however, when he realized that if Hakuba was given the assignment of showing him around then he would really be in trouble.

"It doesn't really matter", Hakuba said suddenly, bringing Jou out of his panic-filled thoughts. "I'm going to go after Yami so I can't show Jou-kun around anyway."

"Yami's a big boy, he doesn't need anyone running after him and babysitting him", Honda commented while waving his hand dismissively.

"That may be so but he is in a rather 'unappropriate' state, which is all my fault", Hakuba said as he brushed some locks of hair away from his forehead. "I feel like it's my responsibility to make sure no one is harmed." With that the blond took off.

It was a few moments later that Jou realized that Hakuba had not said that Yami might get hurt. He did not get a chance to ponder on this matter, though, because Malik spoke out suddenly: "I'll show the new guy around. Unless he wants to wait until Hakuba gets back that is."

"No!" Jou shouted out before he could stop himself. "Uhm... I mean, sure, I'd rather go with you." After a moment's thought he finished: "Hakuba makes me nervous."

Malik patted Jou on the shoulder in a friendly manner as he said reassuringly: "Hakuba makes everyone nervous. He's the type that you expect to wait until your back is turned and then mark you for further study."

Jou really did not have a response to that one, so he decided to stay quiet.

&&&&&&&

"I'm worried about Jou", Yugi spoke out from his position lying down on the couch. Anzu and Kaito looked up from the card game they were playing with Bakura and Mai. Aoko was also sitting with the group around the table but she was not taking part in the game. She still insisted that Kaito could cheat even in 'Go Fish'.

"How come?" Anzu asked after handing a card to Kaito, the brunet grinning like a cat that had just gotten a very fat canary. "He isn't an official member of the team so he isn't obliged to be around all the time. You've said that yourself."

"I know that", Yugi muttered with a sigh. "But we have already completely settled in here. Jou was supposed to come help us with the move. He's been gone since yesterday night. He promised to be here."

Anzu shrugged dismissively before poiting out: "Bakura is a part of this team and **he** doesn't keep his promises. Ever."

"Damn straight", Bakura said while snatching a card from Mai. "The day I start keeping my promises is the day Marik grows tired of his fetishes."

A collective shudder passed through the group, like every time when Marik's kinks were mentioned.

"Anyway", Yugi said hurriedly, trying to both wipe the mental images away and to change the subject. "I'm going to go out and look for him."

"Domino is a big city", Mai piped in carelessly. "It's not very likely that you find any leads, least of all find the whole guy." She then handed a card over to Kaito, who snatched it greedily.

"I know", Yugi said with a defeated sigh. "I just need something to do. I'll only worry more if I'm forced to sit around doing nothing."

"You could always sit down and play with us", Anzu offered, clearly against the idea of Yugi going outside alone. She had always been very protective of the shorter teen.

"I wouldn't if I were you", Aoko said while glaring at Kaito, the magician giving her an innocent smile. "I'm sure Kaito has cheated for atleast five times. I just don't know how he does it."

"It's still light outside", Kaito pointed out, ignoring Aoko's judging look and accusations. "You should go when the NAs prefer to stay out of the streets."

"So, if I promise to be back before sundown, you'll let me go?" Yugi asked hopefully. Anzu looked like she was going to protest loudly but Kaito beat her in speed as he replied: "I'll say you're golden, my little compadre."

With a wide grin Yugi jumped off the couch and rushed to the door. After a moment's thought he turned to the other occupants of the room and said: "Don't call me that." Then he rushed off.

"So", Kaito said when the door was closed. "Do you have any fives, Anzu?" The girl in question tossed him the card he had asked for, asking: "How **do** you do that?"

"It's magic."

"More likely you're cheating."

"But Aoko, you've been watching me like a hawk."

"I know you're a chronic cheater! Don't try to deny it!"

&&&&&&&

Yami marched aimlessly through the streets of Domino. It was still daytime so was wearing a pair of almost pitch black sunglasses to protect his over sensitive eyes. He tried to stay on the more shady alleyways to avoid burning his skin but it was already so late in the autumn that the sunlight was not all that powerful.

That was when movement up ahead caught Yami's attention. His eyes widened when he saw a mop of hair almost completely identical to his own, only with less blond bangs. It was not difficult to remember where he had seen the boy before. That boy was the same one that had been with the mysterious team of fighters that had fought them over Creeper.

Surprisingly the thought of forming his shadow weapon and attacking the short boy never crossed Yami's mind. The moment would have been perfect to attack, the other had still not noticed Yami's presense. But for some reason Yami did not even concider such an act. If it was because of the fact that the boy seemed to be looking for something or the exhaustion Yami could still feel was a mystery to even the vampire.

Yami used the chance he had to observe the boy more closely. He was slightly shorter than Yami and his face was slightly rounder. The boy looked like he was barely twelve but Yami knew better than to think that. The boy was a warrior, so he could not be that young. But the boy's real age was a mystery. The vampire would have to be closer to observe the boy better. Yami never stopped to consider why he was so interested anyway but then again, it is not every day when you meet someone that looks exactly like a younger version of you.

Then the boy started to move. He walked down an alleyway to left from the one Yami had been walking down a while ago. Apparently the boy had decided that staying in one place would not help his search at all.

Making the decision quickly Yami took off after the boy, remembering to stay well-hidden in the already-widening shadows and walking with light steps that could not possibly be heard by any human who was not an animorpher.

The boy was walking in an even but not quick phase, seemingly not in any kind of a hurry. Yami wondered if the boy realized he was currently making his way towards vampire territory but then again, it was still daytime. There should not be many vampires out before the sun set.

As Yami followed his smaller version down the alleyway he still did not feel any need to assault the other. Wether it was because the boy was humming such a happy tune or the fact that he was in no way threatening did not matter to Yami. He just wanted to listen to the melody and hear how it ended.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: I really need comments on the battle scene in this chapter. I'm pretty new to writing fight scenes so I'm not sure how well they are written. Give me feedback; tell me what you liked and what needs more work. That way the upcoming battles will be delivered out better than this one.


	15. A Vampiric Stalker

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 15**

**A Vampiric Stalker**

As Yugi made his way down the alleyways in his quest to find Jou, he completely lost himself in his important mission. He did not notice that he had started humming, which was a pretty bad thing since he was on vampire territory. If he had been paying more attention to his surroundings he probably would have felt the crimson pair of eyes on his back.

Still without Yugi noticing it himself the nameless tone started to gain form, until the humming changed into light singing. As the sky turned a romantic color of firey orange the song got lyrics.

_"Reality is slowly slipping away._

_Is there a way to make it stay?_

_I don't want to fall._

_But to achieve that I must leave this all."_

Yugi sang the lines over and over again. He wanted to memorise the lyrics he had himself come up with so he could write them down later.

A sudden crash caused Yugi to stop his singing completely. Yugi quickly whirled around to see that a trashbin had fallen and the contents were now spread over the concrete ground. Yugi lifted his gace up to what had caused it. Or more likely, **who** had caused it.

For the shortest of moments Yugi felt at peace when his eyes locked with the deep red ones that were peering over the rim of dark sunglasses. There was something familiar about the young man standing infront of him and the hair that was so much like his own tried to remind Yugi of something.

Before Yugi could finish his thoughts, however, the stranger moved right up to Yugi, starting to speak when they were standing close: "I'm sorry if I startled you. I assure you that it wasn't my purpose. It's just that you sing...so beatifully." Once again their eyes met and the taller teen finished: "As are your eyes."

Yugi felt his cheeks grow warm as he questioned quietly: "Y-you think my eyes are beautiful?" He completely forgot about the first compliment in the light of the second one.

The young man gave him an honest smile as he replied: "More beautiful than the most valuable of jewels." He reached out and touched Yugi's cheek ever so lightly with his thumb, the gesture sending Yugi's common sense off-orbit.

"What was that song?" the man asked curiously. It took Yugi a moment to realize what was asked and he hurried to answer: "The melody in a tune one of my friends composed. He plays the flute. I just sang whatever came to my mind." The nod of understanding that the man gave Yugi in response gave the shorter boy the time he needed to gather his thoughts back together. And suddenly the night he had first seen the man infront of him came to his mind.

Yugi gasped when he finally made the connection between the man and the right memory. Slightly out of breath from the startled gast Yugi breathed out: "Y-you! You're from the other night! You're that vampire!"

The crimson-eyed man nodded his head and then he offered Yugi his hand formally as he introduced himself: "I am Yami of the Shadow Wyverns."

Not sure what else to do in such a situation Yugi replied meekly: "Y-Yugi." He forced his voice to even out as he finished: "Mutou Yugi. I'm with The Dragons."

"Quite the coicidence, those names", Yami commented pleasantly. "Don't you think so?"

"Our name doesn't sound as dark as yours", Yugi replied. "Shadows always bring darkness to my mind."

"It's actually meant to sound threatening", Yami commented, scratching the back of his head. "I came up with it when I started doing this."

"It does!" Yugi rushed to assure the other. "It sounds very threatening."

Yami grinned at Yugi in a manner that turned Yugi's insides into mush as he laughed in a manner that caused Yugi's mush to melt. With an amused tone of voice Yami said: "You're just saying that."

"Of course not", Yugi said with a laugh of his own, even though it sounded a bit awkward. "But I really must go now. Bye!" With that Yugi hurriedly rushed off.

Yami did not follow him.

&&&&&&&

Yami looked after the small boy, contemplating if he should follow or not. Deciding against chasing after the sweet-looking mini version of himself, Yami ran a hand through his hair. It would not do any good if he pursued the other.

The large amethyst eyes filled Yami's thoughts as the vampire let out a weak mutter: "Little one..." It ached him, how much he already missed the other. Especially his beautiful singing. He was so focused in his love-struck thoughts that he did not notice someone walking up right behind him.

"I do hope that you remember that we're fighting against him and his friends", a familiar voice drawled suddenly, startling Yami none the less. The vampire quickly whirled around, his fighting instincts taking over. Yami's red eyes came to meet the even blue gaze of his blond-haired teammate.

"Hakuba?" Yami asked, bewildered. What was Hakuba of all people doing there?

Hakuba smirked ever so slightly before replying: "The one and only." The look on the blond's face turned into a serious one as he continued: "Now, back to my question."

Yami huffed indignantly at the LA before growling: "I'm not about to do anything stupid", in response.

Hakuba's face did not reveal any of his emotions as the blond replied: "I sure hope so." A hint of questioning came into the sapphire eyes as the other continued: "And I also hope that you'll come back to the base with me."

A defeated sigh came out of Yami's mouth before the ruby-eyed boy asked: "Are you going to report this to Kaiba?" In his oppinion, if Kaiba was going to find out about this, he might just aswell jump off the top of the Kaiba tower to spare the brunet the trouble of pushing him off.

It came as a complete surprise to Yami when Hakuba assured him: "It's not my place." The shorter boy was even further surprised when the blond finished: "And frankly, I don't think this is any of Kaiba-san's business."

Seeing no reason to send the blond back empty-handed now, Yami nodded his head and said: "Then what are we waiting for? I'm sure Kaiba's going to have **something** for us to do."

When the two started walking together Yami could not help but ask his companion: "How did you know where I was?"

"Watson's got your scent. I figured it might come in handy if I ever got lost during a mission", Hakuba explained without meeting Yami's eyes.

Yami did not see the reason in Hakuba's explanation. Not really meaning to challenge the other Yami argued: "But Watson's a hawk. How can it have my scent?"

"**She**", was the beginning of Hakuba's snapped reply. "And you're forgetting that she's magical."

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Hakuba's sensitivity over his hawk and his own stupidity as he replied: "Right."

Once again the duo walked in silence for a while. This time the silence was broken by Hakuba: "Can I ask something of you, Yami?"

Yami hummed thoughtfully to himself before answering: "Depends on what it is that want to ask."

"Next time, don't run off after losing a fight", Hakuba said firmly. "You made everyone worry. Plus, it was extremely rude."

Yami frowned angrily at Hakuba's words but before he had the chance to say anything in his defence the blond continued: "We're both prideful people but you let it control your actions too much."

"Look, are you here just to judge me?" Yame asked heatedly, finally turning his face to Hakuba. "Because if you are then I'll be better off without you."

"You disgraced me", Hakuba snapped, cutting Yami off. Hakuba glared the air infront of him as he continued: "You faced me without using any of your powers. Why? Was my performance flawed? Didn't you deem me a worthy oponent?" The blond's voice was extremely troubled as he let his thoughts out. He turned to look at Yami with an almost lost look in his eyes.

"That's not it", Yami argued weakly. He rubbed his forehead and sighed before continuing: "I don't want to use my powers against my friends." As he spoke those words Yami himself understood for the first time what they meant. Hakuba had never been his enemy, just a very troublesome friend.

Hakuba had been silent the whole time Yami contemplated his own words, probably also thinking about them. Now the blond finally spoke. His tone was soft as he said quietly: "That is very noble of you, Yami-san."

Yami immediately noticed the way Hakuba had started referring to him again. But this time the formal adress did not have an insulting undertone like before. It was honest which meant that this time Hakuba really did acknowledge his as the group leader.

Allowing a smile break through Yami looked straight into Hakuba's eyes as he spoke in an equally soft tone: "Thank you, Hakuba."

Hakuba turned his gaze away from Yami's face while he asked in a slightly flushed manner: "For what?"

Yami would have placed his hand on Hakuba's shoulder if the blond had not been so much taller than him. Instead he settled in with a bright smile that the other caught with a sideways glance.

Feeling almost as good as when he had heard Yugi sing Yami replied to Hakuba's question. It was a simple reply to a simple question, but it held a very important meaning.

"For understanding."

&&&&&&&

Anzu's head snapped up at the sound of a door opening and closing. She placed the plate she was been washing back into the sink and started to walk out of the kitchen, drying her hands into her apron as she went.

She walked into the living room just in time to see Yugi arrive into the room in question. The boy immediately froze when he saw the look on her face.

"You're late", Anzu said with a scowl. "We ate dinner half and hour ago." She pointed to a nearby window. "It's already dark outside. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry", Yugi said sincerely, his gace locked on the floor as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I wasn't planning on being late or making anyone worried. I just got a bit carried away, that's all."

Anzu could not stop a fond amile from breaking through. Yugi was so kind and caring. And he was also a very honest honest person. Yugi always made her want to smile. That was what made her love him so much, even if it was just a companionable love.

"It's alright, Yugi", Anzu said is a reassuring manner. "I understand how worried you must be of Jou. I like him too, even if he's abit irresponsible." The brunet turned to walk back into the kitchen. "There's still some dinner left if you're hungry. You can warm it up and I'll sit with yopu while you eat."

Anzu glanced back to see a wide smile spread on Yugi's face as the boy exclaimed: "Sure thing, Anzu!" Then Yugi rushed to walk to the kitchen with Anzu.

At one point Anzu had thought that she would end up falling in love with Yugi but for some reason that had never happened. She loved Yugi deeply, that was certain, but it was nothing compaired to true love. Anzu knew it to be childish but she wanted a man that would sweep her off her feet. She wanted a love that would take over all of her senses.

As Anzu sat down at the kitchen table she watched Yugi dig through the fridge in his quest for the remains of their dinner. Yugi was the 'nice boy' type that every mother wanted their daughter to bring home. Yugi was the type that any girl would gladly bring to a family dinner. But things were not settled with just that. Girls loved sensitive men but it was the dangerous types that they really dreamed and thought of.

"...What do you think, Anzu?"

Anzu snapped out of her thoughts at Yugi's voice. She blushed in embarrasment as she asked Yugi to repeat the question.

"I said I wanted to start practising singing", Yugi said with a slight blush. "I wanted to know your opinion."

"You certainly should!" Anzu exclaimed exitedly. Yugi had a very good singing voice. It was such a wonderful thing that Yugi noticed it himself. "There's plenty of time to practise when we're on call like this. You really should take advantage of your gifts."

"Gifts?" Yugi questioned, slightly dumbfounded. "Surely I aren't that good?"

"Nonesense", Anzu said with a wave of her hand. "You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." She paused to give her childhood friend a teasing smirk. "Plus, girls absolutely love a guy who can sing."

Yugi's face turned beet red as he quickly rushed to argue: "This isn't about a girl! I've just been thinking about it for a while and decided to ask your opinion before I made any decisions!"

"What decisions are there to make?" Anzu asked. "You love to sing. I suggest you do sing."

Anzu watched with satisfaction when Yugi finally smiled gratefully at her before nodding his head in agreement.

"Thanks Anzu, you're the best friend I could ever hope for."

"Anytime, Yugi", Anzu said while waving her hand dismissively. "Anytime."

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Yugi's song is actually a short poem of mine that I came up with some time ago. And the thing with Yugi singing the lines over and over again, I do that when I come up with a part of a poem. Those poems usually stay in only a few lines since I can't remember more than just four or six lines. And if you're wondering which one of Yugi's friends knows how to play the flute, you'll just have to wait. It'll come up later in the story.


	16. An Evening In A Wyvern's Nest

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 16**

**An Evening In A Wyverns' Nest**

Jou was actually feeling quite glad when the tour with Malik came near its end. The tanned blond was fun to be with but there was a slightly off air about him. It might have something to do with the fact that he kept placing buckets of icy cold water ontop of doorframes. They had stopped the tour for the other to do that for at least fifteen times. Jou had not bothered to count.

"Malik!" Both blonds turned around when Ryou called out. The albino quickly made his way to the two and said: "Yami-kun's back, Hakuba-kun found him and it seems they are getting along much better now."

"Well, that's relieving to hear", Malik said with a grin. "I'd hate to think what would have happened on our next mission if the two of them were still attempting to rip each other's heads off."

"I just thought you'd like to know", Ryou said with a smile. He turned to Jou. "Hello there, Jou."

"Yo", was Jou's response and with that Ryou rushed off again. Jou watched as Malik pulled yet another bucket of water from a bathroom right next to them and went inside a room labeled 'auditorium'.

Jou knew he had to face Hakuba sooner or later and he would have preferred sooner. That was why he decided to ask Malik to lead him to the teen in question. As soon as he had made this decision Malik came back outside and left the door only slightly ajar. Jou felt sorry for the person that first walked in there the next time there was a presentation in the room in question.

"Is something up?" Malik asked when he locked gazes with Jou. Jou cursed himself for being like an open book. He shook his head and said: "Everything's fine. It's just a bit late, that's all."

"You're right", Malik agreed as he glanced at a clock on the wall. It was nearing eleven. "It is a bit late and the day's been long." He looked at Jou again before asking: "Would you like to hit the sack already?"

"No!" Jou exclaimed before he could stop himself. At Malik's startled look he quickly continued: "There still something I'd like to do. I'm not that tired."

Malik looked a bit doubtful but did not dwell long on the matter. With a helpful smile he asked: "What would you like to do then?"

"Ryou said Hakuba's back", Jou started, hoping to sound casual. "Mind if I go talk to him for a bit?"

"Of course not, but why would you like to talk to him?" Malik said. "For a while ago you said he made you nervous. What's this sudden change about?"

"He's new here aswell", Jou explained and prayed that the other would buy his quick lie. "I think I might be more comfortable with someone who isn't such a firm part of the group yet."

"Alright", Malik said finally. "That sounds reasonable enough, even though Kaiba might get jealous."

Jou blinked at the odd comment, feeling like he was missing the punch line of a joke, before asking: "Why would you say something like that?"

Malik waved his hand dismissively as he lead the blond down a corridor.

"Forget about it", the lavender-eyed blond said. "It's just a bit of an inside joke. I forgot that you wouldn't get the idea."

Jou lifted an eyebrow at the other, certain that he was lying, but he did not get a chance to question the statement because Malik stopped suddenly. They had arrived to a pair of double doors.

"This is the training facility with the gun course", Malik explained. "Hakuba usually hangs around here after combat excercises. And you have to agree when I say that the match he had with Yami was one heck of a workout."

Jou simply nodded before opening one of the doors. He started to make his way inside but stopped when he noticed that Malik was not coming with him. Turning to the other blond he asked: "What's up?"

"I need to see Ryou about something", Malik explained. "You can get Hakuba to escort you to your room after you two are done. He's too much of a gentleman to refuse." Before Jou could say anything to argee or disagree Malik was already half-way down the corridor. With a shake of his head Jou went inside the room.

The room was enormous. That was the first thing Jou noticed. There were headphones hung on a rack right next to the doors and Jou wondered what they were for. That was when he heard the gunshot.

The bang caused by the firing of a gun echoed in the large and almost completely bare room, the sound so loud it hurt Jou's ears. With a yell of pain the blond brought his hands to cover his ears as he turned to the rest of the room.

There were five gun courses lined up in the room and only one of them was occupied at the moment. A head full of curly golden hair had turned around, probably from the sound of Jou's yell and sapphire eyes were focused on Jou's suddenly still form.

Jou lifed an arm nervously and gave a wave to Hakuba. The taller blond signaled for him to come closer with his hand. Jou quickly grabbed a pair of headphones and ran to the other teen.

"So", Jou started as soon as he was close enough to Hakuba to talk and the blue-eyed blond had taken off his own headphones. "Mind if we talk for a bit?" The messy-haired blond pulled himself to sit ontop of the table next to the shooting course Hakuba had chosen to use.

Jou had to wait for his answer, however, as Hakuba carefully and slowly reloaded his gun and clicked the safety back on again. Jou let out a disappointed sigh and was just about ready to leave when Hakuba tucked the weapon away.

"Alright then", the fairer blond said neutrally. "Go right ahead, Jou-kun."

"Would you mind not calling me Jou-kun?" Jou asked with a huff. "I hate it when people are formal with me."

"I couldn't possibly be so friendly with you as to refer to you without a term", Hakuba said seriously. "Kaiba-san would not like it if I did so."

"What's with everyone talking about Kaiba like that?" Jou bellowed. "You're making it seem like we're dating when he treats me worse than a house dog!" Jou scowled at the term he used but it was already too late to take it back.

Hakuba let out a light-hearted chuckle before saying: "I do apologise. You see, Malik-kun and a few others are absolutely certain that Kaiba-san has a romantic interest in you. There is a sort of a bet about it being true or not."

"Which side are you on?" Jou asked with a lifted eyebrow.

There was a slight flicker in Hakuba's eyes before the taller blond spoke with a self-confident smile: "Ah, but that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" Then he continued in a tone that matched his smile: "By the way, you have quite the strong kick."

Jou felt his composure falter. Feeling panic creep up his spine he tried to search Hakuba's face for any clue on what the other was planning. Was Hakuba going to turn him in or was he going to blackmail Jou into doing something?

"I-I...uhh..." Jou could not even get a proper sentence out of his mouth.

Suddenly Hakuba winked at Jou and said: "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." The taller blond let out a bright laugh. "I was actually just messing with your head previously. I'm sorry, but I needed to have some payback." Hakuba smiled at Jou and the shorter blond realized that the Brit had a strangely vague smile, even though it was sincere.

"As I said", Hakuba spoke again, his tone light with humour. "It would be telling."

Jou froze for a moment, not sure of what to think about this turn of events. He did not know if he was supposed to laugh with Hakuba in relief, or if he was supposed to yell at the blue-eyed teen for scaring him half to death.

Hakuba's smile widened when he continued: "I can see you aren't a worse person than me. You wouldn't place our team in danger, for I didn't do so to The Dragons when I was able to. I take it that small boy who looked like Yami is a friend of yours?"

"My best friend", Jou said strongly.

"I would do the same for any of my teammates."

"Even Yami?"

Hakuba sighed before tucking his hands in his pockets. He said in a quiet voice: "Yami and I have our differences but we are...comrades, maybe even friends. I wouldn't want to see him hurt."

"That's ok", Jou said, finally having the courage to grin. "I wouldn't want to see anything happen to Yugi either."

Hakuba's eyes got a far-away look in them for a moment. The taller blond's forehead was wrinkled in thought before he finally focused on Jou. Carefully, he asked: "May I ask you about something?"

"Sure", Jou said while nodding his head. "Fire away."

"You aren't really a part of this team", was the taller blond's started. "You never were an official member of The Dragons either-"

"Hey, if this is still about your head, then I'm really sorry about it."

"I said it didn't matter anymore", Hakuba hissed. "This has nothing to do with that."

Jou tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Then what **is** this about?"

"I need your impartial opinion on something. You spent some time with them."

"I don't know what they're doing", Jou put in. "Aoko just said something about putting an end to the prejudices. I wasn't actually paying that much attention."

Hakuba smiled at his companion.

"I'm not really surprised about that", he said. "I just want your opinion on...an act I'm about to perform."

Jou lifted a curious eyebrow.

"I am well-aware that some of Pegasus' supporters think he's really doing the right thing, but too often I've run into people that are well-aware of the evil...and actually **like** it." Hakuba took a pause as he tried to apparently put his thoughts into words.

"I have...a meeting."

"Yeeeees?"

"With Kaito, of The Dragons."

A playful grin came Jou's face at Hakuba's words.

"So, you're on first name basis with him?" the darker blond asked playfully.

"He didn't give me any other name to use!" Hakuba's face was almost literally burning, that was how red he was blushing. His face was a pure scarlet. With a loud groan Hakuba ran his fingers through his perfect hair.

"I just want to know your opinion", he said finally.

"I think Kuroba's a cool guy", he said. "You two would be a good match."

"That's NOT what I MEANT!"

Jou blinked at the outburst, letting out an intelligent: "Bwuh?"

There was a long sigh from the lighter blond before Hakuba replied: "I want to know if you think I'm doing the right thing", he said. "Is it wrong of me to meet the enemy?"

"Not really", Jou said truthfully. "As long as you don't place your team or your mission in danger, you're golden."

Hakuba was quiet for a moment. Finally he gave Jou a small and grateful smile.

"Thank you", he said.

"No biggie. Anytime, pal." Hakuba pulled his gun out again and turned towards the target practise course.

"That was all", he said. "You may leave, unless you don't have an escort."

Jou thought about this for a moment. He could really easily use this to his benefit. He could go anywhere he wanted, maybe even escape.

Except that he had no idea where the exit was. The tower was a maze, and Jou was certain Kaiba had made it that way on purpose.

"Malik ran away as soon as he dropped me off here", Jou said. "But atleast I can now see you in action. I heard you're quite the sharp shooter."

A smug smirk came across Hakuba's face as the taller blond said: "If you put it lightly." He pulled his earphones on as a warning signal and Jou also pulled the protective gear over his ears.

Hakuba lifted his gun and furrowed his brow. Then he emptied his gun to the target. Jou was watching the whole time. With wide eyes he realized that the other had gotten six bull's eyes and not a single shot had missed.

"Impressive", was all Jou could get out.

"Thank you", Hakuba said with a self-satisfied smile. "But now it's definitely past your bedtime so how about I take you to your room?"

"I'm not a little kid!" Jou argued and then yawned loudly. Damn his body for always betraying him.

"Of course you're not", Hakuba said with a pleasant tone. "But it has been a hectic day to us all and it's not healthy to get too little rest."

Jou glared at the lighter blond for a moment before sighing in defeat and saying: "Fine. Lead the way." With that two made they way upstairs to the room Jou was staying in.

"Can I ask you something?" Jou asked when Hakuba opened the door to his room. The taller teen hummed softly as a sign to go on so Jou did: "I need a clean change of clothes, if it's not too much trouble."

"I'll do what I can", Hakuba said helpfully. "Meanwhile I suggest you just go take a shower. It shouldn't take long to get you a fresh change of clothes here. There's a bathrobe in the bathroom. You can wear that until someone comes with proper clothes."

"Thanks", Jou said with a wide grin and with that Hakuba left, leaving Jou alone in the locked room. Not thinking much of it Jou made his way to the bathroom to test out the shower. He had not gotten a chance to earlier and he was feeling like he really needed to wash up.

The tiles in the bathroom were a soft blue color and the shower was excellent. Jou took his sweet time enjoying the warm spray of water as he cleaned himself properly. After the shower he dried off and put on the clean, white bathrobe that had been hanging in the bathroom.

With still dripping wet hair Jou walked out of the bathroom. The towel was covering his head completely as he tried to dry his hair so he never noticed the person in his room. It was when he let the towel drop from his face that he noticed that there was someone standing almost immediately infront of him.

It took Jou a moment to realize that Kaiba was standing in his room while he was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. The brunet's face was completely emotionless but Jou felt his cheeks grow warm none the less from the intentisity in the blue eyes of the brunet.

How was it that Kaiba could affect him this strongly without really doing anything?

_**To be continued...**_

Kaito Kuroba  
Skills: a magician, illusions  
Eyes: dark violet  
Hair: brown

Saguru Hakuba  
Skills: sixth sense, fast movements  
Eyes: bright blue  
Hair: golden blond

Aoko Nakamori  
Skills: strenght  
Eyes: blue  
Hair: mousy

Akako Koizumi  
Skills: a witch  
Eyes: red  
Hair: dark red

Keiko  
Skills: white cat animorpher, healing  
Eyes: hazel  
Hair: pale blond


	17. Seto's Dilemma

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 17**

**Seto's Dilemma**

If anyone ever asked Seto the reason why he had personally went to take Jou a fresh set of clothes he would have probably made the person disappear to keep them quiet. But if that person was Mokuba, Seto would have possibly admitted that he had wanted to see what Jou looked in nothing but a bathrobe. But even then Mokuba would have to have been a legal adult already. Seto had realized that many of his thoughts about Jou would not be anything that Mokuba should hear until he had graduated from high school at the very least.

Jou was an absolutely adorable sight with his hair damp and his deep brown eyes shining from beneath golden bangs. And as Seto took his time observing the sweet face he noticed a slight pink blush spread on the soft cheeks. There was not much to see of Jou's body from beneath the robe he was wearing but the look of his face was enough to have Seto feeling all too warm all over without any reasonable explanation. For some reason the word 'ravishable' repeated over and over again in the CEO's mind when he thought of a way to describe the sight infront of him.

"You look like a drowned puppy", Seto said with a smirk. He had decided that since his brain was currently a mess of goo with insane ideas he would go on autopilot. And the only automatic actions Seto had were insulting and ignoring.

"Did you have some important reason to come here or are you here to just 'amuse' me again?" Jou asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm that would have made Seto proud if it had not been directed at himself.

"Now now", the brunet said with an evil smirk. Then he showed the blond what he was holding in his arms, a pile of clothes, before finishing: "The puppy needs to act nice if he wants a treat."

"If I didn't know for certain that you are just trying to piss me off I'd think you're a very kinky guy", Jou said calmly. He then walked right up to the brunet. Seto immediately noticed the mischievous smirk on the shorter teen's face.

"How about the puppy shows his master some love then?" Jou said with a purr and Seto felt his throat go tight at the brief fond look in the chocolate brown orbs. Then the blond stood on tiptoes and licked the tip of the CEO's nose.

At first Seto felt warmer than ever before but when Jou let out a snicker he felt his insides turn into pure ice. Angrily he gave the blond a heated glare before throwing the pajamas that were ontop of his pile at the idiotic teen.

The blond instantly grabbed the clothes that were thrown at him and the brunet placed the set of clothes he was still carrying on a nearby chair.

"Wear that for the night and you can put these clothes on tomorrow", Seto spoke to Jou in a tone that left no room for argument. "I'll send someone out to shop for clothes that fit you better, along with other necessities. But that will have to wait until tomorrow. No shops that sell clothes are open this late." Seto paused to concider for a moment before finishing: "At least, not any shop that sells any clothes I'd like to see you dressed in."

The last statement was not entirely true. Whereas the clothes that one might get that late at night would not be of the 'ordinary' kind, Seto would have very much liked to see Jou dressed in such clothes. But that would have to be for his eyes only, and no one else's.

"Kaiba?" Jou's suddenly worried voice called out, snapping Seto out of his obscene fantasies. Deciding to never let thoughts like that take over his mind again the brunet shifted his attention completely on Jou. Who had changed into the pajamans without Seto noticing, damn. And again the brunet scowled at himself for not being able to keep his thoughts in check.

"Urgh..." Seto let out as he shook his head. "I was just thinking about all the work I still need to finish." He turned to look at Jou again, ignoring the thoughts of how good the blond looked while wearing something of his. "You were saying?"

"I said that you don't need to do all this for me", Jou said with a slight frown. "I don't want you to go through any extra trouble because of me."

"It's no trouble at all", Seto said with a stern glare, attempting to both shut the blond up and mask the fact that he was very much enjoying the sight of Jou's chest showing because the satin shirt was too large for him. Forcing his eyes back on the tanned face he finished: "I'll just send someone without anything better to do."

&&&&&&&

"May I ask why us, Kaiba-san?" Ryou asked timidly from his employer. Seto only frowned as the albino continued: "I mean, Malik knows all the shops and the streets aswell. Wouldn't he be a better choise?" Ryou glanced at Hakuba and Ishizu, both seemingly agreeing with him. It was Hakuba who finished Ryou's thoughts for him: "Anyone would be better for this assignment than us."

Seto pretended to work on something on his computer, when in reality he was wondering why he was going through all this trouble for Jou. The blond was not worth it. Even as he thought about this, Seto knew it to be untrue. Jou was worth it and much more. Even if it was only because he looked **too** good in clothes that were too big for him.

"I chose you because I **do not **want to see what Malik, Koizumi, or even Yami would make Jou wear."

Ishizu was the one to speak out this time: "More likely we're the least likely to question you or go talking about."

"Which are both very good traits", Seto said evenly, without a trace of reaction to the accusation. Inside he was making a memo for himself to remember Ishizu's way of noticing the unmentioned things later on.

There was a sigh from the tanned woman, a sign of her giving up the fight in order to get the deed done as soon as possible. With a huff she said: "What ever you say, Kaiba-san", and turned to walk out of the room.

Before Hakuba and Ryou had a chance to follow Ishizu out, Seto spoke out: "Hakuba-kun, Bakura-kun, don't buy anything that you would wear."

Hakuba looked undignified as he sniffed before exclaiming: "What's wrong with my taste of clothes?"

Ishizu smiled in a slightly teasing manner before pulling on the fabric of the vest the blond was wearing. Snidely she asked: "What's this west made of again? Tartan?"

Hakuba glared at the raven-haired woman like he had just been insulted before snapping out: "It's tweed. I've had it since my last trip to England."

Seemingly trying to avoid getting caught up in the argument, Ryou slipped past the duo, even though the pair was pretty much blocking the exit.

Ishizu did not seem affected by Hakuba's glare as she simply shrugged and proceeded to walk out. With a relieved tone she said over her shoulder: "Fortunately neither material is often-used in Japan."

Seto could see that Hakuba did his best to bite back a remark as he waited for the woman to walk out of the room. Then he turned to Seto, pointing out: "We don't know Jou-kun's size. How are we supposed to know what we're exactly supposed to buy?"

"Just buy different sizes", Seto said with a non-caring shrug. "It's not like I can't afford it."

When Seto did not hear Hakuba's steps leave his office after the answer, Seto looked up from his computer screen to see the blond smiling at him knowingly.

"What?" the CEO snapped, feeling more and more aggravated by the minute. Hakuba's smile did not falter as the blond spoke: "You're going to provide him with everything he might possibly need regardless the costs." The smile turned into a smirk as he finished: "You're serious about him."

"What are you going on about?" Seto snapped, not liking the way Hakuba was speaking. The blond was so sure his information was correct and that certainty was taking pieces off of Seto's control. He did not like it one bit.

"You're going to make Jou-kun completely reliant on you", Hakuba said, frowning suddenly. "You don't want him to leave you so you're tyring to make it so that he can't. It wasn't enough that you took away his freedom, you want him to lose his independence aswell." Hakuba's frown disappeared to be replaced by a sad look. "Are you that afraid of love?"

"Stop analyzing me!" Seto bellowed angrily. "You know nothing! Nothing, you hear?!"

Hakuba let out a tired sigh before speaking: "And here I thought you only needed someone to point out the obvious." Two pairs of blue eyes met at that. One pair icy cold and deep as the ocean and the other flaring with blue fire.

"Get", Seto growled out calmly, as coldly as the look in his eyes was. Hakuba left.

Once again alone to think about things Seto trailed his fingers over the keyboard on the table thoughtfully. Had Hakuba been right? Was the word he used right? No, he did not love Jou. Love was supposed to take over a person completely, the feeling was not that strong. Something similar to it then? But what could be similar to love? Companionship? Understanding? Those both connected him to the blond in question but neither was the word he was seeking. Perhaps it was friendship? Could the teen he hardly even knew be starting to become one of his few friends?

A frustrated and confused sigh came from the CEO's mouth as he concidered that last option. Even though he would never admit it in any form, Yami was the closest thing to a friend he had ever had and lately Hakuba had also started to come close with his almost caring lectures and banters. Seto bared the other two but what he felt towards Jou was much stronger than that. He wanted Jou to stay close to him and the thought of the other leaving caused him to freeze in nameless terror.

Seto's fingers came to the tip of his nose. The exact spot Jou had licked the previous night. Had that been just to give the CEO a taste of his own medicine or had the blond meant it on some level? Seto doubted the other had, he had been far from kind towards Jou so there was little if no chance that he might like the brunet at all.

Seto's forehead connected with the desk top with a rather loud thump. If he only knew Jou better he would understand his motivations. But as the thing was, they had just met. With a heavy sigh the brunet rose up from his seat. No use dwelling on things he could not do anything about. He needed to let Jou out of his room, otherwise there would be hell to pay once he met the fiery teen again.

&&&&&&&

Jou glanced at the pile of folders that had been set infont of him. He was currently sitting opposite to Kaiba, who was already tapping away on his computer. Jou took one of the folders and started to flip through it. As soon as he located a document that had the wrong name on it he pulled it out. It was not the most interesting thing to do but Kaiba had said that the base would be a bit busy that day so there would be no one left to look after the blond. Jou had kindly pointed out that he did not need supervision but that had gotten him nowhere but in the position he was in at the moment. Well, at least he was being helpful.

The office was quiet and somehow Jou felt that Kaiba was not exactly happy with him. Having a slight idea on what might have been eating at the brunet he started talking: "I'm sorry about licking you. I know it was gross and all but you were asking for it."

When there was no response Jou started to glare at the CEO. He decided to try again: "I'm sorry that I wasn't impressed when you told be you are the CEO of You can't blame me for not knowing that much about the business world. You should have known that since you've gone through my files when you couldn't keep your curiosity in check."

This time had the same result as Jou's first attempt. Jou let out a defeated sigh as he reached out to grab a new file to flip through.

"Did you say something?" Kaiba's voice asked suddenly. Jou glanced up to see that the brunet was currently watching him and had paused his typing. Apparently Kaiba had not heard a thing Jou had spoken to him.

"I'm sorry about licking you", Jou mumbled quietly. "And I'm sorry that I didn't react much to you being a CEO."

Jou felt his cheeks heat up in embarrasment, only now realizing that he was apologising to Kaiba of all people. The irritated blush turned into a much more pleasant one, however, when Kaiba gave him the slightest of smiles.

"That's alright", the brunet said, not sounding irritated at all and that was what made Jou realize that Kaiba had not been angry with him to begin with. The brunet just seemed to have a habit of ignoring everything but the project he was working on.

Suddenly the look on the brunet's face turned into a curious and slightly worried one. Carefully Kaiba asked: "Is something wrong?"

Jou shook his head and before he realized what he was doing he said quietly: "I just realized that I like your smile."

Kaiba blinked in surprise and Jou felt his ears burn as he blushed an even brighter shade of red. It seemed to be well worth it, though, once he saw Kaiba smile again. This time much more surely.

"I like your smile aswell."

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: I have the sudden desire to cackle manically. Seto is such a confused little lover boy.


	18. Shopping Traumas

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 18**

**Shopping Traumas**

Ryou glanced between Ishizu and Hakuba as the two argued back and forth. They did not seem to be able to get into an agreement over which colors suited Jou the best. Hakuba was voting for brown and Ishizu insisted on red. Ryou suspected that the two were arguing only because of the interrupted fight in Kaiba's office. Apparently Hakuba was still feeling insulted by Ishizu's comment on his vest.

With a heavy sigh Ryou stepped to the side and grabbed a green hooded shirt. It looked like something Jou would wear so Ryou took it off the rack. Turning back to the bickering duo he cleared his throat.

Two pairs of blue eyes came to rest on the albino, causing Ryou to feel awfully self-conscious all of a sudden. Carefully he lifted the shirt for the other two to see. He felt like he was being thrown to the lions. Or like he had been put to the job of telling Kaiba that he was late from a meeting. He had heard stories about disappearing secretaries.

"This is excellent, Bakura-kun", Hakuba's voice spoke out, snapping Ryou out of this thoughts effectively.

"Yes, I agree", Ishizu said. "How about we built our other choices around the color green?"

"Alright", Hakuba said with a nod. "Anything that goes well together with green is sure to fit Jou-kun."

Ryou sighed in relief, letting a small smile break through. Yet another catastrophe prevented and all in a day's work, just like a true Shadow Wyvern.

"We should probably split up", Hakuba said thoughtfully. "This shop is rather large so this might take the whole day otherwise."

"Okay", Ryou said with a nod. "But we need to reach an agreement on all the articles of clothing we buy. So how about we meet up here when we're done?"

The two taller Wyverns agreed and so they were all off into different sections of the store. This was how their policy said they should do things, after all: effectively.

&&&&&&&

Kaito trailed after Yugi in the store, feeling more bored than ever before. Why were they doing this again? Oh, yes. Anzu had her birthday coming up and Yugi had insisted that they bought her a present. Which was why they were in a clothing store. In the girls' section no less. And Kaito had not thought about cross dressing before they left!

Suddenly something caught Kaito's eye. There, at a sweater rack across the isle, Kaito could see the sight that could very well save his day. He never noticed he had begun staring before Yugi waved a hand infront of his face.

"Hellooo?" the shorter teen called. "Earth to Kaito!" Then he got the idea to look where his friend was looking and gasped. "That's Hakuba!"

Barely a second later Yugi's mouth was covered by Kaito's hand. Quietly the brunet hissed out: "Don't alert him of our presence. I'm going to surprise him." With that a very predatory-like grin appeared on Kaito's face. "I think I might even grope him for the heck of it."

Yugi latched himself onto Kaito's arm so tightly that the magician could never hope to just simply pry him off before exclaiming: "You can't just march up to him! What if some of his team mates are present? They'd attack us without asking any questions."

Kaito felt like throwing himself on the floor and having a tantrum. Maybe if he was embarrassing enough Yugi would let him do what he wanted. It always worked on Aoko when they were somewhere together.

Deciding against it, Kaito started to pout. Yugi was too nice to embarrass in the middle of a busy shop. Not that the pouting did him any good either, though. Yugi was the master of adorable faces and probably practised in front of a mirror very chance he got. The little guy was definitely immune to any kind of a pity-praying act.

A quick glance at the boy still attached to his arm proved Kaito that his assumptions were correct. The only reaction he got for his pout was an amused smile for a nice try. Throwing all dignity out the window Kaito began to whine: "But I want to see him, talk to him, hold him and **damn**, I want to kiss him!"

Getting an idea from his own rant Kaito shot an evil smirk at Yugi, the shorter teen immediately realizing that he was up to no good. Ever so quietly and sensually Kaito breathed out: "I want him to hold me and touch me...I want to give pleasure to him and receive pleasure in return."

Yugi's face immediately turned crimson red and his hands went to cover his ears. With a very feminine squeak he got out a yell of: "Kaito no ecchi!" before he realized that he had done the exact thing Kaito had trusted him to do. As soon as he realized his mistake he also realized that the magician was gone from view.

As quickly as possible Yugi turned his attention to Hakuba, who was still going through the sweaters he had been looking at earlier only to see one change in the picture. Now there was a teenage girl making her way to him. A girl that walked in a way very similar to Kaito whenever the brunet was excited about something.

"Oh dear..." Yugi got out weakly. "Now we're in trouble..."

&&&&&&&

Kaito was right behind Saguru when the blond suddenly spoke out: "Hello Kaito. I wasn't expecting to run into you here."

Kaito froze in place, blinking in surprise. Finally settling on a pout he moved to stand next to Saguru before asking: "How did you know it was me? How did you even know someone was sneaking up on you?"

"Don't take it so hard", Saguru said in a reassuring manner. "I have a sixth sense of sorts. It's impossible to sneak up on me."

"Oh." Kaito directed his attention to the sweaters Saguru was still looking at. "These aren't your style."

"I'm not shopping for myself", was the blond's reply. "This is sort of an assignment."

"I know what you're going through", Kaito said while giving Saguru's shoulder a comradely pat. "Yugi dragged me to shop for Anzu. Do you have any idea what kind of a pain it is to shop for a girl?"

Saguru finally glanced at Kaito and the magician noticed the blond's eyes widen briefly before a smirk started to play on the thin lips. Clearly suppressing laughter Saguru spoke: "I don't see how you could have any trouble, since you seem to be in such close contact with your 'inner woman'."

"Not funny", Kaito said while slapping the blond's arm. "I did this only for you. I figured we shouldn't be seen together."

"And it was very sweet of you", Saguru said with a smile as he finally pulled out an emerald green sweater. "I think this will do quite nicely", he muttered to himself. "At least it isn't anything I would put on..."

Kaito felt himself grow irritated. He did not like to be ignored. Especially by the people whose attention he desperately wanted. With sarcasm evident in his voice the brunet drawled out: "Oh, I can just smell the love here."

Saguru turned back to look at the aggravated magician. With a gentle smile he said: "I do apologise but I really am busy at the moment." The blond frowned thoughtfully, as if thinking about something more to say, before speaking out: "Nice legs."

Even though it was a very girly thing for him to do, Kaito felt pleased with the compliment because that was what it was; a compliment.

"Thanks", Kaito said with a wide smile. Then he reached out and groped Saguru's other butt cheek, the action bringing a startled meep out of the taller teen. The sound was actually very pleasant in Kaito's opinion and he decided to try to make that sound come out of the blond's mouth as much as he could.

The magician looked at Saguru's face to see the blond staring at him in disbelief, his glare demanding an explanation from Kaito. His cheeks were a faint shade of pink and Kaito grinned happily and almost insanely as he spoke: "Nice ass."

Saguru's face turned a deep scarlet at that, the color reaching all the way from the base of his neck up to his ears.

&&&&&&&

It was after Saguru's blush had calmed down when Kaito offered to help the blond shop. Saguru gladly accepted his help, telling the brunet that the person he was shopping for would probably like the clothes Kaito chose better than the ones he did.

"So, what clothing size are we looking for?" Kaito asked while he flicked through a rack of different jeans. "It's not fun to get too large or too small clothes."

"I think he's around your height", Saguru pointed out after eyeing Kaito up and down. "Possibly a few inches taller..." Saguru frowned thoughtfully. "Let's take one size larger than you. What is your size?"

Kaito was glad that he was not facing Saguru at the moment because then the blond would have seen the mischievous grin that had come to his face. Stiffling chuckles that threatened to break through Kaito replied: "C. But I can make it bigger if you'd like."

The magician turned around just in time to see Saguru blush furiously before the blond shouted out heatedly: "I meant your clothing size, you halfwit!"

Kaito snickered merrily at the look on Saguru's face. He looked just like Kaito had just showed one of Marik's magazines under his nose. Now there was an interesting thought. How **would **Saguru react to any of Marik's little magazines? Or the other contents of his room? Kaito decided to never find out. After all, not even he could keep his cool long enough to sneak into the pyrochinetic's room.

"Okay", Kaito said, his last thoughts bringing a sudden stop to his laughter. "Seriously, I think this is just what you are looking for." the brunet threw a pair of black jeans at the blond. Saguru shot them a wide-eyed look before folding them neatly over his arm.

"Well, you're the expert here."

"That's right, sugar."

Kaito was absolutely sure that he could **hear** Saguru's eyebrow twitch as the blond drawled in a dangerously low tone: "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

With a nervous gulp Kaito turned to look at Saguru to see that his eyebrow was, indeed, twitching in a very critical manner.

"Uhh..." Kaito trailed off unsurely. What would be the kind of a nickname that the blond would **not** mind? Durin the short time they had spent together Kaito had come to the conclusion that Saguru had absolutely no sense of humour so there were not many options to choose from. "...sexy?"

Saguru stalked over to Kaito, his eyes burning in a manner that was pure evil. Stopping right infront of the brunet he spoke: "I don't think that was quite it."

Arms wrapped around Kaito's waist suddenly, pulling the magician flush against Saguru's wide chest. Kaito opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a tongue licked the skin right beneath his ear in a very pleasurable manner.

Gasping for breath Kaito grabbed onto Saguru's shoulders, clutching at them for dear life when Saguru continued to treat the sensitive spot right below his ear. How had the blond guessed?

Suddenly Saguru chuckled, the low sound pleasant to the ears and the vibrations of the taller body caressing Kaito's own body. The blond let Kaito go before speaking: "I've been wondering about that for a while."

"About what?" Kaito asked, still feeling slightly dazed.

"If you had a sensitive spot below your ear", Saguru replied simply. "Now it's proven, you do. My little Kat-to."

Saguru had already walked past the brunet when Kaito realized what he had just been called. Quickly taking off after the blond he exclaimed: "You just wait until I come up with an animal reference for you!" The only answer he got was a bright laugh from Saguru.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: I find it rather silly, how the Shadow Wyverns use their battle policy on such a simple mission as buying clothes, but I couldn't resist.

'Kaito no ecchi!' pretty much means 'Kaito is a pervert!' or 'Kaito, you pervert!' in Japanese. And you know, I completely agree with Yugi: Kaito is one perverted little wanker.

Yeah, Saguru's little nicname for Kaito: Kat-to, is pretty much twisted from the words 'cat' and 'kaito'. Since Saguru is part Brittish, it would not surprise if he used English words.

Damn, this chapter became shorter than I thought but nevermind, I'm posting another short chapter with this to make up for it.


	19. Interlude

Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter takes place three days after the previous one, since I'm in no mood to write any more nonsense chapters. I also have noticed that even thought Yami and Yugi are marked as the lead characters, I'm going though a phase in this story that is pretty much Jou and Seto -based. The two haven't become the leading characters, they simply have the secondary lead parts. Yeah...ramble ramble...I'll just begin with the chapter now…

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 19**

**Interlude**

Jou had been in the base for three days now and seemed to get along with almost all of the Shadow Wyverns. Seto had often found himself smiling when he saw the blond having fun with Mokuba. A part of him, the same part that always spoke to Jou's benefit, was very pleased that his brother liked the newcomer.

It had become very common of Jou and Mokuba to fool around with Honda and Malik and more often than not the four managed to drag even Ryou into mischief. The group would place traps around the base, pranking each other or the occasional random passer-by. Yami seemed to be the target of most pranks, though.

There was some contemplating between Ishizu and Akako if the group was out to get Yami or if Hakuba was actually their primary target, and Yami just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Because of his sixth sense Hakuba had not been pranked once. Except for the time with his underwear but no one dared to bring it up.

When Seto heard the door open he glanced up from his computer, trying to pretend that he had been working and not daydreaming about Jou. Mokuba walked into the office with a bright smile on his face and Seto simply had to smile back.

"You're up to something", the older Kaiba drawled in an amused manner. "That grin always sets off alarms in my head."

Mokuba only pouted at the accusation before whining: "Why do you always think I'm up to no good when I'm just happy?"

Seto grinned as he replied: "Because you're in a good mood mostly when you've successfully pranked someone or when you're going to do so."

"Well, this time I'm not pranking anyone", Mokuba said with an indignant sniff. "I simply just looking for Jou."

"Looking for Jou?" Seto asked with a startled blink. "Don't tell me you lost him."

"I didn't loose him!" Mokuba argued. "We're playing hide and seek and I was wondering if he came here."

"Well he didn't", Seto said simply while turning back to his computer. "Find him quickly and don't play this game again. Jou shouldn't be allowed to wander off on his own."

"Jou can take care of himself", Mokuba said with a glare. "I really don't think he's going to run into someone's tonfa again."

Seto let out a sigh. He had to really resist the urge to tell Mokuba that it was the fact that Jou could take care of himself that had him worried. Who was to say that the blond would not try to run away the first moment he got.

"Never mind", the CEO said out loud, deciding that it would not do any good to inform Mokuba of his paranoid assumptions. Jou seemed to have settled in quite nicely and Seto was certain that the blond was perfectly content with living in the tower.

&&&&&&&

Jou made his way down the hallway, trying to stay as quiet as possible and move as fast as he could without making any noise. It would not do for Mokuba to find him now, when he was so close to reaching his goal. He would get out of the Shadow Wyverns' base and go back to Yugi.

It was true that the blond felt a bit reluctant about leaving, the Wyverns were a really nice group of people and he really was treated well, despite the fact that he had no freedom what so ever. Jou would probably not have thought about running away if it had not been for the conversation he had shared with Kaiba the previous day.

&&&flashback&&&

Jou shifted uneasily in his seat, feeling Kaiba's heavy gaze on him. He had no idea what the brunet wanted with him, he only knew that it was something serious and very important. He just hoped it was not bad news.

Finally Jou dared to lift his gaze to the CEO, meeting his piercing blue eyes with his own warm brown ones. He was struggling to keep his breathing even when he croaked out: "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kaiba shifted in his chair and for a moment Jou thought that the brunet was actually nervous. But the mood passed quickly as Kaiba spoke, completely controlled: "Would you like to join the Shadow Wyverns?"

Of course that question was going to be brought up sooner or later but Jou had hoped, even thought he had known it to be in vain, that Kaiba would never ask it. The reason Jou did not want to hear it, was because of the revelation it brought. Kaiba truly did want him just for his powers. Kaiba truly did not care about Jou at all.

"I'll need to think about it", Jou managed to choke out quietly as he felt his heart break yet again.

&&&end of flashback&&&

Jou shook his head, furious at himself for letting the memory affect him so. He was just so tired of being used by everyone. He was so tired of being hated, shunned or not regarded as anything. And most of all, he was tired of watching Kaiba look at him without any emotion at all.

Sighing sadly, Jou brought out the keycard he had stolen from Ryou that same morning. It was not nice of him to do such a thing to the kind albino, Jou knew this himself, but he needed to get out of there. He did not belong with the Shadow Wyverns, just like he did not belong in any other place either. Well, at least Jou could look on the bright side of things. With the city of Domino so full of LAs and NAs, the blond would fit in quite nicely.

With yet another sigh, this one far more heartbroken than the last, Jou headed for the door that would lead him to freedom. He simply wished that he would have been able to give everyone a proper goodbye.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: This chapter is pretty much just an interlude to the upcoming plotline and that's why it's so disturbingly short. That's also the reason I posted this together with chapter 18. Anyway, I'm aiming for the next chapter to be a really long one.


	20. Runaway

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 20**

**Runaway**

It was almost an hour after Mokuba had come looking for Jou in his office that Seto felt dread creep up his spine. He had actually had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since he had last spoken with Jou but the CEO had refused to listen to gut feelings, pushing the feeling aside as hunger. After all, it would not be the first time the brunet ignored such unnecessary things as breaks.

The bad feeling had risen up to bang on Seto's head and still the teen ignored it. But when the door to his office was opened he knew that the next events would play an important part on solving the feeling, let it be to put a stop to it or to finally force him to act on the feeling.

Mokuba's messy mop of black hair was the first thing Seto recognised. Carefully, as if afraid of the possible answer, Seto asked: "Did you find him?"

The raven-haired child flinched, visibly so. That was a bad sign, Seto knew that better than anyone. He rose up from his seat. Mokuba backed away slightly, half-hiding behind the heavy mahogany door. That was the last sign Seto needed to be sure. Something had gone very wrong.

"What?" the CEO asked firmly, putting his authority in his voice. Mokuba would not lie to him but if he did not show his brother that this was important to him, the small boy just might leave something vital out. Not one to unleash his anger on his own brother Seto forced a growl back as he questioned: "Where is Jou? Where has he gone?"

"I don't know", Mokuba spoke finally, his tone thick with obvious worry. "No one knows. He's gone 'niisama."

"That's not possible", Seto said while he walked around his desk to put his brother at ease. Makuba always hated discussing with Seto when the large desk was between them and the brunet was very aware of this fact. With the obstacle out of the way Seto continued: "There's no way Jou could have gotten out. All the exits are sealed with an electric lock that needs a key card to operate and Jou doesn't have one."

Mokuba shuffled his feet nervously, an action which Seto immediately caught on. The raven-haired boy looked at Seto fearfully but not because of fear for himself, Mokuba knew better than to think his brother would punish him, he feared for someone else.

Biting back a sigh Seto settled with lifting an irritated eyebrow as he muttered: "Someone gave him a key card. Either that or they misplaced their own." Seto leaned back against his desk and tapped the perfect surface with a manicured nail. "I will not tolerate such clumsiness. Who was it?"

"You can accuse him of it!" Mokuba argued heatedly, raising his voice for the first time. "No one knows what happened."

Unable to fight back a groan Seto shot his brother a weak glare before huffing: "I'm not a forgiving employer, Mokuba. I will not change my ways." Mokuba pressed his lips together into a thin line and Seto knew he had lost. "Fine", he muttered. "Lets just forget about it and focus on the more important matters."

"Like finding Jou", Mokuba said excitedly and made his way to Seto's desk, starting to tap on the computer before Seto could even think about stopping him. "We need records on when was the last time a door was opened with a specific key card. Then we will know how far Jou has gotten."

"No time", Seto said simply as he started to make his way to the door. "Jou couldn't have gotten far. He's most likely still somewhere in Domino. I'm going to go looking for him."

"Aren't you going to take anyone with you?" Mokuba asked with an incredulous note. "There's no way you'll find him alone. There are so many places he could have gone to."

Not really wanting to waste any more time Seto replied: "You found him on vampire territory. He was doing something there and is likely going back." The CEO shot a quick glance over his shoulder before finishing with a smirk: "And besides; I'm not going on foot." With that the brunet was out of the room, leaving a slightly more reassured Mokuba behind.

Seto hurriedly made his way to the top floor of the Kaiba tower, cursing his own stupidity as he stormed down the hallway. He should have seen it coming. A person like Jou would not stay in one place, not after having moved on constantly before. He had been foolish to attempt to keep the blond there.

When thinking about the conclusions Seto had come to, it would have seemed that it would have been pointless to go after Jou and attempt to bring him back. But there were two things about Seto Kaiba that made the action logical. One; he was stubborn to fault, and two; he never gave up, not even when it seemed like he had lost.

And Seto had not lost. Not yet, at the very least. Jou could not have gotten far, which in turn gave Seto the chance he needed to find the blond and bring him back with him, kicking and screaming if he had to.

Finally arriving at the roof Seto glanced at the sky. The night was starting to fall and there also seemed to be a storm coming in an hour or so. He would have to hurry if he was going to find Jou before the storm started.

Spreading white, scaled wings Seto made his way to the edge of the roof. He took a deep breath, backed a step and then leaped.

Seto had not flown in a while and as he glided through the cool evening air he could not bring to his mind why he had not. It was such an incredible feeling, his strong wings beating through the air like it was nothing and his whole body being elevated dozens of feet above the ground.

The CEO forced his mind to focus on the matter at hand. He needed to find Jou. Domino was dangerous at night and there was no telling what kinds of things the blond might run into while wandering around on his own.

&&&&&&&

Jou jumped when he heard the first sounds of thunder. He really hated storms. It had stormed the night he had been forced to run away from his home and the blare of thunder was enough to remind him of that night.

He squeezed the handle of his duffel bag tightly. He had been fortunate to find the bag untouched, right in the same place he had hidden it in. To be completely honest, Jou would have been at a complete loss if he had lost the only photo he had of his younger sister. The picture and the frame had been completely undamaged inside the shirt he had rolled it within. Jou had been extremely relieved when he had gotten the picture with his sister smiling in it back in his grasp.

One particularly loud lightning had Jou screaming in fright as he caved in on himself. Backing away into an alleyway he leaned against a wall and allowed himself to slide down until he was sitting on the cold ground. He covered his face with his hands and began rocking back and forth. He was so scared. He did not think he had been this frightened in a long while.

"Yo", a voice called suddenly. Jou quickly glanced up into a pale face and blood red eyes. A vampire. Jou almost groaned at the realization. Something like this was just his luck. The vampire smirked down at him and Jou had no idea what could possibly be so entertaining about him, except for the fact that he was currently covering in fright.

"Aren't you a pretty one..." the vampire drawled as he leaned closer to Jou, causing the blond the freeze in place. Pretty? Had this vampire just called him pretty? Jou shivered when he realized just what the vampire found so interesting about him.

"I wonder..." the vampire whispered softly, his dark green hair falling over his glowing eyes. "Do you taste as good as you look?"

The reaction that followed was one Jou had learned over time. He had faced others like this vampire, some with less or more sinister ideas. A burning sensation spread in Jou's stomach as smoke rose out of his nostrils. He spat a fireball out.

Unfortunately for Jou the vampire was quick enough to dodge it and the bright orange ball of flames disappeared into the night sky. The next thing Jou knew was that he was being pressed against the wall with the vampire squeezing his throat just below his chin and tilting his head back.

Without Jou controlling the action, more fire sprouted from his mouth. The flames rose high up, fading away somewhere at the level of the two-floored houses' rooftops. Jou felt his throat begin to burn as the flames slowly became shorter and weaker. Soon there was nothing left but smoke that came out of his sore throat in small puffs.

"I think you just used up all of your fuel, Firefly", the vampire said with smirk as he let go of Jou's throat. Jou was about to tell the guy where he could shove his lousy nicknames when yet another thunder boomed, louder than before. With a yelp Jou brought his hand up, attempting to strike the vampire.

The vampire grabbed Jou's wrist tightly and pressed the blond further against the wall with his body. With annoyance evident in his voice the vampire growled: "I'm in no mood to play with you, Firefly. Now, either you take it like a man or I'll be forced to hurt you more than is actually necessary."

With that the vampire leaned in and licked Jou's throat. Jou shivered at the contact and what it brought with it. The vampire's hot breath ghosted over his skin right before a pair of fangs trailed the exact same spot. Jou felt as the vampire lifted the hem of his shirt and trailed his stomach with his cold hand. He resisted the sudden urge to gag but could not keep a whimper from breaking through.

That was when lightning struck once more. There was something different about this one, though. It actually hit the alleyway, the vampire getting the full impact and screeching in pain. The flaring blue light of the lightning stung Jou's eyes and the blond found himself letting out a frightened scream.

Suddenly all traces of the lightning strike were gone. The ghastly light of the lightning had disappeared and there was little if any trace left of the vampire than had attempted to molest him only moments ago. At that moment Jou also realized that there had not been any roar of thunder to accompany the lightning that had struck. He also noticed with amazement that the electricity had not hit him.

"You might just be the stupidest idiot I've ever met", a cold voice said suddenly, bringing Jou's attention to a shadow that had suddenly loomed over him. The blond found himself face to face with a creature unlike anything he had seen ever before. Large, white wings sprouted from its back and scales of the same color covered its face. The glowing blue eyes were foreign to Jou but something in their depths had him gasping in recognition. His throat still hurting and voice hoarse he choked out: "K-Kaiba?"

&&&&&&&

Seto eyed the blond on the ground curiously. Jou was shaking like a leaf, something the brunet was certain had not been caused by the vampire. As difficult as it was to admit, Jou was tougher than that. This, of course, led to one realization. Something else had frightened the blond.

"K-Kaiba?" Jou's voice was weak as he uttered his name. It sounded like the blond had been screaming non-stop before he had arrived. But the brunet knew better than that. He had seen the flames from the sky. They had been the thing that had lead him to the blond in the first place.

"Yeah", Seto muttered and Jou climbed to his feet hurriedly. The CEO was surprised to see a sincerely happy and relieved smile on the blond's lips only moments before the other threw himself at Seto. There was not much force behind the jump because of the short distance that had been between the two so Seto could easily keep his balance even while supporting all of Jou's weight for a short moment.

Jou's hug was tight, an expression of gratitude, relief and fear and under any other circumstances Seto might have actually enjoyed experiencing it but at the moment he was unable to do so. The CEO did not return the hug. On the contrary, he pushed Jou away from him roughly and glared at the blond.

Looking surprised at first Jou's face soon gained an angry scowl as the blond snapped: "What's with you?"

"I think it's me who should be asking that", Seto huffed heatedly. "First you run away for no reason at all and now you're hugging me." He shot the blond yet another glare. "Unless you have a split personality I suggest you start thinking about your actions beforehand."

"It was not for no reason at all!" Jou argued angrily, his face gaining a red tint from the effort he had to put into his yelling for it to sound like yelling. It was apparent that the blond barely had a strong enough voice to manage that but the shorter teen continued: "And my actions were thought out, you jerk!"

The brunet glared at the blond before grunting out, none of the curiosity he was feeling apparent in his voice: "So why **did** you run away?"

Jou looked pained for a moment but the look passed quickly, covered by a nonchalant shrug as the blond replied: "Just thought I'd spare you the trouble of getting rid of me." Jou's gaze drifted away from Seto as the blond looked around the alleyway. Feeling slightly aggravated for being dismissed like that, the CEO waited until Jou picked up a duffel bag from the ground, beginning to dig through it.

Seto let out an annoyed sigh. It was clear that Jou was not going to enlighten him of his motives any further without coaxing so the brunet spoke: "Why would I want to get rid of you?"

"I don't want to be a Wyvern", Jou spoke quietly as he straightened himself and turned back to the CEO. He was holding something against his chest, a picture frame. Seto decided to ignore Jou's affection towards the object for a moment as he admitted: "I wouldn't have gotten rid of you because of that." It was the truth, after all. "I wouldn't have forced you. That's the reason I asked you."

Jou's warm brown eyes widened in surprise. Then the blond looked away from Seto, his cheeks slightly reddened by a blush of embarrassment. His voice very faint, Jou then asked: "You really would have let me stay?"

The brunet nodded in response before replying: "Yes." He then stepped closer to Jou, reaching out to grab him. Jou stepped away.

"What if I don't want to come?"

The CEO growled as he glared angrily at the blond. Why was Jou being so difficult? He made absolutely no sense to Seto with him constantly changing his mind. Even though he would have preferred to shake the blond for an explanation he questioned: "Why wouldn't you want to come?"

"I don't want you controlling my life", Jou said defensively. "The whole time I spent at your tower you've either kept me locked up or assigned me guards." Seto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "You were keeping me as a prisoner! You robbed me of my life, you bastard!"

A dangerous-sounding growl escaped from Seto's mouth and Jou's posture faltered. Only slightly, though, but still enough for Seto to notice it. Lifting a curious eyebrow the brunet asked: "Are you afraid of me?"

"No!" Jou shouted out in indignance. "There's no way in hell I would be scared of someone like you!"

With a frown Seto stepped closer to Jou and captured the blond's chin with his clawed hand. The scales on the brunet's face were gone by now but the hands were still large and sharp. His voice barely above a whisper the CEO breathed out: "Then why do you flinch at my simplest touch?"

And indeed, Jou had visibly stiffened the moment he had felt the CEO's scaled hand touch his skin. Furiously shaking his head Jou repeated: "I'm not scared", before once again stepping away from the brunet. Seto allowed the other to pull away and proceeded to simply look into the dark brown eyes of the blond. After a moment the shorter teen's resolve crumbled as he muttered one more time: "I'm not scared of you."

Seto frowned thoughtfully for a moment before speaking out: "Not me but something about me?"

Jou shot him a flaming look, but the fire in the brown eyes was not of anger. The blond looked lost, as curious to know the truth as Seto felt. Clearly trying to gather his thoughts back together Jou crouched down to shove the picture frame in his hands back inside his duffel bag.

Seto knew Jou was going to speak soon. The tension in the air was too much for the blond to handle for a long period of time. And he did not have to wait long when Jou finally stood up, hugging his bag against his chest. Desperately the blond whispered quietly, so quietly that Seto almost did not hear: "Why do you make me feel so frightened and safe at the same time?"

The question was awkward and for once, Seto Kaiba could not come up with a decent comeback. Tiredly the brunet tried: "...Come back with me?"

It was clear that Jou was not happy with the response. With a stubborn air about him he asked: "Why should I?" The blond allowed his bag to drop to hang on his shoulder as he huffed.

Angrily Seto stepped closer to the blond and snarled: "Because I want to keep you safe."

The brunet got a disbelieving look in return as Jou asked once more: "Why?"

"Because we are the same", Seto said, unable to think of anything else to say. An incredulous frown came to Jou's tanned face as the blond grunted: "That's the only reason?" His frown deepened slightly. "You must be pretty lonely then."

A murderous glare was Seto's only response to the comment before he snapped stiffly: "That is none of your concern."

"Yeah..." Jou muttered as he glanced into the darkness that surrounded them. "I guess it isn't."

Carefully Seto spoke, more firmly this time: "Come back with me."

Jou looked at the CEO, his expression tired. The night was clearly taking his toll on the blond as he uttered weakly: "You're going to force me if I say no, aren't you?"

Seto did not reply. It was not necessary. Jou sighed at the confirmation before grunting out: "Fine. Take me." With that Jou stumbled to Seto tiredly, wrapping his arms around the CEO's neck and allowing the brunet to wrap his arms around him in return.

Once he was certain that he had a firm grip on the blond Seto spread his wings and took flight. Since his face was pressed against the brunet's chest Jou did not see the blush that had come to the CEO's face at the blond's words from moments ago.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: This chapter isn't much longer than the others, sorry. But I did manage to get it 3300 words, whereas the other chapters have been around 2600 words.

Seto's finally starting to understand what he is feeling but Jou is as confused as ever. Bleh.

Just in case:

Kaito Kuroba  
Skills: a magician, illusions  
Eyes: dark violet  
Hair: brown

Saguru Hakuba  
Skills: sixth sense, fast movements  
Eyes: bright blue  
Hair: golden blond

Aoko Nakamori  
Skills: strenght  
Eyes: blue  
Hair: mousy

Akako Koizumi  
Skills: a witch  
Eyes: red  
Hair: dark red

Keiko  
Skills: white cat animorpher, healing  
Eyes: hazel  
Hair: pale blond


	21. Sum Up Your Emotions

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 21**

**Sum Up Your Emotions**

Seto eyed Jou, who was currently huddled beneath the blankets so that only his messy mop of hair and dark brown eyes were visible. Inside the brunet was smiling at the endearing sight but outside he remained as emotionless as ever.

"So..." the brunet drawled slowly. "You're afraid of thunder." That was the conclusion Seto had come to and also the reason he was still in the blond's room so late at night. It was more than apparent that Jou was terrified of the storm.

"I'm not afraid", Jou argued heatedly from his haven. "I just really, really dislike it."

An almost fond smirk tugged at the CEO's lips as he replied: "Of course."

There was a moment of silence, during which Seto studied Jou's eyes through the darkness. He wondered if Jou's night vision was as good as his. After all, they did share plenty of other traits ability-wise.

"Kaiba..." Jou asked quietly. Seto only hummed in response, signalling the other that he was still there and listening. "Is there something you don't like about me?"

"Yes", Seto replied before he could really think about the question or the reasons behind it. "You're loud and idiotic."

Jou let out an indignant huff before replying: "Well, you're cold and insensitive."

"That's a big word from the mouth of a mutt", Seto said with a slight snarl. "Are you absolutely certain that you know what it means?"

"It means you're a horrible prick that doesn't care about others and stomps on everyone else's feelings", Jou growled heatedly.

"Fine", Seto said as he stood up from the chair he had been occupying. "I shall return to my own room to get at least some sleep tonight."

The CEO had barely managed to take a couple of steps before he heard Jou's tearful voice whisper: "I hate cold."

The words had not been meant for Seto's ears but they still made his insides churn. Jou hated him? Because he had stripped the other of his freedom? Hurriedly Seto made his way to the door.

When the door opened to reveal the dimly lit hallway Seto froze for a moment. Without turning around he spoke: "You won't be needing an escort to move around the base anymore." That said Seto stepped through the door and closed it behind him. He left the door unlocked, though. Jou was not his prisoner.

&&&&&&&

It had been a few hours since Kaiba had left and Jou was still lying awake in his bed. For some reason he was unable to fall asleep. And the roar of thunder right outside his window was not helping matters at all. With a frustrated groan Jou climbed up from bed.

Jou walked across the room to the door. He was not sure if he had imagined it or not but he thought that he had not heard Kaiba lock it. The blond tried the handle and the door slid open.

Feeling absolutely joyous Jou rushed to get his pillow and blanket and walked out of the room. He would find himself a better place to sleep somewhere where he would not be able to hear the thunder.

It was after Jou had managed to get himself lost in the dark hallways that the blond realized that he had no idea where to find a good spot to catch some much-needed shut-eye.

"Jou-kun?" Jou almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone speak his name suddenly but as he came face to face with Hakuba his irritation changed to gratitude.

"Yo, Hakuba!" the darker blond greeted with a wide grin. "Do you know any quiet place where I could sleep? The storm's keeping me awake."

Something flickered in Hakuba's eyes but before Jou had a chance to even begin to try and recognize it the look was gone and Hakuba thoughtfully suggested: "Kaiba-san's office is sound-proof." A very conspirational smile came to the pale lips. "And it just so happens that I'm one of the four people with the key." Hakuba shrugged his shoulders. "It just happens that the office on this floor hasn't been used by Kaiba-san in months."

"I couldn't possibly sleep in Kaiba's office!" Jou argued forcefully. "He's already out to get me. I don't need to make him even angrier with me."

Hakuba smiled reassuringly at the shorter blond as he spoke: "Don't be ridiculous, Jou-kun. Kaiba-san isn't out to get you." Suddenly Hakuba smirked and his eyes flashed again, causing Jou to feel very, very afraid. "He's out to **take** you."

Jou's face heated up at that suggestive tone and words and he decided to mask the blush of embarrassment as a flush of anger by yelling his next words: "Don't **you** be ridiculous! There's no way Kaiba would actually like me!"

That was when Hakuba smiled smugly. It was the most infuriating thing Jou had ever experienced, or it was how the blond felt before the Brit spoke again: "And here he was being so obvious about it to help you catch on." The smile turned into a grin but it was still as smug as ever. "Tell me, are you really this naive or are you just really, really gullible?"

Snorting at the question Jou huffed a snappy remark as an answer: "Kaiba would ask if I was stupid or really stupid." There, that would support Jou's opinion.

The comment did not have the desired effect, however, as Hakuba replied: "How cute."

Jou frowned at the words that seemed out of place and growled: "You think it's cute that he calls me stupid?"

Hakuba chuckled, waving his hand dismissively before answering: "Don't be foolish. I meant the fact that you can guess what he would say." The Brit gave the other boy a teasing smirk. "The only thing worse would be for you to wear his clothes in order to be closer to him."

That comment struck very close home, Jou realized as he clammed up. His thoughts went to the set of clothes Kaiba had given him three, almost four, days ago.

"What?" Hakuba questioned suddenly, his accusing glare drilling into Jou's brown eyes. Jou let out a nervous laugh before he confessed, unable to handle the pressure: "I have one of his shirts, okay?" A protective glare came to his face. "But I'm not handing it over!"

"You don't have to", Hakuba said with a sigh. "I don't want it. No one here would." The paler blond paused. "Well, maybe Koizumi. She's been itching to try some voodoo spells on Kaiba-san." Then he gave Jou a bright smile. "Now how about I take you to that office?"

&&&&&&&

Seto was walking down the hall, headed directly to Jou's room. He wanted, no, needed to make sure that the blond had not left the tower again. Even though the brunet had given Jou some of his freedom back he was still very much against the thought of the blond leaving. And it was not just because of the vampire attack on the blond.

Taking a deep breath Seto opened the door to find Jou's room empty. There was no sign of the blond in the room, nor was there any noise from the bathroom. It was too early for the blond to be simply wandering around. It was clear that Jou had left.

A feeling of betrayal crept to the CEO's mind as he observed the empty room. And he felt more than just simple regret for trusting the other, he felt lonely and possibly just a bit hurt.

"Ah, Kaiba-san. You're up."

The brunet whirled around when someone spoke his name and came eye to eye with no other than Hakuba.

"What are you doing here?" Seto snapped at the blond. Hakuba simply smiled pleasantly in reply, in a manner that indicated that he knew something the brunet did not.

"Well, good morning to you too, Kaiba-san", Hakuba said before glancing into the empty room. "I take it you're looking for Jou-kun?"

Seto let out a defeated sigh before questioning: "I don't suppose you've seen him during the past ten hours or so?"

"And it so happens that I have."

The CEO froze at the other teen's words. Carefully he put his most threatening smirk on his face as he demanded: "Where was that?"

"On a hallway", Hakuba replied with an air of dismissal, not affected by the look Seto was giving him. "He was having trouble sleeping so I left him in one of your offices. The one on this floor."

Seto did not stay to question Hakuba for his actions. The blond's motives were unimportant at the moment. The only thing that mattered was getting to Jou as soon as possible.

When Seto stormed into his office he was met by the sight of Jou sleeping soundly on the softly carpeted floor, seemingly peaceful. For some reason Seto could not take his eyes away from the endearing sight.

Carefully and quietly the brunet walked into the room. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from his desk and scribbled down a short message on it. Holding back a soft chuckle he placed the note next to Jou's head on the floor before leaving the room.

After the door had clicked closed behind him and after the CEO was certain that no one would see he smiled.

&&&&&&&

Jou woke up slowly, even though he felt well rested. He was reluctant to leave the comfort of his blanket when he blinked his deep brown eyes open. He blinked again when a white flash stung his still sleepy eyes.

The next time Jou opened his eyes more carefully after rubbing the sleep away from them. He peered at the carpet next to him again as he sat up. There was a neatly folded piece of paper on the floor and Jou picked it up. The contents of the note caused Jou to blush and his insides to warm up.

_Good Morning, Angel_

Jou stood up hurriedly, scanning around the room for anything he could use to check the spelling. Hakuba's words from the previous night repeated themselves in Jou's mind over and over again but he was not ready to trust them yet. This could be a prank played by the Brit. Apparently he had grown tired of Jou trying to pull pranks on him. Or then it was Yami's revenge for all the pranks he had gone through. Only one problem with that, though. Yami had no idea about Jou's growing affection towards a certain brunet.

That was when Jou noticed the address book on the desk. As he quickly flipped through it he figured that it belonged to Kaiba. No one else would have that many foreign addressed in his address book.

With surprising patience Jou checked all the letters on the short message very carefully. In the end he came to the conclusion that either the one who had written the note was really good at forging Kaiba's handwriting or the message was really from the CEO.

Just as Jou came to this conclusion the door to the office opened. The sound brought Jou's head around to its direction and then brown met blue in shared surprise.

"You're awake", was the first thing that was spoken, and it was said by Kaiba even. Jou simply nodded in response, having lost his voice suddenly. He started to lift the hand holding the note that was supposedly from Kaiba. Catching himself just in time the hand lowered again and Jou hid the note behind his back. If it was not really from Kaiba, the brunet would guess how he felt about him if he went and asked about it. After all, why would it meant so much if Jou was not interested?

"Did Hakuba tell you I was here?" Jou asked, unable to get anything else out from his mouth. Kaiba simply nodded. Jou nodded back and then they were both quiet. Jou was beginning to suspect that Kaiba **had** actually written the note and was waiting for Jou to bring it up.

But just as Jou was about to speak up Kaiba sneered at him: "Did the mutt enjoy his sleep in his master's room?"

Jou stared at Kaiba in disbelief, unable to understand why the brunet was such a heartless robot. Jou had done absolutely nothing and the CEO saw it fit to insult him and degrade him. Red hot anger burned inside Jou and it was pretty apparent from the smoke coming from both his nostrils and mouth.

As the air in the room began heating up from Jou's anger the blond marched across the floor to Kaiba, surprisingly managing to look threatening in his pale green pyjamas. Kaiba glared back, clearly ready for a fight and Jou actually doubted his chances against the brunet for a moment.

But Jou was in no mood to fight. He had gone beyond violent anger into a boiling rage that would break out in a single burst. With all his might Jou slammed his fist on Kaiba's chest, sending the brunet stumbling backwards.

"I HATE YOU!" Jou screamed at the top of his lungs before turning around and bolting out of the room. Fighting back bitter tears the blond made his way down the hall, away from the person he still, no matter what he had just said, could not bring himself to hate.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Hakuba is scheming, but fortunately it isn't anything bad. I still wonder why he has taken it upon himself to set Kaiba and Jou up, though. Perhaps he thinks companionship's a good thing. Too bad his efforts were wasted. I feel sorry for Jou, though. All the terrible things I put him through and still he's too stubborn to cry and let it all out.


	22. Crashed Plans

Author's Notes: Okay, in this chapter the plot is going to finally start to move forward. Glancing at the chapter count I really have to wonder how long this story is going to turn out, with the building up being as long as twenty chapters...

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 22**

**Crashed Plans**

Kaito tugged at the collar of his sleeveless shirt nervously. Saguru should be arriving shortly; the clock was nearing the time they had set for their meeting in the clothing store earlier that week. As seconds ticked away Kaito felt nervousness creep up his spine, not that he let it show, though. He was not going to let his poker face slip on such an important night.

Kaito had put on a dark purple, high-collared top and black baggy pants. He had spent hours trying to tame his hair but the dark brown locks had been persistent to keep on sticking to every possible direction.

"Kaito-kun?" The careful call for his name had the brunet in question turning around as fast as he possibly could. The first thing he saw were Saguru's bright blue eyes that were looking at him a bit warily. A bright grin broke out on Kaito's face as be beamed at the other: "Saguru! You came!"

Saguru blushed ever so slightly at the enthusiasm Kaito showed for seeing him. Smiling softly, though his eyes were not quite in it, Saguru muttered quietly: "Nice outfit..."

"Thanks", Kaito said with a grin. "You look good too, except that I don't think they'll let you inside while dressed like that."

Indeed, Saguru's clothes were not something that you would wear to a nightclub. The blond was wearing a dark red dress shirt and beige, straight trousers.

"We have to do something about this..." Kaito muttered as he gave Saguru's attire a proper glance-over before frowning in distaste. Meanwhile Saguru was eyeing him suspiciously in a similar manner like when he had first arrived. Instead of telling the other to calm down, as he would have usually done on any other occasion Kaito simply ignored his taller companion's murderous look.

"Well, then I'm not going in to that club", Saguru said firmly even though Kaito continued to ignore him. "I hate night clubs of that kind and in addition to that I'm not even dressed for the occasion." At this the taller teen indicated to his button down dress shirt. "You just said so yourself."

Kaito grinned at his companion widely before saying: "In that case we just need to 'untidy' you a bit." The way the darker boy pressed the one word brought an uneasy undertone to Saguru's glare.

"I hope you aren't too fond of that shirt", Kaito drawled, knowing full well that his tone was indicating that he was up to something.

"Besides the comfortable material it's made of", Saguru started. "Not particularly."

"Good." At that Kaito grabbed the red sleeves and ripped them off.

"Hey!" Saguru exclaimed. Kaito silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"I only tore the sleeves out", the brunet defended. "And as a result you got a trendy shirt."

Saguru still did not look impressed. With a groan clear in his tone the blond muttered: "I still don't like this."

Kaito smiled reassuringly at the blond as he reached out to open the top buttons on his shirt while he spoke: "Don't hide underneath your clothes. They aren't supposed to cover you, they're supposed to compliment you." And then he ruffled the gelled, golden blond locks a bit, giving Saguru a, in his opinion, sexy look.

"Did you have to do that?" Saguru asked, sounding slightly like he was starting to give up. He pulled on a few locks of hair.

"Let them be", Kaito said, grabbing Saguru's arm as he started to pull the blond to the direction of the nightclub 'Hazy Dreams'. "You look good like that." And indeed, as the duo passed inside the club, Saguru got quite the bit of appreciative glances. The blond seemed to be slightly taken aback by it and stayed closer to Kaito, something the brunet did not object to at all. On the contrary, the magician wrapped an arm around Saguru's waist to emphasize his 'possession' of the blond.

Surprisingly, Saguru said nothing against the gesture.

&&&&&&&

"Where did Hakuba say he was going again?" Malik asked from his position on sitting upside down on a three-seat couch. Ryou shot him a quick glance over the book he had been reading. He was sitting in an armchair opposite to Malik's position on the couch. Honda was also sitting on the couch next to Malik, except that he was sitting right way up. The other two occupants of the room were Yami and Akako, who were both occupying the other couch, which was a two seated one.

"He didn't say", Ryou replied to Malik's question with a subtle shrug.

There was a slight cackle, which brought Ryou's gaze to a grinning Akako as the witch commented smugly: "I recall his exact words being: 'Out.'" The scarlet-haired woman let out yet another cackle while her crimson eyes flashed with mirth, like if she knew something the others did not.

"Exactly", Malik spoke, seemingly not bothered by Akako's apparent insanity. To be completely honest, they had all gotten used to the witch's random sputters of manic laughter.

Knowing he was going to regret it Ryou sighed before speaking out: "I still don't get it."

Malik flashed him a mischievous grin before saying: "You mean you don't see the paradox? Since when has Hakuba **not** been specific about anything?"

Ryou groaned before replying: "Maybe Hakuba-san simply doesn't appreciate us knowing about his private life."

There was an incredulous look from Malik and a snort from Honda. It was the brunet that commented: "Since when has Hakuba had a private life?"

A flush of anger appeared on Ryou's face when he attempted to glare at his so-called friends.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing!" Ryou huffed at Honda. "And simply because Hakuba-san would not accompany you to go downtown-"

"Exactly", Malik piped in once more. Ryou was about to scold him for cutting him off but the Egyptian continued before he got a chance to: "Hakuba doesn't like outing. That's a fact that is certain enough to be in schoolbooks. So why would he suddenly decide to go out, alone even?"

"I don't know", Ryou said but at Malik's victorious look continued: "And it certainly isn't any of our business."

"But I'm curious", Malik whined pathetically.

"No you aren't", Ryou said with an indignant sniff. "You're just bored."

"So what?" Honda commented. "So am I and I want to go looking for that dork."

Akako smiled like a cat that had just gotten a large plate of cream and had also buried a flock of canaries in the back yard. Her voice flowing like silk sheets the witch drawled: "I'm helping..."

Ryou glanced over to Yami, hoping to get some support from their usually level-headed leader. The vampire's head perked up suddenly, like he was only now realizing what everyone was talking about.

"Are you implying that Hakuba's somewhere outside? **Alone**?" Yami questioned, his ruby red eyes wide.

"He's not in any form of danger!" Ryou hissed angrily, trying to cling to that last chance of putting a stop to this catastrophe in the making. But everyone seemed to have started to ignore plain logic as Malik exclaimed: "How can you know? For all we know Hakuba might have been taken as a prisoner again while we are here arguing over why we shouldn't go make sure he is alright!"

"You're just making excuses to guarantee that **you** have something to do!" Ryou hissed heatedly, not believing that his team mates could be such idiots. Actually, now that he paused to think about it, he very well **could **believe that his team mates were idiots. A fact that was proven to be correct when Yami jumped up from his seat and shouted out dramatically: "Lets go everyone! To save your team mate!"

With a pained groan Ryou buried his face in his hands. This was going to end badly. He just knew it.

&&&&&&&

Yugi and Anzu were almost finished with doing the dishes when a series of loud bangs reached their ears. The childhood friends turned their heads in unison just in time to meet Aoko's glare as the mousy-haired girl came stomping into the kitchen. Her eyes seemed to be striking lightning when her gaze drifted over the kitchen.

"W-what's wrong, Aoko-chan?" Yugi asked carefully, feeling slightly nervous of the girl's apparent anger. Next to him, Anzu dried her hands into a towel.

"Kaito is wrong, that's what", Aoko said with a dramatic huff, her hands resting on her hips as she looked around once more. "You wouldn't happen to have seen him, would you?"

"No", Anzu said simply. "I haven't seen him since dinner and neither has Yugi. He's been with me the whole time."

"Where could he have disappeared to?" Aoko mumbled, more to herself than the other two occupants of the room.

"Has Kaito-kun done something?" Yugi questioned, knowing very well that it might be a mistake. But he really had started to wonder how Kaito could have gotten Aoko so angry.

"It's not exactly what he's done", Keiko said as she walked into the kitchen as well, apparently following after Aoko's rampage. "It's more like what he hasn't done?"

"That's right!" Anzu exclaimed as she snapped her fingers in realization. Yugi turned his curious gaze to the brunet. "It's Kaito's turn to do the laundry with you, isn't it?" The question was directed at Aoko.

"Bingo!" Keiko cheered at the same time with Aoko's vicious growl of: "Exactly."

"What's with all this ruckus going on?" a lazy voice drawled as Bakura appeared in the kitchen doorway next to Keiko. "Don't tell me the Blue brat has her period."

Some scuffling followed after than, when both Keiko and Anzu threw themselves at Aoko to keep the girl from attacking the albino. After they had managed to restrain the girl, calming her down somewhat in the process, Yugi saw it safe enough to answer the previous question: "Kaito's gone and disappeared, leaving all his chores for Aoko to do alone."

A look of enlightenment appeared on Bakura's face as the taller boy spoke: "So that's why he was in such a hurry earlier."

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned over the string of courses that started to sprout from Aoko's mouth. Really, where had that girl learned such language? She could put many street punks to shame with her imaginative wording.

"I saw him leave the house earlier tonight", Bakura said casually with a shrug. "Judging from the way he was dressed, he's probably going on a date."

"A date?" Aoko exclaimed in a horrified manner. "As in with a girl?" She immediately shrugged Keiko and Anzu off of her as she stood up. "We have to go save him!"

"Save him?" Keiko asked with a lifted eyebrow. "What do we need to save him from?"

"Didn't you hear what Bakura said?" Aoko questioned hurriedly. "Some hussy is putting the moves on Kaito! He's way too much of a child to resist the charms of a determined seductress!" With that Aoko started marching towards the door. "I'm going to kill that woman, whoever she is!"

"Alright!" Bakura cheered as he took off after the mother-hen-moded Aoko. "A carnage! This I gotta see!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Keiko, the always-a-follower, shouted out as she also hurried after her friend.

Meanwhile Yugi's mind had quickly made the connections between what Bakura had told them and what Kaito had told him earlier. He was probably in a club with Hakuba at the moment. And that thought had the boy's eyes widening in terror. Aoko and Bakura would not take kindly to Hakuba being with Kaito. Quickly Yugi turned to Anzu, always the one he could depend on.

"Are we going as well?" Yugi asked the girl hopefully. Anzu blinked at him at first, apparently surprised by the boy's sudden willingness to get mixed up in the madness going on. Slowly the brunet nodded her head and said: "Sure, lets. Someone has to keep them in line."

"And that someone might just as well be us", Yugi added with a smile.

&&&&&&&

"I can't believe she actually groped me!" a scandalized Saguru exclaimed when he stomped out of the club. Kaito followed right behind him, biting the inside on his cheek in order to keep a grin off of his face.

"Well", the brunet started in a slightly tentative voice and offered: "Well, you are ultimate heartthrob on two feet." At least, that was his honest opinion on the matter. Saguru whirled around to face the magician, not looking at all reassured.

"Do you have any idea how humiliated I feel just now?" the Brit questioned while wiping some stray blond locks away from his heated face. "I've never been violated in such a manner before."

"I'd hardly say you were 'violated'", Kaito said in a manner that was meant to sound calming but might have come out as patronizing. "She was merely inspecting your package, nothing more."

"Package?" Saguru repeated with a slight squeak. "Is that what these people think about others, is this the way I'm seen? As some piece of meat?"

"Don't be ridiculous", Kaito muttered in a grave voice while pulling on Saguru's shirt collar, playfully despite the tone he used. "You and I both know there's a brilliant mind underneath those breathtaking, exotic features." The brunet made quick work of opening the top button of the blond's shirt. "Now lets open your shirt a bit. You looks so flustered that I'm afraid you might collapse any given moment now."

"I'm fine", Saguru mumbled but allowed Kaito open a second button none the less. Kaito smirked to himself at this and felt bold enough to speak: "I'll have to say that I'm a bit jealous about she getting to touch you before I did, though."

The heat radiating from the body close to Kaito's increased at the huskily spoken words and the magician's attention went to the revealed collarbone of his companion. Unable to stop himself the brunet leaned in and bit down on the other teen's soft skin.

A hiss broke out from Saguru and the taller body jerked slightly, which brought Kaito's hands to take a firm grip the other male's upper arms. Kaito had not expected Saguru to react so strongly to such a simple gesture. The brunet went on to suck on the spot he had nipped on.

"K-Kaito", came Saguru's weak, throaty voice and Kaito pulled back far enough to see the blond's red face. "What are you doing?"

Kaito grinned at his companion before saying: "I'm simply trying to find your weak spot, since you already know mine."

"Now is really not the time for something like that", Saguru said while lifting his hands to rest against Kaito's chest. "Anyone could see us." The blond pushed softly on Kaito's chest, the gesture more a request for the other to move than an attempt to force the brunet away.

An amused laugh was Kaito's first response to Saguru's shyness. Then he drawled in a low voice: "What if I want us to be seen?"

The uncomfortable and embarrassed look that had been adorning Saguru's face during the last bits of their conversation turned into an annoyed frown as the blond growled: "Exhibionist." Then he proceeded to shove Kaito off of him rather roughly, seemingly through with his attempts to put and end to Kaito's playing by peaceful means.

Caught off-guard Kaito failed to regain his lost balance and fell on the hard ground on his behind. With an accusing glare at Saguru the brunet opened his mouth to shoot something back at the blond. He never got a chance to speak, though, when a shout suddenly rang in the air: "Now you've done it, you soon to be former vile being of darkness!"

Saguru and Kaito both turned their heads and blinked at Aoko who was storming towards them, carrying a heavy-looking steel pipe with her. Kaito briefly wondered what building the girl had torn it off of, but the thought was soon buried under worry for how much the girl had witnessed. Alarm soon wiped out all thoughts Kaito might have had when Aoko broke into a run towards Saguru.

When Aoko swung her weapon Saguru quickly brought his arm forth to block the attack. There was a look in the bright blue eyes, which indicated that the blond knew very well that the hit was going to hurt even if he was prepared.

Only moments before impact Aoko's attack seemed to bounce off of empty air and the girl was thrown backwards. A manic laughter echoed in the night as a feminine voice snarled: "Next time, look before you leap, little girl." A woman with long red hair was standing right beside Saguru and clicked her tongue before continuing: "You never know when you might hit a knock-back field, okay?"

Petrified, Kaito watched as the familiar crimson eyes turned to look at him with pure hatred.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: There, The Dragons and Shadow Wyverns are going to meet again. Next chapter is going to have the long awaited Yugi POV, hurray. And on the matter of Aoko and Akako, neither saw anything before the part where Saguru pushed Kaito to the ground.

Kaito Kuroba

Skills: a magician, illusions

Eyes: dark violet

Hair: brown

Saguru Hakuba

Skills: sixth sense, fast movements

Eyes: bright blue

Hair: golden blond

Aoko Nakamori

Skills: strenght

Eyes: blue

Hair: mousy

Akako Koizumi

Skills: a witch

Eyes: red

Hair: dark red

Keiko

Skills: white cat animorpher, healing

Eyes: hazel

Hair: pale blond


	23. Second Confrontation

Author's Notes: The chapter starts in Kaito's POV but most of it will be from Yugi's perspective. That's all I wanted to say.

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 23**

**Second Confrontation**

Kaito stared wide-eyed at the witch standing before him. He tried to think of something witty to say but came out empty-handed. He did not hold the girl's attention for long, though, when Saguru turned to the witch and grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Koizumi-san?" the Brit questioned with a displeased frown. Meanwhile Aoko had managed to crawl next to Kaito and asked in a hushed tone: "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am", Kaito said, feeling slightly out of the loop. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"He pushed you", Aoko hissed while tilting her head towards Saguru. Kaito waved the girl's comment off with a: "I think I actually had that one coming. It's okay."

"What do you mean they made you come?" Saguru's angry voice exclaimed suddenly, cutting the two Dragons' conversation short. Kaito turned his head to see the blond's aggravated frown turn into a thoroughly pissed off snarl: "Exactly **who** made you come?"

"They", Koizumi said and pointed behind her with her thumb. Kaito glanced to the direction she was pointing to and saw four more people headed towards them.

"This can't be happening", Kaito groaned and was sure he heard Saguru mumble something similar in English.

"Don't worry, Kaito", Aoko said and patted the brunet boy's shoulder. "I brought backup with me."

"Why are you even here?" Kaito blurted out, even though he knew it might earn him quite the few bruises and injuries. But Aoko only looked at him sternly and said: "I'm here to save you." Before Kaito had a chance to figure out what the girl had meant with that exactly a scuffle broke out and Kaito became busy with trying to dodge Koizumi's magic.

&&&&&&&

Yugi arrived at the scene just in time for the fight to break out. Now that he saw the red-haired witch who was chasing after Kaito he was glad of Aoko's protective, even if also destructive, nature. If they had not come there when they did Kaito would have been in serious trouble.

Glancing away from the witch and the magician Yugi saw Bakura fighting with a brown-haired wolf-animorpher and Keiko facing off a tanned blond who was shooting lightnings at her. He looked around some more and saw the person he was looking for fighting Aoko. Yami seemed to radiate power and despite the other fighting on the opposite side Yugi was impressed.

Leaving the other fighters to their own devices Yugi searched the alleyway for any signs of Anzu. There really was not that much room for the girl to hide and Yugi quickly spotted the girl, whose opponent was a boy who looked strikingly like Bakura. Yugi blinked in thought then. How come he felt like he had missed something? Yugi's eyes widened in realization then. Where had Hakuba disappeared to?

"Yugi-kun", a voice spoke suddenly, startling the teen. With a loud yelp Yugi jumped to the left, away from the source of the voice. He did not get far though, when a hand grabbed his arm firmly, keeping him in place. Yugi glanced up into Hakuba's bright blue eyes.

"H-Hakuba-san?" Yugi questioned as he stared at the blond, his manners winning over his fear when he spoke the other's name respectfully. "How do you know my name?" the smaller boy then queried. He did not think Yami would tell anyone about their meeting.

"I'm a friend of Jou-kun", Hakuba said, the words confusing Yugi but filling him with hope none the less. If Hakuba had seen Jou then that meant that the fire-spirited teen was alright.

"Yugi-kun, I need your help", Hakuba continued, bringing Yugi back to full attention. "We have to stop this, now."

When the meaning of Hakuba's words sunk in, all Yugi managed to get out from his mouth was a whimper as he shook his head.

"I can't do anything", the star-haired boy forced himself to say. "My abilities are useless."

"Is that what you think?" Hakuba said with a strange smile that seemed to hold some sort of a secret. But the look was soon replaced with a worried frown as the blond glanced at their fighting team mates.

"Then I guess I'm the only one who can do something", Hakuba said as he eyes came to rest on Kaito. Yugi briefly played with the thought of Hakuba acting as a knight in a shining armor when he noticed the look. When Yugi brought his attention back to the blond in question he had set himself between Kaito and the witch that had been trying to blast the magician.

The witch was staring at Hakuba, as was Yugi. That was probably the most desperate attempt to put a stop the battle that anyone could think of. And it had only stopped the witch, and even that seemed to be only for the time being. Yugi took off towards the frozen group of three. As he got nearer he heard clearer what the witch started to scream: "Out of the way, Hakuba! I'm frying that little jester!"

"Then you will have to fry me first", Hakuba stated firmly, not moving an inch or showing any emotion. Yugi watched the red-haired with carefully and saw a contemplative look on her face. The boy refused to believe that she was considering attacking her friend and team mate. He found himself frozen in terror when the girl lifted her hand, as if to strike a blow. He glanced quickly at Hakuba, who merely steeled his expression. Then Yugi heard a hum that sounded like it was coming from the air around him. A bright red shock flew from the witch's hand and hit Hakuba head on, sending the blond tumbling backwards into Kaito, the momentum making them both fall on the ground.

The witch stepped closer to the two boys but Yugi was not about to let her hurt his friends more and threw himself at the young woman. He grabbed a slim arm in his small hands and exclaimed loudly: "Stop it! Leave them alone!"

An angry glare was all the answer Yugi got before the witch tossed him harshly aside. Yugi felt down on the cold ground, staining his clothes but ignoring it. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to find a way to put a stop to the witch who did not seem to care about her team mates any more than her enemies. The boy shot a quick glance at the witch's retreating back and cried: "Stop!"

Suddenly the air around him seemed to start vibrating and Yugi felt like time itself was slowing down. The witch had frozen in mid-step and Yugi could swear he heard her heartbeat slowing. He felt like he had suddenly become a part of a void where nothing could exist. Silence surrounded him but it was a lot deeper than any other silence he had heard. It felt like there was no sound existing at all, like the whole concept had been wiped out. The air around him stood perfectly still, causing Yugi's ears to ring. But despite that he felt powerful, more powerful than ever before.

Yugi turned his gaze to the people who were still fighting. To him it felt like he was watching them through a curtain of water and he realized that he could stop them. He stood up and thought about what he had just done and decided that he had the power to do that again.

As Yugi lifted his hands, trying to give a direction to where he should aim his concentration, he remembered the way Hakuba had spoken to him before and realized that the blond had known about his powers. It was not possible but somehow Hakuba had known before Yugi himself. With a deep breath Yugi tried to repeat in his mind what he had done when he had frozen the witch. Then, with confidence he had not known he could possess, he spoke a single order: "Stop."

At first Yugi thought that nothing happened. The air did not get any thicker, nor did his ears ring any more than previously. But then he looked at the fighting pairs not all that far away and noticed that they were not moving. They had also been frozen.

Now that there weren't any angry yells to put pressure on him, Yugi could think more clearly. And to his horror he realized that he had no idea how to undo the stillness he had created. He also came to the conclusion that everyone would most likely continue fighting afterwards, if he truly had stopped time like he thought.

"Wow", an out of breath voice spoke suddenly. "What did you do?" Yugi quickly glanced up at the sudden noise, startled, even if it sounded like it had come from inside a hollow steel box, and saw Kaito and Hakuba. They were both a bit worse for wear but did not seem to be injured. Even thought Yugi was glad that the two were alright and there with him, he mentally kicked himself for once again forgetting something vital.

Remembering that he had been asked a question Yugi spoke truthfully: "I have no idea what this is, only that I'm the cause of it." He glanced at Hakuba, daring to wish that the blond could explain the situation and hopefully find a solution. "I think I stopped time."

Kaito was looking at the shorter teen in amazement while Hakuba's lips had quirked upwards into a knowing smile. Yugi focused his attention on the Wyvern for the time being.

"What can you tell me?"

Hakuba's eyes flashed briefly before the blond began to speak: "You didn't actually stop time but merely created a distortion where time both is and isn't." Yugi thought in a passing that the blond sounded like a textbook but Hakuba was speaking again: "Time isn't something we can stop, take or give away. We only have a limited amount of it and we can't get more than that."

"Okay..." Kaito drawled in a croaking voice. "Now you lost me with all that philosophy."

"I'm a bit out of the loop as well", Yugi admitted. "If I didn't stop time then what did I do?"

"It's difficult to explain", Hakuba answered, a reply Yugi did not want to hear. "They are aware of the moments slipping by but they can't move. They are more paralysed than frozen in time. At least, that is the best way to describe it."

"Paralysed?" Yugi repeated, glancing warily at the witch frozen right next to them. "When does it wear off?"

"I depends on the source", Hakuba said. "If your energy feeds it, it should fade away soon enough." The blond studied Yugi briefly with his eyes. "Which I say is rather likely, considering how pale you look."

Yugi was surprised that he had not noticed it himself. He was feeling quite faint and had a great urge to simply sit down. Suddenly his knees buckled and he fell, Kaito catching him quickly and lowering him to sit down.

"How do you know all this?" Yugi asked Hakuba, looking up at the other teen's face. Hakuba gave him a slight smile before replying: "I touched you."

Both Yugi and Kaito stared at the blond, who continued: "I simply need to focus on a person to feel their energy signature. Most of the time I am able to remember where I have felt the same signature before and that way be able to tell what abilities the person has. The only way I can know for sure is if I can get in contact with the person. When this event occurs I can 'see' their abilities, in lack of a better term."

Then it came to Yugi. He remembered the fleeting touch, caused by Hakuba grabbing his arm. Was that truly all it had taken for the other to see into the very core of his powers?

"How?" Yugi asked and heard Kaito speak the same question with him: "How can you do that?"

Hakuba barely had enough time to shrug before an enraged scream broke through the air. Yugi noticed then that his ears had stopped ringing and that colors and sounds were clear again. That could only mean one thing: the paralysis had worn off.

The dark street was quiet, except for the crimson witch's angry huffs. Yugi knew that everyone else had stopped fighting for the sole reason of finding out who had frozen them all and how. The only one not confused was most likely the witch who had heard their conversation, since she had been standing right next to them the whole time.

In a flash the red-haired young woman had jumped to them and captured Hakuba by the scruff on his neck. She moved her other hand to grab the blond's throat and actually shook the male harshly a couple of times while she screeched: "Why do you betray us? Why are you siding with him?" The witch shot an accusing glare at Kaito at that point and the look held such malice that Yugi stepped away from the burning hatred. His back met with someone else's chest and Yugi glanced up to see Yami. The vampire put a reassuring hand on Yugi's shoulder and immediately the shorter teen felt somewhat relaxed. Yami's attention was focused on his two team mates as he spoke: "I must say that I'm a bit curious as well." Yugi could not hear any anger in his voice voice and was relieved to realize that Yami was likely to be on their side in this.

Hakuba was silent for a long while, his face wearing a scowl of distaste. When he finally spoke, he turned his head to Yami, directing his words at the vampire: "There is a simple reason for why I did what I did." Then blond smiled, clearly proud of what he was about to confess. Yugi held his breath, not wanting to miss a single word, when Hakuba gave Kaito a quick meaningful glance and continued: "I love him."

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: There wasn't much about the actual fighting, sorry about that.


	24. One of a Kind

Author's Notes: Getting this chapter started was pure torture. It's boring and I hate it more than any other chapter I have ever written for any other story of mine. Please bear with the horrible suckiness which is part 24 and I promise you'll get some tasty Seto x Jou action somewhere during the next two chapters. And after that we can get on to the Yami x Yugi progress.

**From Dusk 'Til Dawn**

**Chapter 24**

**One of a Kind**

Silence followed Hakuba's statement and Yugi dared to glance into Kaito's direction while the others were preoccupied. Yugi had not expected Hakuba to feel so strongly about his friend and, judging from the look on Kaito's face, neither had the friend in question. Kaito's face held a completely bewildered look that had a touch of awe to it. The brunet's ears had turned red and his eyes were shining in a manner that suggested that Hakuba's feelings were not unrequited.

Yugi felt Yami's body jerk behind him and he glanced up over his shoulder to the slightly taller teen's face. Yami's lips had curved in a peculiar manner, almost unnaturally, and he was letting out small sounds that sounded like he was holding back coughs. Only when he saw the mirth dancing in the crimson orbs did Yugi realize that the vampire was trying to hold back laughter.

"You...love him?" Yami managed to question after a while, his voice surprisingly even. The Wyvern was grinning broadly, though, as he continued: "And here I thought I was the only one."

Koizumi seemed to twitch at Yami's words as she focused her hardened gaze on him.

"What..." she started in a low hiss. "...do you mean by that?" One of the witch's thin eyebrows jerked slightly upwards at the end of the sentence.

Yugi only caught a brief glimpse of the fangs that glistened while Yami grinned wider before he was pulled backwards and held against Yami's chest with one of the vampire's arms wrapped around his waist. The look of utter disbelief on Koizumi's was almost laughable and Yugi probably would have laughed if he had not been so frightened by the young woman or feeling so light-headed when Yami's scent drifted to his nose. In her shock Koizumi's grip loosened and Hakuba stepped out of the witch's grasp, massaging his sore throat. He did not look too surprised whereas Kaito was openly gaping at Yugi and Yami. Yugi briefly wondered how many others mirrored the look on Kaito's face at the moment.

Koizumi focused her attention completely on Yami, as if Yugi was not worth the trouble and spoke: "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" She shook her head, silky, red stresses of hair falling on her shoulders. "No, you wouldn't joke." Some rage seemed to disappear from the girl's eyes, the raging flames turning into small embers as she asked: "What's going on here?"

Yami brushed the fingers of his free hand against Yugi's cheek and Yugi was almost certain he had died and gone to heaven. It felt so right to rest in Yami's arms, even though he was ready to jump away screaming: "Cooties!" for the one reason of this being so strange. Yugi felt the two desires fighting inside him; the desire to lean into the touch and trust Yami and the desire to cover away in fear. But he simply stood in place when Yami spoke in a low voice that sent shivers down his spine, even if the words were not directed at him: "Take a wild guess."

The only thing Koizumi did at first was stare. Then she sighed in resignation and grumbled: "You have both gone insane."

"I second that one", came a low rumble and suddenly Yugi found himself torn out of Yami's grasp right into a taller body. A familiar scent of wet wood filled Yugi's senses and the small teen immediately knew who had him. He did wonder how Bakura managed to always smell like that, though.

"What do you think you're doing, sprite?" Yami asked, his voice heated from anger. Bakura's grip on Yugi grew tighter as the albino growled: "I don't think about doing anything, I simply do it." Bakura pulled Yugi behind him and Yugi let him, feeling like some kind of a toy the two taller teens were fighting over. "And right at this moment I'm keeping Yugi out of harm's way."

"Yami's harmless", Hakuba commented suddenly, bringing the group's attention to himself. "I'd be more worried about Honda. His temper is a lot worse."

Yugi saw the brunet with wolf-ears stomp over to Hakuba and growl: "Who's got a temper?"

"Eh, you aren't helping your case any", a blond commented. Yugi noticed him to share the same shade-theme as Marik in the means of skin tone and hair color. Other than that the two would have looked quite different and difficult to mix up.

"Shut it, Malik", Honda growled at the blond and Malik simply stuck a tongue out at him.

"I..." Yugi spoke out, forcing his voice not to waver even when everyone turned their attention on him. "I don't think we should be enemies." He looked around the group, noticing that there was really nothing different about their teams. "We're too alike."

"Exactly", Kaito joined in with a wide smile. "I told you!" He turned his gaze to Hakuba. "I told you we were on the same side, didn't I? I said we were against Pegasus. You told me the same about you guys."

"Really?" Yami questioned, his voice suddenly curious. "If that's the case then we could easily beat Pegasus with our joined forces." The vampire turned his gaze to Hakuba. "What do you think? Could they work well with us?"

Yugi turned his gaze back to Hakuba, suddenly remembering the blond's ability to tap into other people's powers and analyse them. Hakuba shrugged his shoulders and said: "I don't see any problem in it if that is the only factor we consider." Yugi wondered what other factors there were but Hakuba was already continuing, answering the unspoken question: "It's the possible clash of the leaders that we need to worry about."

"Good point", Yami muttered and turned his head to Yugi, deep red eyes meeting amethyst ones. "Who is in charge of your team?"

"Anzu", Yugi replied immediately and the girl made her way to Yami. She smiled brightly as she said: "But even I have a superior who I answer to."

"Same here", Yami replied. "I lead the team on missions but I'm not the one who hands out the assignments." Yami scratched the back of his head. "That means we need to get our real leaders to meet up, right?"

"Won't be easy", Anzu said and Yami nodded in agreement. "We'll need to decide on a suitable meeting place. Somewhere which is considered even ground by both parties."

"I'm sure we can think of something", Yugi said, trying to stay positive. "Domino is full of all kinds of places."

"While you guys think, I'm going back to headquarters", a timid voice spoke suddenly and Yugi looked at a boy that looked a lot like Bakura, only a lot frailer. "Someone must have noticed that we have disappeared."

"Ryou's right", Hakuba added to the conversation. "I'll go with him." Now that Yugi looked at him, Yugi realized that Hakuba really needed a rest, and a fresh set of clothes.

"In that case there's no point in me staying either", Kaito said off-handedly. "I'll go make sure no one panics back at the safe house." Yugi noticed that Kaito was not looking even in Hakuba's general direction, clearly trying to avoid meeting the other's gaze. He had not responded to the confession Hakuba had made before. He probably needed time to think.

"I'll come along", Aoko conceded with a nod of her head. She glared at the male brunet. "It would be just like you to stop by somewhere on your way and then conveniently **forget** that you were supposed to do something." Yugi could not help but laugh at the playful banter the two always shared, even though Aoko was at least half-serious most of the time. But then again, weren't all big sisters like that? Aoko certainly seemed like Kaito's older sister at some times.

"Yugi's staying, right?" Yami questioned with a wide grin at Yugi. The boy found himself blushing brightly as he lowered his gaze to the ground. He still managed to give his reply in the form of a nod. "Excellent!" Yami said in a cheery manner.

"In that case I am also staying", Bakura stated, glaring at Yami with both aggravation and wariness. "And with Anzu here as well it makes three", the albino turned his gaze to Keiko. "I think that's enough, how about it?"

"I have no problem with going back with Aoko and Kaito-kun", Keiko assured Bakura. "And it'll be only fair if they also have only three participants", the cat-girl added as she nodded her head to Yami's direction. The vampire in question nodded his head as he turned to look at his team mates.

"Akako probably wants to keep an eye on me", Yami said in an amused manner and, ignoring the witch's huff of: "You bet I do", continued straight away: "So the choice is actually between Honda and Malik." Yugi watched as Yami studied the brunet and blond who were still remaining out of the count. He wondered on the shudder the vampire gave shortly before saying: "I hope you don't mind a few extra working hours, Honda."

The brunet only shrugged his shoulders as he said: "Well, with the only other option being Malik I really don't have much choice in the matter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malik snapped at the taller teen. "Are you implying something? Because if you are then you'd better just say it."

"Calm down, Malik", Ryou said with a slight smile as he tapped the tanned boy's shoulder. "No one is implying anything about you." There was a slight cough from Hakuba as the blond gestured with his hand down the street.

"We really need to be on our way", he said. "I, for one, am not going to be standing outside this late in these clothes for long."

"Why ever not?" Malik questioned as he leered at the other blond. "I found you actually quite pounce-able." All the tan teen got for his comment was a whack upside the head from both Hakuba and Ryou as they snapped in unison: "Moron." Yami and Honda snickered and Yugi guessed this to be a somewhat common occurrence among the group.

&&&&&&&

It did not really take all that long to decide on a suitable meeting place that would be considered as even ground by both parties. Actually, they found five possible options. They were all positioned conveniently and both groups agreed them to be safe and reliable, but Yugi still doubted they were going to get their 'leader' to come to any of the places. It was not like they were bad places to be, their leader simply was a bit of an elitist. And, surprisingly, Yami had said the same thing about their own leader.

Even though they had reached agreement quickly enough, when they were done it was already too late to travel across the city on foot. Not to mention they had agreed to go as a group to check all the five options and choose the best one. And since none of them had any form of transport to use they all decided to stay in the same hotel, which's restaurant they had used for their negotiations. Yugi had at first thought the place odd, since anyone could listen in on them but Yami had gladly explained to him that with the place being so open and there being a lot of people chatting about, no one would pay any attention to their conversation, or would even have been able to with all the noise in the restaurant. Bakura had agreed with Yami on the matter, even if a bit reluctantly.

"And don't you dare peek on me!" Anzu shouted at Bakura across the room before locking herself into the bathroom. They had rented a room in the hotel for the night, like Yami and his friends, but had only been able to get one room per party. And Anzu had called first dibs on the bathroom, since she was the only lady of the group. Yugi and Bakura were reduced to waiting on their beds for their turns in the single bathroom the room held.

A sarcastic snort came from Bakura before the albino huffed at Anzu's earlier comment: "As if I'd want to peek on **you**." He then turned the gaze of his murky brown eyes to Yugi. "Are all women like that?"

"Like what?" Yugi asked as he smiled at the taller teen. Bakura waved his hand in a gesture that said: "Like **that**", but out loud he said: "Do they all think that every single man wants to jump them?"

Yugi giggled brightly at the question, thinking about all the rants Anzu had given him about men and how stupid they could be. As an answer to Bakura's query he said: "Actually, Anzu told me that they simply think that all men are pigs and perverts."

"I didn't see her yelling at you", Bakura huffed with a putout look on his face and something akin to a pout on his lips.

"That's because we grew up together", Yugi explained as he leaned backwards and allowed his body to lie down on the mattress. "Anzu knows she can trust me. She would probably feel comfortable enough to change clothes even if I simply turned my back to her and promised not to peek."

"Would you?" Bakura questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Peek I mean?"

"No!" Yugi exclaimed, shaking his head furiously. "I wouldn't betray Anzu's trust like that."

There was a deep sigh from Bakura as he looked at Yugi once more. Yugi met the look with a fierce one of his own. Or as fierce as Yugi was able to do, at any matter. He got an amused twitch of lips from Bakura for his trouble before the albino said: "You really are one of a kind, you know that, Yugi?"

Yugi tilted his head slightly as he blinked at his friend and asked: "What do you mean?"

Bakura snorted again, more amused than sarcastic this time as he flashed Yugi one of his rogue smirks and said: "A guy who's actually feminine enough to be considered as one of the girls."

Yugi actually threw his pillow at Bakura's face at the jab.

&&&&&&&

The door to the bathroom opened as Akako strolled out of it, dressed only in her underwear. She walked across the room to dig through her purse, which she had left on the other end of the room for god knows what reason. Yami simply continued to read the sports magazine he had found on the bedside table and completely ignored the nearly streaking witch. Honda was another story, however as he openly stared at the display of pale skin and feminine curves. Akako did not seem to be bothered by the gaping the brunet was doing, on the contrary she seemed to be actually enjoying the attention. Soon, however, Akako found whatever it was that she had been looking for and turned around and walked back into the bathroom, her steps short and elegant, making her seem like she was dancing as she walked the short distance.

"I don't think there's any other woman like her", Honda commented after a stretched silence, wiping a bit drool from his mouth as he turned to look at Yami to get a reply from the vampire. The crimson-eyed youth glanced at his team mate briefly before looking back down at the magazine and asking: "In what sense?"

Honda crossed his legs over his lap, looking like he was meditating as he rocked back and forth while replying: "No other woman would feel comfortable walking in front of two men, no scratch that, **hormonal teenagers**, in only her underwear."

Yami grinned at the way Honda pressed the two words and finally put his magazine down to give the other boy his full attention as he spoke: "To be completely honest, Akako is vain. She enjoys being stared at, especially by men." A short laugh escaped the vampire. "She's probably feeling insulted by the fact that I didn't stare if she is going to feel offended by anything tonight."

"Oh, that's quite alright", Akako's voice sang as she glanced out of the bathroom briefly, her deep crimson hair cascading over her perfectly round shoulder. "I'm not offended." She winked at Yami. "I know you're gay."

It took Yami a moment to realize what the witch had just said. He quickly jumped out of the bed as he exclaimed: "WHAT?" and attempted to take after the girl, only to run face first into the bathroom door which Akako had wisely closed behind her. Through the wood of the door Yami could clearly hear Akako's victorious and mischievous laugh echo in the bathroom with all the grace of an old coot. What a strange contrast, Yami though. Everything about Akako was beautiful and simply irresistible, except for her laugh. The insane, full out bellowing, laughter was enough to put Kaiba into shame any day and send shivers down anyone's spine.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Hmm...I just realized that the last scene could be considered as Akako fan service. Now that just isn't fair. We need to do some with one of the male characters now to even out the score! Any requests?


	25. Torment

Author's Notes: I decided to put the Yami x Yugi stuff before the Seto x Jou goodness, so you will have to wait for it for three chapters in stead of just two. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 25**

**Torment**

After spending the whole day just lying on his bed without eating Jou came to the conclusion that Kaiba was not going to come to him. Not that he had been waiting for the brunet or anything. He had simply wondered if the CEO would have had at least **something** to say to him. But it was becoming quite apparent that Kaiba had nothing to say to Jou.

A frustrated groan escaped from the blond as he ran a hand through his hair in agitation. How was it that he would waste a great deal of time thinking of things to say to Kaiba and still he always ended up getting mad at the brunet and saying the opposite of what he had planned? Except that the opposite of hate would have been love and Jou would never say to Kaiba anything about love, and most certainly not about loving the egocentric brunet. Because he did not love the CEO. He simply happened to really unhate the guy.

Lying around in his room, **not** moping, was not getting Jou anywhere. That much was clear. This was why he decided to get himself something to eat.

Jou was quite used to feeling hungry for long periods of time so the only sign of him almost starving himself was the growl that came from his stomach every now and then. The blond had decided to have a large and filling snack since he could. But when he arrived in the kitchen he froze.

Brown eyes met with a pair of blue ones briefly, both males not having expected to run into the other there. The memory from late that same morning came back and Jou frowned, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the other occupant of the room. A perfect, slim eyebrow rose as the taller teen questioned: "Is something the matter?"

That was all the encouragement Jou needed so he yelled: "You're the one who sent me to that bastard's office! I got humiliated completely because of that!" Jou looked around the room for a weapon. "It's all your fault!" Jou's tirade was cut off by a strong hand gripping the wrist of the hand that had been reaching for a greasy pan lying in a nearby sink. Jou was now forced to meet Hakuba's steady gaze.

"What are you talking about?" the Brit questioned. "What happened?"

Forcing himself to take a deep, calming breath Jou spoke: "I thought that he liked me. He left me this little note I found when I woke up. But then he came back and made fun of me." Jou shook his head angrily. "He clearly knows how I feel and is turning it into a big joke for his own amusement."

An incredulous look passed over Hakuba's face, which only managed to make Jou feel even more distraught as he exclaimed: "I admit it! I, Jounouchi Katsuya, want to be with Kaiba Seto even though he treats me like shit!" Hakuba's grip on Jou's wrist loosened and the darker blond yanked his arm free. He grabbed the front of Hakuba's shirt, not at all noticing the torn shape it was in, and gave the taller blond a rough shake.

"Why?" Jou bellowed at the top of his lungs. In such a frantic state he only noticed Hakuba move after the side of his face was cupped in a comforting and brotherly gesture as Hakuba spoke quietly: "I'm sorry."

Jou let out an exhausted and defeated sigh, his rage suddenly leaving him, before muttering: "It's not your fault Kaiba's the way he is. I wanted to blame you but I can't. Not really."

There was a sigh from Hakuba as well as the Brit spoke: "He shouldn't have reacted that way. All the clues indicated that he was attracted to you." He shook his head in remorse. "Why is it that every time I deal with other people I make miscalculations?"

A slight smile broke on Jou's face as the shorter blond said: "You can't 'calculate' people or know for sure what they'll do next. Kaiba's living proof of that rule. I think that's one of the reasons I like him so much." He frowned suddenly. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you were trying to set us up?" He glared at Hakuba, the taller teen soon giving in in front of the furious look and nodding his head. "Why?"

Silence followed Jou's question, stretching out until Jou was certain that Hakuba did not have an answer. Just as Jou was about to give up the taller teen spoke: "Because Kaiba Katsuya has a nice ring to it."

Feeling his cheeks heat up at the implication Jou covered his embarrassment by grunting out: "So does Kuroba Saguru." The indignant look that came to Hakuba's face at the comment was absolutely priceless, bringing a wide grin on Jou's face.

"Are you implying that I would be the so-called girl in the relationship?" Hakuba huffed as he squared his shoulders, taking full advantage of the height difference between him and Jou. But Jou was not impressed. He simply looked Hakuba up and down in a calculative manner, knowing full well what his answer was going to be but wanting to annoy Hakuba some more. Once finished with his apparent observation he said in all seriousness: "Yes."

That was when Jou actually paid attention to the way Hakuba looked at the moment. His usually tidy blond hair was a dishevelled mess and the sleeves of his shirt had been torn off, not to mention his pant legs were covered in dust and grime. The shorter blond would have been very worried about his friend's appearance if he had not noticed the bruise on the Brit's neck, the deep red shade effectively jumping out of the pale skin the fairer boy had.

"I take it you had your date with Kuroba today?" Jou asked with a playful smirk. "And I see that he was a bit forward with you." He could not keep himself from taking a playful jab at the usually so proper man.

Hakuba blushed bright red before replying: "I assure you that I would be in a much more presentable state if my so-called friends had not butted in when they were not wanted." Jou lifted a curious eyebrow, urging Hakuba to go on. "They** apparently** thought I was in some sort of trouble and that I was in dire need of rescuing. Koizumi tried to shock Kaito." Kaito winced at a painful memory. "I sort of jumped in the way."

"Wow", Jou mumbled, actually impressed. "What happened then?" The story was really starting to interest him.

"A fight broke out", Hakuba explained curtly. "Your friend Yugi managed to put a stop to it and now we are negotiating the possibilities of cooperation. It seems we are all on the same side." Something akin to a grin came to Hakuba's face but it disappeared suddenly. "I should have listened to Kaito in the first place. If I had not been so closed-minded things would have probably already been settled."

"It's no use worrying about 'what if's", Jou said as he finally decided to do something about his aching stomach. He dug through the fridge as he spoke again: "You said that Yugi put a stop to the fight. I don't mean to sound like I don't have faith in him or something but how did he manage that?"

"With his powers", Hakuba replied simply, his tone of voice clearly indicating that he was not planning to elaborate.

"How's that possible?" Jou questioned as he peered at the taller blond briefly. "Yugi told me that the only thing he could do was create light."

"Apparently Yugi-kun wasn't aware of the true extent of his powers", Hakuba said as he walked into Jou's line of vision and leaned against a wall. "Most people are like that."

"Really now", Jou mumbled, slightly distracted, as he started piling items on a counter. "Are you?"

"I really can't say", Hakuba replied as he observed Jou's actions. "There could be countless things and abilities I'm not aware of but it might just as well be that I have access to all of my capabilities." Both blonds were quiet until the fridge door was closed. "Want me to read you?"

Surprised by both the suddenness and odd nature of the question Jou turned his widened eyes to look at Hakuba. The other blond did not seem to be bothered by the reaction as he started to speak: "When you were first brought in I did a quick reading of your powers and recognized your energy signature. I am able to do more than just that, however." Hakuba offered Jou his hand. "If you let me."

Jou eyed the offered hand, very tempted to actually accept the Brit's offer. He had always wanted to know what he was and Kaiba had not been willing to tell him. A wide grin spread on his face as he uttered: "Sure, why not?" and grabbed the pale hand in a loose grip.

Brown eyes did not leave Hakuba's face as the blue eyes became halfway covered by heavy lids when the taller blond concentrated. That was when Jou saw it; the deep sapphire of Hakuba's eyes flashed momentarily, gaining a ghostly green sheen. With a startled yelp Jou pulled his hand back and stared at Hakuba when the other teen opened his eyes fully, their color back to blue.

"What's the matter Jou-kun?" Hakuba questioned and Jou quickly exclaimed: "Your eyes just glowed! Really freaky-like!"

"Freaky-like isn't a word", Hakuba grumbled. He then gave Jou a stern look. "Do you want to know what I found out or not?"

Even though Jou very well noticed that Hakuba did not even tryto explain the glow to him he simply nodded his head and said: "Of course."

"You hold capabilities that are similar to an animorpher but also skills that those who control elements possess", Hakuba began, going straight into textbook mode. "You are able to create fire and heat and you can also change your appearance. The strange thing is that what you change into isn't any existing animal. The transformation allows you to choose which level you want the change to be on. A full transformation gives you additional appendages, such as wings, and a hard armor that seems to be formed of scales. In addition to that your muscle mass increases." At the last part Jou thought back to Kaiba's well-toned chest from the previous night and blushed. Hakuba did not seem to notice as he went on again: "It's really hard to say without reference but I am fairly certain that you are a very rare NA."

"So you can't really give me any securer info?" Jou questioned, unable to keep his disappointment from showing in his tone of voice. Hakuba looked apologetic as he spoke: "I got an image of a dragon...if that's of any use to you."

"A dragon, huh?" Jou said as he turned back to the food items he had gathered, starting to sort through them. "Sweet." The darker blond grinned widely and, as Jou worked to prepare his snack, Hakuba walked off.

&&&&&&&

Any possible on-lookers would have been thoroughly startled by the sight Saguru displayed as he stormed through the corridors, his goal clear in his mind as he immediately took all the right turns to find his employers office. As he passed through the empty hallways he went through the conversation he had had with Jou immediately after the shorter blond had arrived into the kitchen. Saguru was skilled in reading other people but he would not have needed to be in order to realize that Jou had been really bothered by Kaiba's actions. He still was, even though he had been acting like himself again before Saguru left.

Saguru felt his insides turn into a knot when he thought back on the completely hopeless look Jou had been wearing on his face during the time he had struggled to release his emotional pain through physical methods. Saguru knew that he needed to fix the mess he had helped create and hopefully he would not screw things up any more than they already had been. That should not be much of a possibility if he simply bit Kaiba's head off, beat some sense into it, and screwed it back tight enough for the brunet to finally see things clearly.

&&&&&&&

When Hakuba arrived into Seto's office, the CEO immediately knew that something was wrong. For one, Hakuba never entered a room without knocking. And two, the blond's first action upon entering the room was to shout out: "I can't believe you!" Yup, that would pretty much do it.

"I really can't see what it is that I could possibly have done", Seto drawled, hoping that Hakuba would calm down after seeing him contain his posture. That did not seem to be the case, however, as Hakuba merely exclaimed. "I handed him to you on a silver platter and you still managed to ruin everything!" The blond ran a hand through his hair. "Just because you got cold feet."

"I fear nothing!" Seto hissed, facing his companion with an angry glared. "Don't you dare claim otherwise."

"What you are or aren't is irrelevant", Hakuba snapped, cutting Seto off before the brunet could continue. "You're going to loose him. You're going to lose him once his friends make him choose between you and them."

"Friends?" Seto questioned. "What friends are you talking about?" He did not like where this conversation was going. Not one bit.

Hakuba took a deep breath, finally hesitating for the first time since he had stormed inside. He met Seto's gaze head on as he replied: "The Dragons."

&&&&&&&

Things were not looking well, this much was apparent as Seto stormed down the corridors towards Jou's room. He would not lose the blond, not to a vampire and especially not to The Dragons.

"Now remember, Kaiba-san", Hakuba's voice came from beside the brunet. "Try not to make him feel emprisoned. You have to let go in order to gain his trust. Otherwise he will want to get away from you to simply avoid being suffocated."

"Not suffocated", Seto repeated, finally accepting the fact that Hakuba would be giving him advice through the rest of this experience and that it would be in the CEO's best interest to take advantage of that advice. It was the smartest move to make, really, since Hakuba was the only one who would not laugh at his face when a possible setback occurred. It had something to do with Jou having been good advice to the Brit but the blond walking beside Seto would not give any details on the matter. Seto figured he was better off not knowing, since he was not in any way interested in the Brit's private life.

"Alright, then", Seto said as he stopped outside Jou's room. "Here I go." He glanced to Hakuba. "Any last piece of advice?"

"Just one", Hakuba said curtly. "At least **try** to be polite."

Seto huffed at the piece of advice. What use would that be to him? Turning his back to the blond Seto ran his key card through the slot next to the door to open the lock. He ignored Hakuba's mutter of: "You could at least knock..." and pushed the door open. Really, now, how hard could it possibly be to seduce someone like Jou? Seto was perfection on two feet. This should be a piece of cake. Then why the heck did his hands shake so much that he had to cross his arms to hide it?

Standing in the middle of the room, looking completely controlled, Seto's gaze immediately went to Jou. The blond stared at him blankly, the wide-eyed look on his face giving Seto an impression of a curious puppy. Seto walked over to the blond and noticed a smudge of mayonnaise on the corner of the blond's mouth. Jou had just been eating when Seto had barged in.

"What?" Jou snapped heatedly at Seto, his expression grave. Suddenly Seto lacked all inspiration as to what he should say to the blond. Struck with sudden inspiration Seto leaned down and licked Jou's chin slowly, the taste of the mayonnaise mingling with Jou's own taste. Seto leaned back to see the dumbfounded look on Jou's face once more and smiled fondly at the blond.

"You're cute, puppy. You know that?" Seto muttered as he touched the side of Jou's face briefly with his fingertips. And then he suddenly found himself being forcefully pushed back. The brunet barely managed to regain his balance and shot Jou a look that was a mix of shock and anger.

"What was that for?" Seto asked but was cut off by Jou's enraged yell: "You son of a bitch!" The blond stood up and began pushing Seto some more. "Out out out! Get out NOW!"

"No, I won't!" Seto snapped heatedly back as he dug his heels to the carpet. "We need to talk and we are doing so **now**!"

"I don't want to talk to you, you bastard!" Jou shouted out in response, his face bright red by now as he whirled around and stomped to the other side of the room. Seto knew he would have to say something to calm the other down fast but with his less than sufficient experience about dealing with other people he did not come up with anything that would not make the blond even angrier. As soon as Seto came to the conclusion that for once he did not have a solution a book whirled right past his head.

"What the hell?" the brunet exclaimed as turned his head just in time to see Jou grab the table lamp and throw it in his general direction. Seto dodged the throw easily but still flinched when the lamp crashed on the floor. The CEO turned to look at Jou again, only to see the other teen grab a vase.

"Put that thing down!" Seto yelled at Jou, full well knowing that he was more likely to encourage the blond to keep throwing everything within reach at him than to get the puppy to stop. This assumption was proved correct when the vase came flying towards him and the brunet actually had to jump out of the way, barely avoiding getting hit. Seto was about to yell at Jou some more when he saw the next object the blond got his hands on. Whirling around with speed he had not known he possessed Seto rushed out of the room, arriving in the safety of the hallway just when a wooden chair slammed at the doorframe. The door was also slammed shut soon afterwards, followed by a rather muffled shout of: "And stay out!"

Seto, in his haste to get out of the way of Jou's wrath, was unable to regain his balance when the door was slammed shut right behind him and fell on the floor right outside the door. After tumbling rather ungracefully to the floor, various different insults about infuriating blonds going through his head, the brunet glance up only to come face to face with one of the so-called infuriating blonds. He met Hakuba's steady gaze with an emotionless one of his own, the two men staring at each other for a short while.

The pensive look the blond was regarding Seto with was actually appreciated as the CEO climbed up to his feet without any laughter as background music.

"It didn't go quite well, I presume?" Hakuba spoke finally and Seto could not resist snorting before he replied with his voice dripping sarcasm: "Oh, on the contrary. We're actually planning on holding our wedding in a couple of weeks..." The CEO glared at the Wyvern in front of him. "Of course it didn't go well! He tried to kill me!" Seto's voice lowered down to more tolerable levels as he finished: "Unless you managed to miss that bit."

Hakuba did not seem to be fazed by Seto's violent reaction. The Brit simply shrugged his shoulders before commenting: "You're the one who mistreated him at first. If you hadn't driven him away he wouldn't be hurt now."

Seto was actually seething with anger at Hakuba's words but he did not let it show, mostly because he knew better than well that the blond was right. That still did not stop his from trying to glare the other into submission, though. He was the king of this fortress and he was not about to let Hakuba act like he knew everything better than him. Even if the Brit was the only one who could help Seto with his 'puppy problem'.

The glaring contest took quite the while. After Hakuba had seen the clear challenge written on Seto's posture he had also dished out his best expression. Seto believed that this was going to take a while.

The two were actually quite similar in outward appearance. They were both pale and tall in stature. They both also had piercing blue eyes of the exact same shade. But that was where the similarities ended. Seto's hair was dark brown and straight whereas Hakuba's was golden blond and tended to curl. Their blue eyes could hide so much but see almost everything as well, but when Hakuba's own burned with righteous fire Seto's own were cold with decisive ice. So alike, and yet they were not similar at all.

Somehow Seto's thoughts drifted to Jou. The blond was the same as him. Both of their powers came from the same source and they had both been denied acceptance because of them. And yet, even though Seto had been hardened by these experiences and given up on ever finding companionship, Jou was trusting and passionate. The blond seemed to be filled with faith, even if the other seemed undeserving. Jou even held faith in Seto, even if the brunet had done nothing to deserve it.

"So, what now?" the CEO questioned, not about to throw in the towel just yet.

"He has gotten to went out his anger", Hakuba commented in an analytic manner. Next we wait and then you will try again later."

Seto was feeling sceptical of this bit of advice. He was certain that the only difference waiting would make would be for Jou to be able to attack him full force again. Personally he would have preferred to face the blond again immediately while Jou was still likely to tire out before he managed to maul Seto with a chair. Strange thing, really. Jou had such a temper when he got into the mood but other than that the blond was beyond sweet, a lovely angel.

"I'm going to try again", Seto suddenly spoke, his voice firm. This got him an agreeing smile from Hakuba as the Brit spoke: "Excellent." Then he waved his hand dismissively and spoke in a manner than Seto had not heard many people use with him before: "But not today. Jou probably isn't finished with venting out steam yet." Hakuba actually sounded companionable and emphatic as he said this.

"Right", Seto agreed somewhat hurriedly. He had come to the conclusion that the only way to get past the ammunition Jou bestowed upon him was to fry the projectiles with his powers. But that would most likely lead to Jou using his own powers as well, and Seto did not fancy getting hit with a fireball.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: I have solved the 'male fanservice' problem. In two chapters this story is going to have a naked Jou for the joy of fangirls everywhere.

FDD Vocabulary:

NA Naturally enhanced: means abilities have been gained from birth

Kaito Kuroba  
Skills: a magician, illusions  
Eyes: dark violet  
Hair: brown

Saguru Hakuba  
Skills: sixth sense, fast movements  
Eyes: bright blue  
Hair: golden blond

Aoko Nakamori  
Skills: strenght  
Eyes: blue  
Hair: mousy

Akako Koizumi  
Skills: a witch  
Eyes: red  
Hair: dark red

Keiko  
Skills: white cat animorpher, healing  
Eyes: hazel  
Hair: pale blond


	26. Downtown Tour

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 26**

**A Downtown Tour**

"So, which place should we check out first?" Anzu asked as she waved the list they had made the previous night around. "We have to decide now, since the meeting will be held tonight. It's going to take a while to check them all."

"That's right", Yami drawled as a thoughtful frown crossed his face. "I think we should inspect them in an order that has us walking back and forth less. That way it'll take less time."

While the two team leaders leaned over the map Yugi tapped his fingers on the tabletop. They had just finished eating breakfast, deciding that there was no sense in making plans with an empty stomach. Yugi did not want to bother the other two, since it was more than apparent that they could handle the planning by themselves, and so he glanced around the table to see if he could engage someone into a conversation.

The red-haired witch, Akako Yugi believed her name to be, seemed to be busying Bakura with something. She was talking in hushed tones so Yugi could not make out what she was saying but, judging from the disturbingly interested look on Bakura's face, he did not even want to what the topic of the conversation was. That, of course, only left Honda. The brunet was lying back in his seat, observing the cafe around them with a bored look on his face.

"Umm..." Yugi started carefully. "Honda-kun?" Brown eyes turned their attention to Yugi, the taller teen seemingly grateful for the interruption. "Uh, Hakuba-kun mentioned that he knew Jou...I was wondering if you have seen him as well." Yugi gave a nervous smile as he finished: "He has sandy blond hair and brown eyes."

"A bit of an attitude?" Honda offered and Yugi nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah, I've seen him. I see him everyday back at the base." Honda leaned his elbows on the table. "Why are you asking about him? Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes", Yugi replied with an eager nod. "He just seemingly vanished almost a week ago. I've been so worried. That was, before Hakuba-kun mentioned seeing him." He fidgeted slightly in his seat. "I was wondering, why he hasn't come to see me? He's not hurt, is he?" He looked up fearfully at Honda's face.

Brown eyes blinked in a startled manner first, then Honda leaned back again and gave a reassuring grin as he answered: "Jou is perfectly fine." Then the grin faded, to be replaced by a frown. "Well, physically at least."

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked, starting to panic. "Is something wrong with him?"

"Not really", Honda said and crossed his arms across his chest. "It's just that...well, our boss won't let him leave the HQ. I heard he tried to run away the other night." A grimace crossed over Honda's face. "Boss went after him, brought him back kicking and screaming they say." The brunet glanced at Yugi and apparently noticed the horrified look on the smaller teen's face when he hurried to reassure him: "B-but those are only rumours! Boss wouldn't keep someone trapped against their will without a reason!"

"But Jou promised to come see me", Yugi argued, feeling more worried by the moment. "He would never let me down. Jou isn't like that. He would come to me even if he was fatally injured, that's just the kind of a guy he is." Yugi shook his head, his blond bangs flapping around his face. "I...I don't know what to think. It's not like I know what kind of a person this 'boss' of yours is..." Yugi fell silent after that. Honda looked at him forlornly for a moment before turning his head away and going back to his cafe gazing. The two both stayed silent after that, the only sounds from their group being the silent whispering from Akako, and now Bakura as well, and the even-toned speech coming from Yami and Anzu.

&&&&&&&

It was after the group had taken off on their 'tour' when Yugi finally gathered enough courage to talk to Yami. When he moved to walk beside the vampire he first had to wave off a protective Bakura, telling the albino that he had something important to discuss with Yami. Bakura had not looked pleased but had backed down none the less, allowing the two talk in peace.

"So...what's bothering you, little one?" Yami questioned, sounding mildly concerned. Apparently the vampire had noticed Yugi's silence.

"It's about Jou", Yugi started, looking straight into Yami's ruby red eyes. "Honda told me your leader might be holding him captive against his will. Is it true? Jou is a very close friend of mine and he's been missing for days now." Yugi's eyes were shimmering with tears by the time he was finished and the short teen noticed his taller counterpart's steps falter at the sight.

"I..." Yami started but trailed off then. "I confess that he did not come in out of his own free will. He was unconscious and injured." The vampire worried his bottom lip slightly, sinking into deep thought for a short moment before continuing: "As for if he wants to stay if not, I can't say. That's between him and Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" Yugi questioned with a lifted eyebrow. He had been worried immediately after hearing Yami say 'injured' but then he had remembered Honda's insistence on Jou being in perfect health. So he had directed his curiosity on the unknown name. "Is that your leader?"

"Yes", Yami replied curtly. "Other than him, Jou doesn't interact with us much. Kaiba wants to keep him close, I think, since he already ran away once." The vampire then looked at Yugi with new understanding. "He might have been on his way to see you, I believe. That would explain it..."

"I want Jou to come to the meeting as well", Yugi spoke out, cutting any further ponderings on the vampire's part off. "That's the only way I can make sure he is alright, if he tells me so himself. Otherwise I will never be able to be at peace." Yugi squeezed his hands into tight fists, determination shining in his amethyst eyes.

Yami stared at the shorter boy for a moment, a look that resembled awe on his face, before nodding and speaking: "I think that sounds reasonable. I don't think Kaiba's going to say no either."

Yugi smiled at the taller teen with gratitude as he said: "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem", Yami said with a small shake of his head. He then looked at Yugi thoughtfully for a moment. "Is there something else?" A thin eyebrow rose in question. "You still look preoccupied."

A small blush spread on Yugi's face, caused by the embarrassment of being caught. Wide eyes turned away from Yami as the small boy muttered softly: "Yes...as a matter of fact, there is something bothering me." Yugi glanced shyly at Yami's face but was unable to maintain eye contact and turned his gaze down again. "What you said earlier, last night. Did you mean it?"

"Umm..." There was a strange undertone in the hum but Yugi was still too embarrassed to look up to see what the tone was all about. "Which part?" Yami finally spoke. Yugi's cheeks heated further as he finally gathered his courage and looked up at Yami and replied: "The part after Hakuba-kun's confession. When you said that you thought you were the only one."

For a moment Yugi thought he saw a blush appear on Yami's face, but before he could assure himself of the sight Yami turned his face away, looking straight ahead as he rubbed the back of his head and mumbled: "I was actually trying to throw Akako off enough for her ferocious temper to calm down. I was hoping she would short-circuit in a sense."

"Oh", Yugi let out, feeling his heart break a little. He turned to look ahead as well, knowing that his sadness was visible in his eyes. "I see..."

"But..." Yami's voice continued, bringing Yugi's gaze back to the taller teen. This time Yugi did see the deep red blush on the vampire's cheeks as Yami continued: "It did hold some truth, I guess." Red eyes shied away from amethyst ones. "What I mean to say is that I would like to get to know you better." Carefully, almost fearfully, Yami glanced into Yugi's eyes. "If you'd want to, that is."

A smile came upon Yugi's lips as he met Yami's gaze without any of his usual insecurity. His voice was still strangely quiet, though, when he spoke: "I think I would like that."

At Yugi's words, a wide smile appeared on Yami's thin lips. At seeing that sight Yugi felt his hear grow just a bit larger and he reached out slowly, taking Yami's hand in his. The larger hand squeezed his with protectiveness Yugi had never felt being directed at himself. He resisted the urge to lean up and kiss the vampire senseless. For now, this would be enough.

&&&&&&&

"I'm worried about Yugi", Bakura spoke to Anzu while they were checking out the private room of the club they had deemed as a suitable option for their meeting. The brown-haired girl jumped when he spoke so suddenly, turning to face the boy completely before speaking: "Whatever for?"

"He's falling for that Yami-fellow", Bakura explained as he kicked open all the side doors he came to. "There are too many doors here. Anyone could be listening in from through the keyholes or something..."

"Falling?" Anzu repeated. "As in 'in love'? Are you telling me that Yugi is falling in love with that vampire?" Her tone was incredulous, like the whole idea of Yugi in love in the first place would have been nothing but an evil plot. "How can you say that?" Now she sounded insulted. Or rather, she sounded like she had just heard Yugi get insulted.

"I'm simply saying what I have noticed", Bakura defended as he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "There are too many places to hide cameras or microphones." He turned back to Anzu. "I've been watching Yugi the whole day. He's head over heels for that Yami, and I don't like it one bit."

"Maybe you're mistaking Yugi's usual friendly attitude to that of a person in love?" Anzu suggested in a hopeful tone, like she was trying to convince herself of that fact as well. "I mean, Yugi couldn't fall in love with a vampire, not after what those vampires did over a year ago."

"You're talking about that event that had Yugi joining our group, right?" Bakura questioned and at Anzu's nod he continued: "Well, as you said yourself, that was over a year ago. It's very likely that Yugi has gotten over it already. And besides, Yugi has never been a person to judge someone because of what they are." The albino leaned on a nearby wall before finishing: "I mean, we had no idea what Jou was, heck we still don't know what he is, and still Yugi pretty much adopted the guy as his older brother the first day the guy was conscious."

Anzu looked like she was about to retort, when another person entered the room. It was the object of their conversation, closely flanked by the other person they had been talking about. Yugi looked at them for a moment and then giggled before speaking: "If I had known you were going to be loitering around chattering I would have taken this room with Yami." He gave the two a scolding look, which appeared more teasing than the actual emotion the boy had tried to put into it. "Have you gotten anything done?"

"Well, we have determined that this room is in no way suitable for a secret meeting", Bakura replied smoothly. "It's not nearly secure enough and I don't think there is anything I can do about it." The albino shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, his white hair falling slightly into his eyes. "This is a hopeless case."

"We came to the same conclusion about the other room", Yami commented from his position behind Yugi's shoulder. "Honda and Akako were also unable to find any even remotely secret-safe space in this club." The vampire shook his head in a disappointed manner. "We'll have to check somewhere else and hope we have more success."

"Okay", Bakura agreed, turning to Anzu then. "What's our next stop?"

The girl in question quickly pulled out a note and scanned it quickly before replying: "Smither's. It's a pool club."

"I've been there before", Bakura commented, grinning in satisfaction. "I think we might actually have more luck there."

"Alright!" Yugi cheered. "Then lets be off."

&&&&&&&

"So...what do you guys think?" Honda spoke after they had completely rummaged through the backroom of the pool club. The first one to reply was Bakura: "I like it. There's only two doors and the ceiling isn't filled with contraptions that could conceal spying equipment."

"The cooling system is electronic", Yami continued. "There are no inducts that could be used for the same purpose."

"I guess this is the part where I say that the karma levels of this place are optimal?" Akako questioned. Yami turned to her with a lifted eyebrow as he asked: "They are?"

Akako released a short laugh before replying: "No way. There isn't a single place in this whole town with good karma." The witch paused for a moment. "Except maybe for the bottom floor training facilities back at headquarters but we're not counting that, are we?"

"No, we all know Kaiba has done something freaky to that room", Yami commented with mirth in his voice. Then his expression grew serious as he asked: "You don't feel anything overly negative in the air, do you?"

"Nothing harmful", Akako replied with a smile. "This place can be considered as clean as possible."

"So..." Anzu put in. "Three experts out of three say this place is safe." The brunette grinned widely. "I say this is our place!"

"Right", Yugi agreed with a bright smile. "I'll make sure that we have this place for ourselves tonight." With that the star-haired boy took off.

"Wait, Yugi", Yami called as he followed after the small boy. "I'm coming along."

Honda looked after the two for a moment and then turned to the other people who had stayed in the room. Akako's lips were pressed into a thin line whereas Bakura looked like he had just sipped on fresh lemon juice. Scratch that, the albino looked like he had just chewed the whole fruit and spat it out. Anzu only looked concerned and just a bit lost. The brown-haired boy suspected that these were all reactions to the way Yami was acting around Yugi. Honda personally could not care less what his team leader chose to do with his look-alike as long as he did not have to listen or watch it. And besides, after the seemingly stoic Hakuba's love confession Honda was not going to be surprised by any new relationship, unless it was something really freaky. Like Kaiba and Jou. The brunet had to fight back a laugh at that thought. Now there was one pairing that would never happen. Not with Jou hating the cold CEO with his whole being. At least, that was how it appeared with the way the blond ranted.

"We're going to need to inform the HQ that we have reached a conclusion", Akako commented suddenly. She turned her attention to Honda. "Do you want to do it or shall I?"

"I think we should both go", Honda replied simply. "I think Yami and Yugi are going to be taking awhile and none of us want to wait around for them to come back. That's what I think."

Akako nodded her head and said: "I think you're right", before starting off. Honda had to hurry so that he was not left behind by the fast-moving witch.

&&&&&&&

"So..." Bakura drawled as Anzu pressed buttons on her cell phone. "Do you still think there's nothing between Yugi and Yami?"

"The only thing I saw was that Yami seems to like Yugi's company a bit too much", Anzu shot back as she worked to secure the line. It was not everyday that she had to call to the headquarters after all. "There's still no proof that Yugi's attracted to Yami."

"Hello, woman", Bakura growled. "Where have you been watching? Yugi can't get enough of Yami's attention either. I think I actually saw them holding hands on the way here."

"That's just it", Anzu bit heatedly. "You **think** you saw them. That's not good enough proof to me." The brunette brought the phone to her ear. "I believe it after I see it with my own eyes." The girl turned her back to Bakura. "Now hush and spare your theories for later. The call connected." And so Bakura was left to his own thoughts as Anzu started to speak with their leader. The albino looked around himself, already feeling bored, and wondered if anyone would notice if he was to throw a few knives on the wall, to practise his aim. In the end he decided against it. Anzu would give him the lecture of a lifetime if he was to do something like that. And if there was one thing Bakura hated more than being ignored, it was being lectured.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Sorry that the chapter is a bit jumbled and lacked action. This is meant to be a sort of a in-between chapter and I was not sure what to write. Well, at least it had some Yami x Yugi progress. Cute, aren't they?

And as for Yugi's past experience with vampires, that revelation isn't due until after another couple of chapters.


	27. Temptation

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 27**

**Temptation**

"Do you think he has calmed down already?" Seto asked as he tapped his fingers on the surface of his desk. From his place sitting across from him Hakuba gave a curt nod before replying: "Jou-kun has been spending quite the few hours to himself now and has no doubt grown tired of being angry constantly. At dinner he actually asked if you were eating at all." The blond smiled encouragingly. "He's concerned for your health, that is always a good sign."

"What do you mean my health?" Seto grumbled as he stood up from his seat. "I'm not ill."

"No, you aren't, but I believe Jou-kun thinks you should eat regular meals thorough the day", Hakuba explained in the same text-book tone he had used every time he had spoken when answering every other question Seto had asked him.

"I eat regularly", Seto grunted angrily. He did not need to be babied, least of all by an irresponsible teen.

"Oh, yes", Hakuba spoke. His tone had suddenly changed and, having used that same exact tone himself on various occasions, Seto recognized it immediately for what it was. "A quick snack early in the morning and another one late at night. It's not wonder you are in such fabulous shape."

"Don't you dare use sarcasm on me, Hakuba", Seto growled at the Brit. "I'll have you know, I **invented** sarcasm."

"That I believe, sir", Hakuba spoke in an even tone. Seto only growled as he walked over to the door of his office.

"Whatever. I'm going to go visit Jou", Seto spoke. "You keep an eye on everyone else in the meanwhile. I don't want anything to disturb me." He opened the door. "Any questions?"

"What shall I say if someone asks after you?" Hakuba questioned as he got up and followed his employer. They stepped out of the office together.

"Tell them I'm taking disciplinary measures in the matter of Jou's insubordination towards them", Seto replied. "That sounds believable enough, don't you think?" He shot a sideways glance at Hakuba, the Brit nodding his head before answering: "I don't believe anyone is going to be questioning that explanation, Kaiba-san."

"Perfect", Seto said with a wide grin. The two came to a spot where the hallway split in two. "This will be a piece of cake", the CEO said as he turned to the left. He did not hear Hakuba's response and it probably was better that he did not. Knowing the Brit it would have probably been one last snide remark to set the brunet on edge right before his patience was going to be put into a test.

Almost too soon for Seto the brunet had made his way to the door to Jou's room. The CEO had not even managed to finish his pep talk for himself, not that he needed one, of course. With swift movements Seto pulled out a key card and inserted it into the slot beside the door. There was a silent beep and Seto grabbed the door handle. Turning the knob quickly, making sure that he did not have time for any second thoughts, Seto pulled the door open and walked inside, half expecting to get a yet another object thrown at him. When there was no assault on his person Seto closed the door behind him and walked further into the room. He quickly noted the sound of a shower running coming from the bathroom and deemed this a good chance to look around himself a bit.

Seto looked around the room and finally his eyes came to rest on a picture that had been placed on the bedside table. The brunet recognized it as the same frame Jou had been holding the night the blond had run away. The CEO walked over to the picture to look at it more closely.

It was a picture of a red-haired girl with deep green eyes. The girl had a wide and bright smile on her face and Seto had to admit that she was beautiful. She was obviously dear to Jou, as well.

Feeling sudden rage and hatred surge through him Seto grabbed the frame and pulled the picture out of its protection. He turned the picture around in his hands, the thought of tearing it to shreds seeming more appealing with each second that passed.

That was when the CEO noticed the hand-written text that had been scrawled on the back of the photograph. In a clearly feminine handwriting it said: "I hope to see you again soon, big brother!"

Suddenly Seto did not want to rip the photo. Instead he tucked the picture back inside its frame and placed it on top of the table.

As the brunet placed the frame back on its proper place he saw a note laying on the spot the picture had previously been occupying. He picked the piece of paper up from the table and unfolded it in order to read whatever was written inside. He immediately recognized the familiar handwriting as his own.

The note in his hand was the same exact note he had written for Jou when he had found the blond sleeping in his office. Shortly after the blond in question had screamed his hate for Seto right into the brunet's face. But, the CEO mused, if Jou really did hate him he would not keep a note Seto had written to him. He most certainly would not keep a note the likes of the one Seto was currently holding in his hand.

Having been busy analysing Jou's possible feelings towards him, Seto was too deep in thought to notice it when the shower stopped running. But he did notice the click caused by the opening of the bathroom door.

Jou walked into the room, dripping wet from the shower and completely naked if the towel covering his head was not counted. Seto refused to admit to himself that his knees grew weak at the sight the blond displayed, even if his heart did almost leap out of his chest. As Seto openly ogled at Jou's form he reacted in a physical way as well, the slight bleeding of his nose being the least shameful one.

Since he had laready pieced together the clues that revealed Jou's feelings to him, at least somewhat, Seto decided that next course of action would be to let Jou know how the brunet felt.

Seto made his way to the blond quickly, his footfalls light and soundless on the carpeted floor. The CEO wrapped his arms around Jou's wet body, drawing a yelp from the startled blond, before pulling the other's smaller body against his own.

"What the-?" Jou exclaimed as he threw the towel he had been using to dry his hair away, his brown eyes finally meeting Seto's heated blue ones. "K-Kaiba?"

With a confident smirk Seto leaned closer and whispered into the other's ear: "The one and only, my Angel." It was just to make sure that Jou knew his intentions and, judging from the warmth that started to radiate from the blond's face, he did.

There was the slightest of movements as Jou attempted to pull himself out of Seto's hold. When the CEO held on fast Jou finally huffed: "Kaiba! Let me put on some clothes. I'm freezing my ass off here!"

"No", was Seto's simple answer as he squeezed the blond tighter. "I happen to like you better this way."

An irritated growl escaped from the captured teen as the blond groaned against Seto's chest: "Then you'd better take some clothes off too. It's only fair." Jou tugged on the collar of Seto's trench coat as he said this.

"No", Seto said once again. He planted a gentle kiss on Jou's shoulder to soften the refusal. "Not yet."

Jou was silent for a while after that. When Seto started to pull away from the other the blond quickly grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Then..." Jou started, pausing to lick his lips nervously. Seto watched the gesture keenly, very much appreciating the sight. "Could you at least kiss me?"

That was one request Seto was not able to deny. He stepped close to the blond once more, running a hand through the other's damp hair. He watched in fascination how Jou's cheeks reddened in anticipation before he leaned in and his lips met Jou's in a deep kiss.

Seto closed his eyes as he felt pleasure rush through his body from such a simple action as a kiss. He caressed Jou's lips with his tongue and the blond's lips opened to allow him inside without any resistance. The blond had, after all, asked for this himself. Jou's own enjoyment of the kiss was proven to Seto when the brunet felt Jou's grip on his shirt relax only so that the blond could start rubbing on his chest with his thumbs in slow, soothing circles.

When the two had the break the kiss off in order to breathe, Seto immediately attached his mouth to Jou's neck. The brunet sucked on the soft and sensitive skin, running his tongue across the smooth surface every now and then. In his grasp Jou moaned and groaned in ways that drove the brunet mad.

Biting back a possessive growl Seto pushed Jou against a nearby wall and proceeded to lick the blond's chest, causing the smaller teen to gasp and shiver. Jou's body arched against Seto's own while a loud whimper passed through the blond's lips. The sensation of the other's body so close to his own almost had Seto's resolve breaking and the brunet was more than ready to make the blond his right there and then.

At that moment someone knocked. A series of colorful curses came to the CEO's mind as he let go of his almost-lover. Understanding the situation Jou quickly bolted to the closet and started pulling clothes on as soon as he got his hands on an article he could use. When a new knock was heard Jou shook his hair over his left shoulder and shouted irritably at the door: "Keep your pants on! I'll be there in a minute!"

Seto had been watching Jou's movements carefully the whole time, as if afraid he would never get to see the blond in so little clothing again. When Jou was fully dressed he turned his head to the side to pretend that he had been giving the blond his privacy instead engaging in an ogling contest without any opponents. Soon Jou dashed past the brunet and yanked the door open to reveal Ryou's face.

"Yo, Ryou. What's up?" Jou greeted with enthusiasm that was clearly exaggerated. Seto briefly wondered if Ryou noticed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to Kaiba-san", Ryou spoke in his normal curt tones. "Hakuba told me he is here."

"Yup, he sure is", Jou said in a very convincing annoyed tone. The blond stepped to the side, allowing Ryou inside the room. The albino gave Jou a softly spoken thanks before walking up to Seto.

"Yami and The Dragons have reached an agreement on the place of the meeting", Ryou explained hurriedly. "We will be meeting them tonight in the backroom of a pool club."

Seto lifted an eyebrow when he heard the location. Carefully he questioned: "Pool club?"

"It was the only place both parties agreed to be neutral and safe", Ryou said with a slightly nervous smile. Seto simply nodded his head in understanding. "But The Dragons have a request."

It was very barely that the CEO resisted the shout of 'what' that threatened to break through. Judging from Ryou's tone of voice, by 'request' he actually meant 'demand'. Apparently seeing the looming threat on his employer's face Ryou hurried to explain further: "They simply wish that Jou would be present at the negotiations."

"Why are they asking for something like that?" Seto asked. Even though he had a good guess of what the answer might be he did not want to be proven right. Which, in actuality, was a first for him.

"They want to make sure that we aren't holding Jou here against his will", Ryou said as his nervous smile turned into a wary step backwards at the look the CEO sent him. "They want to take Jou with them if he so wishes."

Electricity flew. The entire room seemed to fill with tension as the sudden increase of static electricity caused everyone's hair rise up slightly. Seto tried to hold back the anger twisting in his stomach and fortunately Ryou noticed the and rushed off. But Jou had not moved once. he was staring at Seto with wide eyes.

"Now I get it", the blond gasped in awe. "Your power is lightning. That explains so much." That said Jou walked closer to the taller teen. "Cool."

Seto took a deep breath and let the electric charge fade away. The way Jou was currently so calm could mean both good and very bad, depending on the way Seto handled the situation that had seemed to explode right into his face. Even though Jou was acting like there was absolutely nothing wrong in the world the blond could very well be using the attitude to hide an upcoming fit of rage. And Seto did not fancy getting bombarded by furniture for a second time.

"I fully understand if you're angry with me", Seto offered and got a surprised blink of brown eyes in return, right before Jou questioned: "What do you mean? Why would I be mad?"

Waving his hand slightly for emphasis Seto replied: "I seem to have completely forgotten to inform you that we are about meet up with your friends."

"B-but..." Jou started, his eyes widening somewhat. "You aren't supposed to know about that!"

"Hakuba deemed it necessary that I know", Seto explained before turning to face the blond fully. "In the light of these new events you must also agree that he was right." The brunet trailed off thoughtfully and then finished: "Just in case you're feeling insecure, I'm not angry that you kept the information that you are friends with The Dragons a secret. I can completely understand your reasoning."

"Oh", Jou uttered, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment. Scratching the back of his head the blond then asked: "So, what's the plan?" The sudden question had Seto's blue eyes locking with brown ones. "We have to answer their questions but the answers have to be believable."

"We tell them the truth", Seto said simply. He now realized that he had done all he could. This would be the one last gamble to see if he had managed to win Jou over or not. His mind set and determined once more Seto whirled around and marched out of the room.

The CEO was so focused on the upcoming test that he did not notice the lost look Jou shot his back. He also completely missed the softly spoken words that came from the blond right before the door closed: "But what is the truth Kaiba...Seto?"

&&&&&&&

When Kaiba was gone Jou released a heavy sigh that seemed to come from the very depths of his being. The simple gesture was filled with such regret and longing and it was almost visible in the air the puff of air vibrated. Only a thunderstorm of emotion could cause a sound like that, a sound so full of conflicting emotions. But what were the emotions that clashed in a heart that was so troubled?

Jou felt like banging his head to a wall. How could he have been so stupid to act like that in front of Kaiba? Sure, the brunet had revealed that he felt at least some attraction towards Jou in his actions but that was not a good enough reason for the blond to pretty much throw himself at the teenage CEO.

Even though Jou had only asked for a kiss he had been more than willing to allow Kaiba to have his way with him. And the thing that was even worse than that was that he was still willing. Jou could not remember when he had last felt this pathetic or if he ever had. All Kaiba would need to do was say the word and Jou would jump in bed with him, no questions asked. And that was the thing that had Jou so furious at himself He lost all reason and self-control when Kaiba came to the picture. He had always thought that virgins were supposed to be shy. Jou figured that he was probably the most aggressive virgin on on the planet. Jou was certain that he did **not** want to know what Kaiba thought of him at the moment. Heck, he did not even want to know what he himself thought, even if he knew exactly what his opinion was on the matter of himself.

With a frustrated groan Jou plopped down on his bed, glaring at the bare wall on the other side of the room. Curse the idiocy caused by teenage hormones. How was it, that when he had been in Kaiba's arms he had not felt ashamed of anything and now he could not gather the courage to face the brunet again? He had acted like a slut previously and it had not mattered at all. Now he simply wished to die.

Another heavy sigh escaped from Jou's mouth as he leaned down to lay down on his back, directing his scorching glare at the ceiling for a change. Even if Kaiba would still be willing to talk to him, maybe even be with him, there was no guarantee that the brunet felt anything short from lust towards Jou. And frankly, Jou did not want to be used that way, even if he was willing to do almost anything for the brunet's attention. But, if he wanted to avoid ending up as a one night stand for Kaiba, he would have to stop reacting with his body and start reacting with his mind. Too bad Jou was not a person to think things through much, that feature strengthened whenever Kaiba would look at him, the heated blue eyes turning the blond's brain into useless mush.

Jou bit his bottom lip in frustration. It was no use. He could never stop himself from reacting to Kaiba. The CEO had an air about him that demanded to be noticed and Jou was powerless to resist that pull. There was only one choice left, Jou realized bitterly. He would have to get away from Kaiba and the brunet's captivating eyes. He would have to go back to The Dragons.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: There you go: a nekkid Jou, accompanied by a puppyshipping make out session. If Kaiba only had turned back and finished what he started with Jou. Maybe then Jou wouldn't feel compelled to leave.


	28. One Last Try

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 28**

**One Last Try**

"I'm simply irresistible", Seto started as soon as Hakuba had once again sat down opposite him in his office. The blond Brit looked at him oddly for a moment before muttering: "And you are telling me this why?"

"Because you're the only one I can converse this topic with", Seto replied, the answer clear to him. He smirked triumphantly. "I have completely managed to swoon Jou."

"I really don't think I want to listen to this..." Hakuba mumbled timidly, his tone gaining a pleading tone. But Seto was not having any of that. He shot Hakuba one of his scarier glares and hissed: "I am your employer. What I say, goes. And I say you listen to me when I want to gloat."

A soft sigh came from Hakuba as the blond conceded: "Fine, as you wish sir." The blond flicked his locks with his right hand. "Tell me what you did and I will determine the amount of damage repair you need to work on to have Jou-kun speaking to you again."

A blush of anger swept across Seto's cheeks at Hakuba's implication. He forcefully slapped his hand on the table and snapped: "I did no damage at all! Jou asked me to kiss him!"

There was a surprised look on Hakuba's face, both thin eyebrows disappearing almost completely behind his hair. The look disappeared soon as Hakuba spoke: "And I take it you did kiss him? Is that why you are in such a pleasant mood?"

"I did more than just kiss him", Seto said in a self-satisfied manner, feeling his body grow warm at the memory of having Jou trapped within his arms. "I won't go into any details but I shall say that the next step will be a grand leap."

"Ah, I see", Hakuba said and smiled in a manner that Seto had not seen since the start of this ordeal. "I take it you confessed then?"

"Confessed?" Seto asked with a startled blink. "What should I have confessed?" It did not show on the outside but the CEO was starting to grow worried. The way Hakuba had said it deemed the thing to be something vital, and if Seto had forgotten something vital he would need that damage control Hakuba had mentioned.

"You confessed your affections", Hakuba said as he leaned forward slightly. "You **did** confess, didn't you?"

"I pretty much molested him!" Seto exclaimed, his face coloring red as he raged. "He has to know that I wouldn't do that otherwise."

"Kaiba-san..." Hakuba started, his voice strangely sad and not angered at all. It was the complete opposite of Seto's expectations to the blond's reaction. "Jou-kun isn't like you, and you aren't like him. Jou-kun doesn't think he can trust you because of those differences. He has no idea what you're thinking. If you showed him your attraction but gave no clue of your affections, Jou-kun is going to think you simply want his body. You have left him feeling insecure and unsure." At that point Hakuba met Seto's gave with an unwavering one, and the CEO was reminded of the words the blond had spoken to him before, with that exactly same look: _"You're going to loose him. You're going to lose him once his friends make him choose between you and them."_

"This is an extremely bad situation we have here, Kaiba-san", Hakuba spoke, apparently oblivious to Seto's current train of thought. "You need some fast thinking in order to get Jou-kun to feel securer." Seto listened intently, hoping that Hakuba had formulated some sort of a plan. "And the worst thing is that we don't have much time with the meeting with The Dragons being held in seven hours and sixteen minutes." Seto resisted the urge to groan. Great, he only had half-a-day and Hakuba was of no other use than a specific time-teller with only warnings that made him even more nervous.

"I can't court him within that time..." Seto grumbled, feeling defeat settle in but refusing to show it.

"Don't worry, Kaiba-san", Hakuba said as he got up from his chair to leave. "It's not over until Jou-kun himself decides to leave. And as they say: '_Winners never quit and quitters never win._' I believe that is one phrase you will find sufficient, Kaiba-san." And then, with a curt nod in respect, Hakuba turned around and walked off.

Seto glared at a wall, deep in thought. He would not give Jou up without a fight, he had decided this already. But now he needed a way to fight and he had no idea how. The CEO thought back to the way Jou had looked earlier, what the soft skin below his fingers had felt like. The blond truly was beautiful, but not only in body. There was something about Jou's personality that had captured Seto's attention and even Seto was reluctant to let his attention go anywhere else. But surely Seto had managed to have some sort of an impact on the blond as well. Otherwise Jou would not have asked Seto to kiss him in the first place. Seto's thoughts wandered to the previous morning, when he had found Jou in his office, sleeping with that angelic look on his face. What had he done to make Jou feel something towards him? Surely it had been that morning, maybe that greeting he had scribbled on a note. Could that be it? Seto's mind filled with questions. Could it really be that all Seto had to do was call Jou an angel? And most importantly; would it work again?

Once again on a mission Seto stood up from his chair. Well, if Hakuba could go and repeat an old saying then so could he. His usual confident smirk settling in the CEO mumbled to himself: "Third time's the charm", and took off out of his office. Yes. Perhaps the 'angel trick' would work for a third and final time.

&&&&&&&

It had finally become too much for Jou to take, the sitting around in his room waiting for any possible new visit from Kaiba. In order to take his mind off the handsome brunet he had left his room to find something else to do. Now he was playing something that was similar to hide and seek with Malik, Ryou and Mokuba. The rules were otherwise similar to those of the familiar children's game except that the point of the game was not to only find everyone else, but to also capture them. And, thanks to some convincing from Malik, Mokuba had decided that using their powers to avoid capture was completely fine and allowed.

At the current moment Jou was hiding on a tree branch in the garden room, which Mokuba had picked to be their playing ground after their previous hide and seek fiasco. The blond was watching with mild amusement as Ryou attempted to capture Malik. They were not using their powers at the moment, probably because Ryou did not want to hurt anyone and because Malik did not want to cheat on the gentle albino.

"They might take a while", a voice commented from right beside Jou. The blond only jumped slightly because of the surprise, the reaction mild because he recognized the voice. He turned his head to Mokuba's grinning face.

"Hey there, Mokuba", Jou greeted the younger boy. "How did you get up here?" He had not known that the little boy was a monkey animorpher.

Mokuba released a small laugh and that was when Jou noticed the wings. There was a pair of bronze, scaled wings sprouting from Mokuba's back. The small boy waved his shirt into Jou's face with another laugh as he responded: "The same way you did, of course."

"I didn't know you had powers similar to your brother's", Jou commented as he eyed the wings. He wondered if Shizuka had the same powers he did. If she did, then what would their mother do about it? She had not liked it much when Jou's powers had been revealed so she was not likely to take any abnormality from Shizuka lightly.

"Is something wrong, Jou?" Mokuba's worried voice came through Jou's thoughts. The blond shook his head and gave Mokuba an apologetic smile.

"I'm fine, Mokuba", Jou assured in a manner he hoped to be calming. "Sorry about zoning off like that. I was thinking about something."

There was a frown on Mokuba's face as the younger boy questioned: "Did 'niisama do something again?" A determined look took over then. "I can go and have a talk with him if you'd like."

"I don't think there's any need for that, Mokuba", Jou said with another smile. "For once I wasn't thinking about your brother." It was only after the words had escaped his mouth that Jou realized just what he had said. A bright blush covered his cheeks as Mokuba gave him a wide grin that showed exactly how sharp teeth the little boy had.

Jou let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head before speaking: "I don't suppose there is any chance that you could just ignore that bit and forget I ever said it?" When the black-haired boy simply gave a shake of his head Jou sighed. "Yeah, I had a feeling it was a useless to hope for that." The blond then gave the boy a hopeful look. "But you won't tell your brother about this, will you?"

"It depends", Mokuba replied in a manner that was way too serious for a child his age. Jou knew he was going to regret it when he asked: "On what?"

If the smile Jou had gotten from the boy before was bad, then this one was beyond comparison. Even though the boy did not say anything somehow Jou knew exactly what Mokuba meant. In this situation, it was either that Jou told Seto the truth himself or Mokuba would spill the beans.

"Hey you two!" Malik's voice came from the ground level. Jou and Mokuba both glanced down to see Ryou and Malik standing side by side, looking back at them. Apparently Ryou had already caught the Egyptian and the two had looked for him and Mokuba together. Not that it had been all that difficult with the two of them sitting pretty much out in the open like they were.

"No tag teams allowed!" Malik yelled again to the two winged boys up in the tree. "That was part of the rules!"

Mokuba looked like he was about to shout something back but he did not get a chance to when a female voice rang through the dome the garden was positioned inside of: "Malik! Gather up your playmates and drag yourself over here! The meeting with The Dragons starts too soon for you to be wasting time on silly games!"

"Coming sister!" Malik yelled back before turning back to Jou and Mokuba. "Don't think you're off the hook yet. We will decide on your penalty when we get back."

"If you can catch us to suffer it", Mokuba shot back and Jou laughed along with the boy. Then they both spread their wings and took off o the direction Ishizu's call had come from. Ryou and Malik followed on ground level.

It took Mokuba and Jou no time at all to reach the garden dome doors and the two drew their wings back upon landing. Then the duo ran to the hallway, past Ishizu, all the while laughing brightly while they pulled their shirts back on. That was until they came face to face with an impatient looking Kaiba, though.

"Eh…hello, 'niisama?" Mokuba tried weakly as he gave a small wave. Seto shot him back a stern look as he spoke slowly and firmly: "You are not coming along."

"Right", Mokuba said quickly and rushed off. Jou cursed traitorous little imps silently in his mind when Seto's attention was directed at him. Seto opened his mouth and spoke only four words, but it was enough to have Jou's cheeks lit up in a red low.

"I looked for you." The completely blunt manner Seto spoke those words had Jou completely unable to give back any real response. He merely let out an acknowledging hum and nodded his head.

"I wanted to speak to you before we left but I guess it will have to wait for now", Seto spoke as he stepped closer to Jou. Jou glanced up at the sudden new closeness and saw Seto offer him his arm, like a gentleman to his date. "You shall travel with me."

Jou took the offered arm, feeling like a female. But it seemed to Seto needed to do this for one reason or another, so Jou would just have to grin and bear it. The blond looked over one of Seto's shoulder to meet Hakuba's gaze. The Brit nodded his head in an approving manner. So he had been right. It was a Seto thing then, this sudden need for the brunet to act like an ideal date.

"If you insist", Jou spoke, his tone still revealing his displeasure at his position. At the smirk tugging on the brunet's lips the blond simply had to add: "And since you're being such a gentleman…" He grinned widely at the glare he received from Seto.

"Come on now, you three", Malik's voice came from the doorway. The Egyptian seemed to have been the only one to stay behind to wait for the three males. "You can use classic tactics to swoon Jou when you have gotten him into the car, Kaiba." And with that Malik disappeared through the open doorway.

"Don't say a word more", Kaiba mumbled as he yanked on the arm Jou's own was hooked around, effectively pulling the blond along. Jou tried, and failed, to suppress his laughter and ended up snickering as Seto lead the way. He also noticed Seto's left eyebrow twitch and Hakuba's lips curl upwards into a smile. Jou snickered some more.

_**To be continued…**_


	29. Something in The Air

Author's Notes: In the beginning of this chapter the POV is going to Malik after a long while.

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 29**

**Something in The Air**

Malik was the first one out of the car and rushing through the entrance of the club. The room he came into was rather small and seemed to serve as a place for them to 'leave their jackets'. It was most likely that there would be weapons left here. At least, that was the conclusion he drew from the way Koizumi was currently checking the members of The Dragons out. She was currently smirking victoriously at a white-haired teen that looked a lot like Ryou and waving a dagger in front of his face. The albino looked miffed, like he had just lost a game of sorts.

It seemed that the Ryou-look-a-like was the last Dragon to be checked as all the members of the group moved out of the room through the door that lead further in to the club. All except for a tan blond with hair that stuck out in all directions. It seemed that he was going to be the one to run the necessary checks over the Shadow Wyverns. Malik stepped back to watch as the new blond checked over his team mates with something akin to a sixth sense.

From his new spot as the last of the group Malik could see clearly all the weapons his team-mates left behind. Yami placed his shadow blades on the table beside the blond Dragon with little reluctance. No wonder, since Yami was equally dangerous when unarmed. Koizumi and Ishizu were both unarmed to begin with, not that it mattered with their powers that they could summon on a moment's notice. The fact that Kaiba and Honda were unarmed as well seemed to insult the blond that The Dragons left behind, Jou giving him a quick apology as he passed by after Kaiba. It seemed that the Dragon was so insulted that he did not even bother checking Ryou for weapons. But then again, there were only a few people in the entire world who looked as innocent and harmless as Ryou.

When Hakuba's turn came the Brit first turned to Malik and said: "You probably should go first, Malik-kun. This might take a while."

"No", Malik insisted and grinned widely. "I want to see this." That said he stepped to the side to wink at the third occupant of the room. "You're going to love this. Trust me on this one."

Something akin to a smile came to the tanned man's face at Malik's words. The look resembled more of a snarl than an actual smile but Malik decided it was a good enough try.

"Malik, eh? My name is Marik", the Dragon said, having Malik respond with an enthusiastic: "Cool."

"Yes", Hakuba drawled suddenly, the usually calm Brit actually sounding impatient as he landed one of his larger guns on the table with a loud clang caused by the thing's weight. He had already placed his swords and smaller guns there while Malik had been talking to Marik. Now he was regarding the two tan blonds with a critical glare as he continued: "Not that it isn't fascinating to observe but please spare the flirt for later." Next the Brit's hands moved with remarkable speed as he proceeded to pull out knives and daggers of various sizes and shapes. The pile of weapons on the table grew considerably larger.

When Hakuba started to pull long, metallic spikes out from his sleeves Maik could not hold himself back from commenting: "Why did you take all this with you in the first place? You knew you'd have to get rid of it."

Hakuba gave the lavender-eyed blond a brief glance but did not answer. Malik wondered if the Brit expected him to know or at least guess the answer. Malik decided not to bother. Hakuba was completely nutters, that was a good enough answer for the Egyptian.

Meanwhile Marik was staring at the pile of weapons on the table with a look that was a mix of both excitement and awe. When the last stinger fell on top of the pile with a soft clink, the crimson-eyed man finally spoke, directing his words at Hakuba: "You're an overkill kind of guy, aren't you?"

The reply he got was a strangely pensive look as Hakuba spoke sharply: "Yes." Blue eyes narrowed in a warning manner. "But call me Mr Calibre and I will overkill **you**." That said the Brit stepped away from the table. "You want to check if I missed anything?" the golden blond asked in a polite tone of voice as he spread his arms helpfully.

Marik gave the weapon pile on the table a thoughtful glance before replying: "A guy who can carry all of this without tilting is dangerous regardless the state of arms he's in. I don't think a missed spike or two will do any arm."

It was apparent that Marik's words pleased Hakuba. The blond actually stayed still long enough to give the red-eyed Dragon a nod before rushing out of the room. He rushed out in a very dignified manner, of course. Malik wondered if being in love made everyone dash around like that.

After Hakuba was gone, Marik's attention was directed entirely at Malik.

"You aren't carrying any weapons", the Dragon stated firmly and certainly.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Malik asked curiously. Marik only snorted and gestured to Malik's attire before speaking: "You can't really hide anything under skin-tight leather. Even though you yourself make a pretty good weapon while dressed like that." The leer Marik sent Malik had the Wyvern feeling strangely self-conscious suddenly, even though he was used to receiving comments like that. With a nervous laugh he started to walk past Marik. The Dragon's eyes followed him keenly.

"Tell me, what do you think of whips?"

Malik froze at the question and turned back to Marik with a lifted eyebrow. Deciding to play it safe he asked: "In what context?"

Marik smirked predatorily before replying: "In bedroom."

"Honestly?" Malik started. "I prefer riding crops over actual whips. They're a lot better for spanking, even though I haven't gotten to test that theory on a real person."

It was no any later than right after Malik had finished speaking that the Egyptian found himself in the taller teen's arms as Marik kissed his deeply. When the kiss broke off a husky voice whispered into Malik's ear: "I think I'm in love."

&&&&&&&

When the Shadow Wyverns arrived at the agreed meeting place Jou stuck close to Kaiba. It was not completely by his own choice, since Kaiba was grabbing on to his arm in a gesture that was in the mid-ground between protectiveness and possessiveness. Because of the tight grip he was caught in Jou walked when Kaiba did and stopped along with the brunet. So, when the CEO stopped to look at someone among the crowd that had gathered, Jou also looked in the same direction to see one person he had not encountered before. The new teenage boy had long, raven black hair that was tied into a high ponytail and spooky clear green eyes. The teen turned around to look at Kaiba with surprise. He opened his mouth, clearly about to exclaim, but Kaiba's controlled tones cut him off before he got a chance to get out a single sound: "Ryuuji Otogi. Somehow I am not all that surprised."

"Well, you know what they say, Kaiba", the teen Kaiba had referred to as Otogi responded. "Great minds think alike, ne?"

"Hn", Kaiba snorted in a manner that was far from amused before smirking. "It must have been some kind of a fluke for you to get a single good idea among a million bad ones." The look that came to Otogi's face was so amusing, twisting between anger and amazement, that Jou simply had to laugh out loud. That of course caused all the people in the room to finally take notice of his presence.

"Jou!" Yugi exclaimed in a sincerely happy manner as he threw his arms around Jou's middle in a tight hug. Jou patted the spiky hair with a fond smile and replied: "So you finally noticed me, then?"

"You have to tell me everything, Jou", Yugi said as he grabbed Jou's wrist and shook it eagerly. He glanced to the side and saw the grip Kaiba had on the blond's arm. The look on Yugi's face turned uncharacteristically cold as the small boy added: "And I really mean everything, Jou. Leave nothing out." Kaiba seemed to understand the meaning behind the tone and released his hold on Jou, but not without brushing his fingers gently down the blond's arm. Jou shivered pleasantly at the gentle gesture as he smiled at the reassurance Kaiba tried to give him with that single gesture. That helped Jou realize that Kaiba now trusted him to make the right decision, to make his own choice on what he wanted. Allowing Yugi to drag him off into a smaller room on the side Jou wondered what it was that he wanted.

"Okay, Jou, spill the beans", Yugi cornered the blond as soon as the door had been closed behind them. "What has that mean Wyvern been doing to you?"

"Bwuh?" Jou replied intelligently, blinking confusedly at the clear dislike Yugi seemed to hold towards Kaiba.

"Honda told me that he's been holding you against your will!" Yugi exclaimed, his eyes filling with tears. "I've been so worried about you and then I hear that you have been completely at the mercy of that scary guy."

Unable to look at Yugi almost-crying Jou made his way to his small friend and wrapped him in a secure embrace. He crooned softly until the star-haired boy calmed down and then leaned away to look at Yugi's face. Satisfied that there was no danger of him getting flooded just yet Jou started to speak: "Yugi...the truth is that I did not actually get to have much of a say in the matter of staying with the Wyverns. I actually wanted to come see you and tell you I was alright, I even ran away to accomplish that but Kaiba sort of forced me to stay." When a frown came across Yugi's face Jou gave his trademark smile to calm the small boy's nerves. "But..." The blond pressed that single word. "It's different now. Yugi, I want to stay with them, with **him**." Jou was sure that a brilliant blush had taken over his face as he finished: "I want to stay with Seto." There it was. He had not made his decision and from this point onward there would be no turning back. He had finally realized what he wanted and hopefully Seto would approve of his decision.

&&&&&&&

Kaito hung back a bit, seeking refuge in the shadows and corners of the large room all the Wyverns and Dragons were gathered in. He even went as far as hiding behind other people when he tried to avoid a certain person with pure golden hair and seeking blue eyes. He wanted to go to Saguru, really did, but he had not idea what to say to the other. What do you say to someone who had confessed their love to you within the previous twenty four hours?

"Honestly, Kaito", Aoko huffed in a disapproving manner. "Aren't you even going to go say hi?" When Kaito refused to acknowledge her question at all the mousy-haired girl merely sighed before muttering: "Then I will go greet him." Then she walked off before Kaito could do anything to stop her. With a heavy sigh the brunet watched his best friend slash adoptive sister walk up to Saguru and then he strained his ears to hear every word that was being said.

"Hello, Hakuba-kun", Aoko greeted in a friendly manner. The Brit gave her a polite nod, accompanied by a curt: "Good evening."

"My name is Nakamori Aoko", Aoko continued with that same open smile. "Kaito's feeling a bit shy tonight so I came to keep you company." Kaito fought down an indignant yell at the girl's words. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you came here even after everything me and my team mates have done to you. Kaito needs someone like you in his life."

There was an amused look on Saguru's face as the blond commented: "Oh? Last night I was evil incarnate."

Aoko blushed softly as she muttered: "Well, after you confessed your love for Kaito in front of about a dozen people I figured you couldn't be all bad and changed my views a bit."

The smile on Saguru's lips faltered at the mention of his confession. Aoko, always sensitive about other people, quickly caught on and uttered in an apologetic manner: "Right...he never actually responded to that..." Suddenly the girl's expression steeled and she pushed Saguru backwards to sit down on the couch that had been conveniently standing behind the blond. The mousy-haired girl lifted a finger in front of Saguru's face and spoke sternly: "You stay here and sit tight. I'm getting that worthless Kaito here right now."

Kaito did not really need any fetching, since the brunet was already walking towards the duo. The lost look on Saguru's face was too much for him to stand. He cared about the Brit; cared about him enough to even face his fears to make the blond happy. Aoko blinked at the magician in surprise when she almost walked into him, then she gave a very small, approving smile, and continued her way past Kaito. The brunet continued his walk to Saguru, stopping in front of the blond and bringing a pair of bright blue eyes staring right into his own violet ones.

"Where were you?" Saguru spoke in a quiet tone that was very unlike the blond's usual confident way of doing anything. Kaito blushed from embarrassment as he answered truthfully: "I was hiding in the other end of the room. I didn't know what to say."

"Oh..." Saguru mumbled. Then he reached out and grabbed Kaito's arm, pulling the brunet right into his lap. A startled yelp escaped Kaito's mouth. His legs were now straddling Saguru's hips and he found himself mumbling and actually stuttering: "W-what now?"

"You mean to tell me..." Saguru started and then sighed and started again: "You have actually been in the same room with me for over ten minutes and you haven't groped me once."

"I just thought I should be gentlemanly towards you", Kaito managed to shoot back defensively, despite the fact that he was blushing furiously. Saguru's forehead came to rest against his own as the blond responded: "But you aren't a gentleman." The Brit smiled. "Just be yourself. That's all I'll ever ask of you."

"Okay", Kaito said with a soft sigh. Then he reached down and a second later the body beneath his own jumped as if burned and Saguru exclaimed: "Kaito!"

Slightly unnerved by the reaction Kaito hurried to explain himself: "Y-you said...And I thought..."

"It's okay", Saguru spoke, cutting the brunet off. He buried his face in the front of Kaito's shirt, apparently trying to hide his blush. "I'm just not used to it..."

Kaito ran his hand through Saguru's silky hair, enjoying the feeling of belonging the feel of the locks between his fingers caused. He nuzzled the top of the Brit's head and spoke gently: "I...love you too, you know." He pulled back to look at Saguru's face. "Can I kiss you?"

"Exhibionist", Saguru muttered with no real malice and leaned up to kiss Kaito on the lips. A sudden catcall broke the two apart quickly, as if burned: "Woot! Finally some action!"

The two lovers blinked once, then twice, and then they turned around to look at a widely smirking Bakura, who was lounging in an armchair. Jou and Yugi had also re-entered the room during Kaito and Saguru's making up conversation. Jou also had an amused look on his face as he spoke: "Whoa, Hakuba! I think I saw a tail wagging there!"

"Funny", Saguru shot back over Kaito's shoulder. "I thought the dog references were all about you."

"Can it, horse boy", Jou snapped with a frown. Saguru only chuckled at the insult and spoke: "Horse boy? Really original, Jou-kun?"

"Who's looking for original?" Jou said with a shrug and Kaito released a small laugh along with Yugi, who was full out giggling. Kaito glanced briefly at Saguru's miffed expression and smiled at his love. Then he leaned down and kissed the Brit, putting an end to the argument.

_**To be continued...**_


	30. Gradual Seduction

Author's Notes: I actually wasn't going to post this chapter in a week or so. But I changed my mind after reading the incredible new chapter of "A Series of Puppies", written by someone I consider a dear friend of mine. So, without further ado, here's the newest chapter to FDD. I hope you like the lime, Nixa-chan.

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 30**

**Gradual Seduction**

After Kaito continued with his exploration of Hakuba's mouth Yugi, deciding to give the pair at least some privacy (and preserve his virgin eyes), allowed his attention to drift to the other occupants of the room. He immediately noticed the white-haired boy, Ryou, who had come with Yami watch Bakura with curiosity. Yugi could understand it, since he had been very curious about Yami when they had met as well. It was a strange feeling, to see someone who looks just like you; it felt like a mix of curiosity and fear of the unknown. Yugi looked at Bakura then. The taller albino did not seem to notice the staring.

Yugi glanced around the room, noticing with disappointment that Yami was not present. Anzu and Otogi were also missing, along with Kaiba. Yugi suspected they were in a meeting of sorts. Jou seemed to also be looking for someone and the look of confused disappointment was very close to what Yugi was feeling. But, unlike Yugi, the blond had decided to get some answers instead of wondering silently.

"So where's Seto?" Jou asked, the eagerness to see the other teen clear from the expectant smile that spread on his face at the thought of the brunet. Yugi could understand the reasons behind the emotion very well. He also could hardly wait to see Yami.

"Kaiba-san's having a strategy meeting with Otogi-san, Anzu-san, and Yami", Ryou replied helpfully. "They've been in there for quite some time now, so I would think they'll be done soon enough."

"Did you just call chief by his first name?" Honda asked suddenly. Jou blinked once in a confused manner before blushing from embarrassment. Any possible response was cut off by Malik's sudden victorious exclamation: "Alright! Kaiba laid him!" The blond turned to Honda, a grin that was all teeth on his face, and brought his hand to the brunet, palm-side up. "I win so pay up."

"Jou, how could you?" Honda whined as he turned his gaze to the blond in question. Yugi watched as Jou's face turned even redder before the tall boy shouted out heatedly: "I have **not** slept with Kaiba!"

"You haven't?" Honda questioned, actually looking even more surprised by that revelation. Then he grinned widely and shot at Malik: "In that case it's me who won this bet."

"I haven't slept with Kaiba…" Jou repeated, his voice lowering into a warning growl. "But that does not change the fact that you are placing bets on our relationship." From his position right next to the blond, Yugi could smell the smoke that had started to rise into Jou's mouth at those words.

Malik and Honda actually looked frightened as Malik laughed nervously before saying: "You wouldn't really hurt us, would you Jou?"

"Think again", Jou snapped before leaping at the two other teens. There were two twin-shrieks of horror when the duo in question leaped up from their seats and ran, trying to spare themselves from Jou's wrath. The angered blond was hot on their heels, though, quite literally.

Yugi watched with morbid fascination when Jou affectively set Malik's long hair into flame before jumping on Honda's back and tackling the brunet animorpher to the floor. His attention was drawn away from the spectacle, though, by a loud bellowing yell: "What the hell is going on here?"

The one behind the noise was no other than Kaiba, who was glaring at the two teens on the floor. Yugi noticed that the glare was directed at Honda more than Jou and smiled softly to himself. Ryou had by now put out the fire in Malik's hair with his water powers and the silvery blonds locks did not seem to have suffered too much damage from Jou's fire treatment.

"Maliky and his wolfy friend betted if you had managed to get Jou-Jou in your bed yet or not and Jou-Jou got embarrassed", Marik offered as an explanation. There was a snicker from Bakura's general direction, accompanied by a snort and a smacking sound from the couch Hakuba and Kaito were sitting on.

"I wouldn't say he got embarrassed", Honda mumbled from his position face-down on the floor. "I think 'insane' would be a lot better word to describe it." The statement was accompanied by a groan of pain when Jou twisted one of the brunet's arms back. Yugi noticed that the hand Jou used was now obsidian.

"You've already talked too much", Jou warned the brunet he had trapped. "I suggest you keep quiet now."

"Fine fine", Honda grunted in response. "You win. Just let me go already."

Jou hmphed but got up nonetheless. Then the blond skipped, as much as Jou could skip without losing face, over to Kaiba and hooked his arms around the crook on the brunet's arm. Kaiba seemed surprised at the gesture but did not reject it. And that helped Yugi see that perhaps Jou really could be happy with Kaiba.

"Did you reach some kind of an agreement?" Jou questioned immediately, voicing the question Yugi was certain was on everyone's mind. "Are we finally going to be rid of Pegasus?"

"We're still working on an actual plan", Kaiba answered simply in a neutral tone. "I'm sure we will be all set within a few weeks. We're going to start planning properly first thing tomorrow." The brunet then turned to Otogi. "Otogi, I trust you'll know your way to my tower. We'll probably need more than one meeting to device a good enough plan."

"Of course", Otogi replied in his usual confident manner. Yugi saw an opening after that and spoke his own question: "What about the rest of us?" The boy's gaze drifter over to Yami as he wished he would get to spend more time with the vampire.

"You all need to practise working as a team", Kaiba commented and the others seemed to agree with him, since there were no objections. "I think the Wyvern training facilities are large enough for everyone to use." The brunet directed his gaze to Hakuba who had by now managed to remove Kaito's weight from his lap and was standing up in full attention. "I trust you will handle the training program, Hakuba."

"Yes, Kaiba-san", Hakuba replied without a moment of hesitation. Yugi wondered what kind of a training program they were in for and how strict of an instructor Hakuba was. There was some restless movement from Yami, which Yugi noticed easily. It seemed that Kaiba did as well, since he was looking at the vampire before Yami spoke his protest: "But what about me?"

"We'll need your strategical mind to get a fully functional plan of attack as a result", Kaiba answered. Then he started to walk towards the door that lead outside, pulling Jou along with him in the process. It was clear that the meeting was now over and the Shadow Wyverns started to follow the brunet one by one, the rear being held by Honda who was rubbing his arm while grumbling darkly under his breath. Yugi was almost certain that he would not catch any sleep the following night with all the anticipation he was feeling.

&&&&&&&

It was rather worrisome when Seto did not speak to Jou at all during the way back to the tower. But the brunet did not seem to mind it when Jou huddled close to him so Jou leaned against the CEO's side in the cold car. The blond shivered every now and then, since he had not had the time to grab a jacket before they had left for the meeting.

"Are you cold?" Seto's voice came suddenly, startling Jou from his daze. The blond turned his face up to look at the brunet and nodded once. Kaiba shook his head slowly then before he pulled his long trench coat off and wrapped it around Jou's smaller frame.

"Silly puppy", the CEO mumbled and ran a hand through Jou's hair. Ignoring the comment Jou only focused on the caress and leaned into the gentle touch with a content sigh. The blond was starting to feel sleepy and allowed his eyes drift closed when Seto continued to play with his hair.

A soft touch against his lips had Jou's eyes blinking open in a flash and the blond was surprised to find himself sitting on Seto's lap. The only explanation was that he had fallen asleep and the CEO had moved him after that.

"Rise and shine, puppy", Seto mumbled before kissing Jou again. The touch was brief and gone in a flash, just like in the previous one, and it left Jou feeling cheated and unsatisfied. Not about to settle for such a pathetic little peck Jou quickly leaned forward to catch Seto's mouth in a deeper kiss. He wrapped his arms around the brunet's shoulders and licked hungrily at the lips he did not seem to be able to get enough of.

It did not take long for Seto to start responding to the kiss. The brunet attempted to gain control of the kiss and Jou put up such a fight that when the brunet finally managed to obtain the dominant role, the two had ended up lying on the car seat. Jou did not really mind the position of having Seto over him, but the brunet still sat back and observed Jou silently.

Jou briefly wondered what was wrong with Seto when he felt a sudden coolness on his stomach. He arched his back in surprise, the hands slipping up to his chest in the process. An unintentional whimper broke free from between Jou's lips. He could not stop himself and a small plead escaped from his mouth: "Please Seto, make love to me." His eyes were locked with Seto's deep blue ones when he said that and he could see the surprised widening of the brunet's eyes, even though it was only brief. He also felt the startling shock that went through his body, causing his mid-section to jerk almost violently.

"I'm sorry!" Seto exclaimed suddenly, pulling his hands back like they had been burned. "That sometimes happens. Did I hurt you?"

Jou met Seto's worried gaze and only smiled in return before replying: "Hurt? You're kidding, right?" He lowered his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner and finished: "It felt incredible. Do you think you can do that again?"

A curious expression took over Seto's face as the brunet nodded his head and pushed his hands under Jou's shirt again. Another shock, like a spark of static electricity, ran up Jou's body and the blond threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"Gods…" Jou whispered hoarsely. "That feels so good…"

"Damn it, Jou…" came Seto's growl, low with raw need. "You're making me want to take you right here and now…"

"Then why won't you?" Jou cried out, tired of all the frustration he had been feeling ever since their last encounter in his room. His eyes widened when he realized that the problem was probably the thing that had happened in the room. Perhaps Seto thought he was some horny sex-o-holic who would sleep with anyone.

"I-I'm not usually like this", Jou stuttered desperately. "It's only you, Seto. Only you can make me act this way…" A blush made its way to his cheeks. "If you're worried about possible past partners I'll have you know that I'm a virgin." Unable to face Seto's intense stare Jou lowered his eyes as he finished: "I've never had sex before with anyone."

There was a touch on Jou's cheek and the blond lifted his gaze again to see Seto looking at him thoughtfully. After a silence that seemed to last a lifetime the brunet finally spoke: "That's exactly the reason why I don't want to have sex with you here." At Jou's startled blink the brunet ruffled his hair a bit and chuckled softly. "Or would you really like to have your fist time in the backseat of a car? It's not very romantic."

"I don't care about what's romantic and what's not", Jou claimed, shaking his head furiously. "As long as it's with you, I have all the romance I need." Allowing himself to drown into the deep ocean that was Seto's eyes the blond whispered in an almost broken voice: "I love you."

The blue eyes came closer to Jou's vision as Seto pressed their foreheads together. The bright blue was all Jou could see so he had no idea what expression the brunet was wearing when he asked: "Do you mean that?"

"Yes", Jou answered without the slightest bit of hesitation. There was no doubt about it. What he felt for Seto surpassed everything else he had ever felt and he knew that this one emotion might either be his salvation from the pit of loneliness he was trapped in, or then it might be his undoing, the last push he needed to fall right to the bottom, to never rise again.

Seto hummed thoughtfully before speaking slowly: "That explains so much…" He brushed his lips against Jou's briefly, not really kissing the blond. "There's no way I would feel this way around you if my feelings were unrequited."

Jou was ecstatic; there was no other way to describe how the blond felt when he realized the meaning behind that statement. He took a gentle hold of the front of Seto's shirt as he asked in a whisper: "You mean you-"

"Shh…" Seto hissed softly, pressing his forefinger against Jou's lips. "I think this is enough confessions for tonight." He removed his hand and got off of Jou. "How about I take you up to your room now? I think my driver wants to hit the sack already."

"Driver?" Jou questioned. "You mean-"

"That we're back at the tower already? Yes", Seto replied before opening the door behind him and climbing out. "I woke you up to tell you that we had arrived." The brunet offered Jou his hand and the blond accepted it, knowing better than to reject one of Seto's rare, kind gestures. "You slept almost the whole way back here. I figured I'd let you sleep since you looked so tired."

"Thanks", Jou said with a small smile as he followed Seto out of the garage and into the elevator. He decided to try his luck for one more time that night and reached out to grab Seto's hand. The brunet intertwined their fingers and gave an affectionate squeeze back. Jou's heart almost ached from the happiness that simple response brought for him. He smiled brightly at Seto and got a small curl of lips in return.

Suddenly Seto pulled on the hand he was holding and Jou ended up standing against the brunet, the warmth from their bodies mingling together. The blond was sure that he was blushing like crazy and hid his face in the crook of the brunet's neck. It proved to be a very bad method of calming down since now Jou could clearly smell the scent of the CEO's cologne, accompanied by the distinct smell of arousal. A quiet moan passed through Jou's lips as his body responded to Seto's and the blond clung to the font of the brunet's shirt with his free hand. He was in a completely dazed state, actually thinking that the shirt would need to be ironed after the abuse he had directed at it that night.

"Damn", Seto hissed and suddenly the brunet's arm that had been free up until now wrapped itself around Jou's waist. Seto pulled the blond to his front and their bodies pressed together in a way that had Jou moaning right into Seto's ear.

The next thing the blond knew he had been pushed against the elevator wall while Seto gripped both of his hips with his large hands. The brunet was grinding against him, his heavy breathing warming the skin of Jou's throat. Jou himself was panting in an uncontrollable, completely mixed up, rhythm.

"I say we forget your room", Seto murmured against Jou's neck. The blond had never realized the skin there could be so sensitive. "I'm taking into my room and you won't leave until morning." The statement was followed by a firm bite on Jou's neck, the brunet's way of claiming the blond as his. Jou released a soft whimper and threw his arms around Seto's shoulders. He pulled the brunet close as he cried out: "I never want to leave." His body shook from the force of the emotions storming inside of him.

Seto's hold on his loosened, turning from painful to simply possessive. The brunet placed a chaste kiss on the skin he had damaged and whispered the words that were not meant for anyone else to ever hear from his lips: "Then don't. Stay forever."

Somehow Jou did not doubt Seto's ability of keeping him forever. The brunet was simply just that possessive. Even when he was being gentle like this he seemed to completely dominate the shorter teen. Deciding that it would be okay, as long as he only submitted to Seto and no one else, Jou brought one of his hands to the back of Seto's head, burying it in the silky locks, and answered in an equally silent whisper: "I want to be yours."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'", Seto commented as he lifted his head from Jou's neck to look at the blond's flushed face. Then he claimed the blond's lips in a heated kiss that sealed their agreement.

_**To be continued...**_

Author's Notes: By the way, I checked the view count today. Twenty thousand! To celebrate I've decided to post one of the pics I have drawn for this story. I'll post it along with the next chapter when I write it.


	31. Intimate

Author's Notes: As promised in the previous chapter, there now is a lovely picture in DevianArt account, featuring a scene from an earlier chapter. There is a direct link to it in my profile, in the "Fanfic News" section. Also, I have added some other fanart as well, since I was on a roll.

Also, I'd like to give people a WARNING. This chapter consists almost entirely of a lemon. So, if you really think you can't handle that, you can skip the entire chapter. Nothing with importance to the storyline happens here.

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 31**

**Intimate**

It was the first time in years that Seto woke up without a hurry. He had decided to not set his alarm clock the previous night, reasoning that both he and Jou needed a good night's sleep after everything that had happened that night.

Not only was it a lot later than the time Seto would usually wake up, it was also a lot more peaceful than on a regular morning. For once the brunet had not woken up to the shrill of his alarm clock and for the first time ever there was a warm, welcome presence right at his side.

Seto rolled over on his side to look at the person lying on the bed next to him. The bright sunlight was shining even through the curtains and Seto was rewarded with the clear sight of his lover bathed in a soft light.

Jou was still deep asleep; his eyes were closed and his face had been smoothened from the strong expressions the blond wore when he was awake. The blond hair looked silver when it reflected the light that filtered through the blue curtains. Jou was lying on his side, facing Seto, and the blanket that had been covering them both had slipped down to reveal the blond's round shoulders and muscled chest.

For many long moments Seto simply stared at the boy in his bed. It was strange how the sleeping Jou could be so different from the awake one. The blond sleeping the morning away looked awfully innocent, a complete contrast to the eager lover Seto had finally taken as his own last night.

There would be no denying it now. Seto had claimed Jou to himself the previous night, after a tedious, if not actually long, wait. Jou may have been inexperienced but Seto had not been much better off. Still, they had both enjoyed themselves. Seto knew this for a fact, especially if Jou's screams were taken into account.

This was the turning point of their relationship. Actually, the turning point had been when Seto had decided to grant Jou his insistent request. Even so, there would be no turning back from now on. The only way to go would be forward and whatever might come across their path Seto knew one thing for certain: he was not going to lose Jou to anyone. No matter what happened, he would not let Jou change his mind about this. The blond had been the more insistent one in the first place and Seto had grown too attached to the other boy to ever let go. Seto refused to let his feelings for Jou become a weakness and would do everything in his power to keep the blond to himself.

His mind made up, Seto rolled himself on top of his love and began nuzzling his temple. The body beneath him stirred and Jou's sleepy voice mumbled: "Seto? What are you doing?"

Pausing in his ministrations Seto leaned away from his half-awake puppy to look at the heavily lidded brown eyes before he replied without any shame: "I'm simply giving in to a possessive streak of mine."

"Oh", was Jou's half-coherent response. The blond glared at Seto, the look having no effect on the brunet whatsoever. "I didn't say I wanted you to stop."

A laugh broke out from between Seto's lips, a rare thing to happen indeed. But the brunet could not hold it back, not when Jou was so oblivious to just how deep Seto's possessiveness truly ran. The blond would probably start complaining about being smothered in only a few moths but Seto decided to leave those worries to when they were actually a reality and planted a soft kiss on Jou's forehead. The forehead in question gained a wrinkle when Jou was clearly not satisfied and Seto chuckled openly.

"You're so cute, my little angel…" Seto mumbled and pressed his lips against Jou's own, giving the blond what he wanted so much. Jou kissed him back, slowly and lazily at first, since he was still in the process of waking up, but soon opened his mouth to invite Seto to deepen the kiss. Seto plunged his tongue deep into the warmth of his lover's cavern and quickly took the dominance of the kiss that was offered to him so willingly.

The body beneath Seto's own wiggled itself into a better position and Seto could feel Jou's skin against his own. He moaned into his love's open mouth and lowered his body on the willing one below his own. Half hard members were grinded together and a small whimper came from Jou's lips as Seto released their kiss.

Enjoying his lover's vocal responses to him and what they were doing, Seto moved his mouth elsewhere from Jou's lips. His lips landed on a love bite he had given to the blond the previous night, the mark a soft red color. Seto kissed the skin tenderly before giving it a slow, teasing lick. At the same time he pressed their hips together again, a gesture that had Jou moaning and arching his lower body up to get even more friction. Pleasure surged through Seto body and the brunet bit down on the blond's neck. The brunet felt his teeth grow into fangs and was sure that the harmless-looking love bite would now be turned into a deep purple mark of possession. The thought had Seto growling deep inside his chest as he claimed Jou's lips in an almost violent kiss.

Jou responded to the kiss enthusiastically, draining pleasure from each touch Seto bestowed on his body. And Seto was determined to give his love as much pleasure as possible as he ran his hands down Jou's sides, tickling the other's stomach with his fingertips before starting to slowly massage the insides of the blond's thighs. Jou was moaning into his mouth, the muffled sounds growing louder as the blond almost struggled to breathe through his nose.

Still none of it was enough. Seto moved his hands to grip Jou's hips as he pulled the blond flush against him, allowing his weight to push them deeper together, morphing the friction into painful pleasure. Jou cried out into Seto's mouth and hooked his legs around the brunet's hips. He pulled his body upwards, grinding his opening against Seto's by now rock-hard member. The movement was insistent: fast and hard, begging Seto to repeat the previous night between the two teens.

Seto responded to the movement of Jou's body against his, rocking his hips against the blond's own. It was a promise for the future before he grasped Jou's member in his hand. Seto released Jou from his lip-lock and watched with satisfaction as the blond head was thrown back and Jou released a sound that was a mix of a whimper and a moan. The same sound was repeated, only louder, when Seto squeezed the penis in his hold. He started to pump the shaft quickly, determined to make the blond come. He watched with fascination as Jou squeezed his eyes shut tightly and panted and moaned. The blond's skin was flushed from heat and arousal and sweat glistened on the blond's neck and forehead, gluing the disarrayed golden locks to Jou's skin.

In no time at all Jou released a loud howl and came into Seto hands. The blond's body collapsed on the sheets, but it would not stay slack for long. Seto knew from the previous night that Jou recovered quickly from his first come and spread the blond's legs to gain access to the blond's opening. Seto spread the cum in his right hand on his three longest fingers and pressed his forefinger through the slackened ring of muscle, easily pushing it deep inside. Satisfied with his love's current admitting state Seto inserted a second finger and began spreading the opening with scissoring movements. A pleasured hum came from the still recovering blond but the shorter teen's penis was still not responding to the stimulation Seto was providing. Knowing just the thing to have his lover active again Seto pushed his ring finger inside to accompany the other two and thrust in deep, hitting his fingers to Jou's prostate. The blond's hips jerked and as the boy started to grow aroused Seto continued to massage that same spot with his fingers, until his lover's member became fully erect.

Jou had buried the side of his face into the pillows, moaning non-stop as Seto watched his reddened face. Smiling softly at the open vulnerability his lover displayed Seto lowered his mouth to the blond's member and blew on the tip. Jou's hips jerked, burying Seto's fingers deeper inside the tightening cavern, after which Seto pulled his fingers out of his lover. There was loud panting from Jou, a sign that the blond was expecting the fingers to be replaced. Seto had one more thing he wanted to do before that, though. As he used his left hand to spread the cum that was left all over his aching erection he gently grabbed Jou's need between the fingers of his right hand and brought the tip to his mouth. He pressed his tongue into the slit and heard Jou's scream ring through the room. Not willing to have his love come right after the trouble of getting his aroused again Seto released Jou's penis and brought both of his hands to the blond's slim hips.

After lifting the blond's lover body over his knees Seto moved his hands to grasp his lover's thighs and spread them apart as far as they would go. Then he altered the position slightly, leaning over Jou as he brought his erection to the blond's entrance.

Two pairs of eyes met, staying locked together as the brunet slowly entered his lover's tight channel. Jou was breathing slowly but was still gasping for breath and Seto felt his own breathing begin to hitch. Both boys resisted the urge to close their eyes, the blond one in pain and the brunet one in pleasure. They stared at each other intently, like trying to see into each other's souls. Seto kept on pushing, until he was buried deep enough to brush against his loves pleasure spot. That was the thing that broke their silent spell and Jou threw his head back once more and moaned, the pain of intrusion changing into pure pleasure.

Seto knew that was his signal as he pulled back, almost completely out of the warm body, and them pushed back inside. He made sure to dig himself deep enough to hit Jou's prostate again. The brunet moved his hold of the blond's thighs back to his hips in order to aim his thrusts better as Jou's legs hooked around his lower back to make the contact deeper.

With each thrust into the heat and tightness of his lover Seto managed to put more strength into the movement, not once missing Jou's prostate now that he had gotten the angle right once. Jou assisted in the union of their bodies, lowering and lifting his body in synch with Seto's own as much as he could in his position. He kept on moaning and whimpering, begging Seto for more. Seto was wordless, grunting frequently from the pleasure his body was going through as he shivered uncontrollably, slamming into the body below like a man possessed. Soon enough Jou brought his hands up, grasping Seto's shoulders in a painfully tight grip as the blond came with a loud shriek. Seto followed immediately afterwards, his heated body unable to keep going when the pathway around his member tightened and contracted.

When the body beneath Seto's collapsed, Jou's arms dropping back on the sheets, Seto lowered his own body slowly, lying over his lover's exhausted body. He buried his face in Jou's sweaty hair as his hips rocked against the blond's slowly, his member still buried in the moist crevices of Jou's entrance.

"What time is it?" Jou's sleepy voice questioned suddenly, bringing Seto down from his pleasurable afterglow. Seto, not about to leave his sanctuary inside his love just yet, rolled over to his side while keeping Jou nestled against him. He brought one of the blond's legs over his hip in order to keep himself buried as deep as he could and threw the blanket over their bodies. Only then did he answer Jou in a completely uncharacteristical manner: "The time can go to hell. I am completely content with staying right here where we are." The brunet brought his hands flat against Jou's backside to emphasize his point. "Now I think it's perfectly reasonable if we take a small nap."

The only reply Jou gave to the brunet's words was a small nod before he buried his face in the crook of Seto's neck. The blond trusted Seto to know when it was okay to sleep in and when it was not, and the brunet decided that he liked that feature about his lover very much. Everyone should follow the instructions of the one and only Seto Kaiba.

"Seto love…" Jou mumbled, the strange address having Seto lift an eyebrow before he hummed in question. The blond rubbed his chest with his thumb before speaking in the same tone of voice Seto himself often used on business meeting: "How about we both agree that there will be no evil laughter while we're in bed? Hmm?"

"Sure thing, Katsu", Seto replied instantly, not wanting to challenge this sudden new side of his love. He also decided that it was about time he started to use his lover's first name when talking to him. "Whatever you say."

"Good", Katsuya replied and kissed Seto's neck as a reward. "Katsu, you say? …I think I like the way that sounds from you…" After that the blond spoke nothing else as he fell asleep against Seto's larger frame.

'My little angel…' Seto thought fondly as he moved his hands up to Katsuya's back, hugging the blond close now that he was not conscious anymore. 'My little angel puppy…'

_**To be continued…**_


	32. Tales of Pain

Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter has a MAJOR LEMON WARNINING, since the lemon here is going to be a violent one. It's not rape, but it's still pretty painful. If you think you will be unable to handle that, you can skip to the end of the chapter after I have given the second warning.

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 32**

**Tales of Pain**

It was the first time in a long while that Jou woke up feeling content. The emotion came from the feeling of being cared about which that had found its place in the blond's mind during the previous night. The sleepy daze Jou was caught in faded away slightly when the boy became aware of another person lying on top of him. Feather light touches caressed the muscles of his chest and stomach and a pair of lips was gently pressed against the shell of his ear. Teeth nipped on the lobe and Jou's eyes snapped open as the blond immediately woke. All he could see was brown hair as he recognized the by-now familiar scent in the hair.

"Seto…" Jou muttered weakly, the soft tone turning into a groan when the blond felt his love's half-hard member move deep inside him. "Ghn. Haven't you had enough already?" came the week protest. It got a small puff of breath against the bitten earlobe as an answer.

"I can never get enough of you", Seto replied, moving his mouth to Katsuya's neck. "Mmh. You smell nice…"

"No I don't. I smell sweaty", Jou argued with distaste. "I'm feeling too numb for this, Seto. I want to go shower."

There was a small, disappointed sigh from Seto but the brunet lifted himself up nonetheless, pulling himself out of Katsuya's body, leaving the blond feeling empty suddenly. Jou closed his legs experimentally, not having been able to do so the whole night and morning. Seto was already climbing off the bed and gave Katsuya a small grin that promised nothing good as he offered: "We can shower together."

"No thanks", Jou said with an indignant huff as he sat up. "I would like to be able to walk today, thank you very much."

"Whatever for?" Seto asked. There was a frown on his face, a clear sign that he was displeased. "What's so special about today?"

"Today Hakuba makes our training schedules, right? I want to be in perfect shape for that", Jou spoke with conviction. He noticed Seto's frown turn into a thoughtful one.

"You're also taking part?" the brunet questioned. "What made you change your mind?"

"Now I won't have to face my friends in battle", Jou answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was to him. "This time I will fight **with** everyone I care about and not against them." Jou looked up to see Seto's reaction and saw the brunet frown slightly, barely noticeably, before he reached out a hand to grip Jou's chin in a loose grip.

"An affectionate person, aren't you?" Seto muttered with some distaste in his voice. It took Jou a moment to recognize it as jealousy. He smiled at the taller teen and the hold on his chin turned into a caress of his face.

"You'll always be my dearest person", Jou spoke sincerely and the hand touching his face moved to his neck. "You should know better than to doubt that."

"I'll keep that in mind", Seto replied before stepping sway from the blond, removing his hand from the other's person. "I'll go take a shower first. Since you insisted us showering separately you can be the one to wait." That said Seto crossed the room and went into the bathroom. Jou's eyes followed the movement of the appealing nude frame before it disappeared behind a closed door. The blond noticed that he did not hear the lock go shut and snickered softly to Seto's not-so-subtle hint. But the brunet was not going to get his way. Jou would not follow him. He had been serious about wanting to be able to walk.

Hearing the shower start to run Jou stretched his arms far above his head, arching his back to get rid of any possible kinks. Then the blond shook his head and got up from the bed. The room was a tad bit too dark for his tastes. Walking across the carpeted floor Jou made his way to the window and pulled one of the blue curtains to the side.

A bright light blinded the blond momentarily and Jou brought his hand up to shield his tired eyes. After getting used to the sudden brightness Jou lowered the hand and looked over the city of Domino. Seto's room was on the almost topmost floor of the tower and the view was actually quite spectacular, even if all he could see was the city that spread out down below. But at that moment Jou's attention was not on the city. It was on the small, white specks that were falling like rain.

"It's snowing…" Jou breathed out in awe. He quickly whirled around and yelled at the closed bathroom door: "Seto! Come quick!"

Seto was out of the bathroom in an instant, dripping wet and not even bothering with a towel as he quickly hurried over to Jou. The blond blinked at the fast action and briefly came aware of the fact that he must have sounded frantic to Seto's ears.

The blond's thoughts were proven right when Seto grasped his arms in a tight grip and gasped out in a worried tone: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Seto", Jou replied with a shake of his head before smiling at the brunet. "It's snowing. I wanted you to see."

At Jou's words the expression on Seto's face smoothened itself away quickly as the CEO returned to his calm and controlled self. Shooting one quick glance out the window the brunet spoke sternly: "That's sleet. It won't stay on the ground."

"That's why I wanted you to come see it while it was still falling down", Jou explained with a small pout. "I wanted you to watch it fall with me."

"Why?" Seto questioned with clear displeasure. "It's just some sleet. It's cold and wet, all in all very inconvenient."

"That's not the point", Jou spoke before turning away from Seto, the movement releasing the brunet's hold on him. "We're in here and it's out there, so it shouldn't matter what it feels like."

"But why would you want to watch it in the first place?" Seto pressed on. "It's not much different from rain. It's not even real snow."

"It wakes memories…" Jou whispered softly. He had not really meant to speak those words but for some reason he could not stay quiet when he was with Seto. The blond leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against the cold glass as he gazed outside, not really seeing the rain anymore. He was captured in a memory of red hair and dark green eyes. Softly, with a single tear running down his cheek, he whispered: "Shizuka liked it when it snowed. I always checked every morning if it was snowing or not. It was something we did together, we watched snow fall…"

Jou was fairly certain that Seto knew who Shizuka was. The brunet had, after all, done research on him when they had first met.

"Shizuka…" Seto repeated quietly. "That's your sister's name. You're talking about the time before your parents divorced." Seto's hands touched Jou's sides, causing the blond to shiver. "You miss her… I can look for your mother, see where she's living now. You can see your sister again."

It was impossible. Jou knew this. And that was why it hurt so much to hear Seto say such things. The brunet offered to do such a thing for him but it would be in vain. A sob broke out from the blond, causing his whole body to shiver as his tears started to fall freely.

"Katsuya", Seto gasped out in a clearly worried manner. He brought one of his arms around the blond's shoulders and moved the other to Jou's hip, turning him around in the embrace. Seto lowered his head, meeting Jou's teary gaze without hesitation.

"What is it, Katsuya?" the brunet asked quietly. "What's hurting you so much?"

"You can't find my sister for me, Seto", Jou whimpered softly as more tears ran down his cheeks. "You can't find her anymore. She's dead." A sob shook the blond's body and Seto's arms tightened around him, offering him warmth and comfort. Katsuya brought his hands up, resting them against Seto's strong chest as he allowed himself to drown in what the blue eyes in front of him offered.

"Shizuka was always very sick, ever since she was a baby", Katsuya started, determined to share his most painful memories with the one person who could make him feel better again. "Her eyesight started to weaken when she was ten years old and the doctors ran some tests on her brain. Mom and dad had already divorced then but mom still told me what the doctors had told her." Jou blinked his eyes a few times at that point since they had become blurry with tears. "They had found a tumour in her brain." The blond's whole body trembled but Seto held on, lending the shorter boy strength. "Shizuka's sight continued to grow worse, year by year, until she finally went blind. And then, right after I had convinced dad to take me see her, mom called again. There had been internal bleeding in Shizuka's brain. The tumour had apparently caused some of the veins to snap. She was dead. We didn't even go to the funeral, that was how messed up my dad became. He couldn't leave the house anymore, except to get himself more beer. And that was when my powers started to surface." Jou shook his head at that point, not sure if he could go on any more. He leaned his head on Seto's shoulder and cried quietly.

"Your father chased you away", Seto finished for Jou. The brunet could clearly guess the rest of the blond's story without having to hear it. There was simply no other reason for such an affectionate person to move from one city to another, other than that neither of his parents had been able to accept him as he was.

"Don't worry", Seto muttered softly to the blond wrapped in his arms, his voice muffled by the blond hair he had buried his face in. "You don't have to go on alone anymore. You have a family right here with us."

Jou sniffled softly, nuzzling Seto's neck as he questioned quietly: "With you and Mokuba?"

There was an affirming hum from Seto as the brunet rubbed Jou's back gently. The blond released a soft sigh and Seto spoke out: "I'm fairly certain that Mokuba did not mean quite this when he told me I needed a life partner, but I think he will approve."

"He threatened to play matchmaker for us", Jou muttered. The comment earned a bright chuckle from Seto before the brunet commented: "Then I guess we will have no problem with trying to get him to understand." A hand was run through Jou's hair. "He already does."

"Mokuba is a wonderful kid…" Jou admitted as he felt his sadness and misery fade away with every moment that passed in Seto's warmth. "Just like his brother is a wonderful man…" Jou kissed Seto's neck after saying this. He was feeling strange all of a sudden. He wanted, no, needed Seto to make love to him once more.

"You flatter me…" Seto spoke in an amused tone but was stopped from saying anything more when Jou pulled away from his arms. "Is everything alright, Katsu?" the brunet questioned. Jou nodded his head, giving Seto a brilliant smile before turning back to the window. He was determined to not show Seto that he was growing hard again. Not after he so intently assured the brunet that he did not want to have sex again that morning.

"I just want to watch for a while longer…" Jou replied, his face wearing a content smile that could be heard in his voice. "Who knows when it's going to snow again?"

"It's sleet", Seto stated once more, with evident amusement before Jou could hear his retreating steps as he went back into the bathroom to finish his shower.

Releasing a relived sigh Jou stepped away from the window and sat down on the bed. He crawled across the mattress and lied down on his left side, facing the window behind which sleet continued to fall. He moved his right hand down his stomach to grasp his hardening member. He closed his fist around it and pumped it slowly. He touched himself gently, running his hand up and down his shaft slowly in an almost lazy pace. Soft moans came from his mouth, growing louder when he managed to get himself hard. Then he started to quicken the rhythm as his hips buckled and his eyes slid shut.

_Okay, this is the part where you are supposed to stop reading. This is the last warning you will get: violent lemon ahead._

Just as he thought that it was not the same without it being Seto to touch him like this, he felt a weight settle down on the bed behind him. The blond froze in his movements, panting heavily as he realized that he had not heard the shower start to run again. Seto had probably only pretended to go back to shower in order to find out if Jou was really fine or not.

"Don't stop on my account, Katsu…" Seto muttered huskily from right above the blond and Jou opened his eyes to see Seto studying his face intently. "You are beautiful, you know that?" Eyelids lowered, covering the deep blue eyes halfway, as Seto continued: "Like this you are the single most incredible thing I have ever seen." The brunet leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Jou's cheek. "You glow, puppy." The brunet moved over Jou's body to look at the blond's face more properly. "Please, do continue."

Jou took a shivering breath, feeling a bit unsure about touching himself with Seto there right in front of him. Still, he closed his hand around his erection again and closed his eyes as he slowly continued to pump himself. Even with his eyes closed he could still feel Seto's gaze on him, absorbing in every expression that flickered on his face. He opened his mouth a fraction to release his soft moans as he ran his hand up and down his shaft.

When Jou suddenly felt a finger probing his entrance he quickly snapped his eyes open to see Seto smile at him sweetly before the brunet spoke: "Don't mind me, Katsu. I'm merely lending you a hand." That said Seto pushed his finger inside, causing Jou's face to twist in discomfort because of the painful intrusion. Seto continued to move his finger back and forth in Jou's passage, moving closer to his prostate with each thrust as the walls started to give away. Jou's breathing grew uneven and shivery as Seto finally reached his pleasure spot, massaging it with care that had the blond thrusting his hips back at the finger, all thought of his throbbing erection forgotten in the feeling of having a part of Seto inside him.

"M-more…" Jou whimpered weakly and moaned loudly when he felt Seto push another finger inside. It was painful, since there had been no lubrication but Jou knew there was a way to ease his discomfort. Rolling over to his stomach Jou lifted his lower body up by sitting on his knees. Seto's fingers inside him became instantly less painful.

"Seto…" Jou breathed out among his shivering breathing. "Please… I need you… Make love to me." The brunet's answer was not verbal when Seto pushed a third finger inside, twirling the digits around in Jou's tight passage. It was clear that Seto had now moved from pleasuring him to preparing him for another taking. Jou sighed with a small smile on his lips as he waited for Seto to finish.

Soon enough the fingers were pulled out of Jou's opening and the blond glanced back to see Seto move up behind him. He felt Seto's rock hard erection begin to force its way inside him and felt his whole body shake. It was painful and it brought tears to Jou's eyes but the blond wanted this too much to back down. He wanted to have Seto inside him, making love to him, for the first time after they had become a family.

"Katsu…" the sudden whisper from Seto had Jou opening his eyes and glancing back at Seto's wide eyes. The clear regret in his love's voice brought the blond's attention to the fact that the tears that had only been stinging his eyes before were now flowing down his cheeks freely. Jou smiled at his beloved through his tears as he spoke: "I'm alright, Seto. I just need a bit time to adjust. I want this, I want you." More tears fell from his eyes, this time from happiness. "We're a family now, Seto. I want to…"

"I understand", Seto spoke out when Jou was at a loss for words. He rubbed his hand on the blond's back, helping the tense muscles to relax. "This position is a serious turn-on for me, I just noticed." Seto gave an embarrassed smile as he said this, that particular emotion completely new to Jou when seen on the brunet's face.

"Is that so?" Jou spoke out huskily, lowering his eyelids at his lover. He buckled his hips against Seto's and found himself free of most of the pain. He smirked at Seto, a ghost of the brunet's favorite expression, before speaking out slowly: "Show me how much."

Clearly not needing any more prompting Seto started to move. Jou could feel the brunet's thick member move inside him, making him feel hot and flustered. The movement was slow, a clear sign that Seto was not oblivious to the discomfort Jou was still feeling from the forceful stretching of his cavern. Small hisses escaped through the blond's teeth and Jou was determined to keep Seto from hearing them. Using the last ounce of self control he had Jou forced himself to speak out, even though the words that came from him were not the exact ones he had intended: "Harder! Fuck me harder Seto!"

Clearly fuelled by the fierce command and the crude words Seto instantly thrust in deeper and a shock of pain shook Jou's body. The blond screamed into the pillow he had hid his face in as his whole body shook from the forceful thrusts. And still, even as pain blurred his thoughts, Jou was feeling better than he had in a long while. All his emotional anguish was buried under the physical pain Seto's passion brought him. And the pain was already fading away, giving room for the pleasure of Seto finally reaching his prostate. A loud moan came from Jou and the blond did not want to hide that sound from his love. He turned his face away from the pillows as his pained exclamations turned into ones of pleasure. He was still in pain, but that pain was moulded together with the pleasure he was feeling, creating an intoxicating mix. Jou lost complete control of his body as he moaned loudly, screaming out in pleasure every now and then. He had not been so vocal before but he had not felt such pleasure before either.

Seto's quick and deep thrusts lost the clear rhythm they had had up until that point and Jou instantly knew that Seto was just as close to coming as he was. His release was powerful, the pure pleasure blinding him momentarily as he thrust his hips back at the sensation, determined to have Seto feel his climax. And it seemed that the brunet did because Jou heard the roar-like yell his love released right when something hot splashed against the walls of his cavern.

_The lemon is now over, feel free to proceed._

A weight dropped against Jou's back a moment after the joined orgasm and the blond basked in the feeling of Seto being around him and inside him at the same time. When their breathing finally evened out Jou felt Seto begin to rain kisses all over his back as his hands caressed his sides. Jou sucked in all the loving attention he was receiving and smiled a content smile. The smile quickly faded when Seto started to pull out of him.

"Don't!" Jou exclaimed in an almost fearful voice and Seto instantly lowered himself on his back again. A hand touched Jou's chest in a comforting manner as Seto questioned quietly: "What is it?"

"Don't leave me", the blond replied weakly. "I never want you to leave me."

"I won't", Seto promised in a calming whisper. "I promise I won't." With that Seto's presence retreated and the feeling of being filled disappeared as Seto pulled his slack member out of Jou's opening. Something warm was running down Jou's thighs, a reminder of what had just been done. Jou noticed that Seto had frozen behind him and managed to roll to his side to look at his love's pale face.

"Seto?" Jou questioned as he looked at the almost frightened expression on the brunet's face. "What's wrong?"

It was like Seto was snapped out of a trance. The brunet blinked once and shook his head before he blinked again and then directed his attention on Jou's face. The brunet then looked over to Jou's lower body and then directed his gaze to Jou's eyes again.

"Why didn't you tell me it hurt so much?" Seto questioned and Jou blinked in confusion. How had Seto found out? He averted Seto's eyes as he glanced to the side before admitting with embarrassment: "It felt good. I was an emotional mess so the pain felt good. I couldn't help it." He looked back at Seto's face to see an unreadable expression on the brunet's face. "Are you mad?"

"No", Seto said and firmly shook his head. "I just feel so stupid." The brunet grit his teeth together as he glanced down. "I took advantage of your vulnerable state and now you've been hurt."

"Hurt?" Jou repeated in a confused manner. "Where am I hurt? I just feel numb, that's all."

"You're bleeding, Katsuya", Seto spoke in a quiet voice. Jou's eyes widened when he thought back at the feeling of something warm running down his thighs. There was still something trickling down his backside, even if slowly.

"Calm down, Katsuya", Seto's voice came gently as the brunet moved closer to him. That was when Jou noticed that he was breathing frantically. He met Seto's gaze and found himself calming down at the way Seto looked at him with no fear in his blue eyes. There was nothing to worry about. Seto would look after him.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. We'll wash you up and you can rest for the day. Hopefully you will be able to walk again without tearing the wounds open by tomorrow."

"But-" Jou began to argue but was cut off by Seto's finger on his lips. The brunet looked at him sternly before speaking: "I won't hear any complaints from you. I will take care of you. You won't be left alone, okay? I think there's a salve somewhere that can help the tears to heal faster."

"Alright…" Jou conceded with a nod of his head. Then Seto picked him up and started to carry him towards the bathroom. There was a small chuckle from the brunet, followed by: "I guess we will be taking that shower together after all."

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: There's only going to be one more lemon in this story and it's going to be YamixYugi. Next chapter is (hopefully) going to finally contain some BakuraxRyou.


	33. Children of Dragons

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 33**

**Children of Dragons**

Yugi woke up to someone knocking on his door. The star-haired boy groaned groggily before turning his head to look at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. It was ten in the morning and they were supposed to arrive at the Kaiba Tower before twelve. Kaiba had agreed with Yami, Otogi and Anzu to postpone the meeting when the three had complained that they had all had a long night. In Yugi's opinion, twelve o'clock was still too early, though.

Muttering soft complaints under his breath Yugi made his way to the door. He opened it slowly and expected to come face to face with a widely grinning Kaito. Instead his eyes were met with Bakura's impatient gaze.

"Bakura?" Yugi questioned while he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing here so e-early…" The last word was dragged out when the small boy yawned widely in the middle of it, bringing his small hand in front of his mouth out of common politeness.

"Everyone else in already…up", Bakura replied, yawning widely before the last word. He did not bother to cover his mouth, though, and grunted out afterwards: "Damn, yawning really in contagious." Yugi giggled briefly but Bakura paid it no mind and spoke: "I also wanted to talk to you before we head off to meet the Shadow Wyverns. That's the reason I offered to come wake you up."

It really was highly unusual of Bakura to do anything for others, even when he was ordered to. Actually, if Bakura was ordered to do something he would most likely do the exact opposite just for the heck of it.

"What do you want to talk about that much?" Yugi questioned curiously. "And why must you take it up before we head off to the Kaiba Tower?"

"I want to talk about Yami", Bakura grunted out, going straight to the point. He looked at Yugi expectantly. "I think we should go inside your room for this. Unless, of course, you want the whole team to know about your love life."

A deep red blush appeared on Yugi's cheeks. Really, was his attraction to Yami that obvious? The small boy nodded his head mutely and stepped to the side, allowing Bakura to walk into his room. Then he closed the door with a metallic click.

"Okay, what do you know?" Yugi questioned and pursed his lips into a thin line. "If Kaito has been talking-"

"I didn't need that dorky magician's help to figure out you are going gaga over the Wyvern team leader", Bakura said with a snort. "It's obvious you are attracted to him." Now the albino sneered in disgust before finishing: "And it's even more obvious that Yami is interested in you, very much so, in fact."

"You really think Yami likes me?" Yugi asked with a wide smile, paying no regard to Bakura's disapproving scowl. "Because that would be almost too good to be true."

"Oh, it's true alright…" Bakura growled angrily. "I don't like him. He's suspicious and he is very likely to hurt you."

"Yami isn't like that", Yugi spoke with fondness evident in his voice. "He seems a bit rough around the edges but he's really sweet on the inside." He grinned at Bakura playfully. "Very much like you, actually." The boy giggled brightly. "Maybe that's the reason you don't like him, since he reminds you of yourself. I've heard that people tend to do that, since they see all of their own bad sides in people like them, getting sort of angry at themselves in the process." Yugi giggled again and Bakura looked at him disapprovingly.

"I try to look after you and this is what I get in return?" the albino scoffed with mock hurt evident in his voice. "I'm nice once and instantly I get laughed at." The brown eyes narrowed angrily at Yugi. "If you really don't care about my advice then I guess I can just leave."

Yugi was not sure if Bakura really meant his words or if he was simply counting on Yugi's quilt to change the smaller boy's attitude. Whichever it was, it worked like a charm; Yugi would later realize.

"It's not like that!" Yugi pleaded to the taller teen. "I simply can't see Yami as a bad person that's all." The small boy trailed off at the end, not sure how Bakura would react to him speaking like that. The albino would probably laugh at Yugi for being so 'wishy-washy'. But, much to Yugi's surprise Bakura sighed in a resigned manner and spoke: "I bet Yami can be a really cool guy once you get to know him." The tall teen ran a hand through his long hair as he met Yugi's wide-eyed gaze. "I just don't want you ending up hurt. I owe you for all the times you've tended to my wounds without asking any questions and for all the times you've kept quiet about me doing things I shouldn't be doing and that would surely get me kicked out of the team." Bakura would never actually admit to being out stealing things but why else would the albino boy often sneak back into the safe house late at night with a full backpack hanging from his shoulder?

"I appreciate your concern but I don't think Yami would hurt me", Yugi said with a wide smile at the taller boy. Bakura sighed again before replying: "I know you trust Yami as a person but have you once stopped to consider what he truly is?"

Smile faltering, Yugi fixed a curious look on Bakura as he spoke quietly: "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Yami is a vampire", Bakura replied in a slightly snappy manner, the albino clearly having grown tired of dancing around the subject. "Are you absolutely certain that you can accept that part of him?" Bakura reached out a hand and laid it on Yugi's shoulder. It was the first time during the conversation that Bakura had touched Yugi in any manner, since physical contact with his team mates, comforting contact especially, was not something Bakura initiated easily. Yugi's attention was focused solely on Bakura as the albino spoke: "I know you are caring person at heart, Yugi, that you would forgive anyone regardless what that person had done. But can you forget as well?" Bakura's hand fell away from Yugi's shoulder as the taller teen turned slightly away. "Can you forget the fears that have been scarred into your heart for a bit over two years?"

The piercing gaze of Bakura's brown eyes finally left Yugi's own amethyst ones. The tall teen looked like he was having an inner struggle of sorts before he glanced at Yugi's face once more as he finished: "Think about it." And with that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Deciding to take a shower before heading downstairs for breakfast, Yugi began unbuttoning his pajama top. As he did this he though about the discussion he had had with Bakura. What the taller teen had said rang true and Yugi had forgotten all about Yami being a vampire when he had been in the crimson-eyed youth's company. It would be terrible if the relationship Yugi had started forming with Yami would come crashing down even before it started. And all because of Yugi's fear of vampires. So could Yugi really be with Yami of all people? Could he be with a vampire?

&&&&&&&

By the time Yugi arrived in the kitchen, there was no one other there, except for Kaito, who was shuffling through a deck of cards. Perhaps the magician was working on a new card trick. Or then the brunet was simply conjuring up other methods for cheating in card games so that Aoko would not catch him every single time.

"What up, Yugi?" Kaito questioned as soon as Yugi had sat down with whatever was left of the pot of porridge in a bowl. The star-haired boy glanced up curiously at the magician and his eyes me a pair of deep violet ones.

"It took you a while to get here, since Bakura was back down here ages ago." The brunet placed his cards on the table and focused entirely on Yugi, a fact that had the boy in question shifting in his seat nervously. "Is there something on your mind?" A small, catlike grin spread on the magician's lips. "Or more like someone?"

"You are absolutely right", Yugi said with a sigh. He leaned back in he seat and looked helplessly at the taller boy. "I was just thinking about Yami."

"That's rather obvious", Kaito commented playfully. "Whom else could you think about?"

"I really don't feel like joking", Yugi muttered weakly. "I was so taken in by how close Yami and I have become in such a short time that I completely forgot about him being a vampire."

"Is there a problem with him being one?" Kaito asked with a lifted eyebrow. "Does that change the way you think about him?"

"No", Yugi said with a sigh. "I mean, it hasn't changed the way I think about him yet. What I'm afraid of is that one day it will." Yugi glared at the porridge sitting on the table in front of him. Suddenly he did not feel all that hungry anymore. "I became one of The Dragons because vampires attacked my grandfather's shop while I was at school. I never saw them but I've still been horribly afraid of vampires ever since." Yugi buried his face in his hands as his throat began to tighten and his eyes started to burn. "I don't want to fear Yami!"

"Who says you will fear him?" Kaito spoke out, the pure sincerity bringing Yugi's teary eyes back to his face. Kaito smiled gently at the distraught boy sitting in front of him and offered softly: "Perhaps Yami will be the one to put an end to your fear. Maybe once you learn to trust him you will also learn to see past the capabilities someone has." Kaito picked up the deck of cards again and grinned once more. "What if all you need to get over your fear is to learn more about the target of it? You should talk to Yami about vampires and get some insight on the matter. And today you will have the perfect chance to do that."

Thinking it thought for a moment Yugi nodded his head and smiled. He picked up a spoon and sank it into his medium-warm porridge before speaking out: "Thank you, Kaito-kun. You were a great help."

Kaito winked at the shorter boy and replied: "Just repeat that once while Aoko can hear you and we'll call it even!"

"Sounds reasonable enough", Yugi replied with a small laugh before pushing a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. Kaito spread out his cards in front of him and played a game of solitaire to keep himself entertained while Yugi finished his breakfast. Between mouthfuls of porridge Yugi made suggestions to the game. Since Kaito did not seem to be bothered by Yugi's tips, the two had finished three rounds of solitaire by the time Yugi was finished with his lukewarm breakfast.

The two got up from their seats at the almost exact same time and made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room where all the other Dragons had gathered. When the duo walked into the room they instantly got the attention of everyone else, who had apparently been waiting for Yugi to finish breakfast.

"Alright, then", Anzu said as she stood up from the couch. "Since we're all set I we should now go out to wait for Otogi. We will be going to the Shadow Wyverns' base by car and Otogi will arrange our transport. There's going to be enough room for four people in one car so decide now who you are going to board with. I will be going with Otogi so that leaves four people in one car and three in the other one. And remember, I won't have you guys fighting in front of Otogi."

There were sounds of affirmation all around before the group members turned to each other to discuss the seating arrangements.

"I will not have Bakura and Marik both ride in the same vehicle", Anzu added then, like she had only then considered the matter. "There's no telling what the two of you can come up with in a cramped space."

"Fire", Bakura growled grumpily, after which Aoko spoke out: "I'll be going with Kaito and Keiko-chan. I have to keep an eye on Kaito and Keiko will help me do that."

"Then the last person to join you will be Bakura", Anzu ordered and did not stop to listen to the argument that the white-haired teen was trying to voice out. The brunette cut any possible words from Bakura or anyone else off by speaking out sternly: "The rest of you, Mai, Yugi and Marik, will be riding in the second car."

"I don't have any problem with that", Yugi spoke out, even though his words were a lie. If the star-haired boy had been honest, he would have said that he felt extremely uncomfortable around both Marik and Mai and that having the two of them so close to him at the same time would increase his unease tenfold. But because Yugi did not want to whine and he considered himself to be polite, he did not voice his real feelings on the matter.

Since Yugi had agreed to the seating arrangements, no one else seemed to have the will to argue with them. Yugi had often noticed that everyone seemed to wait for his opinion on things before speaking out their own. Everyone seemed to want to agree with Yugi for reasons unknown for the small boy. Kaito had once said that Yugi was simply too cute to not please while Aoko had claimed that Yugi had the authority of a leader even when he was a lot kinder than the rest of their lot. The girl had also said that everyone looked up to Yugi for emotional guidance, to which Kaito had snickered and pointed out that Yugi was too height-challenged for anyone to be able to look** up** at him. That bad joke had earned the brunet a rather hard hit on the head from Aoko's always-present mop.

The group finally went outside, where there was sleet raining from the grey sky. The group gathered at the edge of the street, and Anzu made sure that their hideout was properly secure before walking next to the street to join the group. While they were walking across the short distance to the edge of the sidewalk, Mai started to complain loudly: "This weather is simply awful! As soon as the temperature drops all this slush will turn into ice and then I can't walk anywhere anymore."

"Well, maybe it would not be so bad if you did not wear those damned five-inch heels", Aoko commented with a huff, to which Mai snapped: "You're just jealous that your man-feet don't fit in women's shoes."

"How dare you?" Aoko spat before turning to Kaito. "Kaito! Don't you have anything to say in my defence? That granny just called me bigfoot!"

There was an outrage yell of: "Granny?" from Mai but no one paid it any mind as Kaito blinked in surprise before offering weakly: "Um, Aoko's feet or legs aren't hairy?"

"Kaito! Are you saying that my feet are big too?" Aoko snapped at her 'brother'. "You're such a jerk face! And a liar to boot!"

A wide grin spread on Kaito's face before the brunet said proudly: "Saguru doesn't think that way."

"No, he doesn't", Bakura commented and smirked. "He thinks you're a perverted exhibionist."

"I don't get it", Marik spoke out then, finally participating in the conversation that simply seemed to scream for his input. "You're saying 'perverted exhibionist' like it's a bad thing."

As usual, an uncomfortable silence followed Marik's words. The uncomfortable atmosphere was broken when Aoko cleared her throat and said: "How about we just stop arguing now and wait for Otogi to show up?" Fortunately the entire group agreed to the suggestion, with maybe the exception of Marik who might have warmed to the topic.

They did not have to wait for long since about fifteen minutes later three darkly colored cars came around the corner in a neat line and rolled over to the group in a slowing pace.

After the cars had come to a stop the back door of the first car was opened and Otogi climbed out of the vehicle. The raven-haired teen walked over to the group while the drivers got out of each of the cars to place any and all luggage in the trunks.

"So you're all ready to go then?" Otogi questioned and Anzu stepped forward to answer him: "We're all set, sir." There was a nod from Otogi at that and the boy spoke out: "Then we should all get in the cars. This area is not safe for standing around."

"Right", Anzu agreed with a nod before turning her head and giving a nod. Everyone took that as the sing to get moving already and Yugi walked rather quickly to the car nearest to him. He did not want to end up stuck sitting between Mai and Marik. That would simply be too much for him to handle.

To Yugi's relief he managed to get a window seat in the car with Mai coming in next to him. Marik was the last one to come in and the tan boy closed the door behind himself. Soon enough all passengers and luggage were in the cars and the group could finally take off towards the Kaiba Tower and the Shadow Wyvern base. Yugi could hardly wait to see how Yami trained and, if he was lucky, how Yami decorated his room. That would be the one thing that would make Yugi feel like he was dating Yami: to see the inside the other teen's bedroom.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: There it is, another chapter done. It was about time, if I do say so myself. Sorry that there was no BakuraxRyou yet, but bask in the Dragon-bonding while I try to get some more romance into the following chapters.


	34. Angels And Demons

Author's Notes: I'm very determined to bring this story to an end as soon as possible. Personally I think it has been going on for way too long.

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 34**

**Angels And Demons**

The time for Yugi's arrival was nearing and Yami could hardly contain himself. Of course, The Dragons were all coming but, to Yami, only Yugi mattered. Yami did not have anything against the other team; he simply was more easily excited about Yugi's arrival than anyone else's. Well, it was not completely true that Yami had nothing against any of The Dragons; Yami did actually have quite the few things against Bakura. Where in the world had The Dragon's found such a misfit into their team? Bakura was rude and loud, and what was his connection to Yugi? The albino was way too close to the amethyst-eyed boy in Yami's opinion. Just why did Yugi put up with him? Well, Yugi put up with a lot of people. Yugi was kind like that.

"Thinking about Yugi again, I see", spoke a neutral voice from Yami's side. The crimson-eyed youth turned his face at Hakuba, who was smiling serenely at him. "You're smiling to yourself, not to mention your cheeks are tinted slightly red. It's obvious that you were thinking about Yugi."

"Only you would notice such details, Hakuba", Yami said as he grinned at the blond boy. He looked around then, making a mental count of all the Shadow Wyverns that were present. "Have you seen Kaiba anywhere?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since yesterday", Hakuba replied, becoming thoughtful as he frowned deeply. "Do you think something might have come up?"

"I doubt it", Yami answered with a shrug. "If there was anything serious going on, we would have been informed. Jou is also missing."

"That is the one thing I am more concerned about", Hakuba admitted with a nod. "I would think he would be the first to get here. Surely he has been missing his friends."

"Then he's got to be somewhere with Kaiba", Yami said certainly. "No one can smother enthusiasm like Kaiba."

"I don't think he would mind being smothered by Kaiba", Akako muttered and Yami attempted to ignore her. He did not want to think about the mental images that all of Akako's comments gave him.

"At any matter I don't think Kaiba-san has ever slept in this late", Hakuba spoke, the blond also clearly ignoring Akako's words.

"Kaiba has never slept in period", Malik added. The boy had a point and Yami voiced his own thoughts: "I wonder what got into him overnight."

There was a dark chuckle from Akako before the witch spoke: "More like who **he** got into."

The reactions the Wyverns had to the words were rather extreme. Honda broke into a spluttering fit while the usually stoic Ishizu blushed a dark color. Yami shot Akako a vicious glare as Malik started laughing before cheering: "You should all see your faces!"

"And why aren't you bothered by Koizumi-san's obscenities?" Hakuba questioned in an annoyed tone of voice and a quick glance at the blond confirmed Yami of the soft blush staining the Brit's cheeks. But the blond also had a point. Yami turned to look at Malik and asked suspiciously: "Why **are** you so comfortable with such talk?"

"Uh…" Malik uttered awkwardly and froze when his sister laid a hand on his shoulder. Ishizu's eyes held an icy look in them as the woman spoke: "You wouldn't happen to have introduced yourself to some things I'd rather have you not know about, would you, little brother?"

"Of course not!" Malik exclaimed as he whirled around to face his sister and waved his hands frantically. "I always do as you tell me to, big sister!"

Beside Yami Hakuba coughed into his fist and Yami thought he heard the blond grumble: "Liar", in between the coughs. That would have pretty much covered everyone's thoughts at that moment.

"Hi guys", came Mokuba's cheery voice as the boy entered the room. "Are The Dragons here yet?"

"Not yet", Yami replied. Then he questioned: "Have you seen your brother?"

"Not since yesterday", Mokuba replied. "And that was before you guys went to that meeting with The Dragons."

"See?" Akako spoke in an all too pleased manner. "And I bet no one has seen Jou since that meeting either. They've been together this whole time and I'm sure you all know what they have been doing."

"Probably sleeping", Mokuba commented. "I mean, you all came back really late, didn't you?"

"Of course", Akako said with a predatory smile. "They were sleeping, alright. With each-"

"No one cares", Hakuba snapped suddenly and Akako closed her mouth as she glowered at Hakuba silently in what seemed like an attempt at the evil eye.

"Should we get going to the garage already?" Honda asked in an attempt to change the subject. Yami was glad to take the chance offered and spoke: "Yea, it would be better if we went down now. We will have to give The Dragons a warm welcome after all."

"More like you want to give a warm welcome to Yugi", Hakuba pointed out when Yami started walking. The vampire did not comment but merely continued with his walk. The rest of the Wyvern team followed after him.

&&&&&&&

When the car came to a stop inside a dark, cave-like garage, Yugi was the first one out in his haste to greet Yami. When Yugi's feet met the concrete floor he sought out Yami and located the vampire easily. A wide smile spread on his face as he rushed to the taller teen and cheered: "Yami!"

"Yugi!" Yami called back and spread his arms to give Yugi a hug as soon as the smaller boy crashed into him.

Right there, in Yami's strong arms, was the one place where Yugi felt that he was completely at peace. Now, with Yami with him, the small boy also realized that he did not fear or doubt Yami in the least. All the dark thoughts from that morning were now gone, chased away by Yami's immediate presence.

"If we are all done with the teary reunions, how about we get started on the tour?" Hakuba's voice drawled. Yugi glanced at the blond teen to see him look rather annoyed as Kaito hugged his arm and nuzzled his shoulder. Yugi guessed that Hakuba was not exactly comfortable with public displays of affection.

"Where is Kaiba?" Otogi's voice came from behind Yugi, sounding annoyed. "Don't tell me he did not even see it fit to come greet me personally when he was the one who requested the meeting to be held on his territory."

"We don't know where Kaiba is", Yami replied calmly, which Yugi found a bit unfitting the situation. Yugi knew that he would be panicking if he were in charge of a situation like this. Actually, Yugi knew that quite the few people would not have been able to keep their cool if the head of the operation had simply gone missing. But Yami was a bit tougher than most.

"You can take part of the tour as well. I would actually prefer to lead this tour before we lock ourselves in Kaiba's stuffy office", Yami spoke in a reasonable tone of voice. The took Yugi's hand and turned a bit to point to the direction they would be taking. "Let's go then."

For once Otogi did not argue.

&&&&&&&

"Why do I have a feeling we're forgetting something…" Katsuya mumbled as he lied on his side on Seto's bed. The two were now fully clothed after their shower and Seto was sitting beside his resting boyfriend, running his fingers through the damp, blond locks.

"I'm sure it's nothing more important than this", Seto insisted. The brunet enjoyed this peaceful time he was now able to spend with the precious blond. "And it's not like you would have any engagements…" Seto trailed off then when a thought came to him. "Damn. I forgot all about The Dragons."

"Oh no!" Katsuya shouted out and made his way to sit up but Seto pushed the blond down again and said: "You're not going anywhere. I'll give Yami a call and tell him that we will be unable to join them. Otogi is not going to be too happy about that but he will calm down after he has vented a bit." With that Seto got up off the bed and made his way to the bedside table where his cell phone was located. Then he selected Yami's number and let the phone ring.

"Everyone is going to know what we did…" Katsuya grumbled with distaste. Seto actually dared to smile at his pouting boyfriend before saying: "That's good. Then they will know that you are taken."

Katsuya murmured a response under his breath but Seto did not hear the blond's words when he focused on his phone at the sound of Yami's voice speaking: "What's up, Kaiba?"

"There will be no meeting today", Seto spoke without any explanation at all. In his opinion, he was important enough to do what he pleased. "Show The Wyverns around and tell Otogi that we will keep our strategy meeting first thing tomorrow after Hakuba is finished with the power analysis. Have him start on them today and then finish tomorrow morning before ten."

"You got it", came Yami's response and as the vampire continued to speak the sound was muffled, a sign that Yami was delivering Seto's orders onward. As expected, Otogi's voice roared loudly enough for Seto to hear it through the phone: "What the hell can be more important than a prescheduled meeting?"

"Otogi wants an explanation", Yami mumbled into the phone and Seto rolled his eyes before replying: "I could hear it all the way here." The brunet directed another glance at Katsuya. "Jou is injured and unable to walk. I will be spending the day with him."

When Yami's voice became unclear again Seto thought he heard a shout of: "I knew it!" from the other end of the line but he brushed it aside when Yami spoke to him again: "One of the Wyverns says that she has the power to heal injuries. Should I send her up?"

Seto considered the suggestion for a moment. Finally he nodded to himself, having made up his mind, and replied: "Fine. Have Mokuba lead her here." With that Seto cut off the call and turned to Katsuya, who was looking at him curiously.

"Who's coming here?" the blond questioned. Seto placed his phone back on the bedside table before answering: "One of The Wyverns. She's supposed to have healing powers."

"Then it's Keiko", Katsuya spoke out in a cheerful manner. "They're all here then? After Keiko has healed me, will I get to see Yugi?" The blond looked at Seto hopefully at then.

"Of course", Seto assured the shorter teen. "Otogi is not going to allow us to say away now that our excuse isn't useful anymore."

"Great", Katsuya spoke with a smile. At Seto's displeased and jealous expression the blond smiled even wider and added: "It would have been great to spend the day with you, Seto, but I don't like to stay still. Not to mention it would be great to get to catch up with Yugi properly. Last time he was only asking if you were treating me well."

"And what did you answer?" Seto questioned, forcing all of his curiosity out of his voice as he acted nonchalant. Katsuya seemed to see through the act, however, as he smiled at the brunet in a fond manner before replying: "I said you were a big jerk but that I had managed to fall in love with you."

Seto had the sudden urge to kiss Katsuya as the blond's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. The brunet actually did just that; he walked over to the bed and sat down on the mattress before he leaned over Katsuya's form and kissed the blond gently.

After Seto pulled away Katsuya's blush was already gone and the blond grinned widely up at him before speaking out: "What got into you?"

"Nothing", Seto answered as he ran his hand through Katsuya's hair again. "I just wanted to do that. There was no specific reason."

"You lie", Katsuya mumbled before leaning up a bit to brush his lips against Seto's. "That was completely out of character for you."

"Let's just say that you're special", Seto mumbled in an effort to save face. Katsuya seemed happy with that solution, however, and Seto was spared from any further embarrassing queries. The two were interrupted after that by a knock at the door.

"Big brother?" came Mokuba's voice through the door. "Can you open the door?"

"I'll be right there, Mokuba", Seto called back and got up off the bed, turning briefly back to Katsuya and speaking: "Now we'll get you fixed."

"Whoopee", Katsuya offered with a wide grin as Seto smirked back before walking over to the door and opening it. Mokuba bounced right inside, followed by a girl pale blond hair and glasses, who must have been Keiko.

Katsuya had by then sat up on the bed, clearly not wanting to show any sign of weakness when there were more people present besides Seto. It was actually rather nice to be the one the blond trusted above others.

"Okay", Keiko spoke as she marched right over to Katsuya, making certain to keep her gaze meeting that of Seto. Apparently the girl did not feel too comfortable around the brunet. She stopped in front of Katsuya before explaining briefly: "This will just take a moment and you won't feel a thing so just sit there quietly until I'm finished."

"Don't you have to knew where the injury is in order to focus your powers to that area?" Katsuya questioned and Seto had to admit that it was a good question, even though the blond was not asking it out of curiosity but simply because he hoped that he would not have to explain where his injury actually was.

"There is no need for that", Keiko assured the blond boy. "My powers can find the injured tissue by themselves and they will concentrate on a specific area without me having to will it." With that the girl brought out her palm, leaving it in the space in front of Katsuya's chest and above the blond's legs that were folded beneath the blond's body as the boy sat on his knees.

Seto watched carefully what happened and only saw a slight shimmer of white before Keiko pulled her hand back and said cheerfully: "There, all done!"

Moving over to the bed Seto asked for confirmation from Katsuya: "Are you in any pain?"

The blond shook his head in response, smiling widely as he spoke: "I'm perfectly fine." He directed his beaming smile towards Keiko. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, Jou-kun", Keiko said in a friendly manner before finally turning towards Seto. "Now, I can see that Jou-kun is cute beyond compare but do try to be more careful with him until his body adjusts." With that the girl walked out of the room, lead away by a confused Mokuba who fortunately did not ask any questions.

Turning to the blond blushing in embarrassment on the bed Seto could not help but tease the other a bit as he spoke: "Hear that, puppy? Miss Doctor thinks you're cute."

"Must you really embarrass me even more?" Katsuya grumbled in a put out manner. Seto only smirked in reply and the blond released a soft sigh before changing the subject and asking: "Why do you have those nicknames for me?" The blond scratched his head. "I mean, I do understand that 'puppy' one. Mokuba told me all about that collar thing. The one I don't get is when you go around calling me an angel." Katsuya looked Seto in the eye as he finished: "What is angelic about me?"

"I don't do mushy decision like calling you angel because of your good qualities", Seto started to explain. He would have to make Katsuya understand that the name was not a mushy one. "The reason for me choosing that name has more to do with me than actually you."

"Oh", Katsuya mumbled in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Then why 'angel'?"

"Do you know what we are?" Seto questioned as he sat down on the bed beside the blond. "There actually is a name for beings like us, like Yami is a vampire and Honda is an animorpher." Glancing at Katsuya's curious expression Seto directed his gaze on the floor as he finished: "We're called demons, Katsuya."

"Demons?" Katsuya questioned with a frown. "So you call me an angel to contradict that?"

"Something like that", Seto grumbled, leaning backwards to lie down on the bed. Katsuya lied down beside him and Seto continued: "I thought it fitting, since all these years I had thought of myself by the term demon. I couldn't connect that same name to you."

"So I'm the angel to your demon?" Katsuya questioned and leaned his head against Seto's shoulder. "That sounds rather nice."

As Seto stared at the ceiling, he decided that it did sound nice, just like lying down like this with Katsuya felt nice.

_**To be continued…**_


	35. Touring And Scanning

Author's Notes: When writing this chapter I realized that Yugi has not been introduced to the Wyverns all that well. So, there will be some holes in Yugi's description of the events, mostly because he isn't aware of the relationships between different Wyverns.

Oh, and I've also noted all the criticism that has been directed towards the focusing on the KaiJou pairing. The reason for this focus is simple: when I first created the storyline for this fic I was a fan of KaiJou and not much any other pairings. Things have changed since then, though, and I seriously doubt the two will be having a large part in the story from now on.

Now, if you actually had the patience to read my rants, then good for you.

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 35**

**Touring And Scanning**

Keiko had come back pretty soon after Yami had started leading the tour of the Kaiba Tower. Yugi stuck right by the vampire's side as he listened to the other telling the group about what different areas of the tower were used for and where all the exits were stationed. At some parts the explanations were colored a bit by Malik, who kept commenting on what kinds of pranks worked best in certain rooms and what questionable activities each room was suitable for.

Yami had covered Yugi's ears during most of the latter side comments, something Yugi was really glad for. Hakuba had also acted quickly enough to make sure that the smallest member of their group, Mokuba, also did not get to hear anything that was not meant for his ears. After that the tall blond would tell Malik to keep that knowledge to himself, aided in this quest by Ishizu, who Yugi figured must have been Malik's older sister, judging from the fact that they shared a last name and also the way they interacted with each other so naturally even with the difference in their ages.

Yugi could not help but wonder about Mokuba. The boy was certainly not a fighter; he was too small and young for that. Judging from the black-haired boy's behaviour he would have to be around thirteen. Not to mention the boy had not come to the meeting the previous night so he probably was not really a member of the Shadow Wyverns. That would make the boy a family member of one of the Wyverns. The most logical option would be Kaiba, since the brunet had requested Mokuba to be the one to bring Keiko up to his room.

That had Yugi's thoughts turn to a different matter. What was wrong with Jou? He had been really worried when Yami had said that he was injured but when none of the Wyverns had seemed to be worried about the matter Yugi had let it slide. Seriously, some of then, including Yami, had actually seemed to be amused by the news. And after that there had been some kind of a fight between Honda and Malik about a bet that they had placed before. Yugi remembered that bet. It had been the one about whether Kaiba had yet…oh. Now Yugi understood.

"And this staircase leads to the bottom floor", Yami's voice came, snapping Yugi out of his blushing fit. The shorter boy turned his attention back to the vampire as Yami continued on: "The bottom floor of the tower contains the largest training area in the entire tower. It's ideal for practising the use of elemental powers even though it's a bit far away from the other facilitates. Not many use it."

"Hakuba uses it frequently", Malik commented in an amused manner. "But he is anti-social so don't follow his example."

"More like I try escape your constant pestering", the blond in question snapped back at the tan teen. "Everyone needs a little bit of peace and quiet every now and then."

"Well, you need it more than anyone else I know", Malik commented before turning to Yami. "So that covers the last of the training facilities. What's next?"

"We have covered all the exits, the auditorium and the kitchen and dining room", Yami listed. "So I guess now we show them where the living quarters are and what they are like." With that Yami turned away from the steep staircase and started walking down the carpeted hall on their right as he finished: "And on the way I'll show you people the inside garden."

Yugi was actually glad that they did not have to walk up and down the steep stairs. They looked really dangerous. He gratefully followed Yami through a pair of glass doors that slid open as they approached. Yugi stepped inside the room right after Yami.

The sight they witnessed did not only draw gasps from the female members of the group, but also from some of the males, including Yugi. The boy had never seen anything like this before. 'Inside garden' was really putting it lightly. The wide room filled with various kinds of plants from grass to trees was what Yugi would have rather called an inside forest.

"This place is amazing", Yugi breathed out and Yami smiled at him gently as he replied: "There is one specific spot that I like above all else. I'll be showing it to you later on if you'd like."

"Oh, I'd love that", Yugi assured the vampire with a wide smile. Yami smiled in a relieved manner then, as if he had feared rejection, and then turned to the whole group and called: "Alright then! There is not much more to go. Only the living quarters remain and then we will be done and Hakuba will start the power analysis."

"You mean we're supposed to use our powers after all this walking?" Mai questioned in an incredulous manner. "This has been like hiking through wild terrain."

"No worried", Yami assured the exhausted Dragons. "Hakuba can do a reliable readout without you having to access any of your powers."

"Well, if it's like that then I guess there's no problem", Mai conceded with a nod of her head. At that Yami started walking again. "Okay, the living quarters are station from floor five to floor eight, after which comes Kaiba's testing labs and the like, along with his private rooms. We won't be going there since we would probably get a rather vicious shock as payback."

The group walked some until a yet another staircase came within their sights. The object in question brought a distraught wail from Mai: "Not anymore stairs!"

"It's your own fault for wearing such high heels", Aoko snapped at the blonde, the retort getting a reply of intelligible mumbling from Mai. Fortunately the girls did not start a verbal fight when they all focused on climbing the staircase to the fifth floor.

&&&&&&&

"Wow, it's like a hotel in here", Yugi commented when Yami showed the boy and the rest of the Dragons what the bedrooms were like. Yami smiled at the shorter boy and said: "Well, we do have quite the few gyms and a fully equipped kitchen along with a dining room of more than a reasonably large size, as well as an enormous garage." The vampire grinned widely as he finished: "The only think missing is the reception."

That brought a giggle from Yugi, a sound that Yami was very happy to hear, after which the taller teen took his counterpart by the arm and turned away from the room and spoke: "That'll be that then. Next we'll go to the nearest auditorium so that Hakuba can look everyone over." At that Yami turned to the blond in question. "Will you need to scan any of the Wyverns as well?"

"It would be good if I made my analysis on recent information", Hakuba replied and Yami nodded before turning back to the big group. "You heard the man. Let's get a move on."

When Malik started to lead the way to the nearest auditorium one floor below them Yami turned to Hakuba once more and said: "You should scan me, Otogi and Mazaki first since we will be meeting with Kaiba soon. That way we will get there as quickly as possible." The vampire paused then. "Will you need to scan Kaiba?"

"No", Hakuba replied as the trio started walking after the rest of the group. "After I had performer a more detailed scan of Jou-kun's abilities I proposed I did one for Kaiba-san as well to assure the similarities between their power signatures." Yami gave the blond a questioning look. "The two of them are pretty much identical. Their powers are certainly not a rare abnormality but a real existing class like animorphers or elementals."

"Well, that certainly clears it up then", Yami commented.

"So what are they called?" Yugi questioned then, his first input in the conversation. Yami glanced at Yugi and then looked back at Hakuba. It was a good question.

"It's not a very complimentary title", Hakuba muttered in an evasive manner, but it was clear that he was going to continue. Both Yami and Yugi looked at the blond expectantly until the tallest teen finally spoke: "Demons, that's what they are called."

"That really isn't very complimentary", Yugi spoke out as he put his hands on Yami's arms. "Where did that one come from?"

"Their transformations can look rather frightening with the glowing eyes and armor-like scales", Hakuba explained. "I hadn't really felt a demon before so I did not recognize it before I had a strong feeling of the energy and I could spend all the time I needed to analyse it. I've done a lot of studying concerning how different auras can appear, but I hadn't even heard about how demon auras appeared so I was rather surprised when Kaiba-san explained to me that demon aura gives an impression of a mythic beast."

"Wow", Yugi gasped from Yami's side. "What mystic beasts are Kaiba and Jou?"

"Dragons", was Hakuba's reply and Yami could not help but grin to himself in amusement. A dragon suited Kaiba perfectly. The brunet did have a habit of collecting dragon-themed art after all. Perhaps Kaiba had subconsciously been drawn to those items.

"Oi, what's taking you guys so long?" Malik called from the doorway to the auditorium. Everyone else had gone inside already.

"We'll be right there!" Yami shouted back but none of the three increased their speed as they made their way to the auditoriums as well. It was not like a minute or two made such a difference. Except maybe to Otogi, if the raven-haired boy was feeling impatient. Yami had gotten the impression that that was typical of the Dragon in question.

&&&&&&&

Yugi did not really think that Hakuba was going to get any decent readings from his powers. It was not like he had used them much, especially the new ones he had recently discovered with the blond's help.

Still, the small boy wanted to know if Hakuba could find his powers useful for their cause, or if the blond could find new abilities hidden in Yugi's energy signature. Despite Yugi's best efforts to read Hakuba's face, the blond's face was completely unreadable as he went through each of their powers with just a simple handshake.

As Yugi waited anxiously for Hakuba to be finished he really hoped that Yami would have been there to make him feel better. But the vampire had left as soon as Hakuba had scanned his, Otogi's and Anzu's powers. The three had left to the whatever meeting they were having with Kaiba.

The door to the auditorium was opened just when Hakuba was finished with the second last person he needed to scan, Marik. Yugi turned his attention there, glad for the distraction he go from his thoughts, and saw Jou walk into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Will you be done soon, Hakuba?" the new arrival questioned while Hakuba was not occupied with a scan. The fairer blond nodded his head before speaking out with a slightly out of breath voice: "Yeah, just one more." With that Hakuba turned to Mai and grasped the woman's hand. The Brit had his eyes closed, probably to make it easier to concentrate and Yugi wondered if all this scanning was exhausting to Hakuba. That would explain why he sounded so tired when he spoke to Jou.

"Okay", Hakuba mumbled as he stepped away from Mai. "That takes care of that. I will put together an evaluation of your powers tonight. Of course it will only be reliable on a theoretic level. First thing tomorrow I will put together a more detailed draft written of each of your strengths and weaknesses and some of the possible compatibilities I can find between your capabilities."

"Just don't work over night", Honda spoke to the tall blond. "You know that lack of sleep has a strong affect on you."

"I promise", Hakuba replied, lifting one of his hands as he did so. Jou had meanwhile made his way over to the group and spoke when there was a pause in the conversation: "Isn't it about time for dinner now? We can't have our guests starving."

"I guess", came Hakuba's response to which Jou said cheerfully: "You should eat before you start on that draft of yours. It would be nice to have everyone eating at the same table."

"Jou is right!" Mokuba cheered as he went to take one of Jou's hands. "We should all go eat. I'm sure everyone is feeling hungry now."

"Well, the tour did leave us all pretty drained", Aoko spoke with a pleasant smile. "It would do us good to get some nourishment."

"I thought you were watching your weight, Aoko", Kaito spoke to the mousy-haired girl in an amused manner. The girl responded to the comment by swinging her hand out to smack the jokester but Kaito managed to duck and avoid getting a hit from the super-powerful girl.

"Now now…" Ishizu spoke in a calming tone to the two Dragons. "Let's not fight. We are all tired and hungry so it's natural that we are feeling irate. Still, that is no reason to get violent. I'm sure everything will go more easily once we have all had something to eat."

The Egyptian woman's calm tone and reasonable words calmed Aoko's temper quickly and the girl merely sent Kaito a warning glance before she beamed at the rest of the group: "So, where was that kitchen?"

"I'll lead the way!" Malik exclaimed and rushed to the auditorium door. "Follow me!" No one was against denying Malik the pleasure he seemed to get from leading the group and so the entire gang followed the blond down into the kitchen.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: This chapter is slightly on the short side but I did not feel right about continuing.


	36. Gentle Words

From Dusk 'Till Dawn

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**Chapter 36**

**Gentle Words**

Later that same day when Malik was watching television in the game room, Marik plopped down on the couch beside him. Normally Malik would have probably felt awkward sitting beside a guy who had kissed him out of the blue but since the two were not in the room alone the blond was not worried. Bakura and Hakuba were playing pool on the other side of the room with a bunch of other Dragons and Wyverns watching the game. Apparently the both of them were considered the best in the game and because of that Bakura had simply had to challenge Hakuba. Malik guessed that it was that way around since Hakuba did not go around throwing challenges. Unless he was pissed off at the person, of course.

"What do you want, Marik?" Malik questioned from his new seatmate. There was no pause before Marik replied: "I just wanted to talk."

"Oh", Malik uttered as his eyes widened. And here he had thought that the other was planning on attempting to grope him. Well, that was one more reason for Malik to not start screaming 'rape' and have Hakuba scare Marik off with whatever weapon he had hidden away underneath his clothes. The Brit's clothes were formal and not what Malik would have considered stylish but at least they made the perfect hiding place for weapons.

"You sound surprised", Marik commented, snapping Malik out of his thoughts. The shorter blond directed his attention back to the teen sitting next to him and said: "Well, I just never thought you to be the type to just talk."

Marik's lips were pressed into a thin line for a moment before he questioned: "Can we talk?"

Shrugging his shoulders, not seeing any reason to object, Malik spoke: "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Marik's response was precise and blunt: "I want to talk about the time I kissed you."

"Figures…" Malik grumbled. "So, what about it?"

"Malik", Marik started in a low tone of voice. "Do you think I was out of line that time?"

A wide grin spread on Malik's face when he remembered that certain occasion in more detail. The expression did not fade as he spoke: "Heck no. You're a really good kisser."

There was a smirk from Marik as response as the taller teen spoke in a pleased manner: "Thanks." The tall blond then scratched the side of his head. "So, I was wondering about something. Are we an item now?"

When faced with the intense look of sincere curiosity Malik's grin faded away, along with his confidence. He sounded a bit lost and confused as he replied: "Um…I guess, yea."

"Great", was all Marik said before standing up from the couch. Malik blinked in surprise at how the action did not seem to fit the situation. It was unexpected, therefore surprising. Then Malik watched bewilderment as Marik walked away from him with one last grin. As Malik was left behind to stare after the Dragon, he could not help but wonder what he had agreed on just then and what he had gotten himself into.

&

"This way", Yami spoke softly as he led Yugi through the garden. The lights were dimmer now than they had been earlier during the tour and Yugi wondered if they were programmed to do that or if someone had adjusted the lighting.

"Yami", Yugi spoke and looked up at the other teen. Yami's crimson eyes turned to Yugi and at that instant the Dragon forgot all about his question. The lights were nowhere near as interesting as Yami's features were in the soft light of the garden.

"Ah", Yugi uttered, unable to get out a single word, let out an entire sentence. "I…"

Slowly, a soft smile came to Yami's lips and the vampire wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders to pull the shorter boy next to him. A soft scent drifted to Yugi's nose, too faint and vague for the teen to recognize. Yugi was not bothered by that, though. The feeling he was experiencing right there with Yami was a lot more important than the bits that put together that whole.

"What's on your mind, Yugi?" Yami questioned then, snapping Yugi out of his daze. The shorter teen turned his gaze to Yami's face and spoke with conviction: "It wasn't really all that important. Just a passing thought." With that Yugi snuggled more into Yami's embrace. He had to be careful about keeping their feet apart enough for them to keep walking, though, which took a bit away from the whole thing.

"If you say so", Yami said and then came to a stop. "We're here, Yugi."

Glancing away from Yami to check out their surroundings Yugi first noticed the huge window spreading out on one side. Through that window Yugi could see the early sunset that was the same shade that the lighting in the garden. The sun was not setting completely yet, but rather was about to within an hour or so.

When Yugi made his way to the window and glanced outside, he realized for the first time how high up the first floor of the Kaiba Tower was in comparison to the basement floor where the garage was positioned. Yugi guessed that the garage must have had more than one floor.

"It's really high up", Yugi commented as he watched the streets below. The window was still lower than the roofs of the surrounding buildings but it was still way above street level.

Now that he was close to the window, Yugi noticed that the glass looked slightly odd. Curious, Yugi touched his fingers to the surface.

"Bullet-proofed glass", Yami replied from behind Yugi even though the shorter teen had not asked anything yet. "It's tinted too, since otherwise people from nearby buildings could easily peek in with binoculars. All the windows in the tower are the same."

"Kaiba-san is a very private person", Yugi commented. "I mean, the property is rather large, isn't it? Why would people be directing so much attention to this building?"

"I have no idea, really", Yami said. "In my personal opinion Kaiba is simply extremely paranoid." The vampire's hands were laid on Yugi's shoulders from behind. "No one else really appreciates this place since it's so close to the city, so to speak. I, however, find myself enjoying the peace and quiet here. It's nice to simply see the city, without having to hear all of its loud noises. Another feature of the window here. Only Kaiba's office has a more secure glass."

"Why is this room so secure?" Yugi questioned curiously. "It's such a garden."

"It's an easy entry point I believe", Yami mumbled, his arms coming around Yugi's shoulders to pull the shorter boy's back against his chest. "Because of that it needs to be more secure than the rest."

Frowning in thought, Yugi suddenly thought about the battle that they would all have to participate in at some point. Sooner or later they would have to take out Pegasus and as Yugi became aware of this fact he grabbed Yami's arms with his hands, like he was afraid that the taller teen would vanish any moment.

Clearly aware of the tight grip Yugi had on him, Yami spoke out in a concerned manner: "Is something wrong, Yugi?"

"I just… I was thinking about Pegasus", Yugi confessed in a soft mumble. "Do we really stand a chance against him?"

"There is always a chance, Yugi", Yami muttered softly, lowering his voice as he placed his lips near the shorter boy's ear. "We will get through this, together."

A slight smile played on Yugi's lips as the boy turned his head to the side slightly before asking: "Did you guys manage to put a plan together?"

"Yea…" came Yami's slow answer. It sounded really vague to Yugi and somehow the Dragon simply knew that things had not gone too well on some parts. Yugi gave Yami's arms a yet another squeeze before questioning: "Something's come up, right?"

"Yea", Yami replied, nodding his head curtly. "Kaiba pointed out that if we want to take out Pegasus, we need to take care of his comrades as well." There was a brief pause but it hung so heavily in the air that Yugi knew that there was still more to come. "We need to take every single one of them out at once and they aren't exactly all in the right place."

"We will need to split up", Yugi concluded and Yami nodded again. Releasing a soft sigh Yugi spoke out: "So I guess that compatibility draft Hakuba-san is cooking up is going to be handy."

A humourless laugh came from Yami before the vampire spoke: "Indeed. There are going to be six targets in total."

"Six?" Yugi questioned incredulously. "But if we get divided into so many groups…"

"I know", Yami cut in. "Those groups will be very small indeed."

A brief pause passed before Yugi questioned: "Who's working with Pegasus?"

"A group called Big Five", Yami grumbled with distaste. "Kaiba was pretty vague about them, saying that we need Hakuba's results before we can really work something out."

"He was talking about forming the teams", Yugi guessed. "First the teams will have to be formed and after that they will all be fitted to the most-suitable opponent."

There was a chuckle from Yami, one that had Yugi surprised since it did not really fit into the mood. But then Yami started to speak: "You know what Yugi? You should be participating those strategy meetings instead of me. You have the patience for it."

Blushing at the compliment Yugi mumbled a soft: "Thank you", and snuggled further into Yami's embrace.

"I think I'll show you favorite place to sit down now", Yami mumbled as he stepped back, pulling Yugi along with him. The action was not completely successful, however, and the two ended up falling backwards into the grass.

Laughing Yugi rolled off of Yami so that we would not crush the other's legs and laid down next to the vampire with his arm and hand resting on Yami's chest. The taller teen was blushing slightly from embarrassment but Yugi's good natured laughter soon changed the embarrassed expression into one of mirth.

"I think this might become my new favorite spot to sit down", Yami commented as he turned on his side to place and arm over Yugi's body. "As long as you're here with me."

"I'd love to", Yugi responded truthfully. Then he tilted his head just so that he could lay a kiss on Yami's chin. The vampire had other plans, however, and Yugi found his lips meeting another pair of lips instead of the even skin on the other boy's chin.

"Ah", Yugi uttered as he pulled away, his face burning. "What was that all about?"

"I decided we'd waited long enough", Yami replied with a one-shouldered shrug. Then he nuzzled their noses together, bringing out a giggle from Yugi.

"Yeah, I agree with you."

&

It was really hard to sleep when one was hungry, Ryou noticed that night. Apparently he had not eaten enough and was not hungry again. Not wanting to lose sleep simply lying in bed with his stomach grumbling, Ryou had made his way down into the kitchen to get himself a little snack so that he could sleep peacefully.

When Ryou neared the kitchen, he saw that the door was open a crack and that there was light coming from through the crack. At first the white-haired boy thought that one of the Wyverns had come down for a snack as well but then he heard the sound of music playing.

A soft melody, played with a flute, drifted over to Ryou's ears. It was a gentle melody with a touch of melancholy. There was no cd player in the kitchen; neither could any of the Wyverns play an instrument, so the person in kitchen had to be one of The Dragons.

Pushing the kitchen door open some more Ryou's eyes first fell on a person with pure white hair that was much like his own. Ryou had thought that he had moved silently but as soon as he had slipped inside the kitchen, the Dragon's eyes focused on him.

Ryou jumped slightly at the intense look the two deep brown eyes shot him. The eyes were sharp and angled, and Ryou felt like he was being observed with efficiency that even Hakuba would have envied. It was like those narrow eyes could see right into his soul and Ryou had no idea how to react to something like that.

"Uh…hello?" Ryou offered weakly and the flute was actually lowered as the other teen replied: "Evening, Ryou."

"Ah, you know my name", Ryou muttered in an attempt to say at least something. He lowered his voice as he continued in a lot more timid manner: "But I don't know yours."

There was a short pause before the white-haired Dragon before he replied curtly: "Bakura."

At first Ryou thought that the Dragon had continued his previous statement but quickly enough Ryou realized that the other had actually answered his question, if it could be called that.

"Oh, your name is Bakura?" Ryou spoke, feeling rather awkward. "My name is Bakura too. Ryou Bakura." Ryou realized how stupid his comment was a moment after the words had escaped from his mouth. He blushed a bright red as Bakura looked at him with a bored expression.

"Um…" Ryou uttered weakly. "Uh… I guess we should make sure people only call me by first name from now on, then?"

As response Bakura only eyed Ryou quietly some more and the shorter boy was starting to feel uncomfortable. It was very shyly that Ryou questioned: "Is Bakura your first name? What's your surname?"

"I'm just called Bakura", Bakura replied tonelessly. "I go by no other name."

"Okay", Ryou replied unsurely, attempting to smile at the Dragon. In the end it stayed as nothing more but a sad attempt. Ryou then decided that it was about time that he changed the subject. He directed his attention to the flute Bakura was holding in his hands and spoke: "I heard you play. It was really impressive."

"Hn", came Bakura's impassive reply as the taller albino turned his gaze to a wall. The teen's tone was slightly muffled as he spoke: "Just don't think I'm a sensitive guy simply because I know how to play."

"I wouldn't dream of it", Ryou answered in a friendly manner as he moved to lean his arms and chest against the counter Bakura was sitting on top of. Seriously, no one with eyes like Bakura's could ever be considered sensitive even by mistake.

"Was there a reason you came down here so late?" Bakura questioned then. "I think it's obvious why I am here but do you have this as a habit or something?"

"I was just hungry", Ryou admitted. "I'm just going to grab a banana or something." The Wyvern hesitated for a moment. "Will you continue playing? You don't seem to like conversation much."

"What gave you that idea?" Bakura asked. Ryou shrugged as he made his way to the fridge, shooting over his shoulder: "You're sitting stiff."

Bakura's reply was a slightly startled and extremely awkward: "Oh." Ryou grabbed a banana from the fridge and turned around when Bakura continued: "You can stay and listen."

Smiling, Ryou made his way to the counter and sat beside Bakura. He started peeling his banana and the two teens' gazes met. Ryou felt his face warm up briefly as he said: "Thanks."

As Ryou took a bite of his banana, he was startled to see Bakura smile ever so slightly, and then his face burned a lot hotter and certainly a lot more noticeably.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: Actually, only the scene with Ryou and Bakura was part of the original storyline. The other two I came up with for the sole purpose of giving the other pairings some screen time after the amount of attention I have been giving Seto and Jou.


End file.
